The True Me
by Trulightningman
Summary: Damyon Chapman. A teenage brony that can control electricity is sent into Equestria for reasons unknown to him. He is met with ponies hiding from him and he reveals his knowledge of all of them. While trying to find a way back home, He falls in love with one of them. Warning. 1-9 chapters are worse than the rest of the story.
1. Chapter 1

My Name is Damyon Chapman. And this is the story of my life. Well, the most interesting part about it. Now I know you clicked on this story to see me in Equestria but that starts next chapter. This just gives me a little bit of backstory.  
I was 15 years old and I was in grade 9. I had Dyed dark blue hair with hazel eyes that switched between Brown and strangely bright yellow. My hair used to be brown but I didn't like it like that. I was going to unveil my hair when something happened. I'll tell you about that later. I had a Michael Hill watch and a very cool looking ring as well as a necklace with a small diamond in the centre of it. I have black BMW glasses that are thick even when condensed. I was wearing a white sweater with a striped blue white and green jacket that are striped horizontally.  
It was very close to summer and Everyone thought I was weird since I'm still wearing my winter jacket. I have to agree except for two reasons. 1. I love how much storage I have in my jacket. It holds everything that I would need for wherever I need to go. For example, it holds a small first aid kit. A Survival knife and my wallet. I also had headphones in it that I brought everywhere I go. 2. It was basically my self-trademarked look.  
I was also wearing green shorts with black shoes. I had a large backpack that was filled to the brim with stuff that didn't have anything to do with school. I had a portable tv case with my Xbox in it. I also had a bunch of food in it just in case I need it. I had everything I would possibly need to survive out in the wild for a week.  
You can probably guess that I was a very big nerd having all these precautions. This was true enough but I was not a nerd academic wise, but video game wise. I had every Xbox that had been created. Going from the original Xbox to the Xbox one S. and everything in between. The Xbox One S was the one that was hooked into my portable tv case. During lunch, I would take it out and play on it. In fact, I was part of a video game club that came together every Monday and Friday. We usually play Super Smash Bros for the Wii U. But enough about how geeky I am.  
Now you would think my schedule would be the same almost every day. Wake up, eat, go to school, eat at lunch, continue school, home, eat, go to bed. But in real life, my schedule was much more complicated than that. In fact usually, I was home at 8 or 9 at the earliest. This was due to a very complicated turn of events that only I know about.  
You see, I was a superhero in my world. I was walking my dog home during a storm when I got struck by lightning. I absorbed all the electricity and heat from it and my dog remained fine. A little shaken when he saw I was almost completely unharmed, but he was fine. From the accident, I gained powers that I learned to use over the course of a month.  
I made myself a suit as extra credit in my sewing class in grade 7. It fitted my body perfectly and nobody would have a clue it was is what it the symbol looked like  
[img] -xLRKY09_ [/img]  
Now the full suit looked like this  
[img] 72c3/i/2005/128/a/1/lightning_man_colors_by_ [/img]  
You can guess how my teacher reacted when she saw how good it looked. Eventually, I mastered my powers and after school every day, I would put on my costume and save people. So far I had saved 50 people from petty theft and 20 people from car crashes. I didn't have an arch-nemesis since I was a little-known hero. Plus I didn't fight my crime in a major city like new York or even Toronto. I worked in Medicine Hat, where I had lived all my life.  
Nobody knew that I was the one saving them. In fact, they rarely even saw my costume as I saved them so fast. I never talked when I had my mask on since I didn't have a voice manipulator embedded in it. I needed to find the technology to do that.  
But I also had many other secrets that only my very close friend knew about. Not even my parents knew about them. You may find that weird but I had always had trouble letting my parents into my life. Not only would they tease me unmercifully but one my dad wasn't even my real dad. I don't hold that against him, in fact, I like him. he was fun, he was a video game nerd like me. only better looking. But the main reason that I didn't want to share stuff with them is the teasing my part.  
For example, I kissed a girl for the first time last year and they teased me about it for a week. So you can see why I could NEVER tell them I was a brony. Let alone letting them know their son was the person who saved a lot of people on a daily basis. The only people who knew about me being a brony was people who found out about it accidentally. I was teased about it a little but other than that they were very nice about it. One of the perks being a school where everyone was accepted. But any way you probably want to know what happened to me when I was going to unveil my blue hair.  
I was walking to my final class of the day when suddenly the building shook. it was an earthquake. We had never gotten any earthquakes before so I didn't know how the building integrity would hold up. I pulled the fire alarm and changed into lightningman. (That was the name of the superhero that I was.)  
I rushed into the buildings looking for people who needed help. I spotted someone stuck under a pillar while a bunch of people were trying to pick it back up. I got stares at me as I pushed the others off it and picked it up. I recognized the student I saved. Her name was Faith Scrivener and I had a crush on her for a few months now. But I knew I would never be able to get her. That's not because I was afraid of stating my feelings. in fact, I told her how I felt. Through notes, I put in her locker. But she found out who was leaving them and she hasn't talked to me since.  
At first, when she saw who had rescued her, she was apprehensive. But then she came and hugged me.  
"Thank you. What's your name?" asked Faith as she kept hugging me  
"You already know both my names," I say so only she could hear. I then pull her off. This was true about knowing both of my names. Because I had a youtube channel that was called Lightningman. Someone had found out about it. And now the whole grade knows. They just won't let go of it. (NO FUCKING FROZEN REFERENCES!)  
Faith recognized my voice as looked at me with a mixture of disgust, surprise, and sadness. I then cleared my throat and yelled in my deepest voice at everyone  
"Get out of the building. It's collapsing. I'm looking for anyone else that needs help!" Suddenly the building shook again and I realized the ends of the hallway were blocked. I looked around I had an idea. I blew a hole in the ceiling and I picked them all up.  
it was only like 4 or 5 people. I jumped as hard as I could and made it on the roof. I then got to the rest of the school students and teachers and gave them to their respective teachers. But before Faith could go I said to her  
"Don't tell anyone my real identity Ok?" Faith looked at me and a few seconds later she nodded. "Thanks. Now go. I still need to see if there is anyone else in there."  
I looked around the school once more and saved 3 more people. and when I brought them out the teachers did their rolecall. But my homeroom teacher Ms. Martin realized I wasn't there.  
"Damyon?! Where are you?!" she called. I went to her and said in my deep voice.  
"Don't worry. He's safe," I said as I tried to calm her down  
"I'm his teacher and I'm responsible for him." She said to me.  
I sighed and said. "One sec." I went and got my backpack from out of the collapsing building. I changed and came out to the back of the school. I then walked over to my classmates and said "Hi. Were you doing roll call? Lightningman helped me out a few minutes ago."  
Everyone looked slightly relieved to see that I was fine. I looked at Faith for a second and she had an expressionless face. I smiled at everyone. But suddenly the ground shook once more and something opened up behind me. It was blindingly white. it seemed to suck me in, but no one else.  
"This must be what's causing the earthquakes!" I said to everyone.  
"Where's that dude in the mask! He should be able to stop this!" Said, Ms. Martin, as she kept a hold on me to stop me from flying into the portal  
"Yeeeeaaaaah. About that." I sighed and knew I had to show them to save them. I planted my feet on the earth so that I didn't move. I then opened my backpack and brought out my mask. I then put it on and they saw it fitted me perfectly. Everyone looked at me in amazement  
"Your him?" Ms. Martin said quietly. I nodded and said  
"I'll be back soon." I grabbed my backpack and put it on. With that, I was sucked into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

As I jumped into the portal I grabbed the rest of my costume and started to put it on. I finished putting it on and I was still falling. I checked everything was still in my backpack and jacket in case I needed to survive. it was and I secured it to myself.  
Soon enough I dropped onto the ground. I had not mastered the superhero landing yet so I collapsed hard. when I got up I saw that the ground had an indentation in it. I looked around and I recognized where I was.  
My jaw dropped, It was Equestria. I looked around and saw that some trees behind me were completely torn to shreds. I figured that someone would be coming soon so I decided not to stick around. I grabbed a small electricity generator out of my bag and turned it on. I then absorbed some power from it until I was fully charged. I then put back the generator and I jumped as high as I could.  
I saw Ponyville was to the north of me. I landed and started to walk towards it. After a half an hour I came to the clearing and saw that I was near the library. I decided that I landed in the time before Twilight got her wings. I went to the library and saw that almost all the windows and doors were closed. I saw someone slam a door when they saw me.  
I sighed and thought they were scared of me. I knocked on the library and yelled "TWILIGHT! ARE YOU IN HERE!? SPIKE?! ANYBODY?!" I stayed there for a few minutes before I turned around. I was walking away when I heard the door open.  
"How do you know my name?" asked Twilight Sparkle.  
I turned around and said to her. "It's a long story that I really don't have the time to say. Do you think you can make a portal to Earth?"  
She looked at me suspiciously. "What species are you?"  
I sighed in exasperation "I'm Human."  
"You don't look like any human that I've seen."  
"Oh, This outfit I'm wearing helps keep my powers in check."  
"Powers? Like Magic?" She asked.  
"Actually, No. My powers involve science instead of magic. It's a long story that I don't want to explain."  
"Show me." She half asked, half told.  
I sighed and put my hands together and in them a sphere that grew steadily larger. I raised it above my head and slammed it into the earth. It radiated electricity that branched out to all the houses. It short-circuited all of the lights in ponyville.  
"Believe me now?" I asked exasperated  
She looked at me angrily for a second before I said  
"Oh, right. Hold on!" I did it again and this time all of the lights came on. A few ponies were stumbling out of their houses due to how weird their lights were when they saw me they looked terrified. I felt a bit sad but they obviously couldn't see my face.  
"So can you make a portal or not? Because right now my school is in danger."  
"Your school? How old are you?"  
"Look no offense, But I keep this mask on to protect my identity. So I can't tell you tha..." But I was cut off halfway as I felt my mask fly off my face.  
"HEY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs at the rainbow pegasus that had taken my mask. I covered my face and nobody saw it except for Twilight who was staring at me."RAINBOW DASH, GIVE ME BACK MY MASK!"  
She stopped in midair and she looked at me and saw my face.  
"You know my name? But... You're an alien?"  
I jumped at her and grabbed my mask. I put it back on and said to her. "I could say the same to all of you."  
"Are you going to tell us what we want to know or do we need to take your mask again?"  
"You take my mask and I permanently short circuit your lights, but... Fine." I sigh deeply and say. "Might as well bring all the citizens of ponyville so that I don't have to repeat my answers multiple times."  
Soon enough all of the citizens were looking at me and badgering me with questions.  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I yelled and silence followed. "Good. Now if you have a question raise your hoof." Everyone raised their hoof and I said.  
"Ok. Pinkie Pie. You first."  
"Where did you come from?" she asked excitedly and about half of the crowd lowered their hooves.  
"I came from Medicine Hat, Canada, planet Earth, in the Milky Way Galaxy." I looked at everyone and said, "I'm assuming I'm in a different galaxy then?"  
"No, actually." Said Twilight.  
"Ok. Next question. Hmmm... Scootaloo, go ahead."  
"How do you know all our names?"  
"Let's just say that our planet has known about you for 7 years now."  
Suddenly Fluttershy raised her hoof to my amazement. I said "go ahead." to her and she asked  
"if you knew about us then why didn't you come meet us sooner?"  
"Well... This is where things start getting extremely complicated. You see. on our planet, You are fictional characters."  
Everyone looked at me and Applejack said: "Come again?"  
"It's true. On my planet you are all characters in a T.V. show called 'My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic'"  
Everyone stared at me as if I was crazy. They then turned to Pinkie Pie who also seemed stunned. I asked her.  
"I thought you of all ponies would know this, seeing as how you break the 4th wall all the time."  
She then said "I just see the cameras and the words that the author is typing right now. I had no idea that they were actually recording us."  
"Author?" I asked her.  
"Yeah. He's typing up everything we are doing it and posting it on ."  
I facepalmed myself. "So there's a human that's making this public in the human world. Exactly what I need, more publicity."  
She then asked me. "I thought superheroes would have liked publicity. Especially with your feelings toward..." I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up.  
"You really don't need to say that do you? I don't like it because as you probably already know, in my world I'm a geek." I looked at her a little mad, But she knew that I wasn't threatening her.  
She nodded and I removed my hand from her mouth. Soon enough I was back on the stage and waiting for someone else to ask a question but no one did.  
I then sigh and said "I guess I'll explain what happened before I got sent here. See I was at school and we suddenly got an earthquake or whatever you call it here. I was saving people and I put them outside with the rest of their class. I changed back into my street clothes and joined them. Suddenly a portal to here opened up and I put my mask on. They saw who I was and I jumped into the portal. I put the rest of my costume on and landed here."  
Suddenly Fluttershy raised her hoof again to my amazement.  
"Yes, Fluttershy?" I asked. She turned red at the sudden attention she got from everyone. It was kinda cute.  
"Well... Um... If your human. why do you wear a mask?"  
I facepalmed myself in my mind and answered "So I can keep my identity a secret. Also, this costume keeps my powers in check. If I don't wear this at least ones a day, then the electricity will build up and I'll release electricity discharges at random times."  
Suddenly Rarity raised her hoof. "Yes?"  
"But, why that design? It so dark and scary."  
"Hey, I designed and sewn this myself. But the reason it's like this is because I wanted a Batman approach."  
Twilight suddenly asked, "Who's Batman?"  
"Long story. Let's just say that I wear this to scare criminals and make them think twice before they commit a crime."  
There was a long silence until I said. "Well, if that's all the questions then I guess I better go. It's getting late and I'm tired." I said as i looked at the darkening sky. I then started to walk off the stage before I remembered something.  
"Hold on. May I talk to Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight for a moment?" The 4 that I called looked at each other for a moment before they came with me to a private room.  
"What did you need?" Twilight asked.  
"I wanted to give you 4 some advice that I think could help you."  
Rainbow looked angry for a second. "Hey! If you're going to say to leave you alone or threaten us, you got another thing coming!" She poked me in the chest angrily.  
I sighed and said "It's nothing like that. I wanted to give you advice about how to make what your best at even better."  
They stared at me. I then started saying "Rainbow, You know how you keep your wings completely straight when you fly?" I then drew a lowercase t to show them what I meant.  
"Yeah?" she asked still suspicious  
"Well, if you curve your wings so that they are closer to your body, then you won't have as much air resistance. Here, I'll show you." I got up before Rainbow jumped back  
"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to show you what I mean."  
"I'm not letting some dude, who can't even trust us with his name and face touch my wings!"  
i sighed. "Fine." I pulled my hood off and took some glasses out of my pocket. They saw that I had blue hair that was fading at the sides. Rainbow still looked apprehensive, but a little less.  
"You look like Devon." She said to me.  
"Devon Exceon? Ok, that's something I'll have to ask later," I said in the back of my mind.  
"My name is Damyon Chapman. I am fifteen and I've had these powers for a few years." I put my mask in my pocket where my glasses were and I asked her. "Now may I show you?"  
She looked a bit apprehensive before she said "Fine. Just don't shock me."  
"Don't worry. That's why I wear the gloves." I knelt down beside her expanded wings. I bent them back so that they looked like jet wings. I then got back up and said: "There, try flying like that."  
She got up and then started flying around. She was at least 30% faster than I usually see her. She landed beside her friends and gave me a half smile.  
"Thanks, this feels much faster now!"  
"Yeah. Maybe if you practice hard enough you can break through a second barrier." I laughed.  
"OOH! What about me!" Pinkie asked.  
"For better parties, I have three big rules. More guest, louder music, and better food. Oh, also." I took my backpack off and looked around my food. I then spotted some alcohol that I had taken from my parent's cabinet. I take this with me just in case I ever wanted to drown my sorrows or celebrate. "Here. Put a bit of this in every drink and by the end of the night everyone who had a drink will have the time of their lives." I handed her the bottle.  
"What is it?" She asked excitedly.  
"It's called vodka. It's really strong so only a few drops should do that trick," I told her.  
"OK! I'm off to plan a party right now!"  
Twilight, Rainbow, and Applejack looked at me as Pinkie dashed out the door.  
"What have you done?" Twilight asked me.  
"Made her parties better. You are going to have headaches the next morning, but it's gonna be worth it. Anyway, Twilight."  
"What? My magic is already really good."  
"Yes, But it's not perfect. For this, i would suggest taking Rainbow with you. I would say make a ranking ladder on how resistant to magic each creature is. and you would gradually go up the ladder while practicing on each creature. After you finish the ladder with one particular spell, you would go back to the bottom again with a different spell. And this continues over and over until you finish all your spells."  
Twilight looked at me like I was crazy. "Come on, just give it a try alright?" I asked. She nodded after a little bit and I finally turned to Applejack.  
"What's your advice for me?"  
"I'm going to teach you how to buck multiple trees with one hit." I then started explaining about aura and how you can channel it into a specific area of your body, making it stronger. I then gave an example and punch the wall. It creates a large indention in the wall.  
"Yeah, sorry about that." I shake my hand to clear the aura back to the rest of my body. I then show her how to do it and she practices.  
"I think that's everything. See you girls later." i say happily as i take my glasses off and put my mask back on before I leave the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking around ponyville, looking for a place to live. I had not managed to find a place to sleep yet and I was tired. I sighed and saw a large clump of trees. I walked towards them and saw that in the center of them was a large, comfortable place to sleep. I smiled and walked inside. It was easy to look out of. But you would need to be right next to it, to see inside. I gathered up all of the soft things and cleared a place to sleep. I fashioned the soft leaves into a pillow and laid my head on it. It was really comfy and I slowly fell asleep. By this time a lot of ponies were clearing out of Town Hall. I couldn't have chosen a better place to sleep. It overlooked the busiest place in Ponyville and it was private. I finally fell asleep. Suddenly I was back on earth. But everything was frozen. I saw the portal and me jumping into it. I walked around the area before I heard a voice.  
"Missing home, Are you?" asked a voice behind me.  
I sighed and said. "Yeah, I guess I am Luna," I said as I looked behind me. She looked shocked as if she couldn't believe I knew her name. Either that or she couldn't believe that my costume came into my dreams with me.  
"Hmmm. So you know who I am." I guess it was the first reason. "But who are you?" Ok, it was both reasons.  
"Can't you look into my mind? I thought you would be able to do that if you can look into my dreams."  
"I can. But I don't out of common courtesy. Most people, don't take too kindly to me looking into their memories."  
"Oh, Ok." I then take off my mask and said to her. "My name is Damyon Chapman. I'm currently 15 and I've had my powers for a few years."  
She was staring at me questioningly. "You look like Devon."  
I then remembered and facepalmed myself. "Damn it, I forgot to ask Rainbow about that."  
"About what?"  
"Is the Devon, your talking about Devon Exceon?"  
She stared at me in surprise. "Yes! How did you know?"  
"My little Dashie was true then," I said to myself but loud enough for her to hear.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked me  
"There's a story about what happened to make Devon, Rainbow's father. It's split up into two parts. 'My little Dashie' and 'Who am I'. The first one was written by RobCakeran53. And 'Who am I' was written by Devon himself.  
"But... How did you read it? He's been here for the past 3 months!"  
"If I knew that, I would try to talk to him that way."  
She was still looking at me weirdly before nodding and saying. "Well, hopefully, you enjoy your dreams. I know for a fact that someone else is dreaming of you right now."  
I widened my eyes in shock "Wait, What?" I asked her urgently  
"Goodnight, Damyon."  
"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!" I yelled at her as she flew away. I suddenly woke up. I had actually taken my mask off in my sleep. Ponies were looking around for the source of the noise but they couldn't find me. I quickly put my mask back on and fell silent. Soon enough they went back to their lives. I picked myself up and dusted myself off. I came out of my hiding spot and started to walk around. Everyone was staring at me and I felt a little subconscious. But I eventually got used to it.  
I decided to go to Twilight's library to get a book on the history of Equestria. I was soon there and I knocked on the door. I suddenly heard hurried whispering and the door opened up soon.  
"Oh, Hi. What are you doing here?" Twilight asked as she looked at me.  
"I wanted to get a book on the history of Equestria. May I come in and grab it?"  
"No!" she almost yelled. "I mean... Um... No, just wait here and I'll grab it for you." she then closed the door and hurried off.  
I heard more whispering and I leaned against the tree. Soon the door opened again and she pushed the door into my arms without a word before closing the door again. I shrugged and started to run back to my home. I started to jump and I passed the window of the library. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Rainbow Dash and Twilight... KISSING! I was so surprised that I crashed into a tree. I was knocked out.  
A few hours later I woke up in the Ponyville hospital. I groaned as I rubbed my head. I then started panicking as I realized that I didn't have my mask on. I saw my backpack and costume nearby. I hurried to it and realized that my costume had scorch and tears everywhere. The mask was relatively unharmed though. I put it on and started changing into my street clothes. As I was finishing the nurse came in.  
"What are you doing up already?" she asked amazed.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, "I don't have super healing or anything."  
"You were knocked out for only a few hours. Your friends just left to grab some food and then they would come back."  
"Well. tell them that I'll be at Rarity's place using her sewing machine." I said as I straightened up.  
"I can't let you go yet. We have to have a final check up on you before you leave."  
"I don't have time for this." I groaned as I went to the window and opened it.  
"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled the nurse.  
"When they come back tell them where I went," I say as I jump out the second story window. I landed and did a safety roll. After having to do one after all of my jumps I was quite skilled at that move. Of course, I usually did it in my costume, but it barely made a difference. Ponies were staring at me and I started running toward the boutique.  
Once I was there I opened the door and saw a sewing machine. I took my costume out and started working on it. I didn't know what these new threads that were on the machine would do to my costume, but I took the thread that looked closest to what was ripped and started working. It was a half hour before Sweetie Belle came downstairs and asked  
"What are you doing?" she said as she sat down beside me  
"Working on fixing my costume. It's in bad shape," I said without looking at her.  
"Um... Did you ask Rarity, before you started?"  
"No, but I figured it would be ok," I say as I turned off the machine and looked at the finished costume  
She then looked out the window at the six ponies running toward the boutique. "There they are. And they all look kinda mad."  
"What?" I asked as I looked out the window. They did indeed look angry. All of them except for Fluttershy who looked like she had been crying. I wondered vaguely why she was crying. I didn't dwell on this too long before I changed into my costume and stuffed my street clothes into my backpack. I then opened the window and jumped out of it. Just as I jumped the ponies came in and asked.  
"Where is he?" Rainbow Dash asked.  
"He just went out that window." She said  
"Damn it, Sweetie Belle." I thought before I began running as fast as I could to my hideout.  
"There he is! Hurry up, girls!" I heard Applejack yell.  
I began dodging into alleys to lose them. Eventually, I lost all of them except Rainbow, who was just at the end of the alley I entered. I dodge her from tackling and see my hideout. I see that Rainbow is recovering and not looking at me, so I dive into it. She looks around and can't find me. My heart is pounding even harder than a jackhammer. I'm surprised she can't hear it. I'm also surprised she doesn't notice the flamboyant costume in the middle of these green trees. Then again the trees are brightly colored, so I wouldn't be surprised. I try and keep calm as she passes right by the trees. I head into the tent that I set up before I left for Twilights quietly.  
"Where did he go Rainbow?" Twilight asked urgently.  
"I don't know! I tried to tackle him, but he dodged me. And when I got back up, he was gone!" she said angrily. Not at the others but at herself.  
"Well, He can't have gone far. Where do you think he went?"  
"I don't know. Everywhere I would have been able to see him go except for behind these trees!" She said as she pointed to the trees covering my hiding spot.  
"Or if he went into the trees!" Twilight exclaimed with realization  
"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" I thought. "Don't come in here, don't come in here please!" My heartbeat was getting faster. I then thought of something. I wrote down something very quickly.  
It said. "Leave me alone and I won't tell your friends about you and Rainbow." I waited for her to come into the trees. As soon as she did I handed her the note. She was about to yell until she read the note. She widened her eyes in shock and looked at me. She couldn't read my expression because of the mask, but she knew I was serious. God, I loved this mask.  
"H-He's not in here." she said her voice shaking a little bit.  
"Are you sure?" Rainbow asked her outside of the trees.  
"I'm sure," she said as she came out. I then noticed her wave Rainbow down behind her friends as they were walking away and Twilight showed Rainbow the note. She read the note and widened her eyes and looked into the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

Rainbow Dash's Point of View.

I read the note and realized what it meant. Damyon had seen us. I looked into the trees and saw a flash of red. We were cornered on this. The only way out would be to tell our friends about us or to let Damyon tell them. And if we did either of those then our friends would ask why they kept this secret from them. I was extremely worried. We had no idea what kind of person he was, but from what I knew he was extremely secluded and secretive. We don't know if that's just because he's in a new place, or if he was like that back at his home. All I knew was that he had a strong hold on Me and Twilight and that could not stand. I decided to think of an idea during the rest of the day. I turned to Twilight

"Um... I'll talk to you soon, ok?" I said as I opened my wings and began flying to my house. I saw Twilight heading to her house as well.

Damyon's point of view

I already knew that I had screwed up when I saw Rainbow Dash spot me. I didn't want to blackmail them. But I had no choice. I didn't know what they were chasing me for, but I figured it wasn't for anything good. It was a habit of mine. Always assume the worst. It helps if you're a superhero. I sighed gently and laid down in my tent. I was exhausted, but I had yet to open the book I borrowed. I opened my backpack and saw it. I dug through my backpack and took it out. I then began reading for about an hour or three. I don't know what time I went to sleep, but the next thing I knew I was laid down on the grass of a field that I recognized immediately. It was where I always used to walk my dog, and where I got my powers. I got up and noticed that I had my street clothes on. I looked around and saw the storm that was going to give me my powers. I then saw my dog with someone walking behind him. I hurried and got a closer look. It was... Me?

I was amazed and thought that this must be my memory of getting my powers. Only why was it in third person? I began looking around more and noticed something. It was my dad, Only younger. He was coming to get me. I widened my eyes in realization. He had seen me get my powers. But why show me this now? And why didn't my dad confront me about this before? I saw myself get struck by lightning, only this time I collapsed in a heap of unconscious, fried muscle, and flesh. I saw my dad rush to my side. I then looked and saw something that almost made me pass out. No, not almost, I did pass out but as I was already asleep I got up again. My dad had glowing hands and he healed me. He then rushed to a nearby tree to hide. I soon got up and you know what happened from there.

This left me with so many questions. How did my dad get powers? Was he the cause of me getting powers? Was the storm truly an accident? Why didn't I get this dream before now? When I sat back down, my surroundings changed again. I was at Fluttershy's cottage. I cried out in shock but nobody seemed to hear me. I looked through the window and noticed that all of the animals were sleeping. I then heard somebody mumble my name. It came from the upstairs bedroom. I climbed the wall and looked through the window and saw that Fluttershy was crying. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't want to reveal I was there.

"She won't know your there. Go ahead." said a voice behind me. I nearly let go of the wall in shock. I looked behind me and saw Princess Luna hovering

"Oh. Hi, Princess. Um... I would bow, but I would be very awkward on this wall." I said quietly "She really won't notice me?" I asked

"No. This is your dream," she said understanding I jumped through the window softly and sat down beside Fluttershy. I started petting her mane. It was soft to the touch, but she really didn't notice anything. Luna then came in through the window and said

"Something is bothering you." She said is more like a statement than a question.

"Am I that obvious?" I gently laughed

"Yes, now what is it?" she asked as she sat down with us.

"I just figured more about my origin and how I got my powers," I said with a sad sigh.

"Really? Please explain."

"I just found out that my dad has powers as well. In fact, after I got struck by lightning, he healed me."

"And you have no recollection of this before?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"No. In fact, I always thought that once I was struck by lightning I was completely unharmed besides from a few sudden scars and partial hair loss." I said looking at her directly.

"Hmm... Well, as I have no previous history with the powers of humans, I have no idea of what is happening with you."

"And I wouldn't expect you too," I said. I then realized what I said seemed a bit more offensive than I had intended. "Sorry."

"No apology is necessary."

I sighed as I stopped petting Fluttershy's mane. She has stopped crying and was now starting to go to sleep. "Is this happening in real time right now? Because when I was being chased it seemed like she had been crying."

"Yes, this is in real time. In fact, she just started dreaming now," she said smiling

I smiled down at her happily and said without thinking "She sure looks cute." I then clapped my hand to my mouth realizing what I had just said. But Luna seemed happy as she looked at me.

"It's alright. It's understandable to have feelings toward somepony," she said

"That's just the problem. I'm human and she's a pony. How would that work?" I said as I put my hand back down at my side.

"I don't know," she said as she looked at her.

I thought for a few seconds before turning to Luna and saying "May I have a request?"

"What is it?" she said confused

"I'd like to be able to see what she is dreaming about right now. I won't interact with anything in the dream, I just want to see." I said as Luna widened her eyes.

She pursed her lips for a second before saying in carefully measured words. "I have never done this for somepony before."

"Yes, but you're not doing it for some **pony**. You're doing it for some **body**." I said with a slight smile

she gently laughed before saying "You do have a way with words. But this is the only time, ok?" I nodded and Luna's horn began to glow. I felt my surroundings being changed again and when I opened my eyes I saw the hospital that I had left earlier today. I saw Fluttershy was crying at the foot of my bed and it still had me in it. I also saw a second Fluttershy standing near my head. I immediately hid behind a cabinet and watched events unfold. The rest of the mane 6 were sitting around the first Fluttershy trying to comfort her.

"He'll be ok, Fluttershy. He's getting really good healthcare right now." Rarity said.

"I- I know that. But why did he smash into that tree?" Fluttershy said with a barely steadied voice.

"I think your overreacting, Fluttershy. He's just unconscious. He'll be up before you know it!" Rainbow said

"How would you react to someone you care about being like this?" Fluttershy said. I saw Rainbow's eyes flash toward Twilight before saying "I guess your right."

"She cares about me?" I thought I then looked at Fluttershy and saw that she had noticed Rainbow's eyes. She was just about to notice me before I hid behind the cabinet again. I waited for a bit before looking around the corner again. I had my mask off and Fluttershy was putting her hoof on my hair. Suddenly I realized that she really did care about me. Why else would she come back to this specific moment? Not only was it the first time that she would ever see my face. But it was the time that I was at my weakest.

As I thought that I noticed that my past self hands were beginning to glow with power. The nurse then came in and said

"Sorry girls, but we need to get this spare energy out of him. Why don't you get some food and you can come back soon."

"Can't I stay here?" Fluttershy asked

"Sorry, but the past few times we got the energy out of him, it was violent," she said.

"Ok." Fluttershy sighed as she left the room. The room suddenly got black and I awoke.

I got up widened my eyes in shock. I sighed.

"Well. I guess I need to go talk to them." I got up. I got out of my tent and stretched. I then thought that I might as well change my clothes. These were getting really dirty. I changed my clothes to my street clothes. I pulled my hood up and put my backpack on. I packed everything up and set off towards Twilight's house. I still had my mask on.

I finally got to Twilight's house and I was about to knock before I was tackled hard.

"OOOOF!" I groaned. I looked at what had tackled me and noticed that Rainbow Dash was on top of me.

"Whoa! Rainbow before you start hitting me, I just wanted to explain myself to you two!" I covered my face with my arms to stop Rainbow from getting a clear shot at my head.

"You don't need to explain yourself! You blackmailed us!" She hissed at me quietly so that no one heard.

"I didn't want too! But I had no choice!" I said to her.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked

"I figured that you wanted to capture me or something. That's an instinct of mine. Whenever someone chases me, I immediately assume the worst." I said to her. She looked at me angrily for a second before getting off.

"I just want you to know that you..." She was cut off midsentence by me finishing her sentence

"Broke Fluttershy's, heart?" I asked as I looked at her. She seemed stunned.

"You knew?" She asked me quietly.

"I just found out last night, Thanks to Luna," I said as I went and knocked on Twilight's door.

"Luna? You mean Princess Luna?" she asked as she was amazed.

"That's her. We talked twice so far." I started to stretch as I waited for someone to answer the door. Soon enough Twilight answered the door and her eyes were red and puffy. She saw me and went to slam the door on me but I stuck my foot in between the door and the frame. It hurt, surprisingly, a lot.

"Twilight, Rainbow is right here. I just want to talk to you both." I said as I looked through the crack of the door that I left open.

"You blackmailed us! Why do we care what you have to say?" she asked quietly. We weren't attracting much attention surprisingly.

"Because I had no choice," I said to her.

"What?" She asked me. I sighed and told her what I told Rainbow Dash. She sighed and let us inside. I ducked my head and went inside of the house. This was the first time I had been in here yet. It was larger than I had imagined.

"You can sit down if you like," Twilight said. I sat down on the floor. I kept my hood up in case anybody decided to look through the window.

"Now. How did you find out about us?" Rainbow asked me.

"Remember when I borrowed that book about the history of Equestria? Well, I was heading back to my home when I saw you two kissing through the window." I said

"But... the only window shining into this room is up there." Twilight pointed to a window that was near the roof.

"Exactly. I saw you through the window." I got up and jumped to prove I could jump up to there.

"Oh..." Twilight said sheepishly. She then looked like she had a sudden thought and said "You know that you..." I cut her off midsentence and said

"Broke Fluttershy's, heart? Yeah, I found out last night." I said and chuckled at the look on Twilight's face.

"How did you know?"

"Luna came to visit my dream last night and I asked if she could connect our dreams. Fluttershy doesn't know that I was there." I said as I looked at my feet. I sat back down and sighed deeply and sadly.

"Well... Um... What was she dreaming about?" Rainbow asked.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tease Fluttershy about it?" I asked

"We promise." Said Twilight

"She... She was dreaming about when I was at the hospital. It was the memory of her crying at my side. And her dream self was near my head."

"You saw that?!" Someone said scared. My heart stopped for a second as I looked behind myself and saw Fluttershy standing in the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

"F-Fluttershy?" I said scared. There were tears in her eyes as I gulped. My first thought was to get as far from here as I could. And I acted on it. I jumped and latched onto the window. I opened it and went through it. I safety rolled and began sprinting as fast as I could. I knew that it wasn't safe for me in my old place or in the Everfree forest. So I needed to find a new home. I ran around looking for a place and I found it. It was a home that had someone just move out of it. I smiled and went inside. It was unlocked to my amazement. I looked around. It still had its utilities on. So I would be able to wash my clothes. I smiled and started washing my clothes. I finished and hung them to dry. I then noticed that Pinkie Pie was coming towards this house.  
"What is she doing?" I thought to myself. Just in case I took cover and Pinkie Pie came inside.  
"Hello? You here, Damyon? I know you're here because I saw your costume drying."  
"Shit, I should have taken that down." I thought. I sighed and got out from behind my cover. "What do you want?" I asked a little more hostile than I would have liked.  
"I just wanted to invite you to a housewarming party if your moving in here." She said confused.  
"Oh, um... I'm not moving in here, I'm just living here temporarily. At least until I can find somewhere else to stay."  
"Why don't you stay with Twilight or Fluttershy?"  
"Multiple reasons, one of which I don't want to talk about. But the main reason is that I'm used to living and working alone. At least here, I am."  
Her puffy hair seemed to let out a bit of air. But it wasn't completely straight, which I would feel terrible if that was the case.  
"O-oh. Ok! Well, I'm still going to throw you a 'temporary house-warming party!'" She said excitedly  
I sigh deeply "There's no talking you out of this, is there?" I say as I look at her.  
"Nope! And now I'll be able to try out your tips on better parties!" She said as I widened my eyes terrified at the thought.  
"NO!" I yell. "I... I mean... Let's just do a small party this time around, ok? I don't want to draw everyone's attention to where I'm living. That could have some serious repercussions." I say  
"Repercussions? Is that another instrument from your world? I'd don't care how bad it sounds! All I care about is that you have a good time." I was just about to correct her, but she was already out the door and running towards Sugar Cube Corner.  
"FUCKING PERFECT!" I yelled angrily. I clenched my fists and took a deep breath to steady myself. I didn't want to punch a hole in the wall as I didn't know how steady this house was. I finished drying my costume as fast as I could. And just in time too. As I was putting my costume on, the doorbell rang. As I walked to the door I put my mask on. I double checked that my powers were in check and I looked through the window to check who it was. And it was the entire damn town!  
"How did she get everyone to come to a housewarming party?" I sighed and decided to try and be sneaky. I got up onto the roof supporters and opened the door. At the head of the pack was Pinkie Pie. Of course, Then the rest of the Mane 6 came in. They all looked confused as they couldn't see me, but they could see my stuff packed into a corner. I looked at Fluttershy and her face was redder than a tomato. I smiled a bit on the inside. Not only was she still cute, but she had decided to come here, even when she knew that I knew she had feelings for me. (Not confusing at all right?)  
"Where is he?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked around  
"I don't know. He was here earlier." Pinkie Pie said  
"He is still here, His stuff is in the corner," Twilight said  
"Well, let's bring everyone else inside, He'll show up sooner or later."  
Soon enough everyone was inside and they were hanging out. I smiled and stayed quietly upon the supports. Soon enough I decided I had stayed there long enough. Besides, a few ponies were getting extremely drunk and needed to be told to go home.  
"Watch out below," I call out. Everyone jumped and looked to where the sound came from. I jumped down and landed with my best attempt at a superhero landing. I got up and stretched.  
"Hey, everyone. I'm surprised these many people came!" I smile even though no one knew I was.  
"Of course we would come. We want to get to know you. We barely found anything about you at our last public meeting." said Mayor Mare.  
I sigh. "Ok, but first I want to put on a song from my world. One that I think you would all enjoy." I smile. I then go to the Dj booth and say "Pardon me, Vinyl." She looked scandalized but let me at the equipment. I smiled and began fiddling around with it, trying to connect it to my home internet. Highly unlikely, I know. But after a few minutes, I had managed it.  
"Here we go!" I smile. I then put youtube on and searched up 'Why worry, by Set It Off'  
[embed] watch?v=sesKiKYQn84&list=PLuy2louJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=49[/embed]  
I smiled at everyone brightly and they looked extremely surprised. I then put the volume at max and stepped away from the equipment. I began singing gently with it.  
Everyone looked like they were having a good time listening to the music, even though the lyrics were weird. I smiled brightly underneath my mask. I then noticed that Fluttershy was near me, listening to my singing. I felt immediately self-conscious. Not jut because of her, but because back home I was a terrible singer. The only song I was good at singing was 'O Canada.' I shut up then, but Fluttershy came to me and said  
"You have a nice singing voice," she said quietly, not meeting my eyes.  
"Really? I always thought it sucked. I still think it does honestly." I said as I looked at my feet.  
"Of course not! What made you think that?" Fluttershy asked as she looked at me. I noticed that she was still blushing furiously.  
"Multiple reasons, some of which I honestly forgot. But whenever I sing at my old house, all I can hear is how bad it is." I say as I looked at her. She couldn't see my face, but I seemed to radiate heat.  
Just then Rainbow Dash came and said "Hey! It's not a party until someone does karaoke! Plus, you're the guest of honor! Come on!" She then pulled me up to my loud protests. She then pushed me onto the stage. I noticed everyone staring at me and smiling. I gulped.  
"Um... Hi... I'm warning all of you. I'm not a very good singer." I began looking for a song to sing to and settled on 'Honor for all'  
[embed] watch?v=QHvjiMlAyZQ[/embed]  
After I finished singing, everyone looked stunned. "Was I really that bad?" I thought out loud. I put the mic down and ran off the stage. I almost had a mental breakdown backstage before I started hearing clapping. I then heard shouting that sounded oddly like "ENCORE!" I looked just outside of the covering and noticed everyone was clapping for me. I then felt a shove behind me and I was pushed onstage for the second time. I looked who pushed me and saw it was Rainbow Dash. Of course. I looked around at everyone and felt extremely confident suddenly.  
"You want more?!" I yelled at everyone happily.  
"Yeah!" They all yelled. I then looked at the songs available and smiled. I chose 'This is war.' By Thirty seconds to mars.  
[embed] watch?v=hMAVLXk9QWA[/embed]  
I haven't felt this happy for at least a year. I finally finished and everyone was yelling happily. I was suddenly surrounded by the Mane six. They were cheering for me. I raised my fist in triumph. I finally managed to calm everyone down and let some other people at the machine. After a lot of cheering, everyone was exhausted. But they seemed like they were waiting for something. Twilight came to me and said,  
"They're waiting for you to show your real face."  
I sigh deeply. "Fine. I guess it is time." I then got back onto the stage and calmed everyone down  
"Everyone! I have one question for you. What is it you want me to do right now?" They suddenly all started saying  
"We want to see the true you!" or "We want to see your face." Or some variation of that.  
I sigh. "Ok, then!" I gulped and pulled off my mask. I then grabbed my glasses out of my pocket and put them on. Everyone was staring at my hair. I looked at a mirror and noticed that the dye was fading, giving everyone the impression that it was striped. For a second I thought that I looked like Rainbow Dash, only with one color of stripe. Well, technically two, because the other stripe was completely white. I looked at everyone.  
"This is the true me." I said " My name is Damyon Chapman. But please, I would highly prefer Lightningman." I smiled at everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was staring at me. I was starting to become uncomfortable.  
"Um... Anyone have any questions?" I asked  
"Yeah! Where did you get your powers?" asked someone who had just come in the door. I looked at him and recognized Devon.  
"Hi, Devon! You see, I was struck by lightning and... well, I just found this part out a few days ago so I don't know all the detail. But after I was struck, my dad healed me and when I woke up I had these powers."  
Devon was staring at me. "You know my name?" He asked.  
"Of course! You wrote 'Who Am I?' My favorite fanfiction ever!" I said as I laughed  
"Oh...Um... Thanks!" He smiled.  
"No problem. Anyway, I just found out my dad healed me a few days ago in a dream I had. And before you say anything,  
it was way too realistic to be a normal dream."  
"Ok...Um... Anyone else has any questions?"  
"How did you get here?" asked Twilight.  
"Huh?" I was confused for a second and then "Oh! Right! Well, I was saving some people from an earthquake that hit my school. I finished and a portal opened up behind my class. I then jumped in to see if I could close the portal... Not my best decision." I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment.  
Some ponies were still looking at my hair, I know that Rainbow Dash was.  
"Um...Everyone? Now I have a few things to say before you go. One, If any of you drank a lot of the punch, you will probably have a headache in the morning."  
Devon looked at me. "Why would that be?"  
"When I got here, I... Kinda gave Pinkie Pie some vodka." I then raised my hands in defense. "Hey! I'm not known for my good decisions!"  
Devon looked at me like I was a huge idiot, and I had to agree with him.  
"Are you nuts? Does that sound like a good combination? Pinkie Pie and a substance that can set things on fire AND has a huge effect on ponies?"  
Everyone looked at Devon suddenly and then at me angrily.  
"Great. An angry mob. Thanks, Devon." I sighed and then I ran towards my stuff. I barely managed to get it before ponies started to jump on me. I had to admit, they were heavy. I tried to get up and found that I couldn't.  
"Shit." I thought. I then got hit on the head and I blacked out.  
-3 Days later-  
"Uh..." I groaned. "What happened?" I then looked around and saw that I was in some sort of dungeon. "Really? Just because I gave Pinkie Pie some alcohol, they throw me in jail?" I sighed and took my mask out of my pocket. I looked at it for a while sadly. I then put it back in my pocket. Everyone already knew my identity, so I might as well keep it off. I then looked at my hands and noticed that I didn't have my costume on. I forgot to put it on for the party. As a result, I kept discharging electricity. I sighed and put as much electricity into a sphere. Only instead of slamming this one into the ground, I made this one as stable as I could and used it as a storage device, I put it into the corner and started draining my energy into it. I then saw a bed and laid down on it. I was waiting for a good hour or two with my eyes closed before I heard someone going down some stairs. I opened my eyes and went to the bars. I saw Princess Celestia, Luna and the Mane 6 along with Devon coming downstairs.  
"Hi, Everyone," I said as I went and sat down. I looked down at my feet and clamped my hands together. They stopped in front of my cell.  
"Do you have any idea what could have happened, hadn't we taken that alcohol from Pinkie Pie?" Celestia asked me.  
"Houses burning down? Dozens of people having terrible headaches?" I asked extremely sadly. I think they could hear the sorrow in my voice.  
"Well... Yes! Why did you even have that on you? You're not old enough to have it!" Devon asked me. Everyone looked at him questioningly.  
"Oh right. Well, in our world, You are only allowed to drink when you are 21." Devon said.  
"18 years for me," I said without looking at him.  
"Canadian?" He said as he looked at me.  
"Yep," I said as I looked at him. I felt some more charge in my hands. I groaned. "Hold on for a second." I then pull my hands apart and aim them at my makeshift storage device. I shot the electricity into it and I noticed everyone staring at it.  
"What? Twilight, I told you. My costume keeps my powers in check. And when I have it off for a long time I discharge at random times. The longer I keep it off, the more frequently they happen." I said as I got up and kicked the storage device to them. "Here, Use this for your power. I won't need it." I say as I sat back down on the bed. I laid down on it and stared at the ceiling.  
"Why are we making such a big deal about this? My party was great!" Pinkie Pie said. Her hair was deflated entirely. I sighed and said  
"I think the princesses are right. It was terrible to give such a dangerous substance to such a... unpredictable pony." I said. I closed my eyes. "But is it really necessary to lock me up? Where are we anyway? Canterlot?" I asked the princesses.  
"Yes, you are just below the castle," Celestia says.  
"Above or below ground?" I asked.  
"Above. Why?" Celestia looked at me.  
"Because I can escape anytime I want." To prove my point, I went to the wall and kicked as hard as I could, summoning the aura trick I taught applejack. The result causes a small hole to be formed in the wall. I made it larger with the hands for a few seconds while everyone was staring at me not knowing what to do. I then turn to them and say. "See?"


	7. Chapter 7

I was looking at the princesses when suddenly I was enveloped in a purple, golden and dark blue aura and lifted off the ground. Twilight and the two princesses had all used their levitation on me at the same time.  
"Hey! I wasn't actually trying to escape! I was just proving that I could!" I said.  
"How did you do that! We saw you drain your power into this!" Twilight yelled as she branched off some of her magic to lift the container holding my power.  
"Really? You should know that I have more than one type of power! Hell, I showed Applejack how to do it! I thought you were smarter than this!" I said as I looked at them surprised and a little bit annoyed. "By the way, Applejack?" I turned to her "How are you practicing on it anyway? I haven't had a chance to check it out yet." I said. Applejack just looked surprised at me and the power that I had just demonstrated.  
"I didn't know that this power could do that much damage! I don't think I want it anymore." I winced at this and looked at her.  
"Yeah, Bad news on that front. Everyone has that power, whether they like it or not. In fact, everyone already uses it. Twilight and the princesses are showing that right now!" I wave my hand toward them and they display shocked faces.  
"W-What do you mean? We are doing magic right now!" Twilight yells at me.  
"I'll explain as soon as you let me go. I'm getting really dizzy right now. Plus, you know I haven't eaten for... How long was I unconscious?" I ask.  
"Three days." Rarity says  
"Yeah, So, can you cut the 'magic' and we can have a chat about what I know?" I say.  
The princesses look at each other and they cut their auras, while the purple one still stays up, but it begins to flicker. Twilight suddenly looks strained.  
"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna. Are you sure about this?" Twilight looked at them.  
"Yes. Let him go, Twilight." Luna says. She looks at me with distrust in her eyes. I can tell this isn't just because of the alcohol. She still hasn't forgiven me for blackmailing them. She then cuts her aura and I fall to the floor. Instead of my powerful superhero landing, I just collapse completely. Apparently, the lack of food really did affect me. I then felt some hooves helping me up. I saw Fluttershy and Rainbow both helping me up.  
"Thanks, girls," I say as I get to my feet. My eyesight had dimmed black for a second before I collapsed again. "Ok, this is getting annoying. Pass me my container, please." I say. They looked at me.  
"Why? You already proved that you are really powerful, Why should we give you more?" Devon says as he picks it up.  
"Mainly, because I can use electricity for healing as well as power? And as you can clearly see, I am in need of some healing in a form." I say extremely annoyed. "Now pass me the orb," I say as I hold out my hand. Devon looks around at everyone and they nod. He sighs and hands it to me. I suck half of the power out of it and hand it back to him.  
"Thanks. This will do until I can get a proper meal." I say. I stretch my muscles and I hear quite a few snaps and pops. Everyone winces at the noises. I only sigh in relief. "Geez. I must have been in a really bad sleeping position." I then smile at the princess and say, "So, what are we eating anyway?  
-1 hour later-  
"AH! That was delicious. My compliments to the chef." I say happily.  
"Yes, He's quite good. Now, you were going to tell us what you know?" Luna asks me.  
"Oh, right. Well, As you probably already know, there are different points in ponies where aura, or 'magic.' as you call it is collected and used. For pegasi, It is their wings. For unicorns, it is their horns. And for earth ponies, it is their entire bodies, but a lot of it is collected in their hooves."  
"Yes, This is basic magic knowledge." Twilight said annoyed. The princesses looked at her mildly surprised at how she is talking to me.  
"Ahem... Anyway, as I was saying. Everyone has different collections pits as I call them, But throughout the body, some of it spreads throughout it, which strengthens the parts it is in. So basically, whatever you are good at, that is because of the way the aura is spread throughout your body. It also explains why some Pegasus can be as athletic as earth ponies, or when rarely, there is a chance of earth ponies having almost magic like abilities." I said as I looked at everyone, who was staring at me with rapt attention, including Twilight, who seemed to forget that she had a grudge against me.  
"But, as you already figure out, I found a way you can take all the aura in your body and focus it into a single area, This does, of course, make the other parts of your body extremely weak. The only way, I'm able to do it, without looking extremely weak, is because of my electricity." I finish. "Oh, also, everyone has a different amount of aura in them, according to how athletic they are in their specific category. So, if you're a unicorn that uses magic a lot, then you would be gaining a lot of aura because of that." I then lay back in my chair.  
"How did you find this out?" Princess Celestia asked me.  
I chuckled a bit. "It's a long story. Kinda unpleasant though." I say.  
"How bad could it be?" Princess Luna asked me.  
"Fine. But could we at least do that memory showing spell? My throat is getting sore." I say as I cough and take a drink. Celestia nodded and pointed her horn at me.


	8. Chapter 8

I immediately felt my mind going through a bunch of memories.  
"Hold on, I'll take control and show you." I then start going to the memories of when I was 10. This was a rather... bad memory. I shudder at the thought of it. But it'll shut them up and I'm glad for that. I finally found the memory I was looking for and started playing it.  
-In the memory-  
A younger Damyon and a woman that was obviously his mom were yelling at each other. This was lasting for a good 3 minutes before the memory Damyon finally had enough and grabbed a leash. I called for my dog, Jasper, and I went for a walk. When we got outside, Everyone finally got a good glance at where I lived. They gaped as they saw I used to live in a trailer. My face was emotionless as I followed the dream me to the field. The dream me was muttering to myself and saying threats to thin air. I was extremely angry, but I didn't have that sense of power that I do now, whenever I get extremely angry. We were walking for a little bit before I had finally screamed in rage and everyone winced at the sound. I looked at myself without wincing and looked at my hand began to glow. The memory self didn't notice this and started walking towards a tree. He was so angry that he hit the tree as hard as he could. He obviously didn't expect the results. The tree completely cracked and fell with a gigantic crash. Everyone, except for me was staring at it. They didn't expect this either. They thought that it would have been just a simple hole in the trunk. They then stared at me in disbelief.  
"Yep. That's what happened. I was so angry at my mom, that I didn't care what I hit, as long as I hit something. After this, I began practicing every day for a few months, until I got my powers." I then fast forwarded to the memory of me getting my powers. (I don't really need to go into detail for this.) They were staring at me in amazement.  
"How did you survive?" Twilight asked me.  
"What do you mean?" I asked her.  
"Your emotional and physical pain! How did you survive?" She asked.  
"The physical pain was simple. A really good healthcare plan. Except for that lightning strike, in where my dad healed me. And the emotional pain?" I sighed and looked down. "I barely know myself. I'm still dealing with it. I know my parents love me, but they can get so frustrating and annoying sometimes." I then felt a bunch of hooves hugging me. I looked up and saw that everyone was hugging me. Including Twilight, who seemed to have finally completely forgiven me. I felt really happy. I hugged them back.  
"Thank you." I then let them go and we head out of my memories. After a few moments, I ask "Anything else you need?"


	9. Chapter 9

They suddenly heard a voice from behind Damyon. "What is a freak like that doing in my chair?" Damyon's face immediately hardened into a face that none of the Mane 6 had ever seen before. It was terrifying. He then whispered something in the most angry voice they ever heard. It was dripping with malice. "BlueBlood."  
Damyon got up and faced white pony with blond hair. "I've been wanting to do this for years." He cracked his knuckles.  
Celestia then spoke up. "Damyon, What are you doing?" Damyon looked at her and said. "Search through my memories. In it is a door labeled blueblood. Once you open it, you'll see why millions of people hate him."  
Blueblood seemed scandalized. "What are you talking about freak? Everyone normal loves me! I'm Princess Celestia's nephew!"  
Damyon then smiled an evil smile that could send chills down a manticore's spine. "And I'm a super-powered teenage brony who's about to beat the shit out of Princess's Celestia's so-called nephew." Lightning struck through the roof and it hit Damyon suddenly and he was dressed in his costume again. He then seemingly disappeared and grabbed Blueblood by the throat. He slammed him into the ground. He then pulled his foot up and stomped his head into the ground as hard as he could. Blueblood was barely alive.  
Damyon cracked his neck. "I'm keeping you alive so that you can have another chance to treat people better. Just because your Celestia's nephew, doesn't mean you can treat ponies like shit. If you continue to treat them terribly. I will make sure you die slowly and painfully." He kicked him again and turned back to the other ponies who stared at him in fear, awe and anger.  
Damyon scratched his head and removed his mask again. "You haven't seen my memories for him yet, have you?"  
Celestia then answered. "I didn't have a chance, you moved so fast, I couldn't get a lock on you."  
"Ok. try again." soon enough they were back in Damyon's memories. Damyon looked for the door labeled blueblood. It seemed to be the worst treated door in there. Damyon opened it and all of the ponies felt a rush of hate and anger. Worse even then sombra's hate. They then saw the moment when rarity was used as a cake shield. They then saw bits and pieces of literature that made Blueblood out as a spoiled brat that deserved everything that he had coming to him.


	10. Chapter 10

After the princess and the mane 6 had looked through my memories of Blueblood, they understood why i did it. So now, all we had to do was go back to Ponyville. Hopefully the residents wouldn't be to angry with me.  
"thank you for showing us these memories Damyon." Celestia said to me. I then decided i wanted to annoy her for a little bit. I also wanted to annoy Luna as well.  
"No problem, 'Tia' and 'lulu.'" I laugh as the everyone looked at me shocked. "Oh come on. you honestly expected me not to know what you two call each other? It's in basically every fanfiction that involve you two together. Besides, i wanted to annoy you right now, so i figured this was the best way." At the Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie began to roll on the floor laughing their flank off. The princesses had a dumbstruck expression on their faces. Celestia was the first to recover and she smirked a little bit.  
"Well... i'm kinda happy to know that we have someone else other than each other to relax around." Luna then recovered and nodded a little bit. Twilight was watching this exchange with a twitch in the eye. I go up to her and wave my hand in front of her muzzle.  
"Equestria to Twilight? Are you in there?" After a few seconds i say. "I think i broke her." I then get a sudden mental image of one of the kinks that human people have called BDSM. I facepalm. "Why the hell did i get that image."  
"What image?" Luna asked.  
"There's a kink during intimate... 'Procedures'... called BDSM. I sincerely hope that nobody knows what that means in this dimension. but i got an image of it when I said I broke her." I then shuddered a little. "No... j-just no."  
Everyone was watching the explanation and wondered what it meant. But if Damyon with all his power didn't like it. Then they believed they shouldn't know about it at all.  
"Ok, then. Lets see if we can get you back to Ponyville." Celestia was just about to charge up a spell before I stopped her.  
"Hold on, i want to try something." I showed a silver ring on his middle right finger. "I want to see if i can manipulate my aura to act like your magic." I then took a deep breath and pointed my ring out the window, towards the sun. I closed my eyes and tried to focus all the aura in my body into my ring, it immediately began to glow a cross between gold and Navy Blue. i imagined hundreds of invisible aura tendrils shooting out of my ring and pulling the sun down and bringing the moon up. It was extremely tough. But i was managing it. Everyone was staring at me in amazement. It took a good minute before i had managed it finally. I stopped the aura and it flooded back into it's normal places in my body. I promptly collapsed against the window. The girls went and helped me up. It felt as if i had actually pulled the sun down myself with my power, and that was tough, even with lightning and a full meal.  
"Whew... That... sucked... flank!" I sit down in a chair. "thanks girls." i wipe some sweat off of my head.  
"Your potential is far beyond what i had originally imagined. I think i speak for all of us that, we are glad you are on our side." Celestia said. "Now... HOW IN TARTARUS DID YOU LOWER IT WITHOUT ANY EXPERIENCE WITH MAGIC LIKE THAT AT ALL?" Celestia asked me in her Tradition royal canterlot speaking voice. I decided to annoy her further. I used my electricity to form a megaphone in my hands and i spoke into it.  
"BECAUSE I FIGURED THAT I COULD USE MY RING AS A FOCI, LIKE UNICORN HORNS! I WANTED TO TEST IT OUT AND I HAD PRACTICED WITH AURA BEFORE!" I was yelling into it, and the force generated by the sound waves coming from the megaphone was actually pushing everyone away from me. once i had finished talking, the guards rushed inside and rushed me. they pointed their spears at my neck and i looked at them with an amused expression.  
"Guys? i may be weakened right now, but i could still take down you all. Now lower your weapons please." The guards merely stayed in place.  
"We don't take orders from you. You could have caused a major catastrophe with that alcohol and you just yelled at the princesses and the elements of harmony!" My face kept the amused expression as i looked at celestia.  
"Question, Do you mind if i teach these guys what i can do? And why you should never threaten me?" Celestia was staring at me like i was an idiot. She then sighed and said. "As long as you don't hurt them to much." i nodded and snapped one of the guards spears in half. they tried to jab me in the neck, but i crouched and did a 360 leg sweep, promptly making them all trip. I got up before they could recover and punched the ones that looked the most confident in the face, knocking them out instantly. The 3 that were left got up, looked at what i did, and cowered behind Celestia and Luna. Everyone was surprised at how quick i had managed to take them down.  
"Yeah. Your definitely lucky that I'm on your side." I smirked. "also, i need to figure out the chronology of what i got sent to. What adventure did you have last?" I asked Twilight.  
"Um... Well, We just got out tickets for the Grand Galloping Gala..." I stopped her there.  
"Ok then, This is after 'Ticket Master', But before 'Applebuck Season' In season one. Good to know." I nod. "Now, Let's get back to ponyville. Celestia, if would kindly transport us there." I asked. Celestia nodded and her horned glowed. I got in the middle of the Mane 6 and we were all gone in a flash.


	11. Chapter 11

As we reappeared in ponyville, I stumbled a little.  
"Whoa... Ok, I'm going to have to get used to that if I'm going to be practicing magic." I say as I shake my head to get my senses back. I looked around and the look of Ponyville reminded me of a song that I used to listen to.  
[embed] watch?v=9s4W30NP64Y&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=117[/embed]  
I sighed as I turned to the Mane 6. "Thanks for this, but I'm going to go find a place to sleep, I have all of my stuff, so I just need to find a good spot." I smile and was just about to leave when Rainbow Dash got in front of my face.  
"Whoa, whoa whoa. You aren't leaving right now. If you leave, then we aren't going to be able to find you again. So you're staying with one of us tonight." She looked at the other girls who nodded. I let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Listen, I appreciate it. But I think I should find a more permanent spot to sleep, I can't just expect you to put up with me every night. Besides, I doubt I'll be able to get up into your house, and Twilight's tree house doesn't have enough space. That goes the same with Pinkies and Rarities. I don't think Apple jack's family will like me sleeping in their barn. And Fluttershy's house is usually crowded with animals. Who, I might add, won't like me."  
They looked at me a little sadly. "Well, at least let us help you find a place. You owe us that at least."  
I sigh. "Fine. Let's go see if that abandoned house is still abandoned and nobody moved into it yet." So we left to go to the house. It was still abandoned and I went to the door but it was locked.  
"Ooh! ooh! Try saying 'Open Sesame'" Pinkie Pie said. I couldn't let the opportunity pass, plus I was getting annoyed so I said this.  
"OPEN SAYS ME!" and I kicked the door off of its hinges. It landed with a crash and kicked up a lot of dust. I coughed as threw the dust out of the building and it evaporated into the air. I looked around. It was clean after the party. I assumed that the people that were still sober had cleaned it up for the next person. I went and put all of my stuff down in the corner. I then turned to the 6.  
"I'll be sleeping here. If you want to see me tomorrow, then wake me up at around 6 or 7. In the morning. I can't-do (BEEP) in the after... What the (BEEP) was that?" I realized that the beep was literally such a deep one, that it was causing a minor earthquake everytime I said a swear word. I burst out laughing. "Oh, this is too (Beep)ing good to pass up. I'll see you girls in the morning." I did a two fingered salute and they left for their houses. I took out all of my camping supplies out, including my power generator and I started it up, the lights in the house flickered on and I sighed. I checked on the water. It was still on to my amazement. I turned on the heater and worked how all of the plumbing worked. After which I went and took my clothes off and took a shower. I had all of my toiletries and I cleaned myself well. I sighed in relief as I hadn't had a shower in a while. I cleaned both sets of my clothes. I then hooked up my case that held my Xbox One S. I started to tinker with it. I then finally figured out how I had been able to connect to the internet. When I had used my lightning on earth, it had somehow interacted with the computers of the world and imprinted the internet permanently into my lightning stream.  
I think now would be a good time to explain how my powers work. At least how I had learned how they worked so far. When the lightning struck me, it created a second circulatory system within me that worked only for lightning. It also opened up new pores all over my body that I can willingly open and close upon mental command. I had nearly screwed myself over with my secret identity everytime I left for a doctor's appointment. Also when I had learned to control my powers, I'm pretty sure my dad had seen it at least once. I was sure that I was screwed, but he acted like nothing had happened. Back then, I was sure he didn't notice it... But now? That I know he healed me and might have given me my powers? I'm not sure anymore. I finished making my Xbox able to connect to the internet. I looked through all of my apps on it and chose some Netflix. I clicked on 'My Little Pony.' You might be wondering... "Damyon, you're literally in Equestria right now! Why the (Beep) do you want to look at that while you're in Equestria?" Quite simple really, I need to brush up on my knowledge so that if anything happens in real life that didn't happen in the show, I can stop it easily and let it continue to happen. After an hour of looking at the next events, I turned off the Xbox and switched my laundry to the dryer. I sighed and went to my bed. I sighed and fell asleep.  
The next morning I woke up to knocking on my door. It seemed urgent. I yawned. "Hold on! Let me get dressed!" I probably caused someone to blush at that statement as I put on my suit. I opened my door to see Pinkie Pie panicking. Her hair was down.  
"Pinkie? What's wrong?" I asked and she began to babble like crazy.  
" .WeneedtogoNow!" She rushed I sighed.  
"I'm not running. I think now would be a good time to unleash my bad side if they don't accept my apology after this." Pinkie seemed a little scared as i left to go to the crowd.


	12. Chapter 12

As I went towards where the noise was coming from, I noticed that It seemed to becoming from the library. The town probably went to the Mane 6, who dealt with dangerous stuff regularly, to get rid of me. I smirked as i remembered what they had saw at the castle yesterday. I eventually see the library was packed with ponies. Pinkie Pie was vibrating,not out of excitement. But out of worriment and anxiety. Well, That's how i saw it. She might also excited to see what i was going to do.  
I knocked on the door soon enough and the library went deathly silent. The door opened up to reveal a worried Twilight. Her eyes widened when she saw me.  
"What are you doing here? You need to go!" She whispered to me urgently.  
"No." I said after a second. She seemed shocked by my answer. "I'm not running anymore. I want to tell everyone something." She nodded and I went inside. When I went inside, almost all the ponies got on their guard. All this because of (beep)ing alcohol. I sigh as i reach where the rest of the Mane 6 were standing. Pinkie Pie and Twilight came up and joined us.  
"Now then. I want to tell you guys something. I didn't mean any harm when I gave Pinkie Pie that alcohol. I am sorry for what I did. But seriously, you had to get me locked up in canterlot just because i did that? Right now, this is seeming like a poorly written story." I then remembered what Pinkie Pie had said at the first meet and greet.  
(flashback.)  
"I can only see the cameras and the words that the author is writing right now."  
(end.)  
I sigh in exasperation. "Ok, this is probably going to make whoever's writing this story get a lot of hate. But I need to ask." The ponies all around the room were looking questioningly at him as he raised his eyes to the roof. "Author, if you can hear me. Please communicate in some way."  
"...Ok." said a very familiar voice that echoed off the walls.  
"H-Huh? Are you me?" I asked.  
"Technically, yes and technically no." Everyone was shocked that someone was answering. "Right now, I'm your future self, documenting our adventures in Equestria. In fact, I'm the you that went through the second portal that opened up when you went into Equestria in the first place."  
"Wait, so I find a way out of here?" I ask a bit sad, yet a bit happy at the same time.  
"Well, kinda. You remember that mirror that opens up a gateway?"  
"Um... Wait... You mean the one that connects to the human world? I get out that way?"  
"Yes, You leave when Twilight goes through it for the first Equestrian girls' movie."  
"Oh, so I leave at the before season 4?" I ask.  
"Yeah, Just before Twilight gets crowned, but just after she gets her wings. Most people say that the first movie starts between season 3 and 4, but I say it happens just before the end of the last episode in season 3. It would make much more sense."  
"True. But anyway, on to my real question, do you remember if I have to step in on any of their adventures?" I ask  
"A few, you even make a few adventures for all of them yourself. But I should go now. My parents are just about to be home, and I don't want them to see this. I'll see you later." With that, the voice cut out. I sighed.  
"OK then, But seriously every pony. I didn't mean to cause harm. I told you, I'm not that good at making good decisions. I thought I made that painfully clear." I frown at them "So, now that I've apologized, will you let me live in peace with you again? I'd rather not have to run from you all."  
They all frowned a little before a pony I recognized as Lyra heartstrings came up to me. "You're a human, and you've tried to live in peace with us. You might not have made a good impression at the party, but I'm willing to give you a second chance if anyone else is." She looks around. And slowly everyone nodded.  
"Awesome! Now I don't have to get pissed off." I say happily. but everyone was looked at me weirdly  
"What do you mean?" A pony asked. I looked at her and I noticed it was Bon-Bon.  
"Well, If you didn't accept my apology and tried to chase me, I wouldn't have run. I would have just been angry." I smile. "And I'm going to take a page out of Bruce Banner's book and say, 'You REALLY wouldn't like me when I'm angry.'"  
"You mean... You weren't angry when we all jumped you?" Asked the pony who had led the charge against me. I think his name was Time Turner or something. But bronies mostly know him as Doctor Hooves.  
"No, actually. If I had been angry, you would have been tazed as soon as you touched me, and more than one of you would still be in the hospital." I answer with a bright smile. I moved my hand up to my head and swooped my hair to the right. It was getting a bit long.  
"Um... Ok. um... I think I have someplace to be right now. BYE!" With that Doctor, Hooves ran out. Everyone else followed shortly after. I turned back to the Mane 6 and Spike.  
"Were you telling the truth?" Asked Twilight "Would you have hurt them if you were angry?"  
"There's a very good chance, But I'm probably rarely going to be angry here, much less at the ponies who live here. Also when you saw me angry at blueblood, I wasn't even fully angry. I was only at half. Besides, do you know that in my world unicorns and pegasus are part of our mythology? In our culture, if you harm one of them, you'll be cursed to a half-life."  
"Really?" asked Rarity who seemed scared at the power she had in our world.  
"Yeah, well, that's how I read it in Harry Potter."  
"What's that?" Asked Twilight.  
"It's a book series made by J,K, Rowling. I don't want to get into the specifics, but it's a great series."  
"Yeah," I said as I suddenly get an idea. "Hey, you want to help me with something?  
"What is it?"  
I smile brightly, "We're going to make a wand."


	13. Chapter 13

As the mane 6 and I went to Sweet Apple Acres, they asked me,  
"What are we doing here?" I smiled a little bit,  
"I'm looking for the tree that has the most amount of earth pony magic in it. I'm going to take one of its branches, then if you'll allow me, I'm going to take one feather from you two," I point to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, "So I can have a magical core in it. Then I'm going to ask you two," I point to Twilight and Rarity, "To charge up the wand a bit. Kind of like a Jumpstart."  
"You're going to take our feathers?" Fluttershy eeped a little bit.  
"Just one from you both, but trust me, if I manage to get this wand working, it will be extremely powerful." I smile brightly. I then turn to Applejack, "So which tree do you think has the most Earth pony magic?"  
"That would be the one we originally planted. Old Faithful." She seemed proud. "She's been serving the farm since before Granny Smith." She stated.  
"Ok, so yeah, that would be the one hands down." I nod as we go to the center of Sweet Apple Acres. There I spotted it. It was beautiful but old. The only other thing that I thought would compare would be the majesty of Queen Elizabeth. (seriously, How is she still alive?)  
"This will do well." I go to it and search for a branch. I could practically feel the magic radiating off of it. I see a resilient looking branch and I snapped it off. The magic moved like a combination of a gas and a liquid. But I kept it inside, using my own magic.  
"Ok, Now I just need to hollow it out and put in the feathers." I look at the girls "Let's get to my place, I'm might have some tools in my backpack." So we left and a half hour later, my magic began to falter after holding it. It seemed that my magic was being absorbed by the branch. I smile.  
"Ok, Twilight, Could you make sure the earth pony magic stays inside of it, Your magic will be absorbed like mine into the wand ok?  
I could practically see the gleam in her eyes as she was witnessing history for Equestria being made. "OK!" She said enthusiastically as she took it in her magic. We soon got into the house and I pulled out some tools. I began to hollow out the large wand. The bark on the outside was a plated bark to give more grip. And the inside of it was fir wood. It was 12 inches. It had a hard flexibility. I was just about finished when I looked at Twilight. She even seemed tired, The magic began to falter again.  
"Rarity, It's your turn." She nodded and held it. Since her specialty was levitation spells since she had to levitate multiple things for her job, she held it up much longer. I finished hollowing it out when I turned to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.  
"Ok, I need those feathers please." I kneel down beside them. Rainbow Dash nodded. She seemed to be happy to help, which surprised me. It must be that she thought anything that had a part of her in it, it would be awesome. Fluttershy was a little more hesitant. But eventually she nodded and they both showed their wings for me to grab one. I run my hand close to it and I feel the magic running through them. I eventually pull out two feathers that had the most magic in them. I put them in the wand.  
"Awesome! Ok, But first I need to see something. Rainbow, could you and Fluttershy fly, please? I want to make sure taking your feathers didn't mess anything up for you two." They nodded and began flapping their wings. And they began to fly normally. Nothing had changed.  
"Perfect!" I then look at Pinkie Pie. "Your the only one that hasn't helped with the wand yet. And I know the perfect job for you. Since you are great with your hooves since you decorate cakes, I need you to seal up the end of the wand with as much magic as you can. She nodded and hopped toward it. Rarity put it down on the table and Pinkie started concentrating on putting as much magic into her hooves as she could. She then started to close the end. The wood seemed to simply melt into her hooves and reform wherever she wanted it too. Soon she was finished. Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity were exhausted from the amount of magic they had just put into this. I hugged all 6 of them.  
"THANK YOU! Now I just need to put all of my magic into it." I sigh and raise my ring toward the wand. I imagined a large magic pipeline connecting between the ring (and by extension me.) to the wand. I began to push all of my magic toward it. It took a good 10 minutes before I finally finished. I was exhausted. But the wand was finished. It was glowing. I go and pick it up. Suddenly a felt like I could do anything, My hand was warming up from the contact of me touching the bark. I could also feel all of the girls magic in it. But more than that, I could feel something else. All of the elements of harmony. We had created a wand that could use the power of harmony.  
"Girls... We made history today." I raised the wand and Navy blue and Lightning yellow sparks, as well as the colors of the girls, flew out the end. "We created the Harmonic Wand."


	14. Chapter 14

I smiled as I pulled the wand down. I thought, "This is awesome." Suddenly I felt like something was trying to enter my mind, But somehow, I knew it was friendly so I let it in.  
"Um... Hello?" It was a Girl's voice, It seemed smart, yet elegant. Funny, yet down to earth. Shy, yet proud. But it also had a bit of a Tomboy feel from it. Like it was crossing between girl and guy. I instantly knew who it was. I stared at the Harmonic Wand in amazement. And then I thought.  
"Hi." The voice almost seemed to stop in its tracks in my mind.  
"Who are you?" It asked, It seemed scared but prepared to defend itself.  
"I'm one of your creators." I smiled. "Hold on, let me do something." I look up at the girls. "Girls, the Harmonic Wand is talking to me inside of my mind. Twilight, can you do a mind link between all of us?"  
"Oh, um... Sure." She cast a spell and suddenly I had 7 people, Not including myself, in my mind. I sat down and closed my eyes, imagining myself being cast into my own mind. I opened my eyes and saw 7 other ponies, only one of them I didn't recognize, She had Rainbow hair, with purple in the very center. Her coat was white at the end, pink after that, then orange, then cyan, then purple, then finally yellow. She had wings and a horn. The horn was Navy blue, While the wings were Lightning yellow. I looked at myself, I was my normal self, without my mask. The other ponies were just the mane 6, and they were all staring at the new girl in amazement. She backed away from them as if afraid they were judging her. I smile.  
"Hey, you don't have to worry, We are the ones that created you." She turned around at the voice and saw me. Her eyes widened at my abnormal appearance. But she knew I was friendly, I was her dad. She trotted fast up to me and jumped at me happily. I got knocked onto my back as she hugged me.  
"I'm happy to see you too. But since you're a pony right now, We can't really keep calling you Harmonic Wand, can we?" She nodded at that and seemed to be thinking about a name. She then smiled.  
"How about Faust?" She said and the girl's eyes widened at her voice. It was all of theirs.  
"Mmm... Nah, Faust is the creator of Harmony, plus Lauren Faust is the creator of MLP. How about Sam?"  
"OK!" She was hopping like Pinkie Pie. Just then I noticed her cutie mark. It was the elements of Harmony, But it had a seventh, right above the rest. It was White.  
"What's that?" I thought. Amazingly, since we were in my mind, it didn't sound out around the room. Just then Sam looked at the other ponies, she looked at herself and then them again. She burst into a bright smile and hugged them all, using pinkie pie's signature arm move to pull them all in. It was an embrace like I've rarely seen before and been so long since I have ever felt one, It was the hug of family. Just then Sam looked at me and brought me into the hug as well.  
"You're my parents! You're my family!" She said happily. The girl's expressions softened and they returned the hug enthusiastically. I smiled and hugged them all.  
"I guess that means we are family from now on. Just because of a combined effort we made. Just goes to show how much ponies and people can do when they put their minds to it. Speaking of which." I turn to Sam "It's just about time for us to get out of here. I'm getting a headache."  
"Oh, alright daddy." she smiled and i felt warm in the heart. But this time the temperature noticeably increased  
in the room. I closed my eyes and my mind purges everyone back to where they were originally supposed to be. i then open my eyes and look at the Harmonic Wand. I could still feel something coming from it. Actually feelings.  
"Ok. Now i have questions!" asked Twilight as she looked and trotted up to me. "Did we just create a living being?"  
"Technically yes, and technically no. A living being has to have one thing in common. They always respond to something alone. Whereas, if i left Sam alone, then she wouldn't be able to do anything. Someone always has to do something for her in the physical world."  
"Wait, what do you mean physical world?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
"We created a living being in the MENTAL world, whereas we just created a powerful object in the Physical world. You see, according to Harry Potter, there must always be some connection between wand and wizard. In fact, there's a saying in that world. The wand chooses the wizard. And from what I saw, Sam would be glad to be any of our wands since we created her. But since you six don't know how to work wands, then i'll be working with her." I say as i look around at the others and they nodded.  
"There's more, You see, a wizard can channel magic through almost any instrument, like your horns or hooves or wings. But for humans, the best results must always come from where there is the strongest affinity between wizard and wand. The connections are complex, as you just witnessed, but there must always be an initial attraction, like being family for instance, and then a mutual quest for experience. The wand learning from the wizard, the wizard learning from the wand." I then remembered something that I don't think they might like to hear, but it would be necassary to tell them. Just in case.  
"And usually, if a wand is taken from another wizard, the wand will bend it's will for the new master. This is true for almost all wands."  
"What do you mean almost?" asked Rainbow Dash.  
"There's one legendary wand, called the Elder Wand, that to take full possession of it and get it's incredible power, you need to usually kill the previous owner. There was one exception for it though. When Harry had disarmed the last master of the elder wand, Draco malfoy and took his wand. That was the only exception as far as i know." I bring the wand up. "Let's just hope that we didn't create a wand that was like that."  
"Well how was the Elder Wand created?"  
"Let me tell you the whole story." I take a deep breath and i begin to tell the tale of the Deathly Hallows.  
"There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely winding road at twilight, In time the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.  
"And Death spoke to them-"  
"Wait, Death actually speaks to people in your world?" Asked Twilight.  
"I'm not entirely sure." I shrug. "It could very well be a one time thing, now can i get back to the story?"  
"Right sorry." She said and i took a breath and continued  
"And Death spoke to them, He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims and possibly more to come, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him."  
"Wait.. you get prizes for just being clever?" asked Rainbow Dash  
"Oh, yeah their are a couple game shows where you need to clever to win. So can i please continue?"  
"Right. Continue." I roll my eyes and continue.  
"So the oldest brother , who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existance, a wand that must always win duels for it's owner, a wand worthy of a wizard that had conquered Death. So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of a river, fashioned a wand from it's branch that hung there and gave it to the oldest brother." i look up at the girls. "That is the Elder wand."  
"but wait. You said there were three brothers. What prizes did the other two get, and what happened to them?" Applejack asked.  
"You really want to learn about them. It is not a very happy story." I looked around and they all nodded. I sigh and continued the story.  
"Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead." I paused and all the girls had their jaws on the floor.  
"YOUR WORLD CREATED SOMETHING THAT CAN BRING BACK THE DEAD?" Yelled Twilight.  
"Again, not entirely sure whether that's it's true in real life. But according to the book, they weren't really back. They were basically just ghosts who only appeared to the person who had used the stone, and they disappear when they drop it. Albus Dumbledore had hid it in a snitch so that Harry could find it."  
"Whats a snitch and who's Albus Dumbledore? Ooh! Is he coming here to? I can throw a party for him!" asked Pinkie pie  
"a snitch a a small golden ball that flies around during a quidditch match. I'm not telling the full details of a quidditch match. And Albus Dumbledore is the world's most legendary wizard, He is currently dead in the story series. Now the stone is called the Resurrection stone. So can i continue the story now?"  
"Oh... Alright." Pinkie looked down when she heard Albus was dead.  
"And Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and the wisest of the brothers. and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own cloak of invisibility."  
"Death had a cloak of what now?" Applejack asked  
"Invisibility. It would be so he could sneak up on people. But that cloak is the only True cloak of invisibility. It is not a normal cloak imbued with a disillusionment charm, or carrying a bedazzling hex or else woven from the fur of a creature called a demiguise, which will hide one initially but fade over the years until it turns opaque. That cloak renders the wearer truly and completely invisible and endures eternally, giving constant and impenetrable concealment, no matter what spells are cast at or on it. The rightful owner of the Invisibility cloak, is none other than Harry Potter."  
"but wait. You just said that all of the Deathly hallows were Harry's. Does that mean he has all three right now?"  
"Even if that story was real, no he wouldn't. He used the resurrection stone once, before dropping it in a forest and leaving it there forever. And the Elder wand, He left it with the previous owner's grave. Before Draco Malfoy i mean."  
"And who was the previous owner?"  
"Albus Dumbledore. Harry never wanted the Elder wand. He didn't want it to be used for evil anymore, so he hid it once again, where it was always supposed to remain. In albus's white marble tomb. But! He kept the invisibility cloak, because it was his originally throughout the entire series of books. ever since book one."  
"OK. now what happened to the brothers?" Rarity asked and i nodded and continue with the story.  
"Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts."  
"In due course the brothers separated , each for his own destination. The first brother traveled for a week or more, and reached a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with which he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor..." Fluttershy eeped and hid. "the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand that he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. That very night another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine sodden, upon his bed. The thief took his wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat." Fluttershy hid behind Rainbow Dash, who lowered a wing protectively around her, but was listening to the story with rapt attention. "And so Death took the first brother for his own."  
"Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it three times in his hand. To his amazement and delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death, appeared before him at once." I sigh and said. "Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as though by a veil. though she had turned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as to truly join her. And So Death took the second brother for his own." the girls at this point seemed scared of what would happen to the third brother, who had been smart and tricked Death.  
"But Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the cloak of invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as though he was an old friend, and went with him gladly, and equals, they departed this life."  
"So wait, The third brother became equal to Death? Does that mean there are two deaths walking around?"  
"I have no clue, the book doesn't specify on that. But the deathly hallows has a symbol." I took out a piece of paper and drew a symbol.  
[img] . /main-qimg-71f5ef24bf442a2470f67f706c2de043[/img]  
"The single line reperesents the elder wand. The circle represents the resurrection stone, and the triangle represents the invisibility cloak."


	15. Chapter 15

I get up. "Now you see why I hope that we didn't create a wand, like The Elder Wand. I'm glad we created Sam. I just don't want her to end up in the wrong hands." I then sigh and say. "I actually want to test out some spells alright?" They nod.  
"Ooh! Ooh! you need any help with it?" asked Pinkie Pie and Twilight nodded beside her.  
"Well, alright. I memorized a bunch of spells years ago, let's hope I remember them." I go to the door. I then open my mind for Sam to come in.  
"Hey, Dad!" She said in my mind.  
"Hey, Sam. You ready to practice some spells?"  
"Sure. I want to see what kind of magic I can do."  
"Alright then." I point the wand at the door and said "Aberto." The door immediately opens and hits the wall with a slight bang.  
"OK, kinda powerful. That's good." I then turn to everyone. "Let's practice outside alright?"  
"Alright." They nod and we head outside. I see a few ponies around the place. I sigh and prepare a shield charm. It expands around us so only us 7 are in the shield. It was a faint gold color. Everyone noticed this and tried to get in, but they couldn't.  
"Ok, are you girls ready?" They nod and I point my wand at them. "I won't use any harmful charms on you alright?" They nod again.  
"Ok... AGUAMENTI!" a blast of water, as if from a fire hydrant blasted towards them. twilight cast a shield, but the water began to strain against it. the water was blasted sideways into pinkie. I stopped it and she was choking.  
"WHOOPS! ANAPNEO!" immediately her airway cleared. She breathed fresh air. She sprung up and said.  
"Again! Again!" I breathe a sigh of relief and point my wand forward.  
"Let's try again. AVIS!" birds burst out of my wand and flew towards them. they landed on their heads and began to gently peck at them. Even Fluttershy! They didn't too see them hear her telling them to stop. She tried the stare at them, but it was like they were mindless. it didn't work.  
"Ready again?" I asked after the birds disappeared. "Accio." Pinkie pie was immediately thrown towards me and I caught her. I put her down on the ground. "Alright, so I can do that spell to living creatures as well. Cool." She went back with her friends. "Confundus." I used this charm on twilight.  
"Wha? Huh? what's going on?" She began to stumble around. I removed the charm. And she was back to her ordinary self.  
"Densaugeo." Pinkie's Teeth enlarged until she began to lift from the ground. I removed the jinx and she was normal.  
"Alright. now, I'm going to use a charm that very few wizards can do." I sigh and focus on all the happy memories of being here. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Immediately a silver rabbit sprang out of my wand, but it was different. It seemed to be fluctuating between two different forms. A rabbit, And a large dog. I smile at my success. The girls watched it run around, it looked at the girls and turned into a dog. It trotted up to them and hugged them. Then it looked around and it saw the other people. I then heard Sam in my head.  
"It seems your Patronus is able to ferret out who is trustworthy and who isn't." This held true as it stayed a dog and nuzzled up to Lyra. But then when it saw a merchant, it turned into a rabbit and hid. I recognized the merchant. He was the one who would overcharge Fluttershy in the future. I whistled for it to come back. It turned into a dog and ran up to me. I smiled and pet its head before it disappeared. The smoke it left behind was sucked back up into my wand.  
"That's cool." I smile as I point my wand again. "You girls ready?"  
"Ready."  
"Ok. Can you conjure a shield? I want to test an offensive spell."  
"Alright." Twilight cast the strongest shield she could. I took a deep breath and said  
"EXPULSO!" Immediately the shield exploded and threw the ponies backward into the shield I made. "Crap! I hurry to them and point at their chest. "Rennervate." they woke up soon.  
"Are you ok?" I asked as I helped them up.  
"Y-Yeah. That wand is powerful if she was able to blow up my shield." Suddenly my wand began to let out some colored smoke. It turned into the form of Sam.  
"I'm sorry mommies. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just too excited to try out the spells, I guess I put in a bit too much energy."  
"That's alright. Just make sure that whenever you do spells like that. You only put that much energy in it when you are actually in danger." said Fluttershy gently comforting Sam.  
"Alright mommy." With that, she disappeared back into the wand.  
"You want to continue?" Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight and Pinkie Pie nodded. While Rarity and Fluttershy asked. "Can we get out of the shield first?" I lower the shield for them to get through and I raise it again. I point my wand again.  
"Ok.. Flipendo!" rainbow Dash was knocked backward in mid-air.  
"Geminio!" There were two Applejacks  
"immobulus." Pinkie Pie couldn't move.  
"Incarcerous." Twilight was tied up.  
"Finite Incantum." They all returned to normal and got up from falling, getting shakily to their hooves  
"Are you ok?" they nodded and Applejack asked to get out. I let her out. I then pointed my wand again.  
"Wait! How many more spells are there?"  
"No clue. Never counted. LANGLOCK!" Twilight couldn't speak at all.  
"LEGILEMENS!" I was cast into her mind. I could hear what she was thinking.  
"What spell was that? Wait, why are his eyes closed. What was that spell, I hope he didn't hurt himself." With that, I feel my body and I say. "I'm not hurt Twilight." Her mind went into overdrive. "Wait, did he just respond to what I thought? Is this a mind reading spell." With that I said. "Yeah, it's a mind-reading spell." I pulled out of her mind and shook my head. "Geez. That felt weird." I point my wand again.  
"Levicorpus." Pinkie Pie was hung upside down  
I then look up in the sky and spotted that the pegasus was making a storm. I opened the shield and yelled "METEOLOJINX RECANTO!" With that a huge shockwave happened, dissipating all of the clouds, creating a normal sunny day. Everyone was shocked that I could do that. I pointed my wand at rainbow Dash and said. "Obscuro!" With that, she was blindfolded.  
"GAH, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" She was yelling. I wave my wand and said "Finite Incantum." Rainbow Dash and Twilight turned to normal. I then point my wand at pinkie and said "Liberacorpus." She was freed and landed on the ground.  
"ARe you sure you want to continue?"  
"Yeah, I want to learn what spells you can cast." I nod and sigh  
"Petrificus Totalus." Rainbow Dash was frozen and fell to the ground.  
"Rictusempra." Pinkie Pie began laughing her flank off as she was tickled.  
"Tarentallegra." Twilight was forced to dance. I laugh. "Ok, That's too much. Finite Incantum." They returned to normal.  
"Ok, Wingardium Leviosa." Pinkie began to float. I waved my wand and she began to fly around the shield.  
"Wheeeee!" I put her back down.  
"Ok, now for some protection spells. Twilight, Cast your most powerful offensive spell at me." I ready my wand. I think towards Sam "I need you to put all your energy into this."  
"Alright." With that my wand began to glow brightly. Then elsewhere there was a bang and the elements of harmony were suddenly surrounding my wand. I smile brightly as I yell. "PROTEGO!" The spell was so powerful that it was pushing back ponies normally. Twilight gulped and charged her spell. She cast the spell and amazingly, instead of it being reflected, the spell was absorbed back into my shield, increasing its power. I sigh. "Ok, Twilight, I'm going to cast my most powerful spell. But I'm going to cast it into the sky alright?"  
She nodded. The shield was completely lowered and I raised my wand to the sky. The elements began to glow and charge up the wand with all of its power. They were still fine though. I yell and I feel Sam yell in my mind as well.  
"REDUCTO!" A bright red spell was cast into the sky, The pegasus went and landed, everyone was safe. A few seconds later a huge explosion blew up As if it was a nuke. It was going to hit somepony if I didn't do something.  
"Sam, we are going to cast an area protection spell. I need your help again."  
"Alright."  
"PROTEGO TOTALUM!" a shield was cast around all of ponyville. The nuke dissipated soon enough. Leaving everything unharmed. I lower my wand and smile.  
"Good job Sam. Now that we practiced. What say we get rid of this shield and go home?"  
"Aww.. But i wanted to test the Sonorus Charm with all the power."  
"That would most likely deafen all of ponyville. Did you just see how much power the reducto spell had?"  
"Yeah, i guess."  
"Besides, we can practice the Traditional Royal Canterlot Speaking Voice to get loud results."  
"I guess."  
"Ok, I'm putting you in my pocket alright, you can transfer your conscience into my mind if you want."  
"YAY!" With that, my mind felt heavier. I put my wand in my pocket after i made the shield disappear. I smile at everyone.


	16. Chapter 16

I sigh as I look at the sky, it was still noon. I see that Applejack had left.  
"I guess she had some things to do." I shrug as I left for home. Suddenly there was a rumbling in the ground.  
"Whoa.. whoa!" I tried to stand up. I saw a bunch of cows stampeding towards ponyville.  
"STAMPEDE!" I heard someone yell.  
"H-H-Hey." Pinkie Pie said, "T-This makes my voice sound s-silly!" She said in a quivering voice from the vibrations of the ground  
Twilight ran towards me.  
"Lightningman! We need to stop them!"  
"Nah."  
"WHAT?!" She asked angrily.  
"Applejack's got it." I smile as I point at the herd. A second later she saw Applejack and Winona herding everyone. Soon enough they stopped and there was cheering.  
"THREE CHEERS FOR APPLEJACK!" I heard the pony from earlier yell.  
"Hip hip, HOORAY! hip hip, HOORAY! hip hip HOORAY!" Applejack lowered her hat a little and went towards the cows.  
"Now what in tarnation was that about?"  
"I'm sorry Applejack. But Moorietta saw one of those ghastly snakes." Said one of the cows in a surprisingly dignified voice. All of the cows flinched at the mention of the snake  
"Alright, just make sure you steer away from Ponyville next time?"  
"Alright Applejack." She nodded and they began to walk back to the farm. Applejack followed behind and everyone was laughing as pinkie pie was dancing around saying. "Yeehaw. Ride em cowpony!" I smile a little. twilight turned to me.  
"How did you know Applejack was going to save Ponyville."  
"This is the beginning of the episode, AppleBuck Season." I look around at where the camera should be and there was a slight shimmer in the air. That made a theory I had to begin to take place. Maybe, I hadn't just traveled through space, I had traveled through time as well. Just then, Mayor Mare come up and said  
"We simply must do something to thank AppleJack for Single hoofedly saving the town."  
"I know." Pinkie Pie said as she took out her party cannon. "A PARTY!" I roll my eyes and put shields around everypony to stop them from getting hit by stuff. She shot the cannon and everything was set up.  
\- A Half Hour Later -

"We almost ready?" Asked Twilight.  
"Almost," said Rarity as she levitated a banner depicting a bunch of apples and vines. "Now we are ready."  
"Where's Applejack?" Twilight asked.  
"Don't worry, she's just bucking some apples right now. She'll turn up. Exhausted, but she'll turn up."  
"And how.." I cut her off.  
"It's still the episode right now. It ends when you write the friendship lesson down and send it to Princess Celestia."  
"We learn a friendship lesson?" Twilight's eyes gleam.  
"Yeah, But don't rush it alright?"  
"Oh.. Alright. What is the lesson?" She asked  
"Spoilers. I won't give." I shake my head and use my wand to conjure a zipper on my mouth. I zip it shut. They all laugh as I make it disappear.  
-An hour later -  
Twilight went up to the podium and said. "Welcome Everypony, We are here today to honor a pony we can always depend on through thick and thin. To help with matters great and small. A pony who..." She was interrupted as Rainbow Dash flew in and said  
"Did you see Applejack's slick moves out there? What an Athlete! This week she's going to help me with my new flying technique, and everypony knows it's going to be so awesome!" Her voice was squeaky near the end and twilight shoved her aside  
"Exactly, and..." Interrupted again by Pinkie Pie who said  
"This week, I get to run Sugar cube corner for the first time."  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Oh.. Applejack is going to help me bake the cupcakes! She's one of the best bakers ever!" Twilight shoved her aside and said  
"Ok, that's great. If I could just make a point without getting inter..." Fluttershy popped up and whispered something in Twilight's ear "...rupted." She moved aside for Fluttershy  
"Twilight. I'm so sorry, but I just wanted to mention that Applejack is helping me this week as well. She's helping me round up all of the bunnies."  
"Anyone else?" She sighed as Fluttershy left. "Good, now then as I was trying to say.." she sees Mayor Mare waiting to talk. "UHH!" She gives up and walks away. "Never mind."  
"And so, with no further ado. It is my privilege to give the prized pony of ponyville a prize. A pony with the utmost trustworthiness and reliability. APPLEJACK!" She motions to the curtains and they pull back to reveal nothing.  
They all gasp. "Where is she?" I call to them.  
"Don't worry, she'll be here in 3... 2... 1..."  
"SORRY I'm LATE!" Applejack called from the back. her saddlebags full of apples. She looked exhausted. I turn to Twilight and said. "Told ya."  
She went up to the podium and said. "Miss mare, thank you all for here uh... reward thingy." She yawns and said "It's so... Shiny." She looks into it and laughs. "Heh, heh. I sure do look funny in it." She began to move her head forwards and back. Soon enough Pinkie went and joined her. They were both moving their heads forward and back toward the trophy looking at how weird their heads looked.  
"Ok... Well. Thank you Applejack, for saving the town. And always being there for everypony."  
With that Applejack yawned and said. "Well, I like helping the pony folks and... Yawn... and stuff." She fell asleep for a second before waking up. "Oh, thanks." She began to drag the trophy back.  
"I told you she would be tired," I said to twilight soon.  
"Yeah, we better see what's going on."  
-Later-  
We spot Applejack trying to buck apples, but she is so tired that she can barely stand straight.  
"What is she doing?" Twilight asked herself. She then called out. "Hey, applejack... Applejack!" She then teleported to in front of Applejack and yelled her name. Applejack woke up and said.  
"Oh, howdy twilight."  
"What is all this?"  
"It's applebuck season."  
"What now?"  
"It's what the apple family called harvesting season."  
"And why are you doing it all alone?"  
"Cause Big Macintosh hurt himself." She said as if it's the simplest thing in the world.  
"What about all those relatives I met when I first came to ponyville?"  
"They were just here for the Apple family reunion. They actually live all over Equestria. And their busy harvesting their own orchards. So it's just me. Which means I should really get back to work." A few seconds of twilight not moving. "um... Hint hint? Get back to work?"  
"Fine." She moved.  
"Um.. could you step aside twilight?" She asked dizzily  
"I... just did? And, you don't look so good."  
"Don't you three worry none, im all fine and dandy."  
"Do you... want some help?  
"No."  
"But there's no way to can harvest all these trees by yourself."  
"Is that a challenge?  
"Um... no?"  
"Well, ill show you." She said as if she hadn't heard her. "I'll harvest all of these trees by myself. Now if you'll excuse me. I have apples to buck."  
-A few hours later.-  
"Lightningman, we have to do something about Applejack."  
"What happened?" I asked as if I didn't know.  
"She basically poisoned all of ponyville with terrible muffins. She scared all of Fluttershy's rabbits. And she sent Rainbow Dash flying into orbit!"  
"Oh, she did all that already?" I look at my watch. "I would have figured it would have taken at least another day or two to get to this point."  
"Wait. You knew this was going to happen? And you didn't stop it?" She asked  
"Yeah, I don't want to interfere with the show."  
"Grr. Gah! Fine! But are you going to help now or not?"  
"Yeah, it's nearing the end of the episode anyway."  
Soon we were walking toward Applejack, who was on a hill trying to buck one last tree. She bucked it and apples fell and hit her on the head. "Wha huh?" She then brought the apples to a basket and she tipped over with the cart.  
"Applejack? Wake up." Twilight said when we got near  
"Huh wha? Oh, It's you twilight, lightningman. I know what you're going to say. But the answer is still no."  
"No to upset you. But YOU NEED HELP!" she told her.  
"Yeah. Besides, I know how this is going to turn out. I basically know the future right now."  
"No, I don't need help." Applejack told twilight. She then turned on me. "And I don't need no hocus-pocus future seer telling me what I need to do." She then proceeded to get off the flipped cart and buck a dead tree.  
"This is what I'm talking about. Your so tired, you can't see straight." Twilight said. "Plus I just came back from Ponyville urgent care and..."  
"I'm a little too busy to be lectured right now."  
"If you would only let me help..."  
"Guh! no. No NO! How many times do I have to say it? I DONT NEED NO HELP FROM NOPONY!"  
"Gah. She's stubborn as a mule."  
"No offense," I say even before he brayed. Twilight turned around and spotted the mule. she blushed a little.  
"None was taken." He said and went on his way.  
-another hour later.-  
"You think she'll come to her senses now?" Twilight asked as she looked around at the devastation that the rabbit stampede did  
"Pretty sure. Plus I get to make a joke soon with Big Macintosh." I sigh  
"Really? What's the joke?"  
"you'll see." I laugh  
\- A half hour later.-  
We soon get to Applejack. She was again, bucking a tree on a hill. She was mumbling in her sleep. We get there. as soon as she finished bucking the tree.  
"All right Applejack. Your apple bucking hasn't just caused you problems. it's caused the whole town problems! I don't care what you say. YOU NEED HELP!"  
"HAh!" She said as the apples fell into her basket "No I don't. look, I did it. I harvested the entirety of sweet apple acres without your help. How do you like them apples?" Just then big macintosh came and we both said at the same time.  
"Um... How do YOU like THEM apples?" He looked at me in surprise and laughed. Twilight then laughed as well as Applejack widened her eyes at the other half of Sweet Apple Acres, Still loaded with apple trees. She then fainted for a few seconds.  
"Applejack. Oh good. You're ok. Now Applejack I completely respect the apple family ways. you're always there for someone in need. Now maybe you can put your stubborn ways aside and let your friends help you?"  
"Ok twilight." She sighed  
"I won't take no for a... Wait, what?"  
"I said yes. please help twilight."  
Twilight giggled and sighed. "Alright. Now you go get some rest." She turned to me. "Lightningman. You think you can handle these trees?"  
"Simple," I said as I pull out The harmonic wand. I feel sam talk inside of my mind.  
"What are we doing?"  
"I need you to supply my body with as much aura as you can give."  
"Alright." I immediately feel as if I was going to burst if I didn't get the energy out of my system. I direct it all into my fist. I then go to a tree and punch it as hard as I could. A loud and powerful shockwave echoed all the way to the distant mountains. All the apples fell down.  
"There," I said to Twilight. Her and Applejack stood, jaw agape at the power I had just shown.  
"Um alright. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a friendship lesson to write down."  
"Ok." The power left me. "And I'm going to see if I can create new spells in case something like this happens again." I do a two fingered salute and left. Twilight went to her pen and paper and wrote down.  
"Dear Princess Celestia. My friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have. She's always there to help any pony. the only trouble is, she's reluctant to accept help when she needs it. So while friendship is about helping friends. It's also about accepting it when your friends offer it. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."  
"Oh, also I forgot to ask?" Twilight turned to me. Everyone was taking a break. Big Macintosh was with us.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Why do you call big mac by his full name?"  
"Because I refuse on moral counts to call him Big Mac." Everyone looked at me strangely.  
"And why would that be?"  
"Because a Big Mac is a hamburger on my planet." Everyone paled at this.


	17. Chapter 17

As Sam and I were at home, we were practicing transfiguration. I had the idea to make some cards just in case I ever needed them. We were just about to finish the 139th card when someone knocked. I sigh as I go and open the door. It was Twilight.  
"Oh hey, What are you doing?  
"Sam and I were just practicing some transfiguration. It's kinda complicated."  
"Really? What are you making?"  
"Custom cards."  
"Huh?"  
"Cards from a game that I used to know."  
"Really? Can I see them?"  
"Sure, come on so I can show you." I open the door for her to come in and I bring her to where the cards are. They all had their own unique art and name, as well as effects.  
Names-  
-Creatures-  
Nettle Drone  
Forerunner of Slaughter  
Bloodcrazed Hoplite  
Felhide Brawler  
Sire of Stagnation  
Glacial Wall  
Boon Satyr  
Avacyn's Pilgrim  
Soltari Crusader  
Noble Templar  
Jamuraan Lion  
Jace, The mind sculptor  
Emrakul, The Aeons Torn  
Blightsteel Colossus  
Oreskos Sun Guide  
Chapel Geist  
Eagle of the Watch  
Loyal Pegasus  
Akroan Skyguard  
Cavalry Pegasus  
Ephara's Warden  
Lagonna-Band Elder  
Kabira Vindicator  
Griffin Dreamfinder  
Abbey Griffin  
Nyxborn Shieldmate  
Silent Artisan  
Elite Skirmisher  
Harvesterguard Alseids  
Trained Caracal  
Stern Constable  
Chaos Imps  
Rakdos Cackler  
Firemantle Mage  
Maw of Kozilek  
Warmind Infantry  
Krenko's Enforcer  
Koth's Courier  
Shrieking Mogg  
Flameborn Viron  
Brassclaw Orcs  
Murder of Crows  
Stitched Drake  
Selhoff Occultist  
Cyclone Sire  
Faerie Invaders  
Skaab Goliath  
Thought Harvester  
Crocanura  
Maze Behemoth  
Humbler of Mortals  
Invasive Species  
Axebane Guardian  
Renowned Weaver  
Vulpine Goliath  
(2x) Guardians of Meletis  
Bronze Sable  
Hex Parasite  
Razorfield Rhino  
Opaline Unicorn  
Millenial Gargoyle  
Deathless Behemoth  
Zurgo Helmsmasher  
Blood-Toll Harpy  
Kalastria Nightwatch  
Felhide Minotaur  
Drainpipe Vermin  
Fleshmad Steed  
Warchanter of Mogis  
Looming Shade  
Balustrade Spy  
Disciple of Phenax  
Alesha's Vanguard  
Nyxborn Eidolon  
Cavern Lampad  
Loathsome Catoblepas  
Ambuscade Shaman  
Marshmist Titan  
-Spells and Traps-  
Raigeki  
Silumgar Monument  
Gods willing  
Raise the Alarm  
Hunger of the Howlpack  
Snakeform  
Displace  
Leaden Fists  
Foul-tongue Shriek  
Live Fast  
Despise  
Dragon Fodder  
Arc Lightning  
Seismic Stomp  
Harpies' Feather Duster  
Kill Shot  
Revoke Existence  
Angel's Mercy  
Searing Light  
Divine Verdict  
Ephara's Radiance  
Bonds of Faith  
Mightly Leap  
War Report  
Mortal's Ardor  
Battlewise Valor  
Siegecraft  
Chosen by Heliod  
Glaring Aegis  
Errand of Duty  
Pacifism  
Artillerize  
Boulder Salvo  
Scouring Sands  
Pillar of Flame  
Galvanic Blast  
Assault Strobe  
Weapon Surge  
Traitorous Blood  
Annihilating Fire  
Downsize  
Think Twice  
Spectral Flight  
Enhanced Awareness  
Sleep  
Peel from Reality  
Pin to the Earth  
Sensory Deprivation  
Constricting Tendrils  
Silent Departure  
Phantasmal Terrain  
Sinking Feeling  
Dispel  
Glissa's Scorn  
Artisan's Sorrow  
Titanic Growth  
Fog Patch  
Plummet  
Fruit of the First Tree  
Fleetfeather Sandals  
Traveler's Amulet  
Whispersilk Cloak  
Dragon Mask  
Unknown Shores  
Ethereal Ambush  
Cremate  
Reap the Seagraf  
Read the Bones  
Unmake the Graves  
Evil Presence  
Pharika's Cure  
Sip of Hemlock  
March of the Returned  
Shrivel  
Essence Drain  
Scourgemark  
Boon of Erebos  
Lash of the Whip  
Shadowfeed (Shiny)  
Chaos Charm  
"Wow. That's a lot of cards. What do they all do?" Twilight asked  
"You'll see. Hopefully, they work."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I made these so that each of them when I pull them out when I'm not in a duel against somebody, they have an effect in the real world. I'm trusting the magic that's covering the entire world to make magical constructs for the creatures."  
"And the spells?"  
"I made those so that they work on me or whatever I point it at."  
"Oh ok. So these can make you stronger than you are right now?"  
"Yeah, the numbers on them are the multipliers. The number on the left is the multiplier that will amplify my strength. And the number on the right is the multiplier that will amplify my toughness, or how much damage I can take."  
"You see to have planned this all out well. But these creatures..." Her voice falters when she imagines the cover art on the cards coming to life. She shivers a little bit at the horror.  
"I hope I don't need to pull them out, I'll only use them when I need too."  
"Alright." She then looks at me. "Where are you going to be keeping these? Because these are too powerful to just be kept lying around."  
"I'm keeping them on my person at all times. 24/7." She nods and sighs in relief at that answer. She trusted my judgment with this type of power. Mainly because I was used to huge and overwhelming amounts of power. "But how much of a multiplier are you going to get if you use all of these?" She picks up one of them.  
"Um... Around 700 times? I'm not entirely sure, I haven't counted them all up yet." I shrug  
"That's quite a lot." She sighs and puts it down.  
"Yeah. Anyway, what did you come here to talk about? I'm assuming you didn't come here just to see how I was doing."  
"Am I that see-through?" She laughs a little and looks at me  
"Like a ghost."  
"Well... I came to talk to you about Fluttershy."  
"Huh? What's wrong with her? Is she ok?" I ask worried  
"She's fine, it's just... She seems to be a bit more distant than usual."  
"Really?" I was just about to ask why when I remembered what happened between us two. "Is it because I found out she liked me?"  
"I think so." She nods. "But I don't exactly why she's acting like this. And none of my books give me any insight into it. I asked rarity about it since she has the most experience with love, But she only said 'Isn't it obvious?' And left it at that for me to figure out. And the rest of my friends aren't really suited in the ways of love. So I decided to come to you."  
"And you didn't think to ask Fluttershy why she was acting this way in the first place?" It made sense, just not that much.  
"I asked, but she didn't really want to talk at the moment." She sat down  
"Yeah, that's how I would react as well. Hell, I did act like that before."  
"Really? When?"  
"On earth. You remember when Pinkie Pie was saying something before I cut her off?"  
"Um, yeah. It was something like 'Especially with your feelings toward.' she said before you cut her off." She looked at me.  
"Yeah... back on earth, I had a crush on a girl named Faith. I... I (Beep)ed up majorly." I sigh not caring that I was just censored.  
"What did you do?"  
"Once I realized my feelings for her, I began to write notes and put them in her locker. She tried finding out who it was that was sending them. She suspected me, but here's where is screwed up. I didn't want to her to know I had feelings for her, yet I did. So I told her that it wasn't me leaving those notes. Then, in my next note, I acted like I was a completely different person. I didn't even say the name of the person I was acting like, but there... I had committed a crime called fraud. Faith showed the notes to the police officer that works in the school, and I was sent to the office. Faith came and saw that it was me who was leaving the notes. I had lied to her and made her worried about me." I buried my face in my hands. "She hasn't talked to me since. And then, I just moped around the school and my house. I didn't act out, but I was just... there. I didn't make any contributions, yet I didn't cause any disturbances either. It was unsettling for other people the lack of emotion that I showed around others. but in private... I was angry, depressed and sad. That's probably how Fluttershy is feeling right now." I look up. "I need to see her right now. I don't want her to hurt. I'll see you later Twilight." I got up and ran out the door towards Fluttershy's house.

(Also, all of these cards are not all of my current cars, i made this chapter a few years ago. So i added a lot more to my collection.)


	18. Chapter 18

I soon got to the cottage. I could hear a few sniffles coming from inside. I then also noticed something else. The complete lack of movement on the outside of the cottage. The windows were open though. The animals must be inside trying to comfort Fluttershy. I couldn't help but feel guilty. But you had to admit, it wasn't entirely my fault right now. I never told her I didn't feel the same way. I just... Never had the chance, to be honest, to tell her that I liked her back. I couldn't think of any times when it would be a good time to tell her. I shook my head. I take off my mask. The dye was completely gone by now, it was completely gone and my hair was growing out again, the roots were brown. I swept my hair to the right to keep it out of my eyes as I knocked on the door.  
"I-I'm sorry. But I-I don't want to talk to anypony right now." I heard Fluttershy's voice say.  
"It's a good thing, I'm not a pony then," I reply. There were a gasp and silence on the other side of the door. I waited for a little bit, hearing a few whispers coming from behind the door, but I couldn't tell what she was saying. I heard the animals chattering to her, but since I couldn't understand them, that was a complete dead end to find out what she was saying. But soon enough the door opened. Only it wasn't Fluttershy opening the door, It was Harry the Bear. I looked up. He was frowning at me. He then tried saying something to me.  
"I can't understand you, Harry." I then get a sudden idea. I grabbed sam out of my pocket. "Harry, I'm going to cast a translation spell on you alright? So I can understand you, and hopefully, the spell is permanent." He was hesitant for a moment. But then he decided it was better this way to communicate with ponies that with Fluttershy translating for him. He nodded.  
"Ok." I take a deep breath, point the wand at Harry's head and said "Transferendum." I didn't lower the wand and asked. "Harry? Did it work?"  
"Um... I don't know." Harry said in a deep, but gentle voice. "Can you understand me? I'm speaking how I normally speak." It was true, his mouth was moving in a way that was completely different than the way the words are normally spoken.  
"Yeah, you're speaking English. or Equine. Whatever language it is." I shrug. "But what were you saying?"  
"I was saying that Fluttershy's doesn't really want to speak to you. She is already hurting. She doesn't need you to make it even worse."  
"Ok, let me clarify something. I never said anything about whether I like her romantically or not, I hadn't had the chance yet."  
"Then why did you run when Fluttershy found out you saw her dream."  
"I figured she would be angry and sad. And that is something I can't take. A bundle of cuteness that's pouting. Seriously, our species is not supposed to take that much cuteness in one sitting. That's the equivalent of a cubic acre of sugar right there, and it would give me a heart attack."  
Harry looked at me like I was an idiot. Then again, I get that look a lot, so it could very well be how normal people look at each other. He then shook his head.  
"Fine. You can come in and explain yourself to Fluttershy. But if she doesn't want to talk to you..."  
"Then I'll leave. You have my word." I then mentally think "And that word us psych."  
Harry moves aside and I walk inside. "Fluttershy? You in here? I came to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to see that you had feelings for me. I just wanted to see how you were in the dream." I sigh. I then hear some movement from behind me. I move my head a bit to the left and Angel Bunny flies right over my shoulder. Before he hits the wall I whip out the Harmonic wand and say. "Wingardium Leviosa." And Angel Bunny stops. He floats and I put him on the ground. I then say "Transferendum." And Angel Bunny begins to talk to me  
"WHO THE (Beep) ARE YOU TO TALK TO FLUTTERSHY! YOU HURT HER (BEEP)ING FEELINGS YOU FAT (Beep)ING SACK OF (BEEP)ING (BEEP)." I stood there in shock. Apparently, all of the others animals were in shock as well. The entire cottage was silent until Angel said. "What the (beep.) happened?" I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing my ass off. I was rolling on the floor clutching my sides. His voice was still squeaky, yet his tone was that of a man.  
"Oh... Oh God, that was hilarious." I laugh. Angel bunny frowns more deeply.  
"What are you talking about (Beep.)er?"  
"I cast a spell on you. Now your talking Equine. Or English. You know what? (Beep.) it. I'm going to call it English. It's easier to remember." I cough and smile at the shocked Angel bunny.  
"Angel? You were never that vulgar when you talked to me?" I heard a voice coming from the stairs. Fluttershy then walked down. Her face hidden behind her long pink mane. I smile through my mask.  
"Hey, Fluttershy. And he probably was that at vulgar when talking to you. It's just your mind censoring out all of the swears."  
"Oh... That explains all the pauses when he talks to me, even though I can still see his mouth moving."  
"Wait... ALL THIS TIME YOU COULDN'T HEAR ALL MY (Beep)ING SWEARS! THAT'S LIKE ALL I TALK! HOW COULD YOUR MIND..." He continued then on in chattering rabbit sounds. Smoke came out of my wand and Sam came out.  
"I couldn't listen to that anymore. I made him talk in animal sounds again. I'll turn you back when you stop swearing that much." She frowns and leans close to the rabbit. The rabbit merely tried to kick her. But since she was smoke, his foot went through her.  
"Alright then. I'm gone." She goes back into my wand.  
"That was eventful. But yeah, I'm sorry Fluttershy. I didn't want to hurt your feelings." She stays silent for a second before looking up at me with tears in her eyes. She then jumps at me and hugs me.  
"Thank you. And I hope we can still be friends."  
"Um... Can I say something?" She looks up at me with a terrified look on her face. Like she expected me to say that i didn't want to be friends with her or something.  
"W-What is it?"  
"I never said anything about not wanting a romantic relationship with you." I smile brightly. She widens her eyes.  
"Y-You mean..."  
"Yep. I want to be in one with you." I lean in and kiss her. It was soft yet passionate. And she tasted better than anything I've tasted in my life.  
"Yay..." She yelled.


	19. Chapter 19

I smiled and waved by to Fluttershy and headed home. On the way there I saw Pinkie Pie bouncing around. She came up to me and said.  
"Hi! Have you seen Rainbow Dash?" I then remembered what the next adventure was.  
"But... It hasn't been a week yet?"  
"Not all of our adventures begin after a week silly. Sometimes there's only an hour difference!" She smiled.  
"Oh, ok." I nod and then say. "She's at the market above Twilight."  
"Okie Dokie Lokie!" She smiled and bounced to find her. I shrug and went to the prank store. I decided I would get a head start on their pranking before they started. I bought invisible ink, black eye, washable paint, and sneezing powder. I looked up a half hour later and I saw Rainbow Dash moving a cloud near the town hall. She looked annoyed and she said,  
"Pinkie!" I then heard another voice say.  
"Oh, heh heh. I mean, That's good." I smiled as I realize theirs about to prank spike and the princess at the same time. I roll my eyes. I decided to give her a warning. I run to the town hall.  
"Wait!" I call to them."  
"huh?" Asked pinkie. "Oh, Hi lightning!"  
"Can I send a message before you do this?"  
"Uh sure." She shrugs. I run inside.  
"Hey, spike. I need your dragon fire to send a message to Celestia."  
"This must be important. You've never sent a message before."  
"It's kinda important. She's about to be pranked via you."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"Spoilers."  
"Alright." He shrugs and I write down a message to her.  
"Dear Celestia.  
Watch out for falling scrolls.  
Lightningman." I rolled it up tight and sealed it.  
"Thanks, spike. You can send it now." He nodded and took a deep breath. He blew the Dragonfire.  
"Ok. Now if you'll excuse me lightningman. I need to bring these scrolls back to the library. Twilight needs them."  
"Alright." I open the door for him and I have a smirk on under my mask. "After you." He walks through and suddenly there's a loud thundering.  
"Gah!" There's silence and then "Hiccup... Hiccup..." I walk out to see pinkie pie laughing and Rainbow dash about to laugh.  
"Haha... Hiccup... Good ..hiccup... one pinkie... hiccup... pie." Spike laughs "Your... hiccup... always pulling... hiccup... a fast one... hiccup... one me." He goes and picks up and scroll and hiccups. sending the scroll to Princess Celestia.  
"Oh no. Did you burn yourself?" Asked pinkie pie.  
"Nah... Dragons are... hiccup... Fireproof." He then goes and picks up a bunch more and hiccups again. "I wish the same... hiccup... were true for scrolls." He proceeds to pick them all up. After each one hiccuping and sending them to Princess Celestia.  
"Ha Ha! Rainbow Dash. Did ever see anything funnier?"  
"I can think of one thing." I cover my ears and she stomps the thundercloud. making a loud sound.  
"Eep!" pinkie pie says She then hiccups. She laughs while hiccuping.  
"Pinkie Pie. I didn't take you for a prankster."  
"Oh yeah... hiccup... Pranks are harmless... hiccup... and all in good fun. Hiccup... And pinkie pie loves... hiccup... fun!" She says  
"You're not so annoying after all. You want to hang out and prank some more?" Pinkie then proceeds to be so excited, every time she hiccups she is sent flying. She kept babbling. rainbow held out her hoof and pinkie pie stops into it.  
"Just a simple nod will do."  
"mmmhhhhmmmm" Pinkie nods.  
"You'll need this stuff. And I'm joining you." I hand them the sneezing powder, the black eye, invisible ink and washable paint.  
"What's this for?"  
"For your pranks!" I smile brightly. "Come on!" I begin to walk to Rarity's  
"Oh..." Rainbow Dash then gets an idea and whispers in Pinkie's ear. "Hey.. Watch this." She pulls out some itching powder. She unscrews the cap and throws it at me.  
"Huh?" I feel the itching powder all over my clothes. "God damn it."I begin to itch like crazy. I growl. "I'll get you!" I reach into my pocket and pull out a card called Annihilating Fire.  
"What's that?" They both ask. I proceed to hold it out and say.  
"The most impressive performances can only be done once. Annihilating fire!" I get engulfed by flames, but they don't harm me. It burns off the itching powder and leaves my suit and mask intact. The flames die down and their jaws drop to the ground when they saw what I did. I pick up the itching powder and dump it all on them. They both itch like mad and laugh.  
"Alright, you got us. We'll see you at rarity's for the prank." I nod and they go to get the itching powder off of them. I stretch and walk towards Rarities. But not before spike comes to me and asks.  
"How did you know Celestia was going to be pranked?" He gives the scroll in his hand to me and I read it.  
"Dear lightningman.  
How did you know about the scrolls?  
Princess Celestia.  
Bringer of the Sun  
Exiler of Nightmare Moon.  
Sister of Princess Luna  
She-Who-hold-more-titles-than-thou."  
I smile and shake my head and say to Spike. "There's a griffin that's coming tomorrow. This happens to be the beginning of one of Twilight's friendship lessons.'  
"Oh. Alright?" He nods uncertainly. I then write down on the back of the scroll that Celestia gave me  
"Show off. And I knew because of magic." I roll it up and send it back. I walk towards rarity's house and spike heads to Twilights.  
\- A Half Hour later -  
"You think she's home?" Pinkie pie asks me and Rainbow Dash as we hide behind a bush to watch events unfold.  
"Yeah, she is. This is going to be hilarious!"  
Rarity looked around and spotted a basket of flowers. She smiled a bit and leaned down and sniffed them. When she emerges again, her nose was covered with sneezing powder.  
"Ahh... AHhh... AHH-CHOO!" She sneezes and I smile while Pinkie and Rainbow are holding up the sneezing powder and laughing. Pinkie accidentally drops it and she sneezes, blowing us all away from the house.  
"Oh crap. If we continue at this speed, we'll be flattened!" I reach for a card and i pull it out. Chapel Geist.  
"GEIST! I CALL YOU!" The card glows and a white ghost chained with chains comes out.  
"Stop our momentum!" I say quickly. He reaches out a ghostly hand and slows us down, so when we do hit the wall, its' only a rough bump, instead of instantly dying. I stretch and look at geist. He had a total of 50 chain links left. Now, as i look at him, one of the links disappear, making 49.  
"Thanks Geist. You can go back to looking for people to help now." I smile as he nods and glows. He disappears and i look at the glowing card in my hand. I put it back and Rainbow dash asks  
"What was that?" She asks surprised and scared at the same time.  
"His name was Chapel Geist." I sigh and repeat what the description is on the card. "Death has bound it with chains of past regrets. Forever it searches for atonement, each kindness removing a single link."  
"And how did you call him?" to this i hold up the card.  
"I made these earlier today. I have a bunch more."  
"Wait, you mean you can call on more creatures like that?"  
"Yep, that fire that engulfed me was one of the spells from the card." I answer  
"You are just getting more and more powerful aren't you? Soon enough you'll probably be able to lift the sun and moon without breaking a sweat!" She smiles. "That's so awesome!" I shrug a bit and then say.  
"So you want to continue pranking?"  
"Oh yeah! Who's next?"  
"Twilight."  
"Easy, invisible ink!" Pinkie Pie says happily.  
"Yeah, but how are we going to get in there without her noticing us?"  
"Leave that to me." I smile and pull out another card. This one was called snakeform  
"Losing his possessions distressed him, but the lack of limbs was strangely liberating." I say quietly before i was surrounded by white light. The next thing i knew, i was on the ground wriggling on my belly.  
"Ok, put the tub on my back." I hiss at them. They look at each other before they put it on me. I slowly wriggle through the door. i see Twilight's ink. She was somewhere downstairs at the moment. I dump the ink out of her ink container and put in the invisible ink. I then slither out the door again and to my clothes.  
"Here, take it and then pull out a card called disssssspell." I hiss. Rainbow dash takes it and looks through my pockets for the cards. She finds the card and holds it out to me.  
"Alright. While pointing the front of the card at me, say the description." I say.  
"Ok... um..." She points the front of the card at me. "Civilization will subsume us unless we overwhelm it instead?" She says questioningly. The white light surrounds me again. I'm back on my feet. I quickly grab my stuff while their temporarily blinded and i put my clothes back on. I finally pull them mask back on.  
"Thanks girls." I stretch. I put all my possessions back where they were supposed to go.  
"Alright. Let's go look in her window right now."


	20. Chapter 20

As we looked in through Twilight's window. We saw that she was getting some lab equipment and writing things down. I sigh.  
"No safety equipment and multitasking when you are dealing with something that could explode."  
"Wait. Explode?" Rainbow says gulping.  
"not majorly. Just enough that she'll barely feel it."  
"Oh, ok." She smiles and looks back in.  
We see twilight was wondering where the words were going. Suddenly the beaker begins to bubble rapidly and POOF! a violet gas cloud goes off. Twilight hears our laughing and looks out the window. When she sees us we burst out laughing.  
"Oh.. that was a good one. Applejack next!"  
"Alright. Ideas?" Rainbow asked  
"You still have that paint?"  
"You know it."  
"We're going to become apple artists." I chuckle a bit.  
-1 hour later.-  
We were hiding behind a barrel and I was putting an artist cap on Pinkie Pie and myself. Suddenly we hear the barn door open and a voice say  
"Land Sakes!" She was gawking at all the multi-colored apples. We come out of hiding and we begin to laugh a bit.  
"It's just a prank bro!" I laugh. I then pull out a card to in response to Applejack grabbing a bunch of apples.  
"Glacial wall. There is no confusion as to the boundary of the archmage's territory." A wall made of ice springs up between us and Applejack. She throws apples but they bounce off the wall and land in a barrel of water. We run as fast as we can away.  
-Half an hour later-  
We were on the other side of some bushes. Rainbow Dash said she had the perfect idea for a prank. She was at a telescope. But little did she know, Pinkie and I had coated the end of the telescope with the black eye.  
"Who's over there?" asked Pinkie pie as she had a squirter in her mouth.  
"Heh heh... Fluttershy."  
"WHAT!" Both me and Pinkie say as she spits out the squirter.  
"No no no. We can't prank her. She's so sensitive. It'll hurt her feelings."  
"Yeah, and I just managed to apologize to her. I don't want to prank her." I say as I frown and cross my arms.  
"Alright, your right. We need to find someone made of stronger stuff."  
"Oh... (snicker)... Lightningman and I have an idea."  
"Really? Who is it?"  
"The toughest pony around." I laugh a bit as I point to the river. Rainbow dash looks in and sees the black mark around her eye. We all laugh.  
"Good one you guys." She says.  
'No problem. But if you'll excuse me, I want to go do something."  
"What is it?"  
"I"m going to go interrupt the day court."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because I get to screw with the nobles. Hey, speaking of which, do you want to see me interrupt it?"  
"Sure. But how are we going to get there?" I think for a second.  
"Apparition?" I think to myself. "I could try that."  
"What's apparition?"  
"It's basically teleportation without a wand or horn."  
"Cool, how do you do it?"  
"Destination, determination, deliberation." I repeat.  
"Huh?"  
"You'll see." I take a deep breath and focus on the center of the day court. I put my hands on pinkie and Rainbow dash and allow how much I want to go there to fill up the entirety of our bodies.  
"Whoa, what's that?" Pinkie says. "It's a kinda tingly feeling." I don't answer as I take a step forward. a loud crack fills all of our ears as we appear in the day court. A loud yelling comes out from someone I landed on. I get off of the pony and notice it was Blueblood.  
"Oh, it's you again." I groan and facepalm.  
"Lightningman?" I turn to see Celestia on her throne. And, Amazingly, Princess Luna.  
"At your service your majesties." I laugh.  
"How did you know?"  
"Know what?"  
"We were just talking about you." Princess Luna said.  
"Oh, I didn't know about that." I smile and stretch. "I just came to screw up the day court. I figured that I have nothing else to do. So why were you talking about me?"  
"Well... since your the only one of your species on this planet..."  
"You want me to be ambassador to the humans?"  
"...How?"  
"A bunch of fanfictions has that in their stories." I groan.  
"Oh... so you were expecting this?"  
"No... I just figured this would be one of the stories where I go along with the mane 6 on their adventures. Not have adventures of my own."  
"And also, when you came at the exact moment we were talking about you... that seems like something out of a story. I'm not sure what the term is." Celestia said.  
"Plot convenience?" I suggested  
"Yeah, that's it. Plot convenience."  
"True. But sure, I'll be ambassador to the humans. As long as it doesn't interfere with my other activities."  
"Alright. But I have to tell you something. There are... certain ponies... that would rather you have no place in the government."  
"Blueblood?"  
"That's Prince Blueblood to you peasant." He growled at me as he got up.  
"Not anymore. Besides, do you want a repeat of last time we met?" I then smile as I have a smug idea. I disappear with a loud crack, a second later I come back with blueblood's chair in my hands. The ponies lining the wall, watching this exchange, gasped. I put it down and sat down on it.  
"I will sit wherever I want, whenever I want. I will not follow any rules you make as I have respect for you in the negatives. I will listen to most other ponies, however. As I don't know most of them, and I'm not one to judge on appearance alone. For example," I look around and see filthy rich. "For example, Mr. Rich." I smile as the awestruck face he made as I knew his name. "Him, I have some respect for." I turn back to blueblood. "He is kind to the everyone at ponyville. He is not a stuck up noble like everyone else. His daughter..." I shrug. "She'll be much better in the future. I'll say that much. While his wife... Not very nice." I shake my head.  
All the while I was saying this, Blueblood was gritting his teeth and becoming redder in the face. Once I had finished talking he quietly said. "You insolent fool. You dare?"  
"Yep! I dare to defy you with anything you will ever say. I will never listen to you. And if I'm able to, I would gladly challenge your right to be a prince." I lean forward toward him.  
"Um... If I may..." We both look toward a pony that looked like she was a royal advisor of sorts  
"Yeah?" I ask kindly while blueblood said "WHAT!"  
"Um... You can challenge him. It would be a test of intelligence and power. You would both take a test about the history of Equestria. And then you would both fight in a battle against each other."  
"Alright! Can we battle right now? And in a week we would do the test? I need to study for the test."  
"Actually, we need to do the battle after the test, for fear that one of the combatants will die during the fight."  
"Ok, that makes sense." I nod. "I'll be back in a week for the test. Come on you two." I nod to Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. They come towards me and I put my hands on them. Apparating us back home with a loud crack. We reappeared at my house.  
"This is my stop. I'll see you two later. I have some stuff I want to do."  
"Like getting ready for that test?"  
"no... well... yes. But that's not what I had in mind."  
"Then what are you doing?"  
"I'm going to make my own house."  
Silence...  
"What?" Rainbow dash said confused. "Why would you do that when you have this place?" She gestures to the house I've been living in.  
"Well, what if a pony moves here and needs this place to live? I'll be homeless again. So I want to get out of here as soon as possible."  
"I... guess that makes sense." She shrugs. "Where are you going to build it?"  
I pull out the harmonic wand and I conjure a map of ponyville.[img] [/img]  
I then point to a spot between the greensward, where Fluttershy lived, and the school.  
"Right there. That's where I'm going to be making my house." I look up and see a surprised look on the girls' faces as they look at each other.  
"Um... Pinkie and I kinda forgot to mention this to you, but have you talked to Twilight today?"  
"I talked to her this morning, yeah. I then talked to Fluttershy, I left and ran into you two. Why?"  
"Did she tell you what was going to happen?"  
"Noooo..." My voice trails off. "What's wrong?"  
"Well, Twilight had the idea... since you are supposed to still be in school. She enrolled you in the local school." She pointed it out on the map.  
"SHE DID WHAT!" I yelled. A bunch of birds flew out of tree half a mile away from the noise.


	21. Chapter 21

"Lightningman, calm down." Rainbow Dash was trying to stop me from getting to twilight. "You need to be in the school anyway. You challenged Blueblood to an exam on the history of Equestria!" She was trying to pull me away but wasn't making much progress.  
"She should have told me what she was doing. I should have at least deserved that privilege." I growl. I push her off and I apparate to Twilight's house. I appear there with a loud crack and Twilight and Spike jump at the noise. They look around and see me. They couldn't see my face, but it was obvious I was angry.  
"Lightningman? What's wrong?"  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU ENROLLED ME IN SCHOOL!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Ponies that were passing by heard it and moved faster as they didn't want that rage to be diverted to them.  
"I... Um... was going to tell you..." She said quietly as if she was a child caught in wrongdoing.  
"WHEN?! WHEN IT WAS CLASS TIME?!" I yell as I stomp my foot. The beakers jiggled a bit.  
"Um..." She looked down sheepishly.  
"Oh. my. god. YOU WERE GOING TO DO THAT!" I growl.  
"Listen, Damyon."  
"Call me lightningman. Not Damyon."  
"You didn't mind anyone calling you Damyon when you first came here?"  
"Well, I don't like that name really. I like Lightningman better. So call me that." I growl.  
"Fine, Lightningman. You need to go to school. You said yourself, you are probably going to be here for awhile."  
I growl and grunt. I wring my hands to keep them busy.  
"Well, since that's the case, none of us want you to lose your intelligence." At that very moment, Rainbow Dash flew in.  
"Lightningman. Calm down. You need to be in that school, especially if you challenged blueblood."  
"Wait, what?" Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash.  
"Yeah, After we pranked a bit, Lightningman decided he wanted to prank Celestia. One thing led to another, and the next thing we know, Lightning challenged blueblood to a test on equestrian history and a duel to prove that Blueblood is still worthy to be a prince. If lightningman wins, He becomes the prince of Equestria as well as Ambassador of the Humans."  
"Wait. WHAT!" Twilight yelled. She turned to me. "Your an ambassador and you challenged the prince?" I was still angry so I nod.  
"Well, that only furthers my point. You need to learn about democracy and our history. You might also want to learn about other species history."  
"Fine. As soon as I build my home." I sigh and stop wringing my hands.  
"Huh? Your home? But aren't you living in that house you found?" Twilight asked me.  
"He is, but he wants to build a house himself so that when a pony needs that house he isn't homeless." Rainbow Dash said.  
"Oh... that makes sense. But you need help making your house?" She asked.  
"Sure. Applejack and her family have some construction experience. You and rarity can help with your magic. And Fluttershy's animals can help as well."  
"Alright. But do you know what you want to have as your house?  
"Yeah, I have an idea. It would just hold me, and maybe some other people might join me in it if they need a place to stay." I pull out the harmonic wand again and conjure a picture of the house and the blueprints.[img] . [/img]  
"Alright. Then do you want to start today or tomorrow?" I look outside. There was still a few hours of daylight left.  
"It would be better that we start now. So we get a headstart and I'm not tired because of school tomorrow."  
"Alright. Let's go grab the materials and everyone that can help."  
-2 hours later.-  
"Alright. That's good for today everyone." I smile as we had finished the first floor of the building. Tomorrow would be the second floor and half the interior of the first floor. Then on the third day, we would finish the interior and I would move in. While everyone was packing stuff up for tomorrow, I helped them out. As they left I high fived them. "You all did extremely good work today. Hopefully, we can finish this soon ahead of schedule." They nodded and left for home. I went into my house and pulled out my cards. I began to do some math on them.  
-30 minutes later.-  
"Ok. So if I use the spells on myself, I'll have 22 life, 2 energy, a multiplier of 28 for my toughness, and a multiplier of 26 for my power. As well as flying, haste, unblockable, immune to spells and abilities, double strike, first strike, lifelink, and regenerate. And my opponent would have -38 life, -27 offense, -6 defense. And no artifacts to protect himself. As well as he can't attack or block anyway." I nod. "Seems a bit overkill. But if I used the creatures along with the spells for myself. I would have a multiplier of 10 for my aura. Defender, vigilance, reach, trample, flash, intimidate, shadow, regenerate, lifelink, double strike, first strike, unblockable, flying, haste, immune to spells and abilities. As well as 35 life, 2 energy, And a multiplier of 270 for my power, and 306 for my toughness. and It's still the same for the opponent."  
"Um... Isn't that a bit too much for Blueblood?"  
"Nah. I gave him a chance. But he wouldn't listen. Anyway. I've finished these calculations. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Sam."  
"Goodnight Dad." She said. "I'll wake you for school in the morning." She pulled out of my mind.  
-The next morning-  
I woke up to Sam yelling in my mind.  
"GET UP! YOU HAVE AN HOUR TILL SCHOOL!"  
"Alright, alright. I'm up." I say a bit groggily. I go and gather up everything from around the place. As I leave the house, nothing of my existence was left in the house. I left and as I was almost to the school. I spot Scootaloo and another colt I didn't know about, were walking with each other. The colt in question was wearing a white coat with a hood over his face. I could see that he was a pegasus because of some lumps on either side of his body where the wings usually were. I notice they both enter the schoolyard. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom come up to the unknown colt as well. But everyone else moved away from him. I raise an eyebrow and thought. "Why are they moving away from him?" I decide to go up to them and ask. They don't notice as I get behind them.  
"Hi," I say. All of them jumped about 5 feet into the air. The colt got into a defensive position, while the fillies, amazingly, hid behind him. "Um... Why are they hiding behind you?" I raise an eyebrow underneath my mask.  
"Who are you?" A notebook is handed to me with these words from the colt.  
"Oh, right, sorry. My name is Lightningman. Now, who are you? And why are those three hiding behind you?"  
"My name is Silent Power. And their hiding behind me because I saved them before. And they trust me. As obviously as they don't trust you right now. Why are you here?" He wrote down, keeping his eyes on me through his hood.  
"Geez!" I facepalm. "I already apologized for the alcohol from pinkie pie. How often do I still have to apologize! And I'm here because I was enrolled in school here." I groan.  
"You... go to school here?" Silent's posture relaxed a little. "And you gave that pink pony alcohol?"  
"Yeah." I nod. "It was an extremely stupid choice. I realized that."  
"Kinda yeah. I met her once, and I figured out already that she shouldn't be trusted with anything dangerous like that."  
"Wait... how do you know about alcohol?"  
"I traveled all across Equestria and tried hundreds of things. One of them being alcohol." He sighed and I was surprised to hear it was a deep and hoarse sigh. "That's one thing I'll never have again."  
"Oh. But how is your voice like that?"  
"I don't know." He shrugs. Just then the bell rings. "Well, i guess it's time for school. I'll see you after?" He looks at me underneath his hood.  
"Sure." I smile.


	22. Chapter 22

As all of the colts and fillies took their seats, I looked around. All the desks were miniature. I sighed and started looking through my cards.  
"Class, We have a new student. Please welcome Lightningman." Miss Cheerilee said as I walked up still looking through them. I finally spotted the card I was looking for. "Um... Mr. Lightningman. What are you doing?"  
"Don't call me that. alright? Just call me lightningman. just sounds weird. And since all your desks are much to small for me, I'm going to enlarge one."  
"With a card?"  
"Yep." I hold out the card titanic growth to one of the empty desks. I then say "The pup looked over the treetops, eyeing the man who just yesterday had kicked her. Suddenly her hunger was infused with pure delight." I say it lazily as the card glows and makes the desk my size. I put the cards back in my pocket.  
"Huh... what... HUH!?" Everyone was confused that I was able to do that. But Silent and the CMC were the ones who took it the best. They started to actually clap for me. or whatever it is when you clap with hooves. I mock bow.  
"Thank you, Thank you." I smile and sit down.  
"Al-alright everypony. And human. Calm down. Now, Since we have a human here. We are going to be advancing a bit to Equestrian history." I hear everyone groan.  
"Why? Can't he learn that later?"  
"No, unfortunately."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I challenged Blueblood," I said. There was silence. "What?" I shrug. "I gave him a chance to be kinder to ponies. I checked up on him yesterday, and he didn't take that chance. So now I need to be him in a test on Equestrian History and in a battle. The battle will be easy enough. But I still need to learn about the history. I know a bit of it from the show. But not all of it."  
"Well, what do you know?"  
"the E:U:P were created just after Luna's banishment." I wince at the memory of that. "But during the first celebration of the first celestial year of peace. A celebration was held. Led by some pony by the name of Firefly, a team of flyers was chosen to help celebrate it. It was so highly charged and full of energy, lightning flew out over the crowd. From then on, they were named the Wonder-bolts." I then take a deep breath and continue. " Colonel Purple Dart was the leader of the Wonder-bolts in the Fourth Celestial Era. The name of the choreography of their moves is named Easyglider. There were 7 pegasi that were in the original squadron. And Princess Celestia's favorite pattern is the Icaranian Sun Salutation. Flair d'Mare was the mare that streamlined the costume. General Flash is the tenth leader of the Wonderbolts. Spitfire is the current leader of the wonderbolts. Shining Armour is the current leader of the Equestrian military. There are three tribes of ponies out in the world. As well as quite a lot of other species. The three tribes are Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns. Discord is the embodiment of chaos and disharmony. He is not a god, however. Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack are the ones who saved Princess Luna from Nightmare moon using the elements of harmony." I take another deep breath. "There are also Ahuizotl, breezies, bugbears, centaurs, Cerberus's, changelings, Chimeras, Cipactlis, cockatrices, cragadiles, cyclops's, demons, diamond dogs, draconequus's like Discord, dragons like spike, Flash Bees,fly-ders, fruit bats, gargoyles, griffons, hippogriffs, hydras, jackalopes, manticores,maulwarfs, minotaurs, orthros,parasprites, phoenixes, pigasuses, Quarry eels, sea serpents, sirens,slingtails, sphinxes, star spiders, Storm creatures, The tantabus, tatzlwurms, Timberwolves, tri-horned bunyips, twittermites, Ursa minors and majors, vampires, and windigos." Breath. "There are also buffalo, cattle, donkeys, goats, and zebras. The god that is believed to have created this world is Faust. Or full name, Lauren Faust. And the only pony that has powers that science is unable to explain is Pinkie Pie." I finished as I let out my breath. "There. Geez, that was multiple mouthfuls."  
"Wow... Um... I think you already know a lot. But there are a few things you missing. Like how Equestria was formed, Discord's reign of chaos, and what nightmare moon does."  
"I think I might remember those." I furrow my brow. I was about to answer again when the bell rings for the end of school. "Huh? How long was I talking?"  
"Quite a while," Cheerilee said as everyone filed out. "But it's only lunch. It's an early dismissal today."  
"Really? Why?"  
"Pinkie Pie of course." She looks up at me. "Before the school opened today, she came and told everyone about a party she was holding for some griffin named Gilda." I then panicked.  
"WHAT! I MISSED THAT!" I get up and hurry out the door. I run to Fluttershy. I knock on the door panicking. "Fluttershy are you in here?" I ask. Fluttershy opened up the door. She looked like she was crying. She saw me and hugged me.  
"Oh. There you are. Thank goodness your here."  
"It's alright. I'm sorry, I wasn't there when Gilda ran into you." I then growl. "Listen, you and I are going to that party. I have a few things I need to do."  
"Oh. Please don't. I don't want you to run into her."  
"She deserves this," I growl more. "I'm doing this. If you don't want to come that's fine. But I'm going."  
"Well... alright. I'll come with you." With that we both head for Sugar Cube Corner. Fluttershy seemed extremely scared of Gilda. We soon get there. We were welcomed by Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy goes to a corner while I search through my bag.  
"You've met Gilda, right? What's she like?" Twilight asked Fluttershy.  
"Oh... um.. well..." She sighs but I finish her sentence.  
"She's a (Beep)ing sack of (Beep) on a (Beep)" I say without looking up from my bag. I then find what I was looking for and I start putting around the traps.  
"What? Oh, come on. She can't be that bad."  
"She really is." I frown at her. Meanwhile, Fluttershy was walking to Pinkie Pie.  
"Um... Pinkie Pie. About this party for Gilda, do you really think it's a good idea?" She asked quietly.  
"Don't you worry your pretty little head about mean old Gilda. Your auntie Pinkie Pie's got it all taken care of."  
"I'm/ She's a year older than you." I and Fluttershy say at the same time. I then notice Gilda had walked in. I think.  
"Heh heh. Here's where the fun begins."


	23. Chapter 23

Pinkie Pie was talking to Gilda.  
"Well, I hope you feel comfortable among all us pony folks." I then go discreetly up and charge Pinkie Pie's buzzer with more charge that should be in there. Nobody notices and pinkie extends her hoof. Gilda hesitantly shakes her hoof and gets shocked. Lightning noticeably arcs off her body and hits the ground. Soon she lets go and hits the ground. Pinkie looks at her buzzer.  
"That was much more powerful than it should have been." She looks at me. I shrug a bit. Pinkie pie laughs a little bit.  
"Good one Pinkie Pie, lightningman." Rainbow Dash walks up. "The old hoof shake buzzer. You are a scream." I let out an involuntary twitch. They look at me.  
"Oh sorry. It's just that scream is a horror movie on my planet." I shake my head a little.  
"Oh. Alright." Rainbow and Pinkie smile and look at Gilda expectantly.  
"Heh heh, yeah, good one pinkie pie." Gilda forces a smile onto her face.  
"Come on G. I'll introduce you to some of my other friends."  
"Watch out," I say as Rainbow accidently steps on one of the traps I set up. A floorboard opens up and a spring-loaded flinger sends a pie flying at Rainbow Dash. She ducks and it hits Gilda in the face. I burst out laughing.  
"Good one Lightning," Pinkie says as she comes and hoof bumps me. "Anyway. Everypony?" She trots into the middle of the room. "I'd like you to all meet Gilda. A dear friend of Rainbow Dash's. Let's honor her and welcome her to ponyville. Everyone starts to cheer and welcome her except for me. I look at her from the sidelines. A cold look in my eyes. I clench my fist. I then think  
"I really hope that when this is over, I can kick her out personally, instead of her just flying away."  
"Help yourself." Pinkie Pie said to Gilda.  
"Vanilla lemon drops. Don't mind if I do." Gilda smiles genuinely and takes one. Nobody knew that they were extra spicy with pepper. But I had taken the extra step to fill them with some Carolina reaper and tabasco sauce. I wince as I think about it. Gilda takes it and immediately she tears up and flames come out of her mouth for a while. I open my backpack and pull out some steak and Pinkie pulls out a marshmallow. We both begin to cook using her flames. It soon ends after a few seconds and the steak was done. I smile and put it on a plate.  
"Gilda... HAH HAH... Over here!" She points to the punch and Gilda tries to drink it, only for it to be served in a dribble glass." Everyone was laughing at this point and Pinkie was looking at the lemon drops. She broke one open and the overwhelming smell of the Carolina Reaper, pepper and Tabasco sauce takes the whole place by storm.  
"Whew. What is that?" She asks  
"Carolina Reaper. Hottest pepper on earth, ranging from 1,569,300 Scoville units to past that." I wince. "I think she might have bitten into the part that makes it hot if actual flames came out of her mouth."  
"Yeah. That might have been a bit overkill." Rainbow Dash said as she took another step forward.  
"Watch out," I say as she triggers another trap. This time a panel in the wall opens up and water burst out like from a fire hydrant. Rainbow ducks and it hits Gilda. Extinguishing her flames.  
"But it was hilarious nonetheless." Rainbow laughs.  
"Yeah. Hilarious." Gilda says sarcastically. Nobody but me catches it though.  
"Hey. Gilda. Presents." Rainbow says Gilda springs to them with a wide grin on her face. She takes the small cylinder and opens it. Rubber snakes spring out and fluff up her hair and scare her. Everyone is bursting with laughter.  
-Later-  
"Cake time everypony. And human." Pinkie Pie says to me.  
"Technically not a human. I'm half made of electricity. But I don't know what to classify myself as." I say as I hop down from the balcony.  
"Um... alright."  
"Hey. Can I blow out the candles?" Spike asked.  
"Why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles? She is the guest of honor after all." I move to catch spike as Gilda elbows him in the face intentionally, sending him flying.  
"Exactly." She says and takes a deep breath. Just then a barrier comes up between her and the candles. She blows on the barrier and it disappears before she opens her eyes. The flames had never wavered.  
"Huh?" She blows again and the barrier pops up. She grabs it and snaps it off. She then blows out the candles. But they relight. Everybody laughed  
"Relighting candles. I love that trick. What a classic." Spike laughs.  
"I wonder who did that?" Pinkie asked  
"Yeah. I wonder." She was glaring at Pinkie and me.  
"Who cares?" Spike said from inside the cake. "This cake is amazing."  
"Duh. The best baker in Equestria made it." I roll my eyes and Pinkie blushes a little.  
"Thanks." She smiles and then bounces around happy.  
"Hey G. Your not upset about some silly candles are you?" Rainbow Dash asks Gilda.  
"No way Dash. Like I said, I'm down with a good prank."  
"Good. Because there's more." I say as I reach up and pull a handle. The ceiling opens up and Gilda covers her head. But it's only ballons that rain down on her and Rainbow Dash.  
"Awesome." She says and smiles.  
"How'd you know about my secret balloon attic?" Pinkie asked me.  
"I saw it, while I was rigging up this place," I said. I then said without looking. "Rainbow Dash watch out."  
She triggers ANOTHER trap. A cake flys out. It was going to hit Rainbow dash But she ducked and it hit Gilda in the face.  
"Do all your pranks involve projectiles?" Rainbow asked me.  
"Not all of them." I shake my head.  
"Hey, everypony. It's time for pin the tail on the pony." Applejack said.  
"Ooh. My favorite game. Can I go first? Can I have the Purple tail?" Rarity asked  
"Well, I'M the guest of honor, so I'LL have the purple tail." Gilda snatches it up.  
"Oh, yes. Gilda should definitely go first. Spike, could you cover her eyes?" Pinkie asks and Spike covers Gilda's eyes Pinkie spins her around.  
"Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail." She said. Gilda mocks her voice.  
"Yeah right. This is another prank, isn't it? I'm going this way." She heads the opposite direction. She slides on some cake and slides out the door. I smile and get down. I flip a switch and ready the boot. Gilda then comes in and she looks PISSED.  
"This is your idea of a good time? I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life." Gilda says angrily. Everyone gulps and looks at me sideways. But I was stonefaced and had a pull string in my hand.  
"And Pinkie Pie. You are queen lame-o with your pranks."Gilda says to her. I growl a little and Ponies near me could practically feel the anger radiating off of me. I let go of the pull string and I crack my knuckles. Exercising all my will to not hurt her then and there. "You really think you can make me lose my cool? Well, dash and I are 10 times as much cool as the rest of you put together!" She yells "Come on Dash. We're bailing on these pathetic dweebs." She turns back to see Rainbow Dash not moving. "Come on, Rainbow Dash. I said We're leaving." I couldn't help it. I slowly start to walk forward. Slowly. It was like a death countdown.  
"You know Gilda. I was the one who set up all those weak pranks at the party. Well, not all of them. Lightningman did a few." She turns to see me walking forward slowly. Rainbow Dash gulped a little and decided to hurry up with her talking before I could interrupt her. "So I guess, I'm queen lame-o. And Lightningman's the king."  
"come on, Dash. You're joshing me."  
"They weren't all meant for you."  
"All of mine were," I say in a voice that was switching between my ordinary self and some sort of dark demonic one.  
"Almost not all of them were meant for you." She corrects herself. "But it was just dumb luck you set them all off."  
"I should have known. That dribble cup had Rainbow Dash written all over it." Pinkie Pie says before she moves aside a bit for me.  
"No way. It was Pinkie Pie. She set this party up to make a fool of me. Her and Lightningman."  
"I was at school all day. I got back for the party."  
"And me? I made this party too make you feel comfortable. To make that frown turn upside down."  
"Your only well-founded accusation is with me," I growl as I was now about 5 feet away from her. I stop.  
"And you sure didn't need her to make a fool of yourself. You know. This is not how I thought my old friends would treat my new friends." Rainbow Dash joined me.  
"Can I throw her out now?" I crack my knuckles. I was shaking with anger. It wouldn't be long before I exploded.  
"Well, you're like a flip-flop!" Gilda yells. "Cool, one minute, lame the next." I finally let out a roar of fury that shook the whole building and broke a nearby window. I grab Gilda by the throat and throw her full force out of the building. I then run after her. I could hear the ponies behind me talking as I close the door and launch myself at her. I was punching every inch of her I could get at. Gilda manages to escape and flies up into the air.  
"TRY AND GET ME UP HERE FREAK!" She taunted me. I yell again and pull out a card.  
"THE GODS GAVE US NO WINGS TO FLY, BUT THEY GAVE US AN EVEN GREATER GIFT: IMAGINATION!" fleetfeather sandals activate and give my shoes the ability to lift me off the ground and fly. I chase after her in the air as I tackle her and close her wings. We crash land into the earth. I was punching her again. I was close to landing the killing blow when I stopped just a millimeter from her beak.  
"W-what are you doing?" She asked me with fear in her eyes. I pick her up and aim her like a paper airplane.  
"Say goodbye to Ponyville," I say as I throw her with all my force. I sigh as Fleetfeather sandals deactivate and I walk back inside Sugar-cube corner. Once I get back inside, everyone moves away from me. I look in a mirror and I notice my eyes were glowing scarlet red, lightning yellow and Navy blue. I close my eyes and shake my head. I open them back up and they were back to normal. I cough a bit and say.  
"Testing... Testing..." I cough to get the demonic voice out. "Hello? Good. Anyway. I'm sorry about that earlier. I was mad. Nobody insults my friends." I frown and some ponies gulp and back up from me even more. I notice that Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were talking and about to buzz each other. I sit down and watch. I countdown. "3...2...1..." At that moment they buzzed each other. I laugh. Twilight then goes up to them  
"I'm sorry for accusing you of misjudging Gilda. It looks like I was the one who misjudged you." She said sadly.  
"It's ok Twilight." Pinkie Pie hugs her. "Even you can't be a super smart smarty pants all the time. Come on everypony. There's still a whole lot of party left to finish."  
-Later-  
"Dear Princess Celestia," Twilight said as she wrote the note. "Today I learned that it's hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who's not so nice. Though it's not possible to control who your friends hang out with. It is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end, those differences between who is a false friend and who is true will surely come to light. Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle. Also, lightningman says hi.


	24. Chapter 24

After the party, everyone got to building my new house again. We just needed to finish the second floor and the interior of the first floor. And I would be able to move in. We would do the interior of the second floor tomorrow. I was about to lay down after we finished when I heard a voice coming from the walls.  
"Huh? What's going on?" I ask.  
"There's a visitor coming your way." Said the future me.  
"A visitor? Who is it? Fluttershy? Celestia?"  
"Human Flash sentry."  
There was a ringing silence as I processed the words.  
"Your (Beep)ing with me right?"  
"Nope."  
"How is he going to get..." I was cut off.  
"Oh, not the one from Equestria Girls. Apparently, this flash is a Yugioh dimension."  
"What..." My mind was sent reeling.  
"Yep. You get to use those cards you made."  
"BUT THESE AREN'T EVEN..." I was cut off again  
"I know. But somehow they work with the duel deck. Also, every one point in strength and toughness is equal to 1000 points."  
"Uhm... alright."  
"The other spell cards also adapt to the game. But I'll tell you those later. For now, you have a guest to greet." A huge explosion wipes me off my feet.  
"OOff!" I get up and look outside. The trees were scorched all over the place. Some were even bent. I widen my eyes and pull my suit and mask on.  
[img] 72c3/i/2005/128/a/1/lightning_man_colors_by_ [/img]  
I ran towards the trees. Once there I look around and I spotted Flash Sentry. He looked to have been through the mill. I walk up to him and shake him.  
"Yo. Flash. What happened?" His clothes were scorched near the collar. But they weren't in terrible condition. Rarity might be able to fix it for him. We look like we wear the same size. If need be he can borrow some clothes.  
Flash looked up, a groan escaping his lips as he looked up at me before his eyes went wide. He then frowned. "Hey, buddy," he said as he tried to get to his feet, "What's with the get-up. Little early for Halloween isn't it?"  
I roll my eyes. "Yeah, Yeah. Be careful." I help him to his feet. "You just crashlanded. I have no idea how. All I know is that you play Yugioh. Come on. Let's get you to my house. It's only half constructed so sorry about that. Tomorrow, after you rest up you can tell me what happened." I say as I help him inside. "The bathroom is two doors down on the left. You can use those blankets." I point to the blankets that were on the couch I had been sleeping on until the bedroom is furnished. "I'll sleep on the floor."  
"Thanks," he replied while scratching the back of his head, "I appreciate it..."\  
"My name is lightningman." I smile. "Well, that's not my real name, but i prefer not to be called by my real name." I shrug  
As the next morning rolled around. I was still on the floor near the fireplace. The lights shine through the blinds. I shake my head and stretch. popping a bunch of my back muscles and bones. I look and see Flash on the couch sleeping. I laugh a gentle bit as I open the blinds fully. Effectively blinding me. Not just cause how my eyes weren't adjusted. But how colorful it was at the moment.  
"GAH! (Beep.)" I cover my eyes and walk backward. I wipe my eyes to adjust them. "God that hurt." I blink and see Flash was moving around. Trying to cover his face from the sudden light. I laugh.  
"Not today dude. You have to be introduced to the place and we need to figure out a way to bring you home. Or do I need to get you up and out the door by force?" I pull out my deck of cards. Chapel Geist was at the front. "You need to get those clothes repaired and rarity can do it. She already has my measurement. She can use those."  
"Alright, alright jeez. I'm up." Flash picked himself up and reached out to take his damaged jacket before putting it on.  
"Good. Now I'm warning you. You might not be ready for this." I laugh internally as I imagine what his reaction will be to talking ponies. I don't know about his past. But he probably hasn't had contact with them yet depending on how he reacted when he saw me. He wasn't like "Another human?" Or anything like that. It was as if he had seen them every day for a while now.  
"Ready for what?" He asked, in confusion.  
I open the door to reveal an already bustling busy ponyville. "Flash Sentry. Welcome to Equestria."  
Flash looked outside and instantly his eyes went wide before he slowly stepped outside. "You gotta be kidding me," he said as he watched the many different ponies passing him by.  
"Nope, I am not," I say as I walk behind and lock the door behind me. I then pull the mask up and put the key between my skin and the mask. "This is the place where your twilight's counterpart is. Well, not exactly. It's kinda tough to explain. I'll explain when we get to rarity's. But how did you get here anyway?"  
"Look I don't know what happened okay," Flash told them, "it all happened so fast. My friend Cold detected some weird energy coming from an area that had been used to open a portal to another world, so my friends and I went to check it out. Suddenly, a flash of light, a portal in the sky and I'm suddenly crash landing and being looked at by a weirdo in a costume."  
We were just about at the door when you finished talking. "Huh. This sounds bad. You said your friends were with you?"  
"We'd split up," Flash explained, still staring at the ponies. "I went to check on the Crystal Tower sight, while the others went searching for anything out of the ordinary."  
"Oh, ok." I nod. "That'll make it easier to get you back then. You see, I have a theory about this place. When I got transported. I think I got transported to the past as well as an alternate reality. I think the same thing might have happened to you. So if your friends didn't get transported with you, then all I have to do is figure out the time relative to now, as well as what dimension you were sent from. Then I have to figure out a way to tear apart another hole in reality, like the one you and I slipped through." I open the door to Rarity's shop. "YO RARES! FASHION EMERGENCY!" I call inside. I then take a step back from the door as a purple and white blur ran down the stairs and slammed into Flash  
"WHOA!" Flash screamed as he felt himself slam onto his back. As soon as his eyes stopped spinning, he looked up at what was standing on his stomach.  
"What happened to this jacket?" Rarity was saying. She began to bring Flash inside, not even looking at him. It was obvious she hasn't realized that it was another human. I laugh and follow inside. Rarity took off the jacket and put it on the floor. She began to circle flash. AS if she was a food critic and she was about to eat flash's clothes.  
"Tsk, tsk. Those clothes simply will not do darling. Far too much black. You need something to contrast it." She looked at the ruined jacket. "Hmm... if I repair this..." She was lost in thought as she took the jacket in her magic. "Yes... YES! I have the greatest idea ever!" She looked around for something. She activated her magic and some clattering was heard from upstairs. A can with the label 'cloth stain' came down. She opened it up. It was black inside. I went and sat down near Flash.  
"It's amazing watching her work, isn't it? This is the first time I've done it yet. But it's amazing." I lean against the wall.  
Flash was simply staring a Rarity, still transfixed by the unicorn. Then he shook his head, before looking at me. "Sorry," he said, "zoned out. Still can't believe I'm in a universe willed with talking horses. What's next...dragons?"  
"Yes." I deadpan. I then hold up 3 fingers and slowly lower them, counting down. When they hit zero the door opens up again and spike walks in,  
"Hi Rarity, I was wondering if you needed... Why is there another human here?" He looked at Flash.  
"Flash, Spike. Spike, Flash. He's from an alternate reality. Don't know exactly which one. For now, He's staying here. Rarity's just fixing his jacket." At that moment Rarity finishes the cloth stain. Flash's cutie mark was still gleaming brightly in the light on the back of the coat. But everything else was Dark Blue.  
Flash just stared at Spike in disbelief, before it then turned to confusion. "Mystic Dracokid?"  
"Who?" Spike asked. "I'm a dragon. Not this... Mystic Dracokid. Whoever that is." He looks at me expectantly.  
"It's a Yugioh card. He thinks your a Yugioh creature." I roll my eyes and smile  
"Yeah," Flash said, "he looks exactly like one of my girlfriend's cards. This is freaky."  
"One of Twilight's cards I'm guessing?" I raise an eyebrow. "I thought spike would have been Twilight's brother or something in that reality."  
"Wait," Flash turned to Spike, before picking him up by the armpits. "YOU'RE SPIKE!?"  
Spike just glared at him, before unleashing a burst of fire in his face. When the smoke cleared, Flash's face was sooty and he looked bewildered. He let out a loud cough, releasing some smoke as he did.  
I burst out laughing. "BAHAHAHAHAHHA!" I rolled onto the floor. "Oh..oh god." I cough a bit to shut up. "That was great. But yeah, that's spike. Number one assistant to Twilight Sparkle."  
"And don't forget it!" He puffs out his chest proudly, I began to laugh and cough more.  
"Spike, dearest. Please don't blow smoke while I'm working on lightningman's clothes." She says absentmindedly.  
"They're not my clothes. they're flash's." I correct her.  
"Who?" She turns and spots flash. She proceeds to yell.  
"AHH! what... What's another human doing here?"  
"Is that going to be the majority of the reactions here?" I ask.


	25. Chapter 25

"She looked at me like a piece of meat five minutes ago and she only now realizes who I am?" Flash asked.  
"You have a rarity in your world yes? Then you must realize that when a fashion emergency is happening that the only thing that catches her eye is the clothes. She's really focused." I lean down. "get out from under the table rarity." I reach a hand and pull her out. "Yes, It's a new human. This is Flash Sentry. He's from an alternate reality." I groan. "I'm going to have to repeat myself a bunch today aren't I?" Rarity slowly comes out and looks at him.  
"Hmm... You seem nice." She then smiles "But I know you won't do anything bad." she goes and grabs the newly fixed coat and hands it to Flash.  
Flash looked it over, amazed that she had somehow changed the jacket's color from black to the same dark blue as his hair. "Nice," he said as he put it on, "might need to change my pants though."  
The rest nodded, seeing he was now almost completely in blue apart from his undershirt.  
"that's rarity. When it comes to clothes, she is the god." I smile. "Now come on, we need to introduce you to the other 5. Also bonus information about this place? Twilight and Rainbow are together. Fluttershy and I might be together. It complicated. I also currently am the human ambassador and potential the future prince of Equestria in place of Prince Blueblood."  
Flash just stared at him as the information flowed through his head. I wasn't sure whether it was the Twilight/Rainbow thing that made him stale or the fact I was a future prince. "Okay," he finally said, "thanks for the info."  
As we left I paid rarity. But for some reason she refused payment. I couldn't get a reason out of her about why though. I shrug.  
"Anyway. I believe it would be best to visit Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Rainbow, and finally Fluttershy. By the way. Nobody except you and I know that Rainbow and Twilight are together. I figured you might as well know just in case. So don't tell anybody else about it alright?" I pull out my deck of cards and begin to sort them.  
Flash noticed them and smirked. "Sweet, I was afraid I'd be the only one here who Duels. Fancy a game later."  
"Oh, uh.." I contemplate on whether to use it or not. "alright, sure." I nod. "I accept your challenge. But I do have some warnings. These cards... you'll be guaranteed have never fought against matter how experience you are."  
"Sweet," Flash said, "I'm always up for a challenge. When do you want to throw down?"  
I think for a second. "Now or never, I guess. Get it over with quickly. Hold on." I pull out the harmonic wand  
"What's that?" Flash asked.  
"This is the Harmonic Wand. It's basically my daughter. In the mental world, literally." I smile as I point it and smoke comes out of it. forming a pony. She blinks and sees me.  
"Oh hey, dad. What did you need?"  
"I was wondering if your able to transfigure yourself into a duel disk I can use?"  
"Huh," Flash said, "I know I should be questioning that, but after the day I've had and everything that's happened to me in the last year, I'm just gonna be using the strategy of not questioning anything."  
"Good choice," I say as the wand turns into a duel disk with a color scheme of lightning yellow and Navy Blue. I put the deck into the slot and put my arm into it.  
"Alright," Flash said as he jumped back until they were ruffly ten feet away from each other. He then pulled out a navy blue Duel Disk and slapped it on his left arm as an orange energy disk formed. "How'd you wanna do this, Action Duel or normal Duel?"  
"Let's try action duel. I want to try out a card." I smile as I think of the card 'Blighted gorge.' "You go first," I say. "LETS DUEL!"  
"Alright," Flash said as he clicked something on his Duel Disk, "then I activate the Action Field Crossover." A pulse of energy flew out of his Duel Disk, as a robotic lady spoke.  
"CROSSOVER ACTIVATED!"  
Suddenly light green platforms appeared in the air above them.  
"Hmm..." I smile at the technology. "This is far beyond my current technology level. So you're in the future relative to my dimension." I say.  
Flash: 4000  
Lightningman: 4000  
"ACTION CARDS DISPERSED!"  
"Alright," Flash said as he reached for his deck, "I draw." He looked at his cards and smirked, before turning to me. "And what better to play in this world, then Flash Wing Magna Pegasus." In a flash of light, an orange pegasus with Flash's emblem on its flank appeared. It was wearing gold armor on its chest, hooves, and head. (A1400/D800/L4) "I'll throw two cards face down and call it a turn."  
"huh." I look up at the pegasus. "It's another counterpart of yourself. Didnt know you could summon him."  
"Er, sure," Flash said, "so you gonna go or not?"  
"Oh right." I nod and draw a card. "I play Ambuscade Shaman in attack mode." (2000attack. 2000 defense black creature level 4) "I then play the card Enhanced Awareness. This allows me to draw 3 cards, and then I have to put one of them back in my deck on the bottom."  
I draw three cards and then put one of them at the bottom. "With that, I end my turn."  
"Alright," Flash said, "It's my turn. I draw and I'll start by releasing Magna Pegasus, to summon Charge Horn Magna Bull!" In a flash of light, the pegasus was replaced by a large robotic Minotaur with mainly blue armour and red trim, with pipes sticking out its back and shoulders. (A2100/D2200/L6/P4) "ATTACK!"  
I cover my eyes as Magna bull destroys my ambuscade shaman. I then feel something hard hit me across the face. I stumble backward. "OWW!" I feel my skin underneath my mask and it was bleeding a little bit. "What the hell?" I say quietly to myself. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.  
Lightningman 3900  
Flash Sentry 4000.  
"Alright then. Are you ending your turn?" I prepare my cards  
"Yeah," Flash said, "after I place one card face down."  
"Alright." I nod. "I draw." I frown at the card I got. It was useless at the moment. I only had one card in the graveyard. "I play the card loyal pegasus." 2000 attack 1000 defense. Level 3 white creature. "I also play the card Downsize. Which lowers your creatures attack power by 400."  
"Oh boy," Flash said as he looked over at his monster and saw it get depowered (A1700/D2200/L6/P4)  
"This gives me enough power to destroy your creature. Attack!" Loyal Pegasus flies into the air and divebombs Magna Bull.  
Flash kicked into gear, running over to a nearby tree and snagging an Action Card out the branches. "I place the Action Spell card Miracle. This card lets me save my monster and cut the damage I take in half."  
I frown at this. I look through my cards. I could use Unknown shores. But I don't know if that effects cards that are in the player's hand. I sigh and allow the creature to be saved. "Oh also, When I got my life points damaged. It actually hurt me. Is that supposed to happen?" I ask as Loyal knocks over your bull. He doesn't get destroyed, but the shockwave gets sent towards you.  
Lightningman 3900  
Flash Sentry 3850  
Flash raised his arms to shield himself from the shockwave, getting pushed back a few feet as he did.  
"It didn't hurt him, but it hurt me?" I shrug. "Guess it's because of the type of attack he got hit by. It was just a shockwave. I actually got hit." I then call out to Flash. "I end my turn."  
"It's my turn," Flash said, "I draw and I play Stardust Reload. This card lets me banish Magna Pegasus from my graveyard and then draw cards equal to his Level, so I draw four." He did so, smirking at the sight of his cards. "I summon Magna Defender Arma in DEF mode." A teenage girl in steampunk attire appeared, carrying a large golden shield in her hands. (A1800/D0/L4) "Here's the thing, while she's on the field you can't target any other monster for an attack."  
"My common sense is tingling," I say. "You're going to use her for a strategy." I smile.  
"Now Magna Bull attack!" The robotic Minotaur's jets shot it forward, causing it to fly towards my Pegasus.  
"Wait, what?" I look as he boosts forward. I gulp. "Now or never. Hopefully, this works. I play the spell Unknown Shores! This causes the field we are playing on to change randomly." The field changes into a forest. I look around and punch a tree. A card falls out and I grab it.  
Flash was looking around at the forest. "What the heck just happened?"  
I widen my eyes and my jaw drops. "What just happened is I activate the card I just got. EVASION!" I place it down on my duel deck  
"Dang it," Flash said, "alright I end my turn."  
"Whew. Alright." I cough a bit. "Let me catch my breath. that way too much excitement." I stretch. "Alright  
I'm good. I draw." I look at the card. "I play Chapel Geist." 2000 attack 1500 defense. level 4 white creature. "I also play shrieking Mogg. (I had to add some 2 red creatures to my deck or I wouldn't be able to summon deathless behemoth.) 1000 attack and 1000 defense. Red creature "When this creature enters the battlefield. no other creatures can attack or block. that includes mine." I cover my ears and Mogg lets out a loud shriek that paralyzes all creatures for one turn.  
"What is with these monsters?" Flash asked as he watched his creatures be zapped. "They're so weird."  
"I said they were creatures you would never have fought as a Yugioh player. Figure it out." I smile. "I end my turn."  
"Then it's my turn," Flash spoke, "I draw." He looked at his card a smiled. "Perfect," he said, "I'll trade in Magna Bull for my Twin Laser Dragon."(A2100/D1500/L5) In a flash of light, the robotic bull was replaced by a large robotic brachiosaurus with a pair of laser cannons on its side. "This bad boy wasn't paralyzed," Flash told me, "so I can use him to attack your Mogg!  
"oh (beep.)" it was getting hot under my mask. I took it off to reveal a face that was very different from one's flash saw. it was pale white. the hair was brown with the top being blond. He also had BMW glasses. " I'm... uh... just going to take cover Behind here." I gesture to a nearby tree. I hide behind while I was hiding the area where we were, began to flicker. We got transported to a beach area. nowhere for me to take cover.  
The robotic dinosaur's left cannon fired, unleashing a laser that flew through the air towards my monster.  
i jumped and flattened myself to the ground, hoping it didn't hit me. I didn't have angels mercy to heal my real body. so I didn't want to be hurt worse than usual.  
Lightningman 2800  
Flash Sentry 3850  
I could feel the heat from the lasers burn through my costume. Eventually, it ended and I got up to see where shrieking Mogg was, it was now just a smoldering crater. I bare my teeth. "I'm not giving up so easily. if there's something I learned from my years as lightningman, it's that I should never give up, in anything I do." I look up at Flash with anger in my eyes. It wasn't full fury, I knew it was just a game. But it was enough to make me take this seriously.  
"And there's a reason my dragon had Twin in his name," Flash told me, "because he has a twin attack, which I'm firing right now!" The dragon's right cannon fired.  
"Nope. Because I play the card Dispel. It can stop any attack or spell once." It activates  
"Nice," Flash said, "alright, I end my turn."  
"I play the card renowned weaver." (1000 1000 level 2 green creature.) "I also play the card March of the returned. Which allows me to bring up to 2 cards back to my battlefield. And I'm choosing Shrieking Mogg and Ambuscade Shaman." They return back to my battlefield. "I also sacrifice my Loyal Pegasus for something more powerful. Aeronaut Tinkerer." 2000 1500 level 5 blue creature. "And have you noticed something? I have all 5 colors." I smile. But it was creepy. Like pennyworth, the clown was smiling.  
"Let me guess," Flash said, "you need those five colors to summon something super big and powerful right?"  
"Correctamundo my friend. By sacrificing these 5." They all disappear. "I get to summon this. DEATHLESS BEHEMOTH!" (6000 6000 level 12.) "And a special ability of this guy? If I sacrifice another creature every time he dies. He can return back to the battlefield from the graveyard.


	26. Chapter 26

"Holy..." I could see Flash trying to stop himself from swearing. "Why am I always the one fighting giant monsters?"  
"Because your most likely the main character of another story like me," I answer simply. "The hero always faces against impossible odds."  
Flash smiled. "Yeah and I'll win against it like I've done before." I then smile and say "Deathless. Attack." The huge skeleton-like monster runs toward flash's monster. He got prepared to attack.  
Flash looked at the colossal monster and smirked. "Don't forget, while she's on the field Arma is the only monster you can attack." The shield carrying teen leaped towards the behemoth. "Plus she has another ability. Since I have more monsters removed from play then you, she can't be destroyed by battle."  
I frown. "Well, you still get damage from the shockwave it creates when my monster hits." I smile. "And since your creature has zero defense points..." I let Flash figure out the rest. But Deathless attack just bounced off. I widen my eyes. "What the hell?" I run the rules through my head and I remember. It needs to be in attack position or have piercing damage to hurt the opponent. I facepalm. "How the hell did I forget that? I end my turn."  
"Alright," Flash said as he looked up at Deathless, "I need something big to take that thing down." He looked down at his hand, obviously trying to form a plan before he reached for his deck. "Let's do this, I draw and play Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." He did so and when he saw what he'd got, his face showed a massive smirk.  
"I set the Pendulum Scale," Flash said, "with scale one Magna Caster Lunara and Scale eight Magna Caster Solaris!" Two columns of light appeared, as wizards in either sun or moon style clothing appeared and flew up into them. Once high enough, they pointed their staffs at a spot above Flash's head before each firing a beam which combined. "Now watch," Flash said, "as I cut through space-time and carve the arc of victory." A large portal began to form above him. "I PENDULUM SUMMON!"  
The portal opened and a pair of lights shot out, before striking the ground and taking shape.  
"Stampede, Charge Horn Magna Bull!" (A2100/D2200/L6/P4)  
The second became a humanoid robot with blue and orange armor. A pair of thrusters stuck out the back. "Shine your light of victory, Flash Heart Dragon...X!" (A2500/D2000/L7/P4)  
"Flash Heart Dragon's ability," Flash said, "since he was special summoned, I can select the monster on your field with the lowest ATK points...AND BANISH IT!"  
Thus came the largest swearing streak Equestria has ever known.  
"(beep beep beep beep beep) ing (bleep) on a stick." I say as I cross my fingers. Then my card Unknown Shores began to glow again. We teleported to the center of Ponyville.  
"What the (bleep)?" I widen my eyes. "If Flash Heart gets an attack off, then it could destroy a few of these buildings." I began to think. "SAM!" I yell at my duel disk.  
Flash was looking around at the change of scenery. "Why does this keep happening?"  
"You expect me to have the answer to all my cards powers? I just make them, I have no effect on their powers over the environment." I then begin to think. "I think its because it realizes that the duel is going to end soon, so it teleported us here, Where we started." I look up to see Flash Heart Dragon X was also looking around confused. "Your dragon is sentient," I say.  
"What?" Flash asked as he looked up at his monster. "Flash Heart?"  
The robotic dragon looked down at him, before giving him a thumbs up.  
"Your spirit must have been brought here along with me," Flash said, "good to see you, partner."  
"It must be the magic in the air and the already screwed up barrier between worlds." I put my hand on my chin. "Anyway, I think we should end this duel soon. As soon as I do something. Sam? Protego Totalum." I say as my duel disk shoots out a huge beam of light that puts a dome around us. It was radiating energy.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Haven't you noticed that whenever you attack, it deals damage to the real world as well as me? I'm making sure Flash Dragon's attack doesn't destroy the buildings. This shield is powered by the elements of harmony. So It should be able to withstand any attack you can throw at it. Now Flash? Give me all you got." I take off the duel disk and let electricity flow to my arms. "I'm going to use my electricity to try and stop your attacking from hurting me."  
"Alright," Flash said, "but you shouldn't worry. Flash Heart can't attack you directly on the turn he uses his ability."  
He went on, "but as for my other monsters." She switched Arma to ATK mode and she, Twin Laser and Manga Bull all stared down at me. "There free to attack you all they want!" Flash Heart pointed to me, ordering his three monsters to charge at me or fire its laser.  
I crouch and electricity radiates around me, acting as some sort of shield. "Huh... The more I figure out about my powers, the more they surprise me. My increased heart rate must have instinctively made my electricity into a shield form." I close my eyes and feel the twin lasers fire. But I hear a huge impact on the shield behind me and the pressure on my electricity, but it wasn't harming me.  
Arma and Magna Bull then arrived at me and struck the shield with their fist or shield, but I remained unharmed.  
I opened my eyes to the announcement of FLASH SENTRY WINS! I get up and brush myself off. "Good job you guys." I look to see Arma, Magna Bull, and Twin disappear. But Flash Heart Stays. He looks around confused. "Oh... um... that's bad, isn't it?" I facepalm. "Dammit, now I need to find two universe coordinates."  
"Actually," Flash said, "I don't think you need to. I might have my own way home."  
I raise an eyebrow. "And how is that?" I ask.  
Flash just smirked as he took out a card. "Here goes nothing," he said as he held it up, "Vail Pixie!"  
In a flash of light, a small silver fairy with purple hair appeared.  
"Hey Flash," she said as she flew down to them, "what's up."  
i widen my eyes. "huh. Your cards have magical properties here as well." I smile a bit and put my mask back on before vail pixie looks at me.  
"Whose this?" She asked.  
"It does matter," Flash explained, "do you think you can open a breech back to my world?"  
"Oh course," she replied, "as she held out her hands, which glowed."  
"Whoa. Idea" I say before you leave. I reach into my pocket and i pull out a few cards. "Sam? I need to quickly make modifications to Unknown shores." I say as my duel disk turns back into a wand. I begin to mutter a few things as the card glows. once im finished i pass you a few cards. "Here. Just in case." The cards were Unknown shores,guardians of meletis, loyal pegasus,shrieking mogg,bloodcrazed hoplite,glacial wall. selhoff occultist, aernoaut tinkerer,stitched drake, renowned weaver, and finally Deathless Behemoth.  
"Nice," Flash said as he took them, "these might come in handy." In that moment, Vail Pixie's light formed into a portal.  
"see you flash. it sucks you didnt get to meet everyone. Oh also, unknown shores works outside of duels now. just say where you want to go, and hold it in your hand. itll teleport you there. but you need to bring it somewhere with a lot of magic after 25 uses, that way it can recharge. got it? Also, for glacial wall, you need to sacrifice three blue creatures to use it."  
"Alright," Flash said, "I guess this is it...actually." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Mind if I get a picture of this? My friends won't believe me without it."  
"Sure." I smile underneath my mask.I look around. "Yo! girls!" I call to the mane 6 and they come as well as spike. "Strike a pose. Flash is leaving and he want memoribilia." I sit down with the girls and get ready for the picture with flash.  
I watched as Flash fiddled with his phone, before putting it on a stump and running over to us. We wait for several seconds, before the device let out a brilliant flash.  
i blink a few times as it flashs. i bite my lip to stop myself from making a terrible pun. "see you flash. Also, if you ever need me, or any of us. I think i figured out this places coordinates. It's MLP-D9013"  
Flash nodded before turning towards the portal. He, Flash Heart and Vail Pixie all stepped through the portal, before it disappeared in a flash of light.  
i smile as they leave. I then turn to the other six. They were looking at me weirdly. "Long story... I missed school because of this didnt I?" AT this they all nod and proceed to scold me for missing it. I need to learn all i can if i'm to beat blueblood in the equestrian knowledge test


	27. Chapter 27

Later that day, we had finally finished my house. I also had just enough time to make recreations of the cards that I gave to Flash so that I had them back again. I groan as I collapse into the second-floor bedroom. I stretch as the day was finally over. I mentally go over what I still had planned. There were about 3 more days until the Blueblood test and battle. I close my eyes and think about all of the powers I have right now. There were the cards, The harmonic wand, my aura, and lightning. And finally the knowledge of the future of Equestria. I was amazed that the powers so far didn't come with a price. Just as I was thinking about that a stab of pain went through my brain.  
"OW!" I fall off my bed and land on the floor. Just then I feel a pressure in my mind.  
"Dad? What's wrong?"  
"I don't know. Sam, could you bring me into my mind? I think the pain originated from in there somehow."  
"Alright." I could feel my consciousness leave me and enter my mind. I open my mental eyes and see Sam.  
"What's going on Dad? It's different in here." I look around and it was true. It was much darker than it should have been. This couldn't be good at all. I look around for where it originated.  
"Sam... Stay safe. Make defenses here. Make sure nothing gets in here." I say as a door materializes.  
"What? Why?"  
"This is the place where the body controls are. I don't know what's happening. But if something gets ahold of my body... Equestria could be doomed."  
"A-Alright." She nods and I leave. I make sure I know where the door is as I close it behind me. I was in a large circular room. There were multiple doors, all of them leading to different portions of the brain. There were memories, school stuff, (geez I can't remember the name of the thing I was trying to name that. It was something like deductions or something, but that wasn't it.) There was also a powers section, and finally, the place that I had just left, body control. The darkness seemed to be seeping from the memory section. Now, this is usually kinda normal. This is what caused my mild depression sometimes in the real world. But this hadn't happened yet here in Equestria. It shouldn't be happening. I was in the place where I had always dreamed of being. I slowly open the door that had the darkness seeping from it like a cross between a liquid and a gas. It was light as gas but flowed like liquid. I keep the door open just in case.  
"What's going on in here?" I look around and I see a chair in front of me. It had... something... in it. I got closer and I realized something. It was me. But it wasn't me at the same time. This me didn't have glasses, His hair was blond on the sides and brown on top. Whereas mine was the opposite, mine was blond on top and brown on the sides. His skin was exactly the same as mine, pale white. He had the exact same costume on him as I wore as lightningman. only the colors were switched with each other. Just like the hair.I slowly move to him. I tried to remember who he was. But it always ended on the memory of my old friend Brandon. I pulled up all the information about him as I could, eventually, I think I hit the jackpot on a particular piece of information. Brandon had two sides to him. Demon Destroyer and Demon King. That was something I kinda liked about him, but it could be annoying at times. He was either really good or really bad at times. He was either a great friend or a pain in the (beep.) But I had always thought myself as purely good. I had never thought I had a side of me like this. Then again, I could get really angry at times. I was dwelling on this and I didn't notice the other me stirring.  
I was turning back to him when I felt something grab my throat. I gasped for air as I looked down at the other me grabbing me. He opened his eyes and I felt a stab of horror. They were black with red at the edges near the eyelashes. It was like oblivion and hell had a child and that it had been tortured for years just for being their kid. The other me looked at me... and smiled. This scared me more than anything. When it smiled, it was obvious that it wanted blood. It didn't make any hesitation to hide it. Then... it spoke.  
"so... You finally decided to see me." The voice was cool as ice and it flowed over you like water. This was a being that could talk its way out of almost any situation. It could commit murder right in front of the princess, in cold blood, and it could convince her that it was necessary.  
"W-what are you?" I manage to choke out as I attempted to pry his finger from my throat. But for some reason, my lightning and aura wouldn't activate. So I just had to use my normal strength. But this being didn't have that trouble. He was using aura to keep me in his grip. He could snap my neck if he wanted to.  
"Me? You should know this already Lightningman." He smiled. "It was you who created me." He snapped his fingers and a memory came up. It was me and Brandon talking about Demon King and Destroyer.  
"Yeah. I always figured everyone has two sides to them. Even you." He looked at me. "Your good side would be lightningman." (He didn't know I was the superhero.) "But I don't know who your evil side would be." He leaned back on his couch as I thought. I came up with the name in the memory and my eyes widened. I mouthed. "oh no."  
"Oh yes. You flooded me with all of your bad memories and experiences. Every time I got something new, it made me stronger, but it hurt me at the same time so that I couldn't do anything. But you haven't had any bad experiences in a while have you?" He throws me and I hit the wall of the chamber of memories. It was completely black around by now, and the only light was coming from where you enter, and one light that was on the chair where He had sat. Just then He came into the light and stepped into my throat.  
"My name is Darkning. And I'm going to take over your body. You're going to stay in here and feel the exact same pain I've felt for years. You've never once let out your feelings. You always kept it hidden, hurting me. Now, your going to hurt the exact same way."  
(I was writing Chapter 30- When I realized AGAIN, That I missed the chance to insert a song. FUCK! That's how mad I am. I didn't even bother to bleep that out.)  
[embed] watch?v=1mjlM_RnsVE&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=68[/embed]


	28. Chapter 28

As I attempted to get his foot off my throat he took it off. I began to gasp for air. I looked up, but what I saw was Darkning going through the door towards body control. He slammed and locked the door behind him. I got up and banged on the door. It was almost impossible to see anything. The walls were coated in black and the only light was shining on the chair that Darkning had been in. Suddenly I could feel all of my bad experiences and memories attacking me. I crouch and grab my head.  
"No... no... stop, These memories. I can't take it." I could feel a sob growing in my chest as I remember awful things. My parents yelling at me. My great grandad's death. Even running away once. I began to pound on the door with all my might. "LET ME OUT!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Suddenly I felt new memories entering my mind. I tried to wake up. But when I did, I wasn't in control of my body. Darkning was. He got up and took off my mask. I began to yell at him within my mind.  
"NO! LET ME OUT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! DONT HURT ANYBODY! PLEASE!" I was desperate. I tried to get control of my body again. But Darkning already left the house. He was headed towards Twilights. It had already turned morning surprisingly. And my hair was already changing somehow, to darkning's hairstyle. He banged on the door.  
"Twilight. Get out here." He spoke quietly, but it was heard by all. The voice was cracking and changing to Darknings. My entire body was changing into Darknings body. This was terrible. Before I could speak a word Twilight was outside.  
"Oh, Hi Lightningman."  
"Don't call me that." The voice had almost fully changed.  
"Huh? What do you mean? And what happened to your voice?" At that moment The Harmonic wand began to smoke. Out came Sam.  
"Huh? What's going on?" Sam asked as she looked around. She then spotted Darkning. "Oh no." She said. "Twilight. That isn't lightningman."  
"What do you mean? Of course, it is. He may look a little different, but it's obviously him."  
"Twilight, mom. Listen to me. Get Fluttershy. She's the only one that may..." With that, she dissipated. What caused this is Darkning had struck a bolt on the ground where Sam had stood. Twilight yelped and jumped back.  
"What's going on?" She asked and looked at my body. The eyes had almost finished changing. "Y-your not lightningman." She stated scared.  
"That is correct." Darkning smiled and Twilight reeled back in terror. "My name is Darkning. I am all of Damyon's memories and experiences, all focussed on one thing. He never let out his true feelings at home. He always bottled them up. I'm here as compensation." He grabbed Twilight by the throat and threw her as hard as he could towards Fluttershy's home. I don't think he realized where he threw her towards though. He then proceeded to flood his body with electricity. It began to arc around his body and strike the ground at random times. Not even the suit, designed to keep electricity inside of it, could keep it inside. It sometimes hit ponies and they collapsed, unconscious. Soon, however, Rainbow Dash realized what was happening. She flew down.  
"Lightningman! Stop it! Your hurting everyone! That's not what you want. That's never been what you wanted." She looked into my eyes and recoiled in fear. "W-what happened to you."  
"I am not lightningman. I am Darkning. Damyon's worst experiences and memories come to life. If you wish to live, leave me now or you will suffer the same fate as everyone else."  
"Oh no. I'm not leaving here so you can kill somepony." She stood her ground... or air... Darkning laughed. It was cold and cruel. He then turned serious and zapped Rainbow. The lightning, caused her nerves to spasm and her wings to clamp to her sides. He proceeded to slam his fist in her face. making her collapse. She tried to shakily get to her hooves before Darkning put his foot on her neck. He was about to finish her when a lasso came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around his body.  
Shocked, Darkning didn't have any time to react as Applejack pulled him off of Rainbow.  
"Lightningman! What are you doing!" She rushed to help Rainbow up.  
"T-that's not Lightningman."  
"What do you mean?" She asked as Darkning snapped the rope around him.  
"He said his name is Darkning. He's all the worst parts of Damyon."  
"Not all of them. I'm not his greed or terror. I'm his anger and sadness. The two emotions he has in abundance. The more he has, the stronger I grow."  
"Your a meanie is what you are!" Said a high pitched voice. Darkning was knocked aside as a cannon went off. He hurled into a wall. He got up, more pissed off than hurt. He looked to see Pinkie Pie reloading her party cannon.  
"Good, I don't need to repeat myself more." He said as he turned on the spot, disapparating with a loud crack and apparating right beside the loaded party cannon. He put his hand on it and channeled electricity through it. That caused the gunpowder to go off and blow both Darkning and Pinkie Pie away. When everyone looked up, they saw the cannon was destroyed.  
"Y-you destroyed my party cannon." Pinkie said as her hair deflated slightly.  
"Nobody attacks me. Nobody will hurt me ever again. I'm done with everyone. You will all die." He said as he began to walk to the 3 mares that had attempted to attack him. I began to yell and scream. "NO!" But before Darkning could harm them, a voice said weakly and scared, "Please stop." Darkning amazingly stopped and turned around to see Fluttershy and Twilight beside her. Twilight had the elements of harmony on her back. She levitated all of the elements onto their respective owners. But they didn't use them. Fluttershy merely began to walk up to Darkning.  
"Fluttershy! What are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked. "He went nuts!" But Fluttershy continued to walk up. Darkning didn't do anything.  
"Lightningman?"  
"That isn't my name," Darkning growled causing Fluttershy to recoil just the tiniest bit. But Darkning didn't make any moves against her. It seems even he has limits to what he wants to do.  
"alright. Darkning. Please listen to me. You can't keep doing this." She then turned stern. She flew up towards Darkning's face and began to use the stare. "Darkning, lightningman, whoever you are. You cannot keep hurting my- our friends." She continued to use the stare. But Darkning merely put his hand up and covered her eyes.  
"No staring. It's annoying." Fluttershy's wings gave out as she looked at him in horror.  
"You resisted the Stare?"  
"Duh. If you want power through eyes, try this." Darkning then proceeded to glare at Fluttershy. The oblivion-hell eyes scaring her. She couldn't move, she was petrified on the spot she was standing. "Now. I don't want to hurt you. You girls are some of the few that hasn't caused me a lot of suffering. I'm the anger and sadness of Damyon. He has never let out his feelings. As a result, I was born. He focussed all of those feelings on me. Can you imagine what that's like? Being an awkward teenage brony's focus point? IT WAS TERRIBLE!" Even I was silent at the exclamation. I realized that Darkning wasn't just an extension of me. He was his own separate person. But ever since his birth he's been bombarded with things that caused him sadness. Of course, he would be angry. Anyone would be angry. I drop my hands from the door. I proceed to say through the door.  
"Darkning... I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry." I turn around and sit on the chair Darkning had sat on. But I noticed something. Darkning's body had frozen.  
"Darkning? What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked weakly.  
"H-He said sorry," Darkning said.  
"What?" Fluttershy asked.  
"He said sorry. Lightningman said sorry." Darkning repeated  
"Wait, Lightningman's still in there?" Rainbow Dash pointed to Darkning's head. He nodded.  
"But... How come he let you do all this?"  
"I... uh... kinda locked him in the memory chamber like he did to me. Right now, he's experiencing all of the memories I've had to dwell on." He winced.  
"What? Well, can you let him out?" Fluttershy asked. Darkning seemed to consider her for a second.  
"He... he did say sorry. And I hated those memories, nobody should have to see those. Alright. I'll be back." He closed his eyes. A second later the memory chamber door opened up and Darkning walked inside.  
"Lightningman?" He asked.  
"I'm sorry." I immediately said and looked up at him. "If I knew what I was doing to you, I wouldn't have locked you up like that. I didn't even know you were a real being. I always thought you were a figment of my imagination.  
"Yeah... I saw that." He said and nodded.  
"You want to get out of here?" I said as I got up.  
"Huh?" He looked at me confused.  
"You and me. Both of us can control this body. Maybe I can even make you a body of your own and put you in it."  
"y-You would do that? Even after I showed what I can do?"  
"You would be a normal human for now. But if you prove you can be trusted having your own body, you would gradually get these powers back."  
"R-Really?" Darkning's eyes were turning from the black and red tinge to normal hazel eyes.  
"Yes." I smile. Darkning smiled and hugged me. I could feel his sadness and anger leaving his body, bit by bit. to be replaced by happiness. He still had the same look except for his eyes. But he had turned good now.  
"Let's go." We leave and head to the body control room. I see Sam cowering in a corner.  
"SAM!" I run and hug her. "Are you alright." She nodded and began to cry in my arms. I look up at Darkning.  
"Can you deal with the real world for right now? I need to calm Sam down and explain everything." He nodded and took control. Our eyes opened up. But this time, Half of the body was in his image, and the other half of it was mine.  
"Lightningman?" Twilight asked slowly.  
"No. It's still Darkning." He shook his head. They all backed away. "Oh no don't worry. Lightningman's in here with me. He just has to calm Sam down. I... kinda scared her... a lot."  
"So... you two are friends now?" Fluttershy asked.  
"Yeah. I'm not going to have to deal with those memories anymore. Lightningman and I are going to share this body until he finds a way to make me a body and put my consciousness into it."  
"Really?" Pinkie Pie asked. "So your not an enemy anymore? You're a friend? YAY! NEW FRIEND PARTY!" Pinkie Pie began to jump around. Just then I came back into control with lightningman.  
"Pinkie, stop. We can't really do that Party just yet."  
"What do you mean Darkning?" Applejack asked.  
"Oh, it's not darkning right now, it's Lightningman. The change in voice remember?" I cough and my voice returns to normal. "Geez, this is going to get annoying if we have to share this body. We need to figure out a way to get you a new body."  
"Yeah," Darkning said with his voice.  
"Oh... yeah I see the change in the voice now." Applejack said.  
"Yeah." I nodded. "Now, we need to figure out a way to make a body. Transferring his consciousness to the body is easy enough."  
"How?" Darkning asked.  
"Well, Sam can transfer from my mind to The wand right? It makes sense that you and I can do it as well. Then we can tranfer your consciousness to that body, that way."  
"That... makes sense. I guess." Twilight said. "But how are you going to make a body?"  
"Hmm... Maybe... I got it. Remember how i can create magical constructs with my cards? If I do that, only permanent, then we can use that as a body."

(I was writing chapter 30- when i realized i totally missed the chance to insert this.)  
[embed] watch?v=2rwPDfmcCrY&index=54&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7[/embed]


	29. Chapter 29

As Everyone went to my house, Darkning and I began to discuss how his body should be. It shouldn't be very close to mine so that others could differentiate us from each other.  
"Now, I'm thinking Black Hair instead of Brown. My eyes would be a mix of white and blue. Not blue eyes like normal, But the irises would be white, and everything else would be blue."  
"Hmm... that sounds cool. Let's do it."  
With that, I raised the harmonic wand. "Sam?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We need all of the power you can muster."  
"What? That includes..."  
"The elements, yes."  
"Well... alright." The wand began to glow. There was a bang from the library as the elements flew towards us and surrounded the wand, it began to charge it. I closed my eyes and began to imagine the body that Darkning and I had thought of creating. It took around a half hour in real time. But for us, it was only 30 seconds. Once finished I lower the wand to see the body staring blankly at the wall. I smile.  
"Great. Now, we need to see if we can transfer your consciousness to it." I put the tip of the Harmonic Wand on the body's forehead. "Ok, Darkning, go ahead." I could feel the third personality in my mind flow down from my mind to my arm, through the wand and I could feel pressure coming from the wand as if something was trying to break through. I then could hear a very faint voice.  
"Lightningman! It's not opening!"  
"Alright, let me try and use some magic, you can float into the body with the magic." I then say "LEGILEMENS!" I feel the pressure be relieved and I'm thrown into the other body's mind. I look around and see Darkning.  
"T-this is my body now?" He smiles brightly. "Awesome."  
"Yeah. I need to get out of here, I'll see you in the real world?"  
"Yeah, as soon as I decorate this place a bit, I need to figure out where everything is. Then I'll get to the body controls."  
"Alright. See you soon." I pull out of the mind and back into my own.  
"Lightningman? Did it work?" Twilight asked me.  
"Yeah, He's just fixing up the mind right now. Decorating, you know, that sort of stuff."  
"Your talking of minds as if their homes." She said.  
"That's because technically they are. Homes for our consciousness and smarts and all that crap."  
"...Yeah, I guess." She nodded. At that moment the other body woke up. It began to stretch and all the bones began to crack and pop.  
"... aaaahhhhhh," Darkning says. "That felt good."  
"Can we have the party now?" asked Pinkie Pie.  
"Not yet. We need to get him some clothes." I say.  
"What do you mean?" They look at him. "He's wearing clothes right now."  
"Those are clothes made of magic, they don't have a very long lifespan, so what happens when it ends?" They all blush at this.  
"Yeah... we need to get some more clothes for him." Rarity says. She then perks up. "Luckily I was prepared for just such an occasion."  
"You were prepared for my evil side to take over, we make up our differences, I make a body for him out of magic, and him needing clothes?"  
"No, I... I meant that I was prepared for you to need clothes. You didn't have that many, and what if those were destroyed?"  
"Good point. Let's get those clothes then." Darkning says as he begins to walk towards rarity's.  
"Yeah. That way I can get the party started sooner!" Pinkie Pie was vibrating from the energy she was holding in.  
"Yeah. Also, could you do some karaoke? I'll be the main singer, Darkning can be backup. You agree to that?" I ask him.  
"As long as I can do a song where I'm the main singer." He said.  
"Sure." I nod.  
"Then let's do it."  
"Alright. I'm going to have to get everything started up now to get it prepared by the time you finish." Pinkie said as she ran away to get the party set up. Soon enough we got into Rarity's.  
"Alright, Let me grab the costume for you darling." She said as she went into a room. A few seconds later, She came out with a costume that looked identical to mine.  
"That looks amazing. But do you think I can change the color scheme of it?" He asked.  
"Actually wait..." I began to think about what the next adventure was. "Better idea. Keep that suit, and grab a different one with the color scheme you want."  
"Why keep this?" He held up my costume.  
"You and I are going to freak Beatrix out." I smile and Darkning's eye widens. He then smiles.  
"Good idea." He nods. He folds up the costume and Rarity comes back with the other costume. Darkning tells her what color scheme he wants. And She uses the color stain buckets to change it. Soon Darkning comes out in the changed costume.  
"That... is awesome," I say.  
"It is, isn't it?" He looks at the costume on him. "I always did have different tastes than you. Slightly more awesome tastes." I roll my eyes.  
"Yeah yeah. Come on, I know the songs I want to sing with you. And you don't want to blow of Pinkie Pie."  
"Yeah." We all leave for the party. When we knock on the door, Pinkie Pie opens up the door to let us all in. I look up at the sign. It said "WELCOME DARKNING!" Everyone was talking to each other, then they noticed both of us. A few ponies stared in amazement. Pinkie Pie bounced up to Darkning. (He had his mask on.)  
"Hey, Darkning. Before we do the karaoke, we wanted you to speak to everyone."  
"Um... alright." He nods. He heads to the front and picks up a microphone. "Um... hello? Is this thing working?" It works."Um. Alright. Now, as some of you have obviously guessed, My name is Darkning." He sighs. "I was created as a coping mechanism for Lightningman." There were a few tilts of the head here.  
"What do you mean?" Derpy asked. Time Turner was beside her, but he didn't seem concerned at all about this. He merely looked up at Darkning and smiled slightly. What caused the change in demeanor? He leads the charge against me, but he doesn't care about him?  
"I mean that I'm his sadness and anger." He says as he pulls off his mask. His eyes flash to what they were before he turned good. Everyone except for Time Turner flinches back. "Sorry." He rubs his eyes. "But, I won't hurt any of you. I'm trying to be good. In fact, I don't even have all of lightningman's powers right now. I'm just a normal costumed human, that's body is made of magic." He shrugs. "But let's all have some fun right?" They all look at each other and smile. They look at Darkning and say this.  
"ALRIGHT!" My jaw drops. I groan.  
"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked me.  
"Darkning, My sadness, and anger, The worst aspects of me, gets their confidence faster than me. It's just..." I groan. Just then I hear Darkning call my name.  
"Lightningman! Were we going to sing or what?"


	30. Chapter 30

As I walked up onto the stage with Darkning, I went through my head of the lyrics of the song. I motioned for Darkning to come closer and I whisper in his ear the songs that I'm going to put on. He nods and whispers his songs back.  
"You sure?" He nods and I say "Ok. Let's do this." I went to the equipment. I began to tinker with it. After which, I zapped it with a bit of my electricity so that it has access to the internet imprinted on my lightning. I search through the songs and prepare it.  
"Ok. Everyone? I want to say that these first three songs are dedicated to my new girlfriend. Fluttershy." I smile brightly at her and she blushes and smiles shyly back. (I'm the lead singer, Darkning is the backup singer.)  
[embed] watch?v=R03cqGg40GU&index=119&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7[/embed]  
After we sang, I went and searched for the second song. But before I turn this on, I say to everyone. "Now, this song is meant to be sung as loyalty to your partner, but the lyrics are kinda weird, I didn't make it, so don't blame me."  
[embed] watch?v=Go7gn6dugu0&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=134[/embed]  
As I was singing a bunch of other couples were dancing with each other. I even saw Rainbow hug Twilight in the corner. But for some reason, she looked at Rainbow and talked a bit. I decide to talk to them about that later. I went and put up the third song.  
[embed] watch?v=_VmsK2x9Y4Q&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=127[/embed]  
Everyone was clapping. Or whatever it is when you bang your hooves against the floor. Screw it, I'm calling it clapping."Thank you. Thank you. Now, Darkning has some songs that He would like to sing." (I'm now back up, Darkning is the lead singer. Also, imagine the girl's voice is a man's voice.)  
[embed] watch?v=uGcsIdGOuZY&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=67[/embed]  
As we were singing, Everyone was smiling a little bit. They could tell the lyrics were good, but they couldn't help but feel intimidated by the loud music. This is more like something Vinyl Scratch would put on at her club. Darkning put up the second song.[embed] watch?v=AsoIw1EUt_c&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=154[/embed]  
Everyone was surprised. All his songs involved heroes of some sort, and all of mine involved love. Then one of them spoke up. "How many more songs do you have?"  
"A LOT." We say at the same time. But nobody groaned. In fact, they all seemed to enjoy us singing. "Would anyone else like to join us singing?" They looked at each other and Pinkie Pie bounced up to join us. I leaned down and whispered in her ear the next songs. She nodded.  
[embed] watch?v=frkfY-V4vHk&index=145&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7[/embed]  
Everyone was smiling and dancing a bit.  
"Alright. For our next song, we are going to be using a song that... does also has weird lyrics. Alright?"  
"Alright!" They all cheered. They liked the songs that we had picked so far. So they believed they would like this song as well.  
[embed] watch?v=rhz_m-tgi2Y&index=77&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7[/embed]  
Just then Darkning whispered in my ear. "I have another idea for a song."  
"Really? Well put it on." I then turn to the crowd. "Darkning is going to sing another song alright?"  
"YEAH!"  
[embed] watch?v=e8X3ACToii0&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=40[/embed]  
Everyone was surprised that this song was kinda both mine and his types of song. love and heroes.  
"Ok. Now everyone? We are going to break off from what we've been singing, to sing some other songs. Darkning will lead this next one." I move over theatrically for him.  
[embed] watch?v=pXRviuL6vMY&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=35[/embed]  
(yes. In this me and Darkning even did the complicated handshake. Also, the 'brother' is technically each other. But you could interpret it to mean Xayvier. Or Deklan. If you don't know who that is, then head to my other story 'The brother's adventure.' Ok. shameless self-promotion aside. let's get back to the story.) As the song ended, I went to it and put on another song.  
"Alright, I'm taking the lead on this one."  
[embed] watch?v=Pw-0pbY9JeU&index=36&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7[/embed]  
"Now, Time for a silly song." I cough and use a deeper voice than usual.  
[embed] watch?v=BgEooh9QPLM&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=97[/embed]  
"Darkning? Any ideas for songs? I'm almost out."  
"A lot. But do you think we should end right now?"  
"What? Why?"  
"Because you know how it is, the author will have to keep adding in these songs and the audience might not like these songs."  
"I'm the author remember? I make this story in the future? And I honestly don't care. I like these songs, if others don't they can skip the chapter where I put these in."  
"Oh right." He nods and continues to put on a playlist of songs.  
"Now, the rest of the songs? These are just songs that we felt like singing alright?"  
"Alright." A few ponies nod. A few were exhausted from dancing and laying on the floor listening to us.  
[embed] watch?v=YVuNypWDuKU&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=54[/embed]  
[embed] watch?v=W_oEIYOERKI&index=58&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7[/embed]  
[embed] watch?v=gmJ2Bkx2C5A&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=84[/embed][embed] watch?v=dZEnQogAd8U&index=90&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7[/embed]  
[embed] watch?v=J5qWnG5RQTk&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=92[/embed]  
[embed] watch?v=1_CbClV_eTU&index=99&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7[/embed][embed] watch?v=-knYdOywsEE&index=125&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7[/embed]  
As we finished singing everyone was clapping exhausted. Darkning and I get down from the stage and a few ponies go up and start to sing as well. (I'm not going to put those in. I have no idea what songs ponies would sing.)  
"What do you want to do now?" Darkning asked me.  
"I saw Twilight and Rainbow talking to each other. I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure something is going down."  
"Really? How did you notice that?"  
"You didn't?" I ask. "Hmm... Probably my powers helping my perception. I don't know." I shrug. "But let's go talk to them."  
"Alright." we both headed towards them. They were in the corner.  
"Hey Lightningman, Darkning. That was some great singing. But what are you doing here? I would have figured you would be with Fluttershy." Twilight said to me.  
"Me and Darkning were wondering what's happening over here?"  
"Oh..." Twilight and Rainbow both looked down a bit.  
"Well, To be honest? You know when you caught us kissing?"  
"Yeah." I nod.  
"Well, I was exploring my sexuality. Rainbow is a great marefriend. But I don't think I'm like that."  
"Really? Why not?"  
"I don't know." She shrugs. "But I told Rainbow this, and she understands."  
"Alright. So you two aren't together anymore?"  
"No."  
"You two were together?" I heard Rarity say quietly. I turn around to see her, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack.


	31. Chapter 31

As Twilight and Rainbow Dash were worrying, I was bringing all of the mane 6 outside to talk to them.  
"How long have they been together?" Rarity asked.  
"To be honest? I don't know. But I do know that they've been together since I've been knocked out." And the others widen their eyes.  
"What? They knocked you out after you found out?" Pinkie asked.  
"Oh no! I slammed into a tree. I thought you already knew this?" I raise an eyebrow. They nod.  
"Yeah. I promised to keep their secret. But right now, they're breaking up."  
"Why?" Asked Applejack  
"Because Twilight was just exploring her sexuality. So if you keep this a secret between the 7 of us, that would be great."  
"Alright. We promise." They all nod.  
"Thank you. Now, I think Me and Darkning are going to go home alright?"  
"What? Why?" He asked as he looked at me.  
"I need to work on my abilities, plus I have a few new ideas that I want to test out."  
"Oh, alright." He nods. We say goodbye to everyone and we were walking home.  
"What Ideas did you have?" He asked me.  
"You remember that book. Um... what was it called... The Name of the Wind by Patrick Rothfuss?"  
"Yeah. The book you were hesitant at reading at first, but once you did it was rather good?"  
"Yeah, I figured I might try to recreate some of the magic that's in that book."  
"Your nuts." He deadpans.  
"So are you since your an extension of me."  
"Yes, but this is extra nuts. Do you know what could happen if you fail?"  
"Yeah, the wind could possibly tear apart my house. We can reconstruct it." Darkning was opening and closing his mouth and glaring at me. But eventually, he sighs and says.  
"Fine."  
"Alright. Now we just need to get insi... What's that?" I point to the nearby everfree forest. There was a rustling."  
"I don't know. Want to check it out?"  
"We should. It could be dangerous to the town." I say as I creep up to the bushes that had rustled. I slowly peek over and hear a whimpering. I jump over the bushes and see a small timberwolf. But it's back leg was cut off. It wasn't a full grown one. It was just a tiny baby.  
"Darkning! It's a baby Timberwolf!"  
"What? Get rid of it then!" He calls.  
"It's backleg is cut off. We can't just leave it to die." There was magic seeping out of the wound as if it was blood. "Shit." I pull out the harmonic wand and the Timberwolf whimpers and tries to back up. "Shh... shh. shh. I'm trying to help." I gently press the wand on the cut off leg. "Obice."I whisper and a barrier springs up to stop the magic from seeping out of the leg. The timberwolf looks at me hesitantly. I put the Harmonic wand back in my pocket and take off my mask and put it with the wand. I gently put my hand closer to the wolf to show that I wouldn't hurt him. He sniffs my hand. He smiles and little and hugs it. I smile.  
"Your just a nice little guy aren't you? We need to get you patched up." I gently pick him up. The timberwolf didn't seem to mind. I brought him to Darkning.  
"What are you..." He sees the leg. "What happened to him?"  
"I don't know. But we need to get him to Fluttershy."  
"Alright." We began to run towards the party. We didn't want to disapparate since it might startle the wolf and the ponies. As soon as we got to the party, we banged on the door. The music stopped abruptly from inside. Pinkie Pie opened the door.  
"Oh Hi! What are you two doing back?"  
"We need Fluttershy," I say urgently. I show the baby timberwolf with the cut off leg. Pinkie Pie widens her eyes in horror.  
"FLUTTERSHY!" She yells.  
"Yes, Pinkie?" She walks beside her and looks to us. She then notices the wolf. She gasps. "What happened to you." She asks as she gently picks up the timberwolf. But as soon as she does, He begins to growl and try to get back to me. Fluttershy makes the connection and gives him back to me. He stops growling. "It seems he's attached to you. What happened?"  
"I don't know. We were headed home when we found him in the bushes near our house. He already had his leg cut off. Can you talk to him?"  
"Yes, But can't you use that translation spell on him like you did Harry and Angel Bunny?"  
"His body uses magic to stay alive if introduce more magic into his system, I shudder to think of the consequences."  
"But what about this?" She points to the barrier.  
"This is external magic to stop his magic from leaving him. It isn't internal magic like his." I point to the flowing magic in his wound. It was a sickly green colour, and it flowed like blood.  
"Yeah. I guess. I'll try talking to him." She raises herself to the pups level. "Um... hello? Little guy? What's your name?" The pup looks at Fluttershy for a little bit before barking. "Oh.. alright. Can you tell us what happened to you?" The pup looked sad as he barks a few times. Fluttershy covers her mouth in horror. "Oh, my Celestia. That's horrible."  
"What did he say?" I ask worriedly.  
"He says his name is Jasper," Darkning smirks at this as Jasper was my dog's name on earth. "And his pack threw him out and left him to die because he couldn't bring himself to kill a harmless animal.  
"What? But he's only a pup, They shouldn't have to kill."  
"Apparently, timberwolf pups learn to hunt a bit earlier than him. But he didn't want to, so he was allowed to postpone his hunting because his father is the leader of the pack. But when he couldn't kill the animal, his father ripped his leg off and the others left him for death." She whimpers a bit.  
"God..." I close my eyes and growl a bit. Darkning was also angry. I gently take a deep breath and let it out. "We need to fix him up. When that's over... I'll adopt him." I say. Everyone was looking at what was going on and gasped at what I said. There was immediately a bunch of protests.  
"You can't adopt a timberwolf! What are you going to feed it?  
"What happens when he becomes violent?"  
"They can grow to enormous sizes. Where are you going to keep it?"  
"QUIET!" I say to them all. "I've made my decision. Its pack threw him out. So I'm just introducing him to a new pack." I then smirk. "It's basically what happened to spike. Well, not really. But it's close. They're both far away from their natural species, so different species are taking them in and teaching them their ways." Everyone shut up after that. I then look at Jasper. "Do you want to live with me and Darkning?" He seems to consider Darkning for a bit. But he nods. "Alright. Twilight?" I ask and she comes. "Do you know any spells that can heal him?" She closes her eyes and thinks for a few seconds.  
"Yes, But we would need the original leg that was taken from him."  
"Which means we get to give payback." Darkning cracks his knuckles.  
"What? Your considering taking on a whole pack of timberwolves just for this cub?"  
"Yes." We both say at the same time. She sighs.  
"Your both idiots."  
"I never said I was known for my brains." I deadpan.  
"True. But until we can figure out where the timberwolf pack is, we should treat him as best as we can." She points to Jasper.  
"He has a name. It's Jasper."  
"Fine. But we need to treat Jasper's wounds. Hmm... This might give me the opportunity to learn about timberwolf anatomy and physiology." She smiles and immediately magics up some ink and paper. She begins to sketch down the timberwolf in my arms.  
"We can do that later. For now, we need to figure out where his leg is." Jasper began to bark at Fluttershy. Fluttershy had apparently been talking to him all this time.  
"I know where the pack is." She says


	32. Chapter 32

As we were headed to the Everfree forest, we left Jasper with Twilight. I trusted her magic would be able to keep him calm and happy and safe until we got back.  
"You sure you want to come with us, Fluttershy? You do know what Darkning and I are liable to do right?"  
"That's exactly why I'm coming. I'm going to scold them before you do it." She was angrier than I've ever seen her, that includes in the show. I shudder as I remember the *other* Fluttershy. You know the one. The opposite Fluttershy. The one that made Rarity and Pinkie cry? I shake my head as I answer her.  
"Fine. Just don't go overboard. We want to get some time in as well." We head towards the timberwolf camp.  
-1 hour later-  
Fluttershy told us that it was somewhere around here when we heard a rustling in the nearby bushes. I turn around to face the bushes, my arms up and crackling with electricity. I must have really been on edge if I had been that fast already. Eventually, I went towards the bush silently. I look through and I see the Timberwolves. I growl quietly. I motion for the other two so they can see as well. They peek through and they also narrow their eyes and frown.  
"Alright. I'm going to go talk to them." Says Fluttershy quietly and she walked forward. I was amazed. When did she get so brave? Or was it because it was also an animal of sorts. I look at Darkning and he nods. We get up and follow closely behind her. When the Timberwolves notice us, they begin to growl. But Fluttershy went up to largest one there, seemingly the leader.  
"Did you just abandon you son?" Fluttershy asked with noticeable venom in her voice. I widen my eyes a little bit. Darkning also seemed surprised. But the large Timberwolf seemed unfazed. He merely narrowed his eyes and growled. This was the wrong thing to do. Within seconds, Fluttershy was in his face and yelling.  
"HOW DARE YOU ABANDON A DEFENSELESS BABY! LET ALONE YOUR OWN SON! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF FOR EVEN DOING THIS!" The only thing that could possibly compare to her yelling was the Traditional Royal Canterlot Speaking Voice. Well, That and my megaphone. I unwittingly took a step back from her. Everyone else, including the Timberwolves, did as well. "BECAUSE OF YOU, YOUR SON IS CURRENTLY IN PAIN! IF I EVER FIND OUT YOU DID SOMETHING LIKE THIS EVER AGAIN, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO ASK LIGHTNINGMAN AND DARKNING TO KICK YOU ALL THE WAY TO THE FROZEN NORTH AND BACK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" She was using the stare at her. But her stare seemingly had evolved into a glare that would have scared even the most hardened soldier. The leader of the pack nodded a little fast. "Good. Now give us his leg." She says to him angrily. He points to some nearby bushes where it seemed they kept all their things. I go and grab the pup's broken leg. I mentally vomit a bit. Magic was still leaking at a very slow pace though. We should be able to reattach it with minimal effort.  
"Lightning?" Darkning looks at me and whispers.  
"Yeah, Dark?"  
"I think Fluttershy handled the Timberwolves. To be honest she scared even me." He says as he shudders a bit.  
"Yeah, I know the feeling. But I agree with you, they don't need anything more than that scolding." I say as I put a barrier up to stop the magic from leaking at all. I get up. "Fluttershy, we're leaving. Come on." I motion for her to join us. She was glaring at the Timberwolves still. But she joined us.  
-Another half hour later.-  
"Twilight! I see them!" I hear Rainbow Dash call from up high. We were just about to leave the Everfree Forest. I then heard a bunch of trampling coming from nearby. We exited and spotted the other 5 of the Mane 6.  
"Thank Celestia, You came out unharmed."  
"That's mostly due to Fluttershy." I smile at them.  
"What?" She asked surprised.  
"Yeah, Her Stare evolved into a Glare." Darkning and I both shudder. "N-never again. I never want to make her extremely angry like that." Fluttershy smiled shyly as the girls look at her in amazement.  
"Allllright. But we need to reattach that leg." She says as I nod.  
"Yeah, Where did you leave him anyway?"  
"Back at my house. Spike is looking after him." Twilight says as we begin to run to the library. The leg in my clutches. We eventually open the door to see spike trying to feed the timberwolf.  
"Come on, you want to be healthy, don't you?" He asked not noticing me. But Jasper merely yipped as he saw me and he hobbled over to me.  
"Hey, Jasper. Guess what? We got your leg back!" I say happily as I show him the leg. It may have been my imagination, but for a second, he seemed like he was smiling. Jasper went and laid down on the bed, leaving the stump of a leg open for us. "Alright, let's do this." I sigh as I remove both barriers. I then quickly put the leg and the stump together. Amazingly, the magic, when touched, started to flow together as if it hadn't been cut off in the first place. It's as if the veins were visible, but the skin was cut. I pull out the Harmonic wand and touch it to the crack between the leg and the stump. I mutter, "Velox Sanitatem." And the wood seems to grow, even without roots. It eventually touched each other and the crack disappeared almost completely. Just leaving behind a thin glowing silver line of magic. I smile. I get up and let go of the leg. It doesn't fall off.  
"Jasper? Trying walking." I say as I back away for him. Jasper slowly moves his leg and Jumps up. He begins to move around and there's a few crack as if he's stretching the muscles in the legs and popping the bones. He looks at me and yips happily. He jumps towards me and nuzzles my legs. "Good boy." I smile as I kneel down and start to pet the timberwolf. I then noticed something I hadn't noticed before. The bark that protected him was the same kind of wood as the Harmonic wand. Fir wood. In fact, The bark seemed to be exactly the same as the bark on my wand. Plated.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning, Darkning, Jasper and I left for the school. I wanted those two to stay home just in case anything bad happened and they could respond immediately. But Darkning wanted to surprise the fillies and colts, and Jasper wouldn't stay anywhere without me. It was cute, but kinda annoying at the same time. So, I let them join me. I sigh as I think how many days there are left until the battle with Blueblood. I had tomorrow and Friday to finish up the learning about Equestrian History. I had just entered the building when Ms. Cheerilee walked up to us.  
"Lightningman, Where have you been the past 2 days?" She asked a bit mad.  
"Saving a timberwolf. Sending a person from another dimension back home. Making amends with my anger and sadness. You know, the usual." I shrug and smirk at her. Cheerilee didn't seem amused. It was obvious she didn't see the other two since Darkning was already at his desk, and Jasper was so small.  
"Lightningman, you cannot just skip school for no good reason. And I don't appreciate being lied too." I groan and facepalm.  
"I'm not lying. I had to reattach the Timberwolf's leg. I adopted him yesterday. His name is Jasper. The making amends? He's literally in this class right now." I point at Darkning and he waves. Cheerilee pales.  
"And the person from another dimension?" She asks.  
"He was the counterpart of Flash Sentry." I roll my eyes. "I duelled him with my cards. It was a pain. But fun even though he won." I smile. She groans and noticed the timberwolf. She yelps and jumps back.  
"What's that?" She asked. Luckily nobody besides me, darkning, Jasper and Cheerilee were in the school right now because the bell hadn't rung yet.  
"This is Jasper." I kneel down and pet him. "Don't worry, he's nice." I motion for her to pet him. She slowly comes up and pets him. She smiles a bit.  
"Alright. But the bell is about to ring, we are covering the reign of Discord."  
"Alright." Soon enough the bell did ring and everyone began filing in. I sat down at where I had sat last time. I saw Silent Power walking in with Scootaloo beside him. They were smiling at each other. I think. "Young love." I smile under my mask. Everyone was almost seated when there was a loud shriek. I look at the door to see Jasper near the door. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were walking inside when they saw him. Everyone looked and saw Jasper. Almost all of them reacted the same. Except for Silent Power, who I could have sworn both his eyebrows raised underneath his hood.  
"Everypony, calm down. This is Jasper." She goes to Jasper and pets him. Jasper nuzzles into her hoof. I smiled. I then whistled loudly.  
"Jasper, come on. Stop bothering everypony." I smile. He bounds over to me and jumps onto my enlargened desk. I smile and pet him. Everyone was surprised.  
"Why and how did you get a timberwolf?" asked Scootaloo as she looked at me.  
"I saved his life." I shrug. "He was abandoned without his left hind leg outside of my house."  
"What do you mean? He has his leg."  
"That's because I reattached it. See this silver line?" I point at it and they nod. "That was where it was bitten or torn off," I say. "It was actually easier than I expected to save him." I smile. "Oh, also. New student." I point at Darkning. Everyone looks at us and widens there eyes.  
"Who's that?" Applebloom asks.  
"I'm Darkning." He smiles at everyone underneath his own mask.  
"And where did you come from?" asked Snips. I internally groan as I recognize him. And at the answer to that.  
"I'm Lightningman's anger and sadness taken form."  
"Wait, so you're the concentrated form of all of his anger and sadness?" Asked Sweetie Belle.  
"Yes, but that isn't the point of today, Today, We need to learn about the Reign of Discord." Everyone groans.  
"But we'd rather learn about you."  
"And if we don't learn about this, Lightningman will never have a chance to become the prince of Equestria." Darkning deadpans. Everyone sighs and nods. They take their seats and Cheerilee begins her lecture.  
"The reign of discord is the last known villain involved in history before Nightmare Moon. He was defeated about 10 years before her formation. And his reign lasted about 30 to 40 years. Accounts of this are sketchy though. Now, can anyone tell me who Discord is?" I raised my hand, Darkning and Sweetie Belle did as well.  
"Darkning? Who is Discord."  
"He is the embodiment of Chaos and Disharmony. He is not a god, however, as Gods have full control of their powers and aren't affected by any magic nullifying charms or materials."  
"Correct. Although that last bit about him even I did not know. How did you..."  
"This is a Tv show for us." Darkning and I both deadpan.  
"Oh, right." She chuckles embarrassed. "I guess I keep forgetting that you know more things about this world than most ponies."  
"Yeah." I nod. Cheerilee then continued her lecture until the ending bell. Everyone gathered up their things and we began to leave. Snips and Snails seemed to be heading to the Town Hall. I groan as I remember this. I then look at Darkning.  
"Get your copy of my suit."


	34. Chapter 34

As Darkning went and grabbed his other suit. I went over to Twilights. I opened the door as I heard this.  
"Come on, Twilight. You can do it!" Spike said.  
"Alright, here goes." Her horn began to glow as she began to make a mustache form on Spike's upper lip.  
"HA HA! You did it!" Spike said excitedly. He then ran to the whiteboard and said. "Growing magic, number 25." He turns to Twilight. "25 different tricks, and counting." Twilight blushed and ducked her head a little. Spike meanwhile looked at himself in the mirror. "And I think this is the best trick so far. Helllloooo, Rarity. What's that? Oh, it's just my awesome mustache." He said proudly.  
Twilight rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Romeo. As attractive and enticing as you look, it's just for fun and it's gotta go."  
"WAIT!" Spike yelled as he tried to grab his mustache. "Aw... Rats." I smile and shake my head.  
"Let's go for a walk, Spike."  
"Alright." He nods and I hide around a corner. I wanted to see what would happen in this universe when they talk about magical abilities. They soon left and I followed behind soon.  
"25, Twilight. 25 different kind of tricks and counting." Spike said as Twilight looked a little proud. "I thought unicorns were only supposed to have a little magic that matches their special talent."  
"True, for ponies who's special talent is cooking or singing or math," Twilight said. "But what if a unicorn's special talent is magic?"  
"Like you, Twilight. And you know a ton of magic."  
"Oh, spike stop. I'm sure there are lots of ponies right here in ponyville that know just as much magic as me. Like lighting man. He raised the sun and moon." Twilight said.  
"Yeah, But he's an entirely different species. I don't think the same rules apply to him and Darkning. Seriously, you saw what he does on a daily basis. He looks for ways to make himself more powerful. He created a wand that uses the Elements of Harmony as a power source for Celestia's sake. He created a body for a being that was inside of his mind. He also has those cards that can summon creatures and power himself up." Spike said. "And we are just talking about unicorns. And there's not another unicorn in all of Equestria that has your kind of ability Twilight." I get to where Snips and Snails were going to knock Spike over.  
"Gangway!" Snails yelled. "Coming through!" Snips runs into spike making him force them with them.  
"Snips! Snails! What's going on?" He said as they both make a sudden stop sending him flying at me. I catch him. "Whew. Thanks, Lightningman. How'd you get here anyway?"  
"I've been following you since the library. It's another friendship lesson today." I shrug as I put him down.  
"Well, Haven't you heard?" Snails asks. "There's a new unicorn in town!"  
"Yeah, and I heard, she has more magical powers, than any unicorn EVER!" Twilight joined us and looked surprised.  
"Really?" She looks down a bit sad.  
"No way. That honour goes to Twilight. And maybe Lightningman, if you want to classify unicorns as magic users that aren't the princesses." Twilight blushes and I smile under my mask.  
"Where is this unicorn?"  
"Yeah, where's Trixie?" I ask.  
"Oh, she's in the town square. Come on!" I smile and begin to follow them. Soon enough, we were joined by Darkning in the copy of my suit.  
"Alright," I whisper to him. "I need you to hide in the on a nearby rooftop. I'm gonna challenge, Trixie." I whisper what he's supposed to say. Soon we get to the town square and we hear yelling.  
"Come one! Come All! Come and witness the amazing magic of The Great and Powerful Trixie!" A flash of smoke appears onstage and everyone gasps as Trixie appears. I merely stifle a yawn. "Watch in awe, as The Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular ever witnessed by ponykind." I almost laughed there. Her? The greatest feat of magic was raising the sun and moon daily. I doubt, she could do that.  
"my, my, my. what boasting." Rarity said.  
"Yeah. Complete Blowhard, at least right now." I say as I rub my eyes and groan a bit.  
"Right now?" Rarity asks as she looks at me.  
"Spoilers."  
"Come on. Nopony's more magical than Twilight." That's where Spike realizes who he's near. "Oh, Hey rarity, um..." He realizes something. "Mustache!" He zips away.  
"What was that about?" She asks me.  
"He wants to show you a mustache that Twilight can summon on him."  
"oh." She looks back at the stage. But Twilight comes up.  
"There's nothing wrong with being talented is there?" Twilight asks rarity.  
"Nothing at all." Applejack answers from nearby. "Except when somepony goes showing it when like a school filly with fancy new ribbons."  
"I do that." I frown.  
"Yeah, but your not a pony and you have the talent to back it up. So you get a free pass."  
"Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic, does not make her better than the rest of us." Rarity says  
"Again, I'm right here. And I don't think I'm better than you." I say frowning.  
"And again, your not a pony."  
"Yeah, especially when you got me around being better than the rest of us." Rainbow Dash says as Applejack gives her a deadpan look. "Uh... I mean... Yeah! Magic Shmagic. Boo!" She looks back at Applejack as I flick her in the head. "What was that for?"  
"You insulted all unicorns and me." I groan. "Think before saying."  
"You don't do that," Rainbow says.  
"Yes. And I make hundreds of bad decisions. But it gets the job done." I say.  
"True,"  
"Well, well, well. It seems we have some neigh-sayers in the audience." I almost burst out laughing as she actually neighs when she said that. "Who is so ignorant as to challenge the magical might of The Great and Powerful Trixie! Do they not know, that they are in the presence of the most magical pony in all of Equestria?"  
Rarity scoffs. "Just who does she think she is?"  
"Yeah!" Spike pops up. "Since we all know that Twilight here..." He's interrupted.  
"Spike, shhh!" She leads him away. I wait for them to come back. Rainbow Dash has had enough and flies towards Trixie  
"So. Great and Powerful Trixie." She said, "What makes you think you're so awesome anyway?"  
"Why, only the Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded Ursa Major!" She yells dramatically. Everyone gasps as an Ursa Minor picture appears in the air.  
"No way." Snails say.  
"When all hope was lost. The ponies of Huffington had no one to turn to. That was when the Great and Powerful Trixie, stepped in and with her awesome magic, vanquished the Ursa Major, and sent it back to its cave. Deep within the Everfree Forest!"  
"SWEET!" Snips and Snails says.  
"That settles it," Snips says.  
"Trixie truly is the most talented, most magical, most awesome unicorn in Ponyville." Snails says.  
"No! In all of Equestria!"  
"How do you know? You didn't see it And besides Twilight..." His mouth was zipped shut.  
Trixie laughs "It's true, my enthusiastic little admirers. Trixie is certainly the best in Ponyville!"  
"Maybe before Twilight got here." I rolled my eyes and thought. Everyone was silent and you could hear a cricket chirping.  
"You don't believe the great and Powerful Trixie? Well then, I hereby challenge you ponyvillians. anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers?"  
"YEP!" I get up from sitting down. I stretch and pop my back.  
"And what are you?" Trixie smiles condescendingly. "A hairlessm outcasted ape?"  
"Pretty sure I'll be outcasted soon." I shrug. "As for the ape part. I'm either descended from them or not. Depends on whether evolution is a thing." I pull out the Harmonic Wand and my cards. "I need some battle practice anyway. I haven't had a chance to yet." I point my wand at her and think. "Sam?"  
"Yeah, Dad?"  
"Full power."  
"WHAT! Against a unicorn? Aren't you worried your gonna hurt her?"  
"If my hunch is correct, she won't get damaged. She'll just see that I'm more powerful than her."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The author will want the show to continue on the set course. So He'll protect her."  
"It's true." the author's voice sounded in my mind.  
"Well... Ok." With that, A loud bang came from the library and the elements of Harmony surround the wand.  
"Watch this, Oh great and powerful Trixie." I point at the ground and a huge smokescreen pops up. I see Darkning jumps down from the nearby building into the smokescreen. When it clears, everyone gasps to see two of me.  
"Can you do this?" Darking and I both as at the same time, our voices blending together perfectly.  
"Wha... What? How did..." She asks as she puts on a determined face. "Fine. I'll prove to you, I can beat you." She charges her horn and makes a smokescreen. When it dissipates, a copy of her is standing there. But the real Trixie had sweat coming from her head. I smile and clap a little bit.  
"Alright. I just wanted to test you to see if you could do this before we battle. I create another smokescreen and Trixie's copy disappears and Darkning hides. When it dissipates, the elements of Harmony are still surrounding the Harmonic Wand. "Create your most powerful shield." I could hear a gasp from the Mane 6 as they realize what I'm about to do.  
"Don't Lightningman! You'll kill her!" Twilight yells.  
"Don't worry," I tell her. "I know how this is gonna turn out." Trixie gulps a little as she makes her best shield. I point at the shield and yell. "SCUTUM RUPTOR!" The shield breaks with such a force that Trixie is sent flying. "Author? I need you to save her."  
"Alright." With that, a hand of solid earth appears out of the ground and catches Trixie.  
"Wow. Can you always do that?" I ask as the earth hand puts Trixie down. she recoils from the hand.  
"No, just at certain times. Like now? When I was there, the author that was writing my adventures used the wall to create a baseball glove instead of a hand made of earth."  
"Oh. So at times like these you have full reign over your powers? But at other times, you can't do anything except write down my adventures?"  
"Yes."  
'Alright. That makes sense." I nod as the hand disappears back into the earth.


	35. Chapter 35

As Trixie was set down, She looked like she was thinking hard. She finally scoffs.

"While I will admit your magic is most impressive, you are of a different species. Whereas Trixie the the greatest and most powerful of all ponies. Therefore, you are not allowed to try and show me up. Only other ponies may." She huffs and pushes me off the stage. I groan and facepalm as i go sit back down. I thought i would be able to stop this from happening.

"Yeah. Trixie is the greatest pony that ever lived!" Snips said proudly.

"Yes, is there any pony takers? Anyone? Or is Trixie destined to be the most powerful equine that has ever lived!"

Just then Spike unzippes his mouth and starts to beg with Twilight. "Please! She's unbearable. Lightningman was disqualified, so you just gotta prove her wrong, you just gotta!"

"There's no way I'm gonna use my magic now spike." She whispered. "Especially since..." She was cut off as trixie looked around and pointed at Twilight.

"You. You come up on stage." Twilight gulped and shrunk back.

"Well, how about it? Is there anything that you can do, that the great and powerful trixie cannot?"

"I...I..." Twilight whispered quietly in a tone that i would normally associate with Fluttershy. But it turns out that twilight was mistaken and was pointing to next to her. To applejack.

"Well, little hayseed?"

"That's it. I can't stand any more of this." She walked forward while spike cheered her on. I wince and whisper. "This is not going to be good.

"Whatever do you mean?" Rarity asked.

"just watch." applejack proceeded to do a few great tricks with her lasso. Which ended with the crowd cheering for her.

"Top that, missy." She smiled.

"Oh yee, of little talent." She levitated her hat off of her head. "Watch and be amazed at the magic of Trixie." she proceeded to make the rope act like a snake charmer's snake. Complete with music. I would have been surprised at the music, but honestly, i've seen so much weird (Beep.) In the past week and a half, that nothing surprises then started to charm applejack while tying her up with her own rope. she even stuffed an apple in her mouth. Everyone cheered.

"Seriously?" I ask out loud. "Now, that's just mean." I get up and help applejack off the stage. I untie her and take the apple out of her mouth.

"Thanks lightningman." She tips her hat to me and i nod. I sit back down.

"Once again, that great and powerful trixie prevails."

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash flies up angrily. "There's no need to go strutting around and showing off like that."

"Yeah!" I speak up. I then point at rainbow dash. "That's her pasttime. Soon to be her job." I smile.

"You know it!" She speaks proudly as i then mumble to both applejack and rarity. "Get ready to catch her." Then look surprised as I go to where i think that she approximately lands,.

Rainbow dash flew off at very high speeds and began to twirl the windmill faster. I then think. "when the (Beep.) did ponyville get a windmill?" She flew off through some clouds and in front of the sun, casting a wide shadow on the ponies. She fle back through the holes she made with water following behind her. she flew around the windmill again and flew and stopped on a dime on the stage. the water hit her and made a rainbow above her head.

"they don't call me 'Rainbow' and 'Dash.' for nothing." she bragged and i mentally think. "It's heard to take someone serious about them being a badass with a rainbow above their head."

"the only thing that 'They're' going to be calling you soon enough, is loser." She said as she made the rainbow above Rainbow's head twirl around her and soon enough make her twilrl around. she twilred off the stage and I caught her.

"I think...Urp.. I'm gonna be sick."

"fine, just not on the suit, I don't want to ask rarity for another one." I set her down gently.

"It seems anypony with a dash of good sense. would think twice when tussling with the great trixie." she looked sympathetic at first, but when she saw rainbow was alright she smiled as usual and created a lightningh cloud that tried to strike rainbow, but it redirected itself and struck me. "huh? You weren't my target?" Trixie says confused.

"Oh right." I laugh. "half my body is made of electricity, so i control it. Don't know why it redirected itself towards me just then though withoutmy mental command." I shrug. "Guess I'm basically a magnet for magic infused lightning." Trixie's eyes widened but she shook her head.

"whatever." Everypony began to laugh.

"What we need is another unicorn to challenge her." said spike as he nudged Twilight.

"Yeah, go ahead rarity." i push her gently forward.

"That's not what i meant." Spike said to me.

"that's what twilight was going to make you mean." I say as i point to her frowning at her assistant.

"Hmmph." rarity says. "Applejack and Rainbow Dash may behave like ruffians, as well as lightningman."

"Hey!" I say.

"But a lady and gentlestallions conduct themselves with beauty and grace." She flips hers hair.

"I'm pretty sure there are diffrent words for those two with gentlestallions." I mutter.

"Well still." She says to me.

"ooooh." Trixie mocks. "what the matter, afraid you'll get a hair out of place in that rat's nest you call a mane?"

"Yes." I deadpan. But Rarity doesn't seem to hear as trixie raises her brow.

"Oh. It is on. you may think your tough with all your so called power. But there's more to magic than your bruttish ways."

"I proved this multiple times." I say. "Sam is a living example." but rarity proceeds to take down the curtain and make it into a dress.

"A unicorn is not a unicorn without grace and beauty." she smiles. Trixie smirks as her hron glows.

"This is gonna suck for rarity." I say as I lay back.

"What does she do?" Twilight asks

"It involves her mane." I say s Twilight facehoofs. suddenly a flash of light and everyone gasps. I look and began to try and stifle my laughter. it was even better in real life. I turn to the mare that's entirely green. "Don't take anything that rarity says as an insult towards you. she's a drama queen." She looks confused before nodding.

'Oh, what did she do to my hair. I know she did something to my hair!" Rarity gulps.

'n-nothing." Twilight nervously chuckles

"It's fine." Rainbow

"It's gorgeous." Applejack says.

"It's Green." Both spike and I say as i burst into laughter.

"No. Not green hair." She flees off the stage crying. "It's a horrible horrible colour." The green mare looks surprised and looks at me. I shrug helplessly. She sighs and continues to watch the show.

"Well, twilight. I guess it's up[ to you. Come on, show her what your made of," Spike urges her,

"What do you mean? I'm nothing special."

"Yes you are." I say. "Seriously. I don't make my powers public because i would be cast out as a freak. but your just more powerful than most other unicorns. That's nothing to be shunned about. As long as you don't brag about it too much. your fine." I say. Twilight glares at me a bit.

"I'm not better than anyone." I noticed how she said anyONE not anyPONY.

"Hah! You think your better than the great and powerful trixie?"

"Come on lightningman. you know the future, use the argument that we use to convince her." Spike asks me.

"Oh, you don't convince her." I shake my head.

"What?" He asks.

"Yeah. She uses her magic later tonight, but not to show up trixie." I shrug, but when i look back, Twilight was running away.

"Oh Twilight." Spike sighs

"Once again, Trixie proves herself to be the most magically powerful being in Equestria." I get up and hit on the back of the head. "Um... The most powerful unicorn in equestria. was there ever any doubt?" She turns away and walks back into her wagon.


	36. Chapter 36

As Spike and I were walking around, we spotted snips and snails walking backwards in a head bowed position.

"What are you two doing?" Spike asked with his arms crossed. Snips and snails looked at us both. and smiled.

"Just bringing the GapT..."

"The what?" Spike asked as I groan at the horrible abbreviation.

"The great and powerful Trixie." Snips explained.

"Sheesh." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Just bringing her a smoothie."

"How can you fall for her lameness?' Spike asked.

"Yeah, and how come you don't bring me smoothies? My magic is better than her's by far."

"She gave us bits to get us the smoothie."

"Oh." I nod., "So she isn't a total asshole who made you pay with your own money."

"Anyway... She's just a showoff, unlike Lightningman and Twilight who..."

"The great and powerful Trixie vanquished an Ursa Major. Can your Twilight claim that?"

"Claim? Yes. Do it? Probably." I shrug.

"Yeah, and besides, were you guys actually there?"

"Well, uh, no. But..."

"But nothing. The proof is in the pudding."

"What?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You don't use that saying?"

"I've never heard of it before." I shake my head.

"It's a saying that says that the proof is fake or nonexistent."

"Ahh. That makes sense."

"Heh heh. Pudding." Snails sigh dreamily.

"Look, unless an Ursa major comes waltzing up the street for Trixie to vanquish, I'm never going to believe a word she says. And neither should you." Spike says glaring at them. While snips put on a thinking face.

"An Ursa walking up the street eh? Snails, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Why is it when they call it a flea market when they don't sell fleas?"

"Yeah... uhh... Oh, come on." Snips says exasperatedly. I groan.

"Great Ideas spike, tell them exactly what they need to do to make you believe."

"Huh?" Spike asked.

"You'll see later tonight. I'm going to go see Darkning, I need to talk to him about a few things." I left for home.  
-later.-

"Yo, darkning. You in here?" I call when I was in the house."

"Upstairs!" He calls and I go to where he yelled. I opened the door to one of the bedrooms and I spot that Darkning had completely customized it into a gaming space.

"Whoa, when did you do this?" I asked him.

"When I got home and switched clothes." He shrugged. "But what did you need?"

"I have a few ideas that I need you to do while I keep an eye on ponyville."

"What is it?" I go up to him and whisper in his ear.

"What? But isn't that material illegal here?"

"I'll say it's a form of defence for the magic that normal humans don't have that ponies do. I'm pretty sure that these ponies are so used to magic, they somehow grew some sort of resistance to it. Just make sure you get the highest concentration you can into each separate piece. And you need to assemble it in the minotaur region. Ok?"

"Alright, but I don't think I'll be able to get there quick enough to get back in two days."

"Oh right." I pull out the Harmonic wand and put it on his head. I was thrust into his mind.

"Hey, What are you doing?" Darkning asked as I start walking."

"Unlocking your powers."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I think you're trustworthy enough now."

"well... Alright, thanks. But leaving me unsupervised?"

"I'm leaving a bit of my magic in your mind so that I know when your committing evil, i'll immediately cut off your powers."

"Oh.. ok." He nods. "I understand.

"Good." I open the door to the main part of the brain. I look around and see the powers section. I put my hand on it and the chains that were holding it closed shatter. I push it open.

"AHHH!' Darkning yells.

"It's alright. Getting this much power at one time will hurt." I say as I break the door and run to him. I help him up when he's done yelling. "You alright."

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

"Alright. Can you go to the minotaur region and get that stuff for us?"

"Yeah." I was then thrust out of his mind and I salute him as he disapparates with a huge crack. I smile and leave for Fluttershy's. I knock on the door.

"Fluttershy? You in here?" Slowly the door opened.

"Oh, hi lightningman. come on in." I walk inside.

"How are the animals?" I ask.

"Oh, they are all fine. Mrs. and Mr. Squirrel are currently working on a place they can live for their family."

"That's nice. Just make sure that you bring them all to safety by..." I think what time it would begin to get dark. "6 or 7 tonight alright?"

"Why? I'll do it, but why?"

"Ursa minor attack."

"What?!" Fluttershy asks in shock.

"Yeah, don't worry, no buildings get harmed, but I wasn't sure about the animals so I came to warn you. Twilight takes care of the Ursa."

"So she knows about this already?" She asks.

"Nope. That's the fun part." I smile.

"What?"

"Yep, she's going to float the Ursa minor right back to his.. or her... cave. I don't know what gender the thing is." I shrug.

"Why can't you or Darkning take care of it."

"And interfere with a friendship lesson." I put my hand on my chest in mock horror. "Perish the thought." Fluttershy giggles a little bit. "Besides, Darkning is in the minotaur land."

"What? Why? And how'd he get there so fast?"

"I gave him his powers back, and he left to get something for me."

"What is it?"

"You'll see in two or something days." I wave off the question.

"Ok... But how is he going to get the bits to pay for it?"

"I gave him his magic right? Because I believe he can make magical constructs of bits with that."

"But... wouldn't that be cheating the merchants there?"

"Don't worry, once I earn some money. I'll go there myself and pay for it."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." I go through the motions and Fluttershy smiles.


	37. Chapter 37

It was getting dark and I was searching for Spike. I finally find him walking around aimlessly. I was going to surprise him when we heard yelling. Snips and snails were running extremely fast.

"Hey, guys. Where are you going?"

"Can't talk," Snips says.

"Got a major problem." Snails say.

"Yeah. Ursa Major to be exact." Suddenly a huge roar made Spike jump and look behind him in horror. He starts to run away. I look at the Ursa Minor. I smile a little bit and jump on his back. It doesn't seem like he noticed me.

"Onwards!" I say quietly. Careful not to draw it's attention to my being on it's back.

"TRIXIE!" Snips and snails yell.

"TWILIGHT!" Yells spike.  
-Soon.-  
I heard Snips and snails banging on Trixie's wagon door.

"Trixie! Trixie!"

"Trixie thought the great and powerful Trixie told you she did not want to be disturbed."

"Um... Heh heh... We actually have a tiny problem.

"Actually, it's a big one."

"What is so important that you cannot wait until morning to disturb Trixie?"

"HOW'S THIS!" I yell as the Ursa Minor stomps into town. I could see Trixie's disturbed face from here. She suddenly screamed and began running away. Snips and Snails following closely behind. The Ursa minor stomps on Trixie's wagon. Soon enough, they were cornered.

"Great and Powerful Trixie. You have to vanquish the Ursa."

"Yeah, Vanquish, so we can watch." Just guess who that was?

"It took a lot of trouble to get that thing here."

"What? You two brought it here? I thought lightningman brought it here to prove me wrong!" Trixie asked in horror. "Are you out of your pony minds?" I then yell down.

"Yep... Pretty much. They'll adore anybody's claims and fight to the tooth and nail that they are right."

"But, You're the great and powerful Trixie!"

"Yeah, remember? You defeated an Ursa Major." The minor heard this and perked up in anger. They roared at them in rage. This pathetic thing defeating its family? Impossible.

"Uh... Ok... Stand back." She starts to concentrate and brings some rope and ties together two of its fingers. "Heh... piece of cake." The minor looks at it and breaks it with bringing the two fingers apart.

"aww.. come on Trixie."

"Stop goofing around and vanquish it, eh?" Trixie gulps and concentrates more, forming up a storm cloud to zap him. But it doesn't zap.

"Well... That was a dud."

"Yeah, come on... Where's all the cool explosions and smoke and stuff you do? You know?" It suddenly zaps him and the lightning travels through the minor's body into me.

"Yeah. Besides, Magically charged lightning always goes to me. Remember?" The Ursa minor looks mildly annoyed and opens its mouth.

"Uh oh." Trixie whimpers. They zip away.

"You alright Minor?" I ask as I gently pet the spot where the lightning struck. The minor looked like it was about to throw me off. But grunts as it feels me comforting it. The Ursa then surprised me and smiled.

"You want to go home, don't you?" The Ursa nods. "Well, I know the way home, you just need to let Twilight magic you home, alright? She'll even give you some milk to drink for the trip there. Are you ok with that?" The Ursa seemed to consider me and nods. He moves his paw to me and places me on its head.

"Good... Um... what gender are you?" The Ursa looks at me in confusion before getting a clue. It brings me down and I see.

"Oh god... Ok, you're a guy." He nods and puts me back on Its head. "I should probably name you. I can't just keep calling you Ursa. Hmm... How about Storm? Because that's what Trixie was trying to create before she ran off." Storm nods at the name."Alright then. ONWARDS!" I cry as Storm roars. He runs and bites down on a building. I see quite a few ponies running away from us. I then see Twilight. But she didn't see me yet. She looks and jumps besides snips and snails.

"What's going on?"

"We brought an Ursa to town," Snips says.

"YOU WHAT!"

"Don't worry, the great and powerful Trixie will vanquish it." I gently lean down and whisper in storm's ear.

"Don't worry, her magic is sub-par at best. She won't hurt you. And Twilight knows your just a baby, so she won't hurt you." But Trixie was gulping and sighed.

"I can't."

"WHAT!" Snips and snails cry.

"I can't and I never have. Noone can vanquish an Ursa Major, I just made it up to make me look better."

"MADE IT UP!?" they yelled in shock. I then pulled a Jim Carrey and stood up. (Skip to 1:42.)

After that Twilight looked up and saw me.

"Lightningman! What are you doing?"

"I'm just waiting for you to send Storm back home."

"Storm?" She asked and then when the Ursa wave she blanched.

"YOU NAMED HER?"

"It's him actually. But yeah. I told him that you wouldn't hurt him."

Twilight gulped and stepped up. the Ursa sat down and I slid down his back.

"See ya later Storm! I'll follow you home and that way I can visit you." storm nodded and waited. Twilight started to concentrate and the wind began to blow, cracking some reeds and making music for him to listen to. The Ursa began to sway to the music.

"Nice use of number 16." Said Spike quietly. Suddenly the aura around twilights horn began to grow. levitating the water tower and emptying it. going through a barn and milking all the cows.

"That's new," Spike said. The Ursa began to tip but twilight levitated him and the milk bottle, giving it to him and sending them back home. I began to run after him. I was getting tired when I saw his cave. I run inside.

"YO! MAMA! YOUR BABY IS COMING HOME!" I call to get the major's attention. She was about to growl when she saw that her baby was coming in unharmed. She smiled and pick him out of the magic aura.

"Hi," I whispered to not wake him. "My name is lightningman. I came to say sorry from the citizens of ponyville about drawing your baby away from his nap and worrying you. Storm is actually really nice." The major raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's what I named him." I smile. "Someone tried to call a storm to scare him away, but it didn't work. I calmed him down and brought him to Twilight. She was the one that gave the bottle to him and brought him home." The major smiled and put her hand near me. I jumped into it and she put me on the minor's head.

"Wow, you trust me that much now? Thanks. I hope we can be friends. I extended my hand which to her was miniature. But she extended a finger which I shook.

"But can you throw me back home? I already know the way here, and I'm tired. Don't worry about you being too hard, ill be fine." I smile. She nods and I jump in her hand. She then throws me like a softball player out of the cave. I saw ponyville coming fast.

"INCOMING!" I yell. I crash between Twilight and everybody else. I get up and spit some dirt out of my mouth. "PHOO Bleh. That tastes horrible." I get up and stretch. I turn to Twilight. "I already apologized to the Ursa for ponyville. They aren't mad."

"Then why did you just slam in front of us?"

"I was tired when I got there, and I asked her to throw me home."

"Oh." But then she turned to her friend and gulped.

"Well, I know how much you hated Trixie showing off with her magic tricks and I just thought..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Magic's got nothing to do with it. Trixie's just a loudmouth." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Most unpleasant." Rarity agreed.

"All hat and no cattle." Said Applejack.

"So you don't mind my magic?" Twilight asked

"Your magic is a part of who you are, sugarcube. And we like who you are. We're proud to have such a powerful talented unicorn as our friend. We also like having a hero as our friend as well." Applejack said

"Especially after you kicking that Ursa's hindquarters."

"Um. She just brought him home." I frown.

"Yeah, I was wondering, how'd you know what to do with that Ursa Major?" Spike asked

"That's what I was doing when you were looking for me. I was intrigued buy Trixie's bragging that I felt like I should do a little reading about them.

"So it is possible to vanquish an Ursa Major by yourself?" Spike asked. Twilight and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"What?"

"That wasn't a major, That was a minor. A baby." I said.

"That was just a baby?"

"Yep, I talked to its mom when it was sent home."

"Yeah. and it wasn't rampaging, it was cranky because someone woke it up." Both Twilight and I glared at Snips and Snails.

"If that was a minor. What is a Major like?"

"Think minor, but times the size by about 5 or 6. Oh, and it's also hairier and it's purple with a blue star on its head." I smile. Everyone gulps.

"Huh. You may have vanquished an Ursa minor, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Suddenly a flash of smoke and Trixie is running away.

"Why, that little..." Rainbow Dash was just about to fly after her when she heard Twilight say.

"Just let her go. Maybe someday she'll learn her lesson. " She turned to snips and snails. "Now, about you two."

"For drawing that Ursa minor here and worrying her mother which would have resulted in the entirety of ponyville destroyed because of her looking for him. You get a week of community service."

"Hmm... I agree." Twilight nodded and I was walking away to Fluttershy's.  
-soon.-

"The Ursa is back home. You can let the animals out now."

"Alright." She nods and all of the animals start to stream out.

"Also, later I want to introduce you to some new animal friends that I met."

"Who?" She asked.

"The Ursa Minor and Ursa Major. The minor's name is Storm, and I have yet to name the Major."

"Y-you befriended the Ursa's?" She asked amazed. "Not even I have been able to do that."

"The major never had a reason to trust you, and the minor just listens to her mom to stay away from ponies and protect itself." I guessed.

"That makes sense."

"Yeah. But goodnight Fluttershy." I lean down and kiss her. I smile and leave her blushing and motionless.


	38. Chapter 38

The next morning I wake up to see that darkning still wasn't here. Presumably still getting that stuff for us. I sigh and think. Tomorrow was the test against Blueblood. I sigh as I get up and start walking out the door. I then see some smoke in the air. I groan. I walk and open the school door.

"Hi, lightningman. Here for another day of learning?"

"No." I shake my head. "I came to tell you that I have to deal with a dragon and I probably won't be back until this afternoon." Silence...

"I've heard some bizarre excuses, but that was the most bizarre excuse I've ever heard."

"Hey, blame it on the writers and their ideas for the show. I don't control this."

"Technically you do." Said a voice issuing from the walls.

"No, my future self-controls this story, but he doesn't control the actual show." I groan. "Now you can stay out of this dude." I groan at the author.

¨Fine. I´m gone." the voice stops issuing from the walls.

¨Yeah. Sorry, but I need to go if I want to catch up to the girls. I´ll see you later.¨

¨um. Alright.¨ Ms. Cheerilee nods as I leave. I run and look around for Fluttershy. I finally see her in the park trying to get the attention of other ponies.

¨Help. Help! Please? Help? There's... there's a horrible cloud of smoke. It's headed this way and..." She then shrieks at Rainbow Dash almost hits her while bouncing a ball on her head. I hurry towards them.

"Don't be such a scaredy-pony. It's just me, future Equestria ball-bouncing record holder. Three forty-six, three forty-seven..." Rainbow Dash continues to count.

"This calls for a celebration!" Pinkie Pie says as she jumps up beside me.

"No, it doesn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the sky. Fluttershy has been trying to tell you." Pinkie Pie looks at the sky and gasps.

"Oh NO! SMOKE!" Everyone gasps and looks up. Suddenly Twilight appears on the bridge.

"Listen up! Smoke is spreading over all of Equestria."

"I'm pretty sure we already knew that." I roll my eyes

"Well, ok. But don't worry, I've just received a letter from Princess Celestia informing me that it is not coming from a fire."

"Yeah. It's coming from a Dragon." Everyone stops and looks at me. They see that I wasn't making a joke and gulps.

"Y... Yeah. How did you..."

"THIS IS A SHOW FOR ME! REMEMBER!?" I yell in frustration from always having to tell them.

"What in the name of all things cinnamon swirled is a full-grown dragon doing here in Equestria?" Applejack asks.

"Taking a nap," I state to her. "The snoring is what's causing the smoke. Go grab the girls, get prepared for a trek." I say as I start to walk to the library. Applejack nods and she runs to get Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie.  
-Later-

I was leaning against the tree while Twilight gave a pep talk to all of the girls.

"Alright girls, listen up. I'm mapping out the fastest route, but we've all got to keep a good pace if we expect to make it up the mountain by nightfall."

"Mm-mountain?" Fluttershy asks meekly

"The dragon is in that cave at the very top." twilight points to a cave.

"Alright. I'll see you there." I smile as I turn on the spot with a loud crack causing Fluttershy to "EEP!" And hide.

Twilight was silent for a moment. "We could have just asked him to bring us up to the dragon's cave couldn't we?"

"Yep." Rainbow Dash said as she facehooves  
-A few hours later-  
I was laying on the rock that would be destroyed soon when I heard

"Still think it was a good idea to bring Fluttershy along?"

"We're about to find out." Twilight stops, none of them have noticed me. "We're here." I smile and walk up behind them.

"HI GIRLS!" I put my hand on Rainbow Dash and Twilights back. They both yell in surprise and disappear. I burst out laughing.

"T-t-that was g-g-great!" I completely lose it. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH." I was rolling on the floor.

"Lightningman! That wasn't funny!" Twilight says as she appears from behind a rock.

"OH come on." I turn to Applejack. "You have to admit that was funny."

"Kinda yeah." She smiles and says to twilight. "Sorry sugarcube, but it was." Twilight shakes her head.

"Anyway. I have a plan. Rainbow Dash, you'll use your wings to clear the smoke. Rarity and Pinkie Pie, you'll create a diversion to distract the dragon if things get a little hairy in , you're ready with the apples in case he decides to attack. But it shouldn't come to that, because Fluttershy will do what she needs to do to wake him up, and between the two of us, we should be able to get him to understand why he needs to go."

"What about me?" I ask

"Moral support." I frown as I remember that there was a dragon language in Skyrim, I could use that to communicate with him. But then I heard something.

" I- I- I can't go in the cave," Fluttershy said.

"Oh, great. She's scared of caves now, too." Rainbow Dash said exasperatedly

"I'm not scared of caves, I'm scared of..." Fluttershy then mumbled something.

"What's that, sugarcube?" Applejack asks

"I'm scared of..." She mumbles in the exact same volume.

"What?" Twilight encourages.

"I'm scared of dragons!" Fluttershy cries out as the dragon lets out a massive snore. I frown and sit down beside Fluttershy.

"To be honest? your not the only one scared of things..." My voice trailed off as the girls looked at me a little shocked. Why bring this up now? Right at the dragon's cave? Is it just to help Fluttershy or what?

"R-Really? What are you scared off?"

"M-my par..." I mumbled the rest of it.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"I'm scared of my parents alright?" I said a little more loudly than I'd have liked. The girls stared at me. The person, who was possibly one of the most powerful on the planet, was scared of his own parents? Why? Rainbow Dash voiced this question. She had a bit of experience with parents, Not like mine, but still. So she flew down beside me and asked it, not at all in her usual loud brash voice. This time it was gentle. like Fluttershy

"Why are you scared of your parents? your probably the most powerful pony, or person in Equestria. Your parents shouldn't scare you."

"My parents... they don't know I'm a brony." silence.

"Brony?" Applejack asked.

"Remember how I said you were all characters of a show on my planet? Well, we have a community of the people who watch the show. We call ourselves bronies and pegasisters. And they are usually met with an unnatural amount of hate on them. We've been called childish, adult babies. all sorts of names. Almost nobody knows I'm a brony on my planet. Especially not my parents. I don't know how they would react, whether they would simply accept me, or even throw me out of the house. That's half the reason why I was so prepared to live here. and that's why I have everything packed already. I was preparing to be kicked out someday when they realize I was a brony."

My mask was getting hot so I took it off. my eyes were brimming with tears and my voice was cracking. I wipe my face off and then curled up, terrified. As if my parents had heard what I had said. The ponies were looking at me, they understood the situation with my parents was difficult, they just didn't know how bad it truly was. After a few moments, I got myself under control and sigh. I wipe my eyes and air out my mask before putting it back on.

"But Fluttershy, if you don't want to go into the cave and face the dragon, you don't have too." I mentally hope that I can break the sequence that makes her face the dragon. But it probably won't work.

"T-Thank you Damyon." She hugs me. I smile and hug her back. Twilight sighs and walks forward.

"I'm goin' in. He... probably just doesn't realize what he's doing... right?"

"Hold on, I'm coming in with you." I get up and walk forward.

"Are you sure? You kinda just had a breakdown."

"I'm fine," I say as I go over what I remember from the dragon language in Skyrim. Soon we see the dragon. Twilight starts to wake him up, when she succeeds, i cut her off from talking and I speak.

"Ahnok til, dii faan los lightningman ahrk daar los suvulaan viim, Um. .. Mu came wah laan hi wah bo nol het wah vorey gul. Dahik waan hi dreh ni bo, ruz Equestria vust lost graav aax drehlaan wah nii." (Hello there, my call is lightningman and this is twilight shimmer, Um. . . We came to want you to fly from here to other cave. Because if you do not fly, then Equestria could have serious harm done to it) Both the dragon and Twilight's eyes widen when they hear me talking in dragon language.

"Vir dreh hi mindok wuth dovah vun?" (How do you know old dragon tongue?) The dragon asks in a deep rumbly voice.

"Niidro lingrah tey tol fund ofan hi klovhod nid trun vir onik hi los. Nii defies multiple thun do hahsebom" (No's long tale that would give you headache no case how wise you are. It defies multiple law of physics) I wave off the question "Nuz faal Laan los wel you'll lif uv ni." (But the Want is whether you'll leave or not)

"Nid, pah dii trok los het, ahrk zu'u dreh ni laan wah nuthaak dimaar wah drun nii ahstaad voz." (No, all my stuff is here, and I do not want to bother myself to bring it somewhere else) I nod.

"Bek, ruz zu'u laan wah naav hi, soqat malkey fen unt wah wahl hi nep, sot malkey fen unt wah lingrahserk hi tir do osos do hin umriid, ahrk lokluvfahin malkey fen vek hi nau hin sumaar. Don't gevild nii wah niin, nust nunon laan wah jaaril niist nor." (Okay, then I want to warn you, the pink pony will try to build you laugh, the white pony will try to weasel you out of some of your treasure, and rainbow pony will hit you on your nose. Don't castle it to them, they only want to protect their land.)

"Bek, kogaan fah naav, Zu'u don't lorot zu'u grist dimaar, dii faan los Buraki." (Okay, a blessing for the warning, I don't think I introduce myself, my call is Buraki.)I nod.

"Bek Buraki, zey ahrk suvulaan bo tir wah saraan fah korosend wah unfold, bek?" (Okay Buraki, me and twilight fly out to await for event to unfold, okay?)

"Bek." (Okay.) He answers and I look at twilight.

"Come on, we're done here."

"He's leaving?" She asks excitedly?

"Oh no. I just gave him some warning." I leave the cave with Twilight behind me shocked.


	39. Chapter 39

As Twilight and I left the cave, the other girls looked at us expectantly.

"So? Is he going to leave?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No." Twilight shook her head,

"What! What happened?"

"Lightningman talked to it in some strange language," Twilight said as I sat down and leaned against the rock that Fluttershy was gonna hide behind. "But when we left, he just said he warned him about something."

"So much for persuading him." Rainbow Dash said.\

"What do we do now?" Applejack asked.

"Well obviously, it's time for some pony charm." Rarity said as she started to walk in.

"Don't expect to get too far!" I call. I sigh as I start to hear some talking from inside. But then I heard a growl and a shriek as rarity was thrown bodily from the cave. I managed to catch her.

"Huh. Didn't expect him to actually throw you out of the cave."

"You knew this was gonna happen?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I warned him you would try to take his stuff. That's basically stealing. Oh also..." I smacked her in the head. "Don't steal from a dragon."

"Fine." Rarity pouted.

Suddenly I heard a horn. I looked to see Pinkie Pie with a ridiculous looking costume.

"You look ridiculous." Applejack says.

"Exactly! Sharing a laugh is a surefire way to get a friend!" She walked inside. "HI!" There was a huge crash and Pinkie walked out half limping. "I guess he doesn't like laughing or sharing." She said as Rainbow Dash grew angry.

"Alright, that's it, We tried persuasion, charm... whatever pinkie did. It's time to stop fooling around, I'm going in!"

"Rainbow! NO!" Twilight tried to stop her.

"Don't worry. He'll just throw her, Fluttershy will come." I smile.

There was suddenly a huge roar as Rainbow was sent flying into the rock. I wince. "Ohhh... that's gotta hurt."

"Why didn't you catch her?" Asked Twilight

"Her getting sent into the rock is a canon part of this." I shrug. Suddenly the dragon roars and all the girls zip together. The dragon breathes smoke at them sending them back into the rock and shattering it. Fluttershy looked at her friends on the floor. She narrowed her eyes at the dragon.

"How dare you?" she asked quietly. "HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled finally flying up to the dragon. "Listen here, mister. Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully! You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire. But you do not- I repeat- You do not! Hurt! My! Friends! You got that?"

The dragon actually whimpered and looked at me for help. I merely shrugged and called.

"I gave you a warning. I just didn't want you to know everything. Sorry." The dragon sighed and said to the Fluttershy

"But the rainbow one kicked me." Rainbow Dash nodded in satisfaction and I hit her on the back of the head.

"Yeah, but she's loyal to her friends and country. She just wanted to protect them. Like I told you." I said. I then said to Rainbow Dash. "Your an idiot for kicking a dragon."

"Anyway." Fluttershy rolled her eyes kindly. "But you're bigger than she is, and you should know better. You should also know better than to take a nap where your snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures."

"But I..."

"Don't 'But I' me, mister. What do you have to say to yourself?"

"I'm sorry," Buraki said.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Now can you please leave."

"Wait!" I called.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to keep in touch with him. Buraki. Can I use some of your treasure so I can make you something to keep in contact?"

"Will all of the gold stay with me?"

"I pinkie promise that all your gold will stay with you. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." I involuntarily shudder as I remember the "other" version of this rhyme.

"Alright." He nods and I walk inside. I pull out the harmonic wand and I start to manipulate the gold and putting my own magic in it. Whenever I wanted to talk to buraki or Buraki wanted to talk to me, all he had to do was say my name into it and my voice in my head would be projected towards him, and his voice would be projected into my mind. I look and call him. "finished!" I call and explain how it works. He smiles and grabs all his stuff.

"Goodbye lightning man. Ponies." He flys away

"YAY!" Everyone cheers.

"Let's go home." I grab them all into a hug and with a loud crack, we disapparate and reappear next to Spike.

"Spike, take a letter." Spike sighs in relief.

"With pleasure."

"Dear Princess Celestia, I am happy to report that the dragon has departed our fair country and that it was my good friend, Fluttershy, who convinced him to go. This adventure has taught me to never lose faith in your friends. They can be an amazing source of strength and can help you overcome even your greatest fears.  
Always your faithful student,  
Twilight Sparkle." I smile.

"I'm gonna go to school. Alright?"

"ok. Bye lightningman." They wave bye and I leave


	40. Chapter 40

As I was walking back to the school after the events of Dragonshy, I grabbed my cards out of my pocket and looked through them. I sigh as they didn't seem useful for the past day and a half. But I would need them in my fight with Blueblood tomorrow. I was about to put them back when I noticed they were starting to glow. I look through them and noticed that the one glowing was my recreated unknown shores card. I put the rest of the cards back and I was suddenly blown back. I land with a grunt and see the card… just floating there.

"Uh… author? What's going on?" I speak to thin air.

"I don't know, this didn't happen when I was there." a confused voice came in. Suddenly there was a huge flash of light and I covered my eyes.

"OK, where the (bleep) am I?! And what the (Beep) is the beeping?"¨  
I look up and see a person in armour. Warmachine armour. I groan loudly.

"(beep.) I thought I was done with this." I get up and walk towards him. "YO! YOU!"

"You talking to me?, I don't see anyone else so you must be talkin' to me."  
There were multiple ponies around.

"Alright, so you're from a human world. Good to know. But yeah, Who are you? And don't take the cheesy, 'I'm Warmachine' path."

"Name's Quill, Thomas Quill"

"My name is lightningman." I hold out my hand. I mentally put some lightning in it so that it strengthens my hand in case he uses to much force and accidently tries to crush it.

"Cool name," he said reaching his hand out. "Wait," he said taking his actual arm out of the armour and grabbing my hand.  
I accidently zap him when he grabs my hand.

"Whoops, sorry, I had prepared my hand already for your suit." I shake off the residual electricity from me.

"Son of a (Beep) that hurt." He winced as he put his arm back into his suit  
"Duh. My name isn't lightningman for no reason. Half of my body mass is pure electricity." I roll my eyes.

"Good to know"

"Yeah, but come on, you might as well get a tour. So how did you get that suit?" I said as I started to walk

"Went to comic-con cosplaying as this character, bought something, got sent to a version of the Equestria girls universe as this character"

"Really? I was just sent here. I already had the powers."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, I've only been here..." I trail off. "I don't remember exactly, but it's been a few days. I also have a theory, I was sent into the past and here. I'm not sure if that's true though, but it's most likely true."

"The time travel thing makes sense. a lot of displaced, which you clearly ain't, get sent back in time to an earlier point in the show"  
I frown. "Seriously? That's the thing that makes sense? Time Travel? My future (beep)ing self is the (bleep)ing author!"

"That actually makes sense as well, your future self-writing all this down as some form of autobiography" I stare deadpan at him for a few seconds before saying this.

"Author. Care to prove it isn't just an autobiography?" Suddenly a hand came up behind me and waved to him. "Ya see? This is what I have to deal with on a daily basis. Besides, he said that he doesn't remember you from his adventures."

"OK, this is some serious Deadpool (Beep)"

"Technically it's Pinkie Pie." I shrug. "She just doesn't abuse it as much."

"That explains a lot"

"Yeah." I then remember something. "Does your universe happen in the first Equestria girls. Rainbow Rocks or Friendship Games? Because if it happens to be in Rainbow Rocks, make sure you get invited to that sleepover. I Have a story for you to tell them." I smile.

"Actually I showed up in that universe after the events of Camp Everfree."

"Ah. I never watched that actually. I watched the first three but never bothered with the last one. It didn't seem important at the time." I shrug. "I'm probably gonna watch it when I get home."

"You can get back home? Lucky (Beep)"

"Oh, not right now. Don't get me wrong. This is just the same mlp universe that's connected to my own universe, which is their Equestria Girls universe." I pause for a second before rubbing my head. "I just gave myself a headache."

"You gave me one too"  
"Come on. Let's introduce you to the girls and then get to my house. Darkning should be home by now with our armour." We finally reach the treehouse where I believe all the girls were. I knock on the door.

"Gonna be weird meeting the pony versions of the girls"

"I'm gonna say the same when I meet the human versions." Twilight opens the door and widens her eyes when she sees Warmachine. She then looks at me and I shrug helplessly. "I thought we were done with this as well." She sighs and lets us in.

"So you live in a tree library, whats that like?"

"It's been nice. Lots of books, my friends are nearby and I put an antenna up to stop lightning strikes from hitting me."  
Twilight says cheerily. "Girls! Lightningman and somebody else is here." They all look up and widen their eyes at him.

"How is it you react better to a dude in a suit of armour than you do Flash?" I ask facepalming.

"You met The Flash?"

"What? Oh no. I mean Flash Sentry from a Yugioh world." I say clarifying

"OK, that is way less cool"

"He fights 50 feet tall monsters," I say deadpan. "Plus he was born in the duel monsters world. The REAL duel monsters world."

"You ever pick up a Flash comic? dude is faster than everything ever."

"I've read about him yeah. And he seems cool. But I don't really like DC. Considering those are my initials."

"Hate your real name?"

"Kinda. Not really, but…. It's complicated." I rub the back of my neck and Fluttershy flies next to me and hugs me. I hug her back. "Thanks."

"You two together?

"Oh, yeah. We got together… two days ago I believe? I don't record time by days, I record them by the adventures"

"You count time-based on the episodes, that makes sense."

"Yeah, it's a pain in the (beep.) though. Every day there's a new adventure. I have school I need to attend if I have any chance of beating Blueblood in that test." I groan.

"Your gonna kick the (Beep) out of Blueblood? that i've got to see"

"Then stay here until tomorrow. After the test about Equestrian history, it's a battle. That's what the armour Darkning is getting is for. I can deal with him easily enough, I just like having every advantage I can get."

"Taking precaution, that's smart" sounded a female voice coming from Warmachines suit

"... Is that an AI?"

"Yeah, that's Karen, say hi Karen"

"Greetings"

"The only experience I have with AI's are in the Red Vs Blue series," I state. "I guess this is a chance to learn." I shrug.

"Well Karen ain't anything like those idiotic psychopathic AI's"

"Good."

"I take it we are in another universe again Sir?"

"Yeah Karen we are, this is Lightningman"

"Cool name"

"You know it's a cool name when an AI tells you it is." I chuckle

"Leave it to Tony Stark to create a computer that's pretty much just a brain"

"True." I smile underneath my mask. "But you met the girls, let's get to my house. You can meet Jasper."

"OK, let's go"

We leave to go to my house. We soon get there and I see Darkning already there.

"Hey, did you already get the armour?"

"Yeah." He turns to Warmachine. "Who are you?"

"Thomas Quill, Warmachine"

"Alright." The eyes are still narrowed. "If you hurt anyone here, I will rip your head clean off your body."

"Good luck with that"

"That's Karen"

"Well, Karen, I can overload your systems with so much electricity, it will fry your operator from the inside. And yes, I've seen the original Avengers."

"You claim to be more powerful than the GOD of thunder?"

"God of THUNDER. Not lightning." I point out. "When it comes to that, we might as well be that god."

"Have you seen Thor: Ragnarok? he also counts as the god of lightning"

"I was gone before that came out." I shrug. "And Darkning. Quiet, we may be powerful, but the closest we are are the embodiments of lightning. Not gods. We're like discord. He's the embodiment of chaos, not a god of chaos."

"See, your brother knows what's up" Darkning and I proceeded to smack him in the head.

"We're not brothers."

"OK, Jesus."

"He's all of my anger and sadness manifested into a corporeal being," I explain. "I made him a body a few days ago."-

"So he's your sadder, angrier clone"

"Clone? NO! He's his own being, he just has my memories. His feelings are his own, and his thoughts are his own. Oh, speaking of which." I pull out the harmonic wand and put it on Darkning's head. There was a bit of silence when I put Sam back in my pocket. "I took that magic out of your body now."

"You ever see The Clone Wars, clones in the Star Wars universe are always there own being, they just all look the same… & what do you mean took away his magic?"

"I didn't take away his magic. I put in a bit of magic of my own to keep an eye on him while he was gone getting the armour. And also, he doesn't look like me at all." I take off my mask and his mask revealing our different faces.

"OK, not clones… got it"

"Good." I put my mask back on and he puts his own on. "Anyway, Come on. I want to inspect the armour." We head inside and I see the Darkstone armour. Fitted to be able to hide underneath the normal costume. I smile.

"Good. And are you sure this is the largest concentration of Darkstone you could get legally in the minotaur land?"

"Yeah. He said it would be able to block out alicorn magic." Darkning nodded.

"That's some bad (Beep) armour, I should tell Tony about this Darkstone, could come in handy for him"

"I'm pretty sure Darkstone is only native to this dimension. Well, the MLP dimensions relative to Equestria Girls dimensions. So unless Tony can cross between dimensions at will, then forget about getting his hands on this."

"This is Tony Stark we're talking about, he'll crack dimensional travel at some point" I open my mouth a few times and then shrug.

"That's true. But I don't know how Darkstone will react to being on earth."

"That's a fair point, for all we know it could blow up"

"I ran a test on the Darkstone Sir, it won't blow up on Earth, but it won't be as powerful"

"Thanks, Karen"

"Karen, what does it effects on current technology as of 2017?" I ask "That's when I left."

"On 2017 Technology it doesn't have any negative side effects."

"Alright. Thanks. So it's safe to bring home." I smile a bit. "Now I just need to carve my symbol into the armour, and we're good."

"I need to come up with a Warmachine logo" I smile and go search for a piece of paper. I find one and start drawing something that came to my mind. I then hand it to you.

"Done."

"That's pretty good"

"Thanks." I shrug. "First thing that came to mind."

"I'm gonna use that if you don't mind me using your idea"

"Sure." I smile "Karen, do you have a laser cutter?"

"Deattach the laser gun and press the button on the side."

"Alright." I look at the armour and move over a piece of armour and grab the laser gun. "This might feel weird for a second," I warn as I start on the laser gun on low power. I carve the symbol into the centre of the armour. The arc reactor was within the arrow that pointed upwards.

"(Beep)ing awesome"

"Yeah. I could be a metal sculptor." I blow the smoke off of the laser gun and get to work on the Darkstone.

"The laser gun can be put back into the armour right, Karen?"

"It should be able to since I took it out of it in the first place," I say as I continue to work.

"Yes it can Sir, Mr. Lightningman would be right"

"Thanks, Karen, so you fight Blueblood tomorrow?"

"Yeah, If I beat him, I become the prince of Equestria in place of him."

"We're teenagers & I'm positive any of us 3 would be a million times better of a prince then him"

"Yeah. Believe it or not, I found out I could challenge him because I wanted to pull a prank on Celestia. It led to that."

"This is Celestia where talking about here, she probably wanted you to be there so that could happen. I mean, this is the same pony that planned for Twilight to become an alicorn the second she saw her cutie mark."

"Actually, she had no idea I was gonna be there. While it is convenient that Blueblood was there. She wasn't the one who suggested it. Her advisor was the one who told me about the challenge."

"I'm just saying I wouldn't be surprised if its revealed Celestia was behind all of this."

"True." I shrug. "Speaking of which, Since your going to be watching the battle, I might as well introduce you to her." I put my hand on your armour and with a loud crack we disapparate and reappear in the middle of the day court.

"WHAT THE (BEEP)?! You can teleport?"

"Apparition. I ripped it off, Harry Potter." I then wave to Celestia who looked startled. All of the nobles had holed up behind her throne.

"OK really, do I look that scary?"

"They're not scared of you. Last time I was here, I (Bleep)ed with Blueblood remember? They're afraid that I'll do the same to them and lower their social status." I then look at filthy rich. "Not sure why your hiding though. I said that you were good."

"You're telling me there more scared of your spandex then they are of my suit of armour?"

"They have bad technology remember. They don't know what to be scared of about you. If you showed your weapons, then they would be scared."

"Why the (Beep) would I show my weapons for no good reason?"

"Sir's, I believe we are ignoring the pony's in the room"

"Oh, right. Thanks, Karen"

"Don't worry about it. I ignore them constantly whenever I come here. But anyway." I turn to Celestia. "Celestia? This is Thomas Quill, Otherwise known as Warmachine. He's gonna stay here a day or so until I can get him back home."

"Your majesty" Thomas says giving a mock bow.

"Greetings . Or do you prefer… Warmachine?" She gulps a little.

"You see? Mention your name and you get the reaction you want."

"Call me Thomas."

"And as previously mentioned, I'm Karen. It's an honour to meet you, your majesty."

"Karen's the sentient being that helps me pilot the suit."

"Well its a pleasure to meet you, Thomas & Karen," said Celestia still a little bit nervous.

"You're still nervous, hold on," said Thomas as he got out of the armour. "Is that better Princess?"

"Quite, thank you. Why do you own such a suit?" Celestia asked Thomas.

"Where I'm from I'm a superhero and before you ask 'if you're a hero why do you have such a scary and threatening name?' I didn't pick the name, the suit's inventor did. And out of respect for him, I didn't change it, and I won't before you ask"

"Fair enough Thomas"


	41. Chapter 41

"Yeah, believe it or not, when I first got here, Rarity asked why I chose such a scary looking suit. I said I was trying for a batman look." I smile

"Another one!" We heard a yell from behind us. I look and see blueblood. I groan.

"Damn, was hoping I didn't meet him tell you kicked his (Beep)"

"For your information. That won't happen." Blueblood cried indignantly"I would never lose to a hairless monkey." A loud crack and I was behind Blueblood. I literally kicked his ass and then I reappeared next to Warmachine.

"Huh… you actually kicked his (Beep)"

"It's a good way to deal with spoiled brats." I roll my eyes. "I should know, one of my old friends, when I was young, turned into one and I have a brother."

"That's a fair point"

"Yeah, anyway. Now that I introduced you to Celestia. Do you have anyone else you want to meet? I haven't seen luna in a while."

"I'm always down to meet the best princess." I laugh as you get back in your suit and I teleport us to where I thought Luna's bedroom door was. I might have miscalculated though and teleported us on the OTHER side of the door, into luna's bedroom.

"Whoops," I say as I duck from an alarm clock being chucked at me.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"WHAT DOST THOU THINK THINE ARE DOING!" Luna yelled at us in her Traditional Royal Canterlot Voice.

"Sorry! I misjudged my apparition. We were supposed to be on the other side of the door. I wanted to introduce you to Warmachine here." I point at him.

"Your Majesty." He says bowing.

"Yes, hello War." she turned to me. "At least try and not just appear in my bedroom. That crack woke me up." She rubbed her eyes blearily.

"You're kinda gaining your way around our modern language I see," I state as Luna got out of bed.  
"Yes, but I will probably only use it around ponies I'm comfortable with. Like my sister." She said.

"Your the first pony not to freak out over my name"

"I have dealt with war before, and you're with lightningman. You're fine."

"That's a fair point. Then why was your sister still scared of my name?"

"She's been in the modern world where war is a rare thing. She doesn't remember it as well as I." She answered.

"That's right, there were a thousand years of peace"

"Yeah." Luna sighed. "I'm sorry that I missed out on that."

"So when you were banished, did it go by in a blink of an eye for you? Or did you actually live on the moon for a thousand years?"

"It was actually a thousand years for me. Constantly in anger over my banishment. I owe Twilight a lot for helping me."

"That must suck, being trapped in an evil version of yourself on the moon for a thousand years"

"Yeah. Kinda like how Darkning was trapped inside of me for a shorter time. It was torture for him, I bet he could sympathize with you."

"Hey Karen what's it like being alive but not having a body of your own?"

"Considering I'm an AI, not that bad. Except I can easily take over suit functions and just use it as my body"

"Don't ever do that while I'm in the suit unless I'm about to die."

"Yeah. Anyway, I think we should get back to ponyville. Jasper is probably worried about us. Plus, I need to get on my armour for the match tomorrow to make sure it fits. Then I need to check into school for the rest of the day." I groan. "I hate school." I put my hand on your armour again and we reappear inside of my house. "There's a guest bedroom upstairs for you until tomorrow."

"Thanks, man"

"No problem." I grab my Darkstone armour and I go into the bathroom. After a few minutes, I leave. The suit still on, but almost unnoticeably bulkier. "It's comfortable." I smile.

"At least it's naturally comfortable, I'm pretty sure this (Beep) is programmed to be comfy"

"It is Sir" I laugh a little.

"Well, if you want to hang around, I'm going to the school. I think you might want to meet Silent. He isn't from the show." I walk out the door.

"So if your a teenager and you go to the school from the show, either you're in a way lower grade than you should be, or the CMC is older than the show leads on."

"Both wrong, I'm in the school because I need to learn about Equestrian history for the test. Everything else I already know."

"Don't we know most of this world's history from the show?"

"Not all of it. We don't know how long discord's reign of chaos is exactly, all we know is that it lasted around 1000 or 2000 years. We don't know where Princess Celestia and Luna came from, and we don't know how they became alicorns in the first place. We also don't know who the real god of this place is. I believed it was Faust. But i could be wrong."

"You bring up great points."

"Yeah." I roll my eyes. "Now come on." I walk to the school.

"And here we are, what the hell even is the name of this school… they never say in the show, if they did i don't remember it"

"According to this, the school's name is Ponyville Elementary"

"Where'd you get that info Karen?"

"That sign, Sir"

"Oh… we'll now I just feel stupid"

"Both of us should. I just called it The School." I open the door interrupting Cheerilee.

"Hi, Lightningman…. Who's that?" She asked.

"Cheerilee. Warmachine. Warmachine. Cheerilee." I introduce you two to each other before going and sitting down.

"Hi, You can just call me Thomas."

"Alright Thomas. You may choose any spot that's free."

"Oh wait." I look around. I see an empty desk and pull out my cards. I then grab titanic growth from them and use its effect on the desk.

"Thanks, Man"

"No problem. Just bother Diamond while your back there." I sit down

"I'll pass on that, your not the only one that knows this universe's future." Everyone's eyes widen at that.

"Not the universes. Just this town right now. Soon to be the country. But it won't even be the planet until the movie."

"Fair point." Ms. Cheerilee coughed to get our attention back on her.

"Anyway, now that you two are done talking about whatever you're talking about. Let's continue on with Equestrian History."

"Yeah. Tomorrow is my test." I groan a little bit.

"Yeah tests suck, but this one's important. You're taking it to kick Blueblood off of his high horse."

"High pony." I cough.

"I ain't conforming to the pony puns."

"Ehh... It was worth a shot. Anyway, go ahead Ms. Cheerilee."  
-After School.-

"You meet the CMC yet?"

"Yeah. Who do you think Silent hangs out with?" I ask as we walk towards a small colt wearing a white robe covering his features.

"This is Silent?"

"Yep. This is Silent Power." I look down. "Hey, Silent." He writes down something and hands it to me.

"Hey, Lightningman. Who's your friend?" I hand it to Thomas

"Names Thomas" Silent stuck out his hoof for him.

"Oh, warning. Silent also has enhanced physical ability." I say to you

"Nice to meet you kid" He nods and looks at me as if wondering if he would react badly.

"Don't worry Silent. He already met the princesses today, was sent to an alternate world and more. I doubt your voice will shock him." I smile

"Why would his voice be shocking in the first place?"

"This is why." Said a deep voice coming from within the white coat.

"Wow, you have a deep voice."

"Yeah." He shrugs. "It's been deep since before my parents died."

"Sorry to hear that man."

"It's alright. I've been getting better. Scootaloo has been helping a lot." He smiles a bit underneath his hood.

"Ahh... young love, that's what that is right there."

"Say that again and a piece of your armour gets cut off." He says as he shows a sword on the inside of his coat.

"What is that? A cursed sword or something?"

"No, normal. I just know what to aim for." To prove his point he dives between your legs and jumps onto your back, latching onto your helmet and sticking the edge of his sword in between two armour plates.

"Reinforced armour connection activated Sir"

"Thanks, Karen" Silent merely smiled as he poked the sword in more, cutting some wires and ripping the shoulder blade off.

"Ya see? Armour or not. I'll bet around it."

"Alright, I admit you've got some skill."

"Yeah. The CMC even told me he almost killed a manticore to protect them." I said as Silent jumped off your armour. "Also Karen? Armour integrity status."

"Well aside from the missing shoulder, the armour is just fine."

"Karen, please tell me we can just re-attach the shoulder."

"You should be able to repair the wires and reattach it, Yes."

"Again Mr. Lightningman is right Sir"

"I'm getting annoyed at the fact you know more about my armour than I do."

"Dude, I'm a nerd. I know stuff like this. Also Karen? Don't call me . It makes me feel old. Just call me lightningman or Damyon."

"Of course, lightningman"

"Thanks. Now then." I look up. The sun was beginning to go down kinda. But it also looked like the ponies were getting a storm ready. "Oooh. It looks like another adventure for the girls. Spike is in Canterlot." I smile. "You want to go see Twilight, Applejack and Rarity?"

"Sure, why not."

"Alright. Warning, This is episode 8." I begin to run for Twilight's treehouse. Soon enough I hear Rarity and Applejack arguing.

"Aw crap, it's this episode… great."

"I warned you before you came with me." I shrug. "Now you're stuck with me for the night. And I want to scare the girls with a story, plus I want to make sure the magical antenna doesn't break and zap the tree. Don't know if you know this, but magically infused electricity treats me like a magnet."

"That seems extremely dangerous."

"Dude. Half my body is made of electricity remember? The other half is infused with magic. So it doesn't hurt me. It will just travel right towards me, It won't harm anyone else."

"Fair point."


	42. Chapter 42

As Thomas and I walked toward the treehouse, I knocked on the door. Twilight answered.

"Oh, hi lightningman. What are you doing here?"

"Came for another friendship lesson." I smile. "Can we join you?" I asked.

"Oh, sure." She nods and we come in.

"Just so you know Twi, I'm aware of the future just like lightningman."

"How do you know that she knows lightningman's aware of the future Sir?"

"Because he mentioned how this sleepover becomes a friendship lesson and she didn't even flinch." I laugh.

"Yeah, I told them a bunch of times that I knew the future. I guess this finally pushed it further."

"Yeah, now they know two people that know the future"

"Anyway. Let's go to the sleepover. What are we doing?" I ask

"Hmm... let me check." She looked through her book called ' _Slumber 101: All You've Ever Wanted to Know About Slumber Parties But Were Afraid to Ask.'_ I laugh at the sheer ridiculousness. It's you hanging out with friends, do whatever the (beep.) you want within reasonable barriers. "Ah! Here we are. It says to give each other makeovers." I managed to keep a straight face underneath my mask but inside I was screaming in horror.

"You can make my face look better without makeup. I refuse to wear makeup. Anything else is fine." I sit down and look at Thomas.

"Don't come near me with that (Beep)." I laugh a bit.

"Alright, then you get ready with a ghost story." I smile as I take off my mask. My hair has overgrown a lot in the last few days so the front of my hair was down to my eyes. I swept it to the right to get it out of my face. "(Beep)ing hair. Can't live with it, can't live without it."

"True," says Thomas as he steps out of his armour. "Let me know when you're done with the girly makeup (Beep)."

"I said I wasn't wearing the makeup." I roll my eyes

"And I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to them."

"it was in my general direction."

"Anyway, how long is it gonna take you 3 to do the makeup (Beep)?" Asked Thomas as Rarity and AJ started arguing. "And here we go."

"maybe a minute or two"I then pause. " I just remembered a ghost story." I pull out Sam and begin to conjure a large book named "the book of useless information"

"Whats the most pointless thing you've read from that book so far?"

"there's a person the named their kid Nero." I say as I look for the entry. "mobster screw ups... body language... cross-dressing. AH! here we go. LaLaurie the Gory."

"Who or what the (Beep) is LaLaurie the Gory?"

"woman who tortured her servants/family members in..."I check the book. "between 1825 and 1834. died in 1842."

"Wow, that's... dark."

"that's not the worst of it. ill save it for the story." I turn to Applejack and Rarity. "Are you done?"

"Please be done, the sooner we get this lesson over with the better, I didn't like this episode much."

"same, but its an episode, so I need to be here." I sigh. I then heard them say. "yeah, we're done." twilight looked through her books and saw ghost stories. "OOH! I have one. gather around. Sam, you want to listen?" I hold out the harmonic wand. Multicoloured smoke came out of the wand and formed into a pony.

"There's a pony in your wand... cool."

she looked up at Thomas and the suit. "should I make a joke here about wrappings or a book by its cover insult?"

"Says the magic, literally, pony. I heard you say her names Sam, but who is she exactly?"

"the mane 6's and my daughter." I reply bluntly. "and darknings body is a magic construct." I point out

"You guys made her with magic didn't you?"

"yes. but she still has a mind you know."

"Never implied she didn't. Hi, Sam names Thomas, nice to meet ya." Said, Thomas, as he got out of his armour.

"you too, I've been listening since you came here." she smiled. she then moved forward and reappeared behind you. "so, this is Karen? Karen, take control of the Warmachine armour please."

"As you wish Ms. Sam." Said Karen taking control of the armour. "Its pleasure to meet you."

"you too. it's nice to meet a girl that arent my moms."

"Yes, it must be weird having the only 6 girls you know, to be your parents. Whats life like living in a wand? Do you think its anything like being an AI such as my self?" Asked Karen kneeling down to be more level with Sam.

"it's not so bad. I decorated the inside, plus I get to visit dads mind. he warns me to stay out of a place named NSFW though."

"Listen to your father Sam."

"I must agree with Sir Thomas, I just looked up what that meant."

I burst out laughing. "BAHAHAHAHA!" I cough. "holy hell that was great." Sam smiled before turning back to Karen. "I want to try something. Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Wand, please. I need you to make a link between the wand and the suit please." I do so and Sam disappears. there's a glowing that goes from the wand into the suit of armour.

"What's she doing?"

"probably trying to get into Karen's mind." I say. "she's done it a few times with darkning."

"May I ask why you're in my mind, Miss?"

"Because I've been in a human mind and I wanted to see what an AI mind was like. it's roomy," said Sam from the audio box

"I'm not surprised I have more room for data than 10 supercomputers combined."

"Holy (Beep) that's a lot of storage."

"Yeah." I nod. "But Sam? I don't think there are any rules regarding this, but let's just say it's rude to enter people's and ponies minds without their permission.

"She's technically not a person." She pointed out.

"But she has the intelligence of one, so come on out."

"Aww…" Smoke flowed out of the suit and reformed into a Sam again.


	43. Chapter 43

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Ghost stories. I'm warning you. This story is a real one, and one of the worst you will ever hear or read in your life." I take a deep breath and begin.

"The LaLaurie maintained several black slaves in slaves quarters, attached to the Royal Street mansion. Accounts of Delphine LaLaurie's treatment of her slaves between 1831 and 1834 are mixed. Harriet Martineau, claimed LaLaurie's slaves were observed to be "singularly haggard and wretched;" however, in public appearances LaLaurie was seen to be generally polite to black people and solicitous of her slaves' health, and court records of the time showed that LaLaurie manumitted two of her own slaves. Nevertheless, Martineau reported that public rumors about LaLaurie's mistreatment of her slaves were sufficiently widespread that a local lawyer was dispatched to Royal Street to remind LaLaurie of the laws relevant to the upkeep of slaves. During this visit, the lawyer found no evidence of wrongdoing or mistreatment of slaves by LaLaurie."

"Martineau also recounted other tales of LaLaurie's cruelty that were current among New Orleans residents in about 1836. She claimed that, subsequent to the visit of the local lawyer, one of LaLaurie's neighbors saw one of the LaLaurie's slaves, a twelve-year-old girl named Lia, fall to her death from the roof of the Royal Street mansion while trying to avoid punishment from a whip-wielding Delphine LaLaurie. Lia had been brushing Delphine's hair when she hit a snag, causing Delphine to grab a whip and chase her. The body was subsequently buried on the mansion grounds. According to Martineau, this incident led to an investigation of the LaLauries, in which they were found guilty of illegal cruelty and forced to forfeit nine slaves. These nine slaves were then brought back by the LaLauries through the intermediary of one of their relatives and returned to the Royal Street residences. Similarly, Martineau reported stories that LaLaurie kept her cook chained to the kitchen stove, and beat her daughters when they attempted to feed the slaves."

"On April 10, 1834, a fire broke out in the LaLaurie residence on Royal Street, starting in the kitchen. When the police and fire marshals got there, they found a seventy-year-old woman, the cook, chained to the stove by her ankle. She later confessed to them that she had set the fire as a suicide attempt for fear of her punishment, being taken to the uppermost room, because she said that anyone who was taken there never came back. bystanders responding to the fire attempted to enter the slave quarters to ensure that everyone had been evacuated. Upon being refused the keys by the LaLauries, the bystanders broke down the doors to the slave quarters and found "seven slaves, more or less horribly mutilated ... suspended by the neck, with their limbs apparently stretched and torn from one extremity to the other", who claimed to have been imprisoned there for some months."

"One of those who entered the premises was Judge Jean-Francois Canonge, who subsequently deposed to have found in the LaLaurie mansion, among others, a "negress ... wearing an iron collar" and "an old negro woman who had received a very deep wound on her head [who was] too weak to be able to walk." Canonge claimed, that when he questioned Madame LaLaurie's husband about the slaves, he was told in an insolent manner that "some people had better stay at home rather than come to others' houses to dictate laws and meddle with other people's business."

"A version of this story circulating in 1836, recounted by Martineau, added that the slaves were emaciated, showed signs of being flayed with a whip, were bound in restrictive postures and wore spiked iron collars which kept their heads in static positions."

"When the discovery of the tortured slaves became widely known, a mob of local citizens attacked the LaLaurie residence and "demolished and destroyed everything upon which they could lay their hands". A sheriff and his officers were called upon to disperse the crowd, but by the time the mob left, the Royal Street property had sustained major damage, with "scarcely anything remaining, but the walls." The tortured slaves were taken to a local jail, where they were available for public viewing. The _New Orleans Bee_ reported that by April 12 up to 4,000 people had attended to view the tortured slaves "to convince themselves of their sufferings." With that, I stop talking and wait for the responses.

"What the actual (Beep)?!" Thomas yells out

"I told you that this story was terrible. It trumps 'The Headless Horse,' By a good amount." I shrug.

"Isn't this supposed to be ghost stories?" Asked Karen.

"This story made ghost stories." I point out. "People claim that their house is now haunted by the angry spirits of the dead slaves."

"That's all sorts of (Beep)ed up."

"How are you girls holding up?" I looked sideways and saw that Rarity had fainted, Twilight's usually purple coat was entirely white and Applejack was hiding under a pillow shaking. "Not very well then. Don't worry girls, she's dead. She died close to 200 years ago."

"And she's from a different universe, so she can't scare you as a ghost either." I sigh and frown,

"Dude. Remember? These girls have a counterpart in our world, so what if that woman has a counterpart here?" I point out.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting you're from an EqG-like universe and not one like my own. Or at least I think that's what you said that gave us both headaches."

"No, I said that All parallel universes have their own version of EqG and Their own MLP alternate universe. It's just of matter of finding out when and where it is. I know where my MLP universe is, I just don't know where the EqG universe in my own universe is."

"And there's a headache again, but I think I get it this time. Each… let's say MLP world has its own EqG and Earth universe's to go with it." I nod.

"That is correct. My involvement in this universe was entirely by accident, If I wanted to get here the proper way, I would have had to find the EqG in my universe to get to the portal and to here."

"I just realized something, if every Earth, as in our Earth's, has the two FIM properties as parallel worlds, shouldn't that apply to all fictional properties?"

"Nah." Said a resounding voice coming from the walls." I jump a bit and sigh.

"Hey, Author." I groan

"That is still so weird."

"I know, But this is my life now, I need to get comfortable with it. But what do you want author?"

"I just came to add to your fictional property theory. You see, there are certain universes that can connect to other certain universes. Since my universe can connect to yours, your universe has the same properties, But if Neither you or I can connect to a universe, then they should not have the same properties."

"That makes sense, I think. You kinda lost me there."

"It's a Snowball effect. The properties began here. Let's say this is ground zero. The first thing that happened with our universe is we connected with Flash sentry's Yugioh universe. So he has the same physics property as us. Then we connected to your universe, which should have the same properties again. So any universes that our three universes connect to should have the same properties. But there are certain universes that are impossible for our universes to connect to. So they should not have the same properties."

"OK, I followed you that time."

"Good, Now if you'll excuse me, my ability to interfere with this world is growing less and less the more I talk." With that, the voice left.


	44. Chapter 44

"OK, that is so weird, being able to talk to your future self."

"Yeah, I'm not even gonna get into the physics of that." I sigh. "I already got a headache, I don't need it to explode."

"So, whos ghost story is next?"

"Wasn't it yours?

"OK, this is one a friend showed me once; a father is laying in bed after just waking up, he grabs the baby monitor and walks to his desk in his office at home, he has his baby on the baby monitor and hears his wife singing to her, he cracks a smile as he hears his wife "Go to sleep… go to sleep…" When suddenly the front door opens up and his wife comes in with groceries. I know it's not that scary or great of a ghost story."

"..." I facepalm. "Let's just continue on with the show."

"Ghost story. Check." Twilight had recovered and checked it. Applejack was trying to get Rarity to wake up.

"What's next?"

"S'mores!"  
-A few minutes later-

"These S'mores actually ain't half bad, don't know why I expected them to be. Probably because of the universe I'm in, they do replace a lot of foods with flowers and junk."

"Yeah." My stomach finally growls. "You know what I just realized? I haven't eaten anything for a few days."

"Dude that's unhealthy, go ahead and pig out on the s'mores."

"Thanks." I do a two-fingered salute before I run and begin to devour.

"Just make sure to leave some for the rest of us."

"It is quite unhealthy to eat that much junk food, regardless of how long ago you ate."

"Mmm…. I don't care. I'm hungry. Darkning doesn't need food since his body is made out of magic, and Jasper hunts for his own food. I need to eat."

"Whatever you say, man. OK, what's next Twi?"

"Truth or Dare." She says and I look up.

"No."

"Dude, don't be a (Beep), this'll be fun. Whos going first?"

"Who went first in the show, they should probably go first."

"Good idea Karen."

"I believe Applejack went. first." I try to remember when suddenly there's a loud noise from outside that obviously wasn't the storm

"That definitely wasn't the storm. Karen?"

"On it sir. There appears to be a human outside." Said, Karen, as the Warmachine armour flew to & formed around Thomas.

Outside, the rain poured down on a young man that seemed to be in his early twenties. His reddish-brown hair clung to his head and fell into his eyes as he began to stand to his feet, a portal closing behind him. His blue and white vest covered a red t-shirt, matching bracers adorning his forearms. His lower half was covered in slightly baggy, black cargo pants and combat boots. "(Beep)it no more- Did I just (bleep)ing beep?" He questioned, hazel eyes widening as he put a hand on his head.

I walked outside. "Seriously? I'm still dealing with Thomas. Why are you here?" I help him up. "Nevermind. Are you ok? Need healing or anything like that? Twilight's inside, She can help you out."

"Thanks, but I'm not hurt... this time," the redhead answered before his brow furrowed. "Wait, what do you mean, 'why am I here'? Didn't you activate my- our Token?"

"I'm not a displaced." I deadpan. "And Thomas never got any token. So you must have fallen through the weak barrier that is my world." I hold out my hand. "My name is lightningman. Human Ambassador to Equestria, and as of defeating Blueblood tomorrow, Prince of Equestria." I smile. I then point at Thomas over my shoulder. "And that's Thomas Quill, he got here the same way you did, He just decided to stick around to see me kick the (Beep.) out of Blueblood."

"You know our names-" Thomas was saying

"Ahem"

"And that's Karen, now as I was saying, you know our names, whats yours?"

The young man straightened up. "Samson Jaeger, Psycho Ranger." Immediately I put up my arms and charged them full of electricity when I heard the word "Psycho."

"You better explain that name before he electrocutes you," Thomas said through his armour with the slightest hint of a smile heard in his voice somehow.

"Yeah, I'm the more reasonable than my other half." I narrow my eyes. "He's more likely to kill you before hearing you out with that name."

Samson dropped into a fighting stance, blue-green and yellow electricity dancing over his body in kind. "Chill," he answered in a stern voice. "It's just the name of my powers. Nothing more, nothing less."

"your powers are named psycho? what do they do?" I lowered the voltage on my arms

"Psycho powers, your a Power Ranger Displaced aren't you? Only you got the powers of an evil ranger instead of a good one."

"You're pretty much right," Sam replied, pointing towards Thomas for a moment as he straightened up and cancelled out the multi-coloured electricity. "Only Chris was actually dressed as Psycho Yellow when we got displaced. As for what they do, there's a myriad of things. Elemental manipulation and magic, physical enhancements, weapon creation, flight, and all that's even before I have a chance to morph properly."

"Chris?" I ask. "Who's that?"

"That is an excellent question Lightningman, who is Chris?" Asked Karen

"Chris is-" Sam cut himself off as he started to turn and raise his hand only to stop. "...Not here." He turned back to face them, letting out a breath before he explained. "Chris suffered from multiple personality disorder back on Earth. I was the second personality. When he was sent to Equestria, the disorder evolved until..." He lifted his arms a bit. "Here I am..."

"So your a personality separate from the physical body you originated from?" I smile. "Darkning's gonna like you."

"Wanna come inside Samson?" Said Thomas pointing over his shoulder at the TreeBrary.

"Um, yeah, sure," he answered, a confused look flashing over his face at the name "Darkning". "It has to beat standing out here in the rain."

I open the door for you two to come inside. "we're on the 'look before you sleep' episode."

"Did you like this episode Samson? cuss I didn't."

The Ranger shook his head. "Not in particular," he answered. "Then again the whole 'brony' thing was Chris' gig. I just have a penchant for hitting stuff."

"yeah. Dark is definitely gonna like you." I smile as I take my mask off

"This is gonna be fun to explain," said Thomas as we walked into the TreeBrary and he stepped out of his suit.

"I kinda wish you guys would," Sam said as he entered behind them, a flash of red lightning travelling over his body and drying him of rain. "You guys keep mentioning this 'Darkning' guy and how much I'm gonna like him but I've got no idea what you mean."

"he's all of my anger and sadness manifested into a corporeal being. he's like you."

"Implying Samson is an emotion or emotions manifested into a physical being," Thomas said getting Twilight's attention during the pillow fight.

Sam stopped in the middle of the room. "He's... he's an emotional construct...?" He breathed hesitantly, his voice quieting at the information.

"yeah." I nod. "I'm surprised theres more like him."

"Well, since no one else is gonna do it... Samson, Twilight, Twilight, Samson."

The young man still responds for a few seconds as he looked at the purple unicorn. "...Sorry," he finally muttered, taking his gaze off her and looking at the floor. "Just..."

"whats wrong?" I asked a bit concerned. "you're my guest here. you can tell."

"It's just...," the redhead rubbed the back of his neck nervously before he let out a breath. "I never met my Twilight. The closest I've ever come is... well when she led an army to kill me and the rest of the surviving Equestrians..."

"ah. so your an alt universe." I nod. "let me guess. the myasma or whatever its called is somehow involved?"

"The Myasma?" Asked Thomas

"you know. that thing Luna created to be nightmare moon. its either miasma or myasma. one of those."

"Oh, that thing... I always just called it Nightmare."

"Actually, Nightmare Moon is my commanding officer," the ranger explained, with a small shrug. "In a roundabout sort of way, anyway. My Twilight went bad of her own free will."

"oh? huh." I stay silent for a second. "that's... kinda weird. but, you don't question alts." I shrug. I then pull out Sam and say. "Sam, could you make three beds for us?"

"I'd hold off on that, remember what the storm does later in the episode," Thomas suggested

"that's why I'm making it downstairs."

"Fair enough." He shrugged

"So," Sam said, setting himself down on the ground. "You mentioned something about becoming a prince of Equestria. What exactly did you mean by that?"

"I mean once I defeat BlueBlood. I take his place."

"Speaking of that, I know this guy named Nathan & he'd love to see you beat Blueblood. Is it OK if I summon him here?"

"fine." I roll my eyes. "might as well since we already have three."

"I'll summon him tomorrow... mainly because, he won't fit in the TreeBrary."

"ok." I look outside. " it's getting late." I put down my wand and there were three beds. "go ahead and pick one."

"Wow," Sam said, raising an eyebrow. "You guys are really on about beating Blueblood..."

"You where in Chris's head when he watched the show and read fanfictions... you must know why we hate Blueblood."

"yeah. he's one of the biggest (Beep.) holes in the show. and considering his involvement in it is minimal. I'm free to hurt him."

"He only had an important role in the season 1 finale if my memory is right."

"Sooo, because you don't like him," Sam started, his eyebrow dropping back down. "You're going to hurt him?"

"and because he treats rarity like crap. He's spoiled, and he doesn't deserve the title of prince. I'm not much better, but I would be better than him."

"Anyone would be better than him."

Samson was quiet for a few moments before he gave a little sigh. "I guess... I guess you're not wrong...," he said slowly and quietly, closing his eyes and leaning back a little. "Just... don't hurt him too badly, yeah?"

"no promises." I shrug. "I haven't gone full out ever in my life since I got these powers. this is my chance."

"Let me rephrase what Samson said; just don't kill him, Cuss then you'd be worse than him."

"Honestly, it doesn't look good either way," Samson iterated, keeping his eyes closed. "Is Blueblood a douchebag that needs to be taken down a peg? Probably. But at the same time, you're superhuman with extremely powerful abilities and he's... well, just an average unicorn."

"fine." I roll my eyes. "blue probably will want a deathmatch anyway."

"He probably will, but I don't think Celestia will be ok with that," Thomas said as Sam only frowned at what he heard and fell silent.

"anyway." I suddenly get an idea. "Thomas, tomorrow you want to fight?"

"My super advanced tech. Vs. Your lightning... sounds like fun."

"lightning, aura, and my cards." I correct

"Right... those too."

"Now that sounds like something to watch," Sam says in a low, calm voice as he cracks an eye open.

"Yeah. Maybe I can face you after I face him. IT would be a good test of my abilities." I smile and hop on the balls of my feet a bit excitedly.

"Your gonna be fighting 3 people tomorrow if you challenge him to... isn't that gonna be exhausting?"

I give him a deadpan look. "I've stayed conscious through at least 3 or 4 days of no food. And I was only beginning to feel the hunger when I ate those s'mores. So give me some credit for my stamina."

"That's... a very fair point."

The redhead gave a little chuckle. "Reminds me of Chris," he said. "But yeah sure, why not? It's actually been a while since I got my own hands dirty in a fight."

"alright. then rest and get ready for tomorrow." I jump onto one of the beds and instantly fell asleep.

"One does not simply fall asleep on demand," Thomas said as he looked at me.

Sam looked hesitantly at one of the beds before he got to his feet. "That's... discouraging...," he muttered at Thomas' comment as he crawled into the bed. He spent several moments staring up at the ceiling.

"So your really gonna fight him, even though you're a Psycho Ranger... I hope you realize your gonna kick his ass. Cuss if your anything like the Power Rangers Displaced fics I've read, you have the powers of all five Power Ranger, Psycho Rangers in this case, not just the one you were Displaced as."

Sam shrugged in his bed. "We won't know that until we fight," he said. "Who wins comes down to more than just powers. You have to consider armour, equipment, experience, hundreds of tiny variables that could change the flow of battle."

"I guess that's true." Said Thomas getting into the final bed. "We should at least try to get to bed, night Samson."

"G'night, all..." Samson muttered in response, still staring at the ceiling for a few more minutes before finally closing his eyes.


	45. Chapter 45

The next morning, I woke up. I grabbed my cards and checked what multiplier I would get. "Hmm... 254x attack. and 198x defence. will probably hurt though." I shrug. "ehh, it'll be fine." I get them prepared for deployment

"The (Beep) are you doing up so early?" Asked Thomas getting out of bed. "Better question; how the (Beep) did we sleep through what happened last night?"

"You guys? no clue. me? heavy sleeper. And I'm getting ready for our fight."

"How do you guys sleep at all?" Sam questioned as he caught out of bed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well; when your a teenage superhero trying to balance life, school & superheroing, you get tired... a lot."

"I have no life, so its easier for me." I shrug.

"When and where are we meeting Blueblood so you can kick his ass?" Asked Thomas.

"At the castle in...," I look outside. "2 or 3 hours."

"Got it. Anyway, I'm gonna go summon that friend I mentioned, feel free to join me." Said Thomas heading outside.

Sam glanced towards Lightningman before giving a little shrug. "Might as well," he said before leaving the library to follow Thomas outside.

"OK Karen, summon Nathan." Said Thomas, now in his suit, as a portal opened in front of him and a blue Mustang Saleen came charging out of it hitting Thomas, sending him back into the TreeBrary.

"Thomas, that you? Sorry, Bro" said the car as it turned into a cop car than a giant robot.

"That was totally wicked! let's do it again!" Said Thomas coming back outside.

"Dude. are you trying to make twilight mad?" I walk out with my mask on. "Hey, Nathan. " I wave

"So Thomas told you about me, speaking of Thomas; why am I here?"

"Lightningman challenged Blueblood for the title of prince of Equestria, he gets to kick the (Beep) out of him."

"You summoned me to watch this man beat up Blueblood... good, I hope it teaches him a lesson & did you beep?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"What the actual (beep)?" Samson questioned, glaring up at the sky for a moment at the censorship.

"Don't question the beeps. it was like that for me as well." said a voice issuing from the walls. I barely flinched

"Sweet baby Jesus, what is that?" Asked Nathan.

"The Author."

Sam's eye twitched for a moment before he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You'd think I'd be used to things like this..."

"not really." I shake my head. "the author is the future version of myself."

"I'm sorry, how the (Beep) does- oh great I beep as well." Said Nathan.

"We all beep." Said Thomas.

"Well scrap... haha, my transformer alternative swears still work!" Said Nathan.

"That's actually not the weirdest thing I've ever heard," Sam said, pointing towards Nathan for a split second.

"yo, author?" I call-up.

"yeah?"He asked

"Canterlot castle please." suddenly we appear right in the middle of a busy ongoing day court.

"Well, that's useful." Said Nathan.

"I know right." Said Thomas.

"I think I'm gonna hurl," Sam said in a strained voice as he doubled over and put his hands on his knees.

"Not here dude." I roll my eyes and look at Celestia, who, to say the very least, was shocked. "hi celest. I'm here for the test."

"And we brought some friends, this is Samson and Nathan." Said Thomas point to each Displaced.

Samson looked up from his bent over position and, seeing Celestia, turned his eyes away as an unreadable expression passed over his face. "Hey...," he muttered quietly.

"Don't mind him, princess. he's from an alternate universe where twilight is evil and nightmare moon is good." this shocked a lot of ponies but Celestia regained her composure first.

"Very well. we just have to wait for Blueblood and the Element Bearers and we can begin."

"I like this world, they aren't freaking out too badly about the giant alien robot." Said Nathan.

"Yeah, this world's weird like that." Said, Thomas, as the doors opened and the Mane Six and Spike walked in.

"Hey, girls." I wave.

"I don't believe we've been introduced, my names Barricade but you can call me Nathan."

"Now all where missing is Blueblood." Said, Thomas, as the doors opened again.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Thomas and Nathan said at the same time.

"Don't insult the devil by comparing him to BlueBlood." I joke

"You right." Said Nathan.

"OK, we ready to start this?"

"Yeah," I recall what I remembered about equestrian history.

"OK, then let's get this test over with." Said Thomas.

"Test? I thought you said he got to kick the (Beep) out of Blueblood." Said Nathan.

"He does, he has to take a test first." Said Thomas.

"Oh... OK, that... makes sense." Said Nathan.

I summoned some paper and Celestia started to write down the questions.

"How many questions are there?" Asked Nathan.

"Probably a lot." Said Thomas.

"Aye, poke me when they're done," Sam said, folding his legs under himself and a darkish aura flared around him, lifting him into the air slightly. I blinked a few times and then shrugged.

"Well, lets get this over with." Said Nathan as him and Thomas sat down.

Celestia brought us into a room. She handed us the piece of paper and put down 9 questions.  
many sapient creatures are there in Equestria? "10. Buffalo, Cattle, Ponies, Yaks, Donkeys, minotaurs, Dragons, Griffons, Diamond Dogs and, of course, Humans. (Because I'm here.)"  
were the wonderbolts made? "They were made after the first E.U.P performance. When the Pegasi flew over the crowd, lightning flew over them and You dubbed them the Wonderbolts."  
is the leader of the Equestrian Military? "Shining Armour."  
is the leader of the wonderbolts? "Spitfire."  
is my favorite flying pattern of the wonderbolts? "The Icranian Sun Salutation.  
is Discord? "The embodiment of Chaos and Disharmony."  
long was Discord's reign of Harmony? "Minimum? 100 years. Maximum? 2000."  
is the god of Equestria? "Faust. Full name. Lauren Faust,"  
was Equestria formed? "After the Reign of Chaos, all three tribes of ponies got together to form Equestria.

Once I was done, I left the room and handed the paper to Celestia. I smiled and poked Samson to get him to pay attention.

"Well that was faster then I thought it would be." Said Nathan.

"Agreed." Said Thomas.

"Must've not been that hard of a test, huh?" Samson added, his aura flaring to lift him up and place him on his feet.

"not really for me." I shrug. "Blueblood probably doesn't know at least 2 of the questions."

"At least we can finally get to your fight." Said Thomas.

"I'm gonna love this." Said Nathan.

"Just remember to not go too hard on him," Sam said, patting Lightningman on the shoulder. "Other than that, good luck."

I nod and head for the battlefield. once there, I make sure my dark stone armour is secured beneath my costume.

"Shall we begin?" Asked Nathan.

"That joke is extremely overused." Said Thomas getting a rude gesture in return. "(Beep) you to."

"Anybody got some popcorn?" Sam questioned as he followed along. "Learned from a friend that these things are always best enjoyed with some nice, buttery snacks."

I then got an idea. "Thomas? Send Karen down here will ya?"

"OK..." said Thomas as he got out of his suit and gave Karen control. "Here she comes."

"What do you need Lightningman?" Asked Karen.

"I'm gonna work on some of your wirings quickly." I open up the armor and begin to add some things. "tell me when you gain internet access. My lightning somehow works as memory banks for the internet when I left. So, when I give you a bit of my power, you should have permanent Internet access." I finally figure out a way to give her my electricity without frying her. I slowly charge up the circuits.

"You're turning her into a computer?" Asked Thomas.

"A SUPER computer." Corrected Karen.

"Dude your A.I.'s got some serious sass." Said Nathan.

"No. Computers need access to the internet from external sources. she won't." I close up the armor. " I put in a music preset. ill speak the passphrase when the battle starts."

"So what, she is the Internet now?" Asked Nathan.

"OK, that's (Beep)ing awesome!" Exclaimed Thomas.

"Technically yes, but technically no. Shes basically a highly advanced internet server. She works the internet, but she is not the actual internet.

"Still awesome dude." Said both Thomas and Nathan.

"true." I shrug. "Karen, you still working fine or did my utter disregard for normal physics with my imprinted lightning break you?"

"All systems operating at full compacity." Said Karen.

"Well, that's good to hear." Said Thomas.

"Can we just start this fight already?" Asked Nathan.

"Oh, yeah. Blueblood should be here soon." I sigh. "usually my standalone adventures are longer than this."

"Finally." muttered Thomas.

"Let's get this show on the road." Said Nathan.

"You guys can create an internet link in a foreign dimension and we _still_ don't have any popcorn?" Sam questioned jokingly. "Man, really gonna have to tell Chris to get on that portable snack machine."

I laugh. "maybe I should get one as well for trips." I face the opponents side and sigh. I then think "Sam?"

"Yeah, dad?" Sam asked in my mind

"It's time for a new transformation for you." I take out the wand and hold it in my hands like I'm about to pull a sword out a sheath. The wand starts to glow and grow until I feel a firm leather grip in my hand. I slowly pull the sword out. The Magical Steel forming as it leaves my hand. Once fully formed, I begin to practice with it a bit. I wasn't that good. But I could hold my own in a fight. I started to practice some counter moves and such.

"Why the (Beep) is Blueblood so late? he can teleport for (Beep)s sake," said Thomas annoyed that the fight still hadn't started yet.

"Dude, you need to chill," said Nathan.

"yeah. his test is probably too hard for him." at that moment blueblood walked in with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Why the (Beep) are you smirking?" Asked Thomas.

"Yeah, you're about to get your (Beep) kicked... why would you be looking forward to that?" Asked Nathan.

"He could be a masochist," said Karen.

I narrowed my eyes "Or he has something planned. How long it took wasn't because of the test, was it? KAREN! THERMALS! CHECK FOR UNKNOWN PONIES."

"Scanning... scanning... not counting the crowd there are 4 unknown ponies in the area," said Karen.

"Tase them," said Thomas.

"Little (Beep) boy was about to cheat," said Nathan as Karen tased the hidden ponies.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Hey, Lightningman? Remember what I said about not going to hard on him?" The man said, a frown forming on his face. "(Beep) that, go as far as you can without killing him."

"I thought going hard on him was killing him?" I put my head to one side and smile. suddenly there's a loud charging up sound as blueblood sends a powerful burst of magic my way. I merely smile and dont move.

"Why isn't he moving?" Asked Nathan.

"Cuss he's got a plan," said Thomas.

"This is gonna be fun," Samson said, crossing his legs and using his aura to float. The magic spell hit me and I slip back a few meters, but it dissipated instantly. almost everybody widened their eyes and their jaws dropped. I smile and roll up my sleeve showing a black glint of metal.

"You recognize this Blueblood?" I smile. "No? Well, maybe Celestia and Twilight can tell you?" I look at them and they were horrified and surprised. "Technically you can't punish me for wearing this since I'm the human ambassador. Diplomatic Immunity and all that." I smile even wider.

"Told ya." Said Thomas.

"You knew?" Asked Nathan.

"Watched him make it dude." Said Thomas.

"What I don't get is why he'd be punished for wearing it...," Samson muttered as he watched the match closely.

"Because it negates all magic, but it pushes you back. I don't know why. but its illegal."

"Dude, armour that negates all magic would come so in handy in my universe." Said Thomas.

"That does sound useful." Said Nathan.

"Yeah, think I'll pass this time around," Sam said, casting a careful eye over the armour.

I smile and disappear to behind blueblood. I swing my sword and manage to cut a bit off his hoof

"Finally some action!" Exclaimed Thomas.

"Now we're getting to the good stuff." Said Nathan.

Samson winced. "Ooo, that's going to sting."

Blueblood jumps back and looks at the cut on his hoof. He frowns and then his horn starts to glow again. It looked like he was going to heal his hoof so I rushed forward, then I noticed that the injury wasn't healing. I look around and spot some debris flying towards me.  
"Uh oh." I get slammed by it and sent about 5 or 6 feet. I shake my head and get back up. "So you're smarter than I gave you credit for? You used your hoof as a distraction." I smile. "This is fun."

"Karen! I think It's time for some music.!" This phrase activated Karen and got her to play some music.

"Good choice of music." Said Thomas.

"The originals better." Said Nathan. I smile as the music started. I begin to run forward, trying to dodge any and all debris that was sent flying at me. A few things got me though. There was even one that managed to cut through an unprotected place on my suit. It actually cut me. I wince and continue to run at him, Once close enough I slide as if going to get into cover and kicked his legs out from under him. I did a forward dodge roll to avoid another unaimed piece of debris and jumped backwards and pinned him down. I stuck the point of the sword at the base of Blueblood's horn. If I applied a bit more pressure, it would start to carve a small hole into it. Thus every time he used magic, some of it would seep out and affect others nearby. But if I cut it off entirely, he wouldn't be able to use magic at all without pain.

"Yield," I say loudly

"Well, that was fast." Said Thomas.

"You're surprised?" Asked Nathan.

"Statistically the only way Blueblood was going to win is if he killed Lightningman. But he wouldn't do that because he's too scared of his auntie, and I don't mean Celestia." Said, Karen, as Nathan and Thomas started laughing.

"Definitely impressive," Samson said, hand rubbing his chin. "And I do mean both of them. Never expected Blueblood to have those kinds of moves. Makes me wish he'd actually made it out of Canterlot..." Samson trailed off.

I get off blueblood and he glares at me while walking away. I then turned to Thomas. "Your turn now."

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Said Thomas.

"Good luck guys." Said Nathan.

"Thank you, Sir Nathan." Said, Karen, as Thomas jumped into the ring.

Samson put his legs under him, taking a proper seat in the stands. "Now this I can't miss a beat on," he muttered to himself as his eyes glued to the combatants.

I get ready and raise 3 fingers. "Fight in 3...2...1... NOW!" I turn and disappear with a crack.

"Can you still see him on the scanners, Karen?" Asked Thomas.

"That I can not Sir," said Karen.

"Great... fighting blind," said Thomas.

"There are things that technology will never be able to do." Said my voice as I hid. I did my best to make sure that my voice echoed off of the walls so that Karen would have a hard time pinpointing where I was. "And one of those things is beating people. People created machines. And we can destroy machines. Become to reliant on them. You will become one yourself."

"OK, you want to stay in the shadows?" Asked Thomas sarcastically as he popped up laser shooters on his wrist handspun in a 360 before landing on his knee.

I managed to dodge the lasers, but the light that the lasers made revealed my location. I knew that this would be a good match. A supercomputer with high knowledge and a human with intuition vs. A teenager with superpowers and almost little to no regard for his own life. I smile. I run forwards and pull out my cards. Suddenly It like a lot of voices were issuing from my mouth saying different things as the entire pack glowed and shot into my body. I groan and yell as hundreds of voices were issued into my head. I struggled to get my mind back as suddenly I heard Sam yell in my mind for Silence. Everyone shut up.

"Listen, Everyone. My Dad is out there. He was the one who created all of you. If you want to continue to live, You will let him use you. Or else I will personally make sure that you are burned. Do you understand?" I was just kneeling there in wide open range. I looked inside of my mind and saw hundreds of creatures in it. At last, they all nodded and the console opened up around them. They all put their hands on it. I opened my eyes. and Smiled. I get up and stretch. This was a major strain on my body. Too much power in something that was barely able to contain it. I would be able to do this an hour at most every week.

"Now." Hundreds of voices were in unison. Some coming in late, some coming in early. But it was all obvious that they wanted to help and save their own bodies and souls. I point my finger at Thomas and Karen. "Give me all you got."


	46. Chapter 46

"Alright," said Thomas as his shoulder gun popped up and he fired it. I smiled and put my arm in front of my face. The bullets began to hit me. But... 'clink clink clink' went the bullets as they were stopped by both my armour and the aura that surrounded me, slowing them down considerably

"Bulletproof to huh?" Asked Thomas sarcastically again. "I think I got a remedy for that." He said as he charged up his repulsor cannons. "Block this." He said firing his repulsors.

"repulsors use electricity." I deadpan as I absorb it. "I am electricity."

"Shit... You got any ideas, Karen?" Asked Thomas.

"That I do Sir," said Karen as the Warmachine suit turned invisible.

"The suit can do that?" Asked Thomas surprised.

"Its a new function." Said Karen. "I recommend this function as well."

"OK, now I'm just stealing tech." Said, Thomas, as he activated this surprise function and seemingly nothing happened.

I raise an eyebrow. "Its a trap." I instantly said. I raise my arms and send a short burst of electricity at him to see what would happen.

"First of all; nice Star Wars reference, even if it's overused." Said Thomas, Nathan nodding in agreement. "Second of all; I'm down here," he said as I looked over my shoulder in time to see an ant-sized Warmachine punching me in the face. "And last of all; I love Ant-Man's tech." I winced as I felt the punch connect. I remember the antman movie and his weaknesses. I surrounded myself with high voltage electricity and sat down. I began to vibrate my electricity at such a frequency it made sound waves. It was a shock and a sonic wave. It was emanating from me.

"OK, do you just have a counter for everything?" Asked Thomas as he became normal size.

"He said to the dude who corrected his supercomputer." I point out with a smirk on my face.

"Oh its on." Said, Thomas, as he became visible and grew in size and went to step on me.

"Oh, you have the Giant-Man setting too." Said Nathan.

"you have seen civil war yes?" I jump out of the way and make my sword into a length of rope. I grabbed onto the ankle and tied it around the feet. I got off and used the attack multiplier of x254 to convert it to strength and pull you.

"OK, no we've made a reference to a reference." Said, Thomas, as he fell to the ground and shrunk back to normal size. "Scrap, that (Beep)ing hurt."

"I told you. I'm a nerd. Hell, I'm a super nerd. Try beating me at brawn? You lose. Brains? That's my challenge." I smile as the rope returns to a wand that I put in my pocket.

"Brains huh... Karen, take over." Said, Thomas, as he steps out of his armour and has Nathan pull him back into the stands.

"It appears to be just me and you know." Said Karen. I then began to explain the intricacies of time travel and multiple universe theory as well as slipping in random tidbits of information about the earth as fast as I could talk so I could overclock her processors.

"Well... shit." Said, Thomas, as Karen fell forward. "Guess you win." I burst out laughing at the cards left my body. I go and pick Karen up.

I look at Celestia. "announce my title as the prince at the grand galloping gala. let blueblood stay until then." I then shout. "Author! Ponyville." and everyone was suddenly at my home with Karen still hanging over my back.

"Your gonna fight Samson in ponyville?" Asked Thomas.

"As soon as Karen is back online, well fight." I nod"What about you Nathan, you wanna fight Lightningman?" Asked Thomas.

"Hell no! He's a (Beep)ing Jerry sue." Said Nathan.

"great, even the characters are complaining now." grumbled the real author. "the intelligence is real. the powers are supposed to be fake. don't complain about him being too smart. His powers are understandable about being complained about."

"Just said he was op." Said Nathan defensively.

"Well, you beat the man in a can," Samson said, stretching his muscles and cracking his joints and knuckles. "But out of curiosity, just how overpowered do you think you are?"

"out of 1 to 10? about a 7."

"Sounds about right." Said Thomas.

"More accurately, 7.333333333." Said Karen waking up.

"Her speech is still screwed up." I pointed out.

"But she's repairing." Said Nathan.

"Go ahead and power down Karen, take your time to fix yourself." Said, Thomas, as Karen powered down.

"You do know how to do maintenance on her and the armour, right?" Samson asked Thomas, a worried tone carrying over in his voice and expression.

"Don't have to, she can do everything." Said Thomas.

"What if she's damaged beyond her own self-repair?" I asked. "You need to know these things."

"I have to agree," Samson said, wincing slightly. "AIs are awesome and can do a lot of amazing things, but at the same time, they still need our help."

"I personally know Tony Stark... he can take care of it and teach me." Said Thomas.

"Fine. Just make sure you do it when you leave. Until then, ill fix your armour." I sigh. I then turn to Samson. "Ready?"


	47. Chapter 47

Samson grinned widely, a spark jumping into his eye. "More than ever," he answered, his body already tensing. "You want to start slow or go full throttle?"

"Slow at first, get used to each other's fighting styles. My body is still getting used to the power of my cards." I stretch and a few bones pop. I look up and say "Author? Stand proud please." I jump back and get ready

"Fighter one ready." Said Thomas pointing at me. "Fighter two ready." He said pointing to Samson. "Both fighters ready, fight!"

"Sounds good to me!" Sam shouted, tensing his arms and throwing them out, bluish-green electricity dancing over him. And with that, he ran forward, fist reared back as he accelerated to max speed.

I see him rushing in as I duck down to avoid the punch. Once I did that I went behind him and grabbed his shoulder to steady myself and then elbowed the back of his neck.

The ranger stumbled at the blow, looking to fall on his face only to reach his hand out catch himself. The man lifted himself up on his hands and spun around, sending the heel of his boot towards Lightningman's head.

My increased heart rate started to send lightning through my veins. Which lessened the damage I took from the heel quite a bit. I smile and pull out my wand. "Minuo." I pointed the wand at Samson

Samson's eyes went wide and dark orange and yellow electricity replaced the bluish-green. An explosion rocked the ground as he disappeared from sight. "Hadouken!" The ranger shouted, his fist igniting in menacingly dark flames as the air around it shimmered from pure heat, swinging towards the hero in a blur of motion.

"(Beep.)" I jump out of the way and see where it was headed. "PROTEGO!" I yell to protect the house.

The wake that left Sam's hand travelled into the shield before detonating into an explosion. The man jumped back to make some space. "Well... that could've been a problem," he muttered, his Static cancelling out. "Guess we should kick things up to the next level." He lifted his arm over his chest, sparks going over his watch before it turned into an oval-shaped device with a menacing looking, upside-down' M. "It's morphing time," he said, taking a step back and putting his arm with his morpher at a ninety-degree angle, the index and middle fingers of his opposite hand on the face. "Go, Psycho!" He shouted, taking a step forward and threw his morpher forward. Dark gray light covered him entirely before shattering outward, leaving Samson in the Psycho Shadow armour, scythe already in hand.

I blink a few times before smiling. "Sam? Distress call to Darkning. I need my other half." he's soon there and he transfers himself to me. I felt myself become whole again. I put my cards in front of me and activate them. multiplying my power. I smile brightly, yet a bit madly, before a loud crack was heard and I vanish. reappearing behind shadow ranger and punching him in the gut. The punch goes through Sam's stomach and out his back.

I widen my eyes. "huh." I pull my fist out but don't let my guard down

"Funny thing about shadows," the ranger said with a small shrug. "Ya can't touch'em... but they can touch you." Samson reared his unoccupied fist back and swung full force towards his opponent's chest.

I widen my eyes and smile. I get hit though. "another thing about shadows?" I wheeze. "show them the light and they disappear." I begin to hasten my bodies circulatory system. causing the electricity to heat my body up and create light.

Sam put an arm up to the visor of his helmet like he was trying block out the light only for the squares in his gauntlets to turn gold, the light getting drawn into them. "And sometimes the shadows devour the light!" The ranger answered before the golden squares glowed and an explosion of energy threw them both back.

"oof." I slam into the wall. I shake my head. "ok. cant hit him, but if I get those gauntlets, he won't be able to absorb the light." I say to myself.

Samson hit the ground and rolled several feet before he twisted up into a kneeling position, visors glued to Lightningman. "Note to self," he muttered quietly. "Absorption can be overcharged by distance." With that he got to his feet, his scythe reforming in his hand. He hefted the blade, squares on his gauntlets and leg armour turning black before he slammed it into the ground, sending a trail of rocky spires towards his opponent.

I got up and began to overcharge my body with electricity, slowly creating Fire with my lightning. It hurt a lot, But It would be worth it for what I have in mind. I ran towards him and began to heat him up with as much fire as I could. Taking his own lightning to fuel myself

 _Ah, (Beep)!_ The Ranger thought as he felt the elements of the Static shield go haywire, trying to manipulate the one element that was being fed into him, fire, to regenerate those being weakened. _(Beep), (Beep), (Beep)!_

I smile as I see him panic. I turn off my lightning and start to punch as hard as I can at the gauntlet. The magic of the cards really helping there as I started to see cracking coming from the gauntlets immediately

Sam grits his teeth as he feels the ports of his gauntlets give way. In a last-ditch effort, he drops his guard and leans just out of reach of the punches, throwing up a leg and kicking his opponent away from him as he jumps back. "Gotta admit," he calls out as gridlines form over his armor, the suit dissipating and leaving him demorphed. "That's actually pretty impressive. I'm gonna have to tell Chris about that when I get home."

"Hmm... Maybe I can tell him myself." I smile a bit and point my wand at his head. "MENTIS INFRACTIO!" (Mind breach.) With that My consciousness was sent into his mind. I shake my mental head and look around. I saw the body controls. But they were more complicated than I had anticipated. I shrug as I begin to associate certain parts with his body. I finally found the mouth and vocal cords. I activate them and say "Testing testing. Is anybody listening? If you are, then I'm currently in your mind. Come get me." I turn off all motor functions before running towards the mental functions.


	48. Chapter 48

Sam's eyes widen and he fall's forwards onto the ground. His pupils shrink and he begins to hyperventilate in panic. _No, nonono!_ He screams internally before an orb of light shoots out from behind a building, rushing into him as a familiar weight enters his mind.

"GET OF HIS HEAD!" A voice of rage shouts as a man with blonde hair and gray eyes appeared next to Lightningman's avatar, punching him with the force of a freight train and launching him out Sam's mental scape. I smile as I feel this.

"So you have a mental guardian?" I smile brightly. "This is fun." I Let darkning have control of my physical body as I send myself back in. I reactivate the physical functions since my real body has someone to control it. I look around for the guardian. I begin to whistle.

"Yo! Where are you? I came here so I could leave a mental suggestion. I didn't mean harm in here. I was literally just gonna leave a message like a voicemail." I heard some air being pushed and dodged to the left as a fist was sent flying at my head to get me out again. I grabbed the arm and forced him onto the ground, preventing him from moving. "Listen... Wait. Are you Chris?"

"Verdammt richtig!" The blonde answered, anger in his voice. "Why the Hölle would you invade someone's mind just to leave a message!?"

"Chris...?" Sam muttered groggily as he stood to his feet shakily. "What are you... doing here...?"

"Focus out there, Sam!" Chris interrupted, seeming to throw a look to the outside before focusing on Lightningman again.

"Because most people forget about details when they get back home." I get off him and extend a hand to help him up. "Like me. Whenever I get home, I immediately forget most of the schooling that I had gotten that day, I figured this would be the same for Samson and whatnot." I shrug. "Oh also..." I turn on the vocal cords. "Darkning. DO NOT ATTACK! I REPEAT! DO NOT ATTACK. I'm fine in here. I'm talking to Chris. Besides, Samson isn't used to other people in his mind. So he's wouldn't be that much of a victory." I give the vocal cords back to Samson as I help Chris up. "There you go." I smile.

Chris takes the hand and stands. "Our situation is a bit more serious than a day at school," he muttered before giving a sigh. "But I guess the concern is warranted. Oh, and there's no need for Darkning to go easy on Samson. He's completely fine with us in here. Right, Sam?"

"We're talking about this when we get home," Sam answered darkly, lowering into a fighting stance and motioning for his opponent to come at him. "Now let's do this."

"hold on. You currently have an advantage with both your halves, Darkning needs me." I smile as I send myself back into my body. I sigh as I stretch. I then start to think. "Alright. I know how to beat Shadow Ranger. But Samson should have more up his sleeve than that." I chuckle. "This is fun. Darkning? You think you can take care of these? You're the anger. Use that." I give control to darkning and my body changes as well as my costume.  
"Now then," Darkning said. "Get ready." He looks up to the sky. "DUALITY!"

"Ah, (Beep)," Sam muttered, tightening his stance. "Chris, hold on."

" _Hanging on!_ " Came the reply as Chris melded his consciousness with Sam's. A dark aura burst out around Sam, sweeping his hair up and filling the whites of his eyes with power as dark red and orange electricity danced over him.  
"Go, Psycho!" He shouted again, bringing up his morpher and letting the aura rush towards him and condense over his body. The light shattered and he was once more garbed in his armour, the colour has changed to an iridescent steel colour as dark gray, red, and orange energy swam in the ports of his reformed gauntlets and leg armour. "Let's rock!" Darkning immediately went on the offensive instead of making a plan like Lightning did when he faced him. He began to punch as fast as he could. The cards and his other half powering him up to almost breaking became little more than a blur of electricity as he dodged most of the blows, catching those he couldn't with his palms.

"Back off!" He roared, taking a step back and rearing his palm back to slam it into Darkning's torso in a full-force palm strike that let out a resounding crack of the air pressure alone. Darkning keeled over. He shook his head and look at the blur of lightning. He smiled and started to little by little take it away as he started to aim for the hand joints. Sam winced as he felt the shielding around his hands start to give out to the assault. With a growl, the energy in the ports of his armour glowed with orange and gold light before he disappeared from sight with a crack of the sound barrier.

"You guys don't let up, do you?" The ranger called from the top of one of the buildings, the Obsidian Warscythe in his hand.

"Giving up is not our strongest suit," Darkning replied. He then chuckled. "We don't even have a giving up suit. Just this." He then pulled out Sam and turned her into a sword again.  
He disappeared and reappeared right next to Samson. He swung his sword to hit the warscythe. Blade met blade in a clash of metal and sparks. "Good on you, then!" Samson cheered, the grin clear in his voice. "Let's make this fun!" With that, he forced the sword away, spinning the warscythe before swinging the blade towards his opponent's jumped and landed on the blade of the warscythe. Taking this opportunity. Darkning punched Samson in the throat.

"GAK!" The ranger gagged, stumbling back as his hand shot to his throat. His helmet raised to look at Darkning, a feral growl ripping through the air before the visor over his left eye cracked, black smoke leaking out.

" _Sam, what are-_ "

"SHUT UP, CHRIS!" Samson roared, yanking the blade out from under his opponent's feet. He twisted the weapon until the butt of the staff faced Darkning, morphing into a lance head as the white of his armour turned pitch black, pools of energy shining in black and purple before he thrust the weapon forward. Darkning dodged to the right and grabbed his weapon.

"Did we make the ranger mad?" darkning was laughing. he heated himself up and started to melt the metal of the weapon.

"SHUT UP!" The ranger shouted, using his free hand to punch Darkning away from him. Without waiting, Samson rushed forward and knocked his opponent to his back, raising the blade of his warscythe up for the final blow. The edge sliced through the air before the ranger's arm jerked to a halt, a silvery orb hovering above Darkning

 _"Hit him now!"_ Chris' voice shouted as an orange outline of the man holding back Sam's arm flashed around the orb. _"All of you!"_ Darkning looked at the blade with mild interest. he then looked at Samson. he smiled and vanished. reappearing behind Samson and punching him in the staggard forward onto his knees, the orb disappearing and reappearing behind the ranger before he was wrenched backward as if he was stuck in a hold.

 _"Hör auf herum zu ficken!"_ Chris shouted again, panic obvious in his voice. _"Demorph him, NOW!"_

"That the?" darkning was concerned here. he went up and looked for the problem. he finally decided to demorph him and figure out if he needed medical attention.

 _"He's stuck in a rage!"_ Chris yelled as his projection struggled to hold back the Psycho Ranger. _"You to get him out of the armour!"_

"I'm coming in!" Lightningman jumped into Samson's mind while Darkning tried to get the armour off.

Within Samson's mind, the young man's avatar struggled against a shadowy figure. "L-Lightning?" The man questioned before he shook his head. "Hit my armour with everything you've got! I can't power down while I'm fighting this thing!"

"Got it,"I called out of the body. "CODE RED! HIT THE BODY WITH EVERYTHING!" Darkning nodded and held out sam. "Full power!" there was a crash from the library as the elements surrounded the wand. "EXPULSO!" There's a massive explosion as the spell hits Samson. The ranger was launched backward, gridlines forming over his armour before it dispersed. Sam hit the ground hard, rolling several feet before he stopped, vapour rising from where he'd been hit in the chest. As the vapour came off Samson's body. it started to swirl into two separate portals like things. and out fell... two more humans. "OH COME ON!" I yelled exasperatedly once I was back in my body.


	49. Chapter 49

Both had spiky dark red hair, one short and the other stopping just past the shoulders. The former was dressed in a black undershirt, grey jacket, grey jeans, and black skate shoes with black and grey headset, two necklaces, one with claws and another with a drill-like key, a black handkerchief around his neck, black fingerless gloves, and a four inch long red and amber wristband. He also bore what seemed to be two katanas on his back with a red-bladed disk holstered between the handles. The other wore a black training tank-top with dirty yellow trim and pockets, an off white robe lined on the inside with black material that covered most of his legs and all of his arms, a black headband with two horns and what looked like Japanese kanji between them on a metal plate, two gloves that also had metal plates, one having a circled carved out and the other a crescent moon, black pants, and shoes made of a strange material that went halfway up his leg and left his heel and toes exposed. He also had two huge swords on his back, one wrapped in bandages, two swords at his sides in scabbards, and a strangely familiar red and black metal brick hanging off the back of his belt, which kept his robes from flapping around in the wind. They were both out cold and on their chests and there was a strange weapon that looked to be a combination of a battleaxe and a double-edged scythe next to the latter.

"holy description batman." said the author as I sighed and picked Samson up. "Nathan, Thomas? you grab the new guys." I brought everybody to my home. I set Samson down on my couch. "Thomas. those guys might be threatening. when they wake up, aim your guns at them."

"Way the (Beep) ahead of you there." Said Thomas.

"Cool your jets trigger finger, there's no indication their evil." Said Nathan.

"They have weapons as their symbols." I groan. "Who knows what their names are. I had a violent reaction to the word psycho." I sit down. "just... make sure their good people before you introduce me to them. I'm gonna tell twi what happened."I leave to go to the library

From the couch, Sam let out a groan. "...Ow...," he murmured, bringing a hand up to his eyes. The redhead with long hair was first to awaken. He groaned as he lifted himself off the floor.

"The *beep* happ- did I just beep?" He asked.

"Sounds like it," Said the other redhead, who was startled by the sudden beep.

"Name?"

"Alexander, but I prefer Alex. You?"

"Masaru, but I prefer Sage. Keeps the ponies from flipping out, ya know?" Sage said.

"Yep, totally understand. I almost levelled Equestria when I showed up." Said Alex.

"What do you mean levelled?" Asked Thomas.

"My true form is a giant lava dragon with extreme anger issues, what do you expect from something that's angrier than the Hulk on a bad day and the size of a mountain? Also, hello. Who are you?" Alex said.

"Warmachine, but you can call me Thomas." Said Thomas.

"& I'm Barricade, also known as Nathan." Said Nathan.

"and Im the author." said a voice from the walls.

"A man in a suit and a Cybertronian... Sounds like a bar joke in the making." Sage said. "Alright scales, let's get you up." He helped Alex up before looking around, seemingly in search of something. "Yo Rip, where are ya!?" He called.

"Out here! I was forgotten like last week's trash!" A deep voice replied. Sage left the house as Alex walked over to the rest of us.

"The lump on the couch is Samson, nice to meet you." the redhead muttered, rubbing his head as he sat up.

"For some reason, my guts telling me that bar joke is gonna get bigger." Said Nathan.

"I had that same feeling, weird." Said Thomas.

"Nice to meet you, Samson. Also, unless something happens to make it bigger, then it likely won't." Alex said.

"Sup Samson? Also, I agree with Alex on that." Sage said, walking back in with the strange weapon resting on his shoulder, scythe pointed down. "I'd like to introduce you all to Ripper. Say hi, Rip."

"Hey," Ripper said, causing the skull's mouth to glow, said skull somehow going unnoticed till now.

"Is a talking weapon new for anyone else?" Samson questioned before a silver sphere formed next to him.

 _"Pretty cool if you ask me,"_ Chris said as he bobbed up and down in the air.

"No one asked you." Samson's hot retort brought the sphere to silence, Chris lowering to float a few inches lower.

"YOUR (BEEP)ING KIDDING ME! IM HOUSING A SKULL WITH LASERS NOW!" I groan as I walk inside. "ju... just..." I groan. "im going to Fluttershy's. I haven't talked to her since we got together." I mutter as I leave

"Bye have a wonderful time!" Said Thomas.

"So, I guess that means where high jacking this story... At least until he gets back." Said Nathan.

"im still watching you." deadpanned the author. "also nice American dad reference."

"Well, that happened. Also no, my katanas have powerful dragons sealed inside them. It was done with consent, mainly because they would've died otherwise." Alex said, unsheathing his katanas. "Say hi you two."  
"Oi, names Ragnarok. Nice to meet all of you." The left katana, Ragnarok, said.  
"Same here. Names Yolkendov, I'm Ragnarok's twin brother." Said the right katana, Yolkendov.  
"For the record, I don't shoot lasers, that's Sage's thing. Rather, the glow is my... well, the best way to explain it would be to call it 'reaper energy' since my blades are covered it a fire of the same colour when reaping souls, which is a baby blue, in case you were wondering what the exact colour was." Ripper said. His eye sockets lit up with blue embers acting as eyes to prove his point.

"don't tell lightning this. he reacted violently to psycho." the author sighed

"So no telling lightningman about the dragons got it. I'm guessing we should also avoid mentioning how I'm the Incarnation of War and Destruction as well as a Demon King?" Sage said. "I'm also a Saiyan and infected with Blacklight, which is a sentient shapeshifting virus that's entirely under my control, in case any of you aren't aware of the game Prototype"

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Alex said, staring at Sage in shock.

"Do I even want to ask how you managed to get all of those?" Samson questioned, Chris, floating up a bit only for the man to raise a finger angrily to stop his brother.

"Now I want to have a violent reaction." there was a few seconds of some clicks from a mouse when the author said. "there. your powers are locked until I trust you both more."

"I got the king status from killing the last one and the incarnation status was earned over time as my power grew. I started out as an Ageless of War and Destruction, which is weaker than a god, and worked my way up from there. Then again, I run on a system called the Tiers of Divinity, with Ageless being the weakest and Incarnation being the strongest. I'd assume there are other systems out there which could leave me weaker than anticipated." Sage replied appearing to not have heard the author.

"And I thought my powers were complicated," Samson said, starting to stand up only to wobble a bit. "Ow... (Beep), that spell hurt a lot more than I thought at first..." It took a moment for the author's words to settle into the two new humanś minds. Once it finally did, there was an instant change in both's demeanour. Alex began to have a panic attack, muttering things like "I need to hide." and "I need to avoid anything deadly." While Sage just placed his hands on the swords at his side and visibly put his guard up.

"Guys. im the author. I want to do something? I do it. ill give you back your powers tomorrow. for now lightning should be back." a few clicks and the table was full of food. "As the celebration for his winning the title as Prince of Equestria." the voice cut out as I walked back inside and saw the food. I smiled and began to eat. not questioning it.

"Seriously, you really don't think that's too far?" Sam questioned, going over to Alex and attempting to calm him down.

"what happened?" I look at them. "alternate universe breakdown?"

"Author you took their powers," Sam answered darkly, eyes narrowing. "Which, by the way, uncool."

"I don't know what the deal with Alex is, but the only reasons I'm not flipping out is Blacklight and my confidence in my physical capabilities," Sage said. "Also, Ripper and my robes should be disappearing soon." Just as he said that his robe dissipated like mist and Ripper shattered like items from SAO. This left the items attached to his belt on the floor, having fallen when his robe disappeared.

"Ok. I understand. but seriously? you cant live a day without your powers?"

"Doesn't seem like it," Sage said.

"Not exactly. I have a factory and a cave that's cut off from magic, but I've never spent more than ten hours in there. I should be good so long as I treat the situation like I'm in my factory." Alex said, starting to calm down.

"As long as you stop freaking out." Said Nathan.

"Yep, done having a panic attack. Honestly, the same thing happened when I first put the anti-magic barriers in my cave and factory. Had to have someone slap me silly to recover from it." Alex said.

"Well, since that's settled, time to eat!" Sage said, digging into the food. "Mh! *gulp* Might wanna make the food respawn, author. The lack of ki is making me extremely hungry."

"Ya know," Sam started, taking a seat at the table. "Despite the number of worlds I've been called to, I've still yet to actually _eat_ anything."

"Then go ahead and eat. My last meal was those s'mores that we had yesterday night. So the author should have provided us with lots of food as recompense." I continue to eat

"I'm not sure if you forgot, but I happen to be a Saiyan. I have Goku's appetite." Sage said. "Actually, I usually keep a pouch of infinite jerky on me." He pulled a pouch out of his right pocket, checked it, and placed it on his lap before continuing to eat.

 _"That's actually an ingenious solution,"_ Chris said, coming to float at the table next to Samson as the man began to eat. _"Maybe when we get home we can implement it with the resistance's basic gear."_ The only reply he got from his both was a sharp grunt as he rolled his eyes and kept his focus on chewing.

"But if we run out of food. Just ask the author." I shrug. "My universe is probably already used to all of the constant 4th wall breakings. So a bit more food shouldn't do us in. I'm surprised I didn't think about it before." I suddenly groan


	50. Chapter 50

"An endless supply of food does sound useful." Said Thomas sitting down at the table.

"I guess me & Karen are the really lucky ones, we don't need to eat." Said Nathan.

"Doesn't that make you feel a bit..." Samson trailed off as he tried to think of the word he was looking for. "...Inhuman?"

"Not really no, I can still eat... I just don't have to." Said Nathan.

"Technically, I don't need to eat either since viruses aren't known to do so. I just eat because I can." Sage said. "Also, Samson, you sounded like you were in pain earlier. While I can't throw a healing spell or technique at you like I usually do, I do have something else." Sage pulled a small green bean from his right breast pocket and offered it to Sam.

"What is it?" Sam questioned, his grudge against his brother seems to disappear as he took the bean and held it up for both he and the silvery orb to inspect.

"Senzu bean. I've seen it heal fatal injuries like it was nothing. I don't use them much since I can easily stimulate my Blacklight to regenerate, but they're still useful to have on me." Sage replied. "They also fully restore your stamina."

"There also one of the Dragonball franchises biggest Deus ex machina's, as far as I'm aware." Said Nathan. "Given I only watched DBZ Abridged."

"Same." Said Thomas.

"Anyway." I say once im finished eating. "its time for your guy's tour. I haven't given Samson one yet."

"Sounds like a plan, man," Samson said, standing to his feet. "Just lead the way."

I get up and groan. "We'll begin at twi's and make our way around town until we hit Fluttershy's"

"That's cool with me. I need to move my stuff anyway." Sage said. He went over to his swords and metal block and rested them against a wall. While he did this, Alex nodded in agreement.

"I'm okay with that as well. What about you two? Will you be joining us?" Alex asked, looking at Nathan and Thomas.

"I will be, I haven't gotten the tour yet." Said Nathan.

"Might as well join ya." Said Thomas.

Sam fell silent after hearing what their tour would consist of, Chris' orb coming up to hover next to his shoulder.

 _"You okay, bro-"_

"Shut up, Chris," Sam interrupted in a small voice, falling in behind the others.

"Anyway. gather around. I'm gonna apparate us there."

"Daijōbu. Come, friends! Adventure awaits!" Sage exclaimed. He walked over and put his hand on lightningman.

"Hai!" Alex shouted in reply, doing the same. I smile and turn on the spot, dragging all of the other humans along with me. Eventually, there was a loud crack as we appear right outside of Twilight's home.

"Everyone. This is Twilight home. Although since you are all displaced. I assume at least. Then you should know this already. Come on. She's probably studying or something." I open the door.

"Does that pony ever not study?" Asked Nathan.

"I don't think so." Said Thomas.

Samson went up to the tree and put his hand to it. "You know, no matter how many times I see this place," he said before looking at the entire town around them. "I still can't quite connect it to Midnight's castle..."

"I see books... A lot of books." Sage said, looking around.

"Probably shouldn't smoke in here then, what with the lack of fire alarms and the countless flammable objects," Alex said. Sage and Alex shared a look before grinning.

"Guess who!?" They shouted at the same time.

"Guess who?" I looked in confusion. I shake my head. "but Twilight put a flame retardant spell on everything here. You'll be fine."

"Is Twi even back? Didn't we leave her at Canterlot?" Asked Thomas.

"I'm Pretty sure we did." Said Nathan. "But keep in mind she can teleport."

"Hold on." I disapparate and apparate with all the girls a few seconds later

"I feel like that's cheating the system." Said Thomas.

"Keep in mind Thomas that we are currently in a universe that treats the fourth wall like scrap." Said Nathan.

"Whether it's cheating the system or not, it's obvious this isn't a Displaced universe so the fourth wall was *beep*ed before we even got here as far as I'm concerned. The only good thing about the current situation is that Alex and I can't access our powers. I firebend when I'm startled and I'm guessing he breathes fire or spits lava when he's startled as well." Sage said.

"It depends on what form I'm in. I'm more likely to torch your face then melt it." Alex replied.

"I told you-you would get them back tomorrow." said the author.

"Why do we always ignore the pony's in the room?" Asked Thomas.

"Probably because they let us," Sam answered with a shrug. "That or we're more entertaining."

"That's a fair point." Said Nathan.

"Actually I'm thinking that it's because they never interrupt us. They want to, but know we would just continue talking." I smile

"So are we gonna keep ignoring them or will we address them?" Sage asked.

"Honestly, I'm fine either way," Alex replied.

"Whatever the case," Sam said with a little shrug. "At least they're here."

"True." I shrug as I turn to them. ¨Girls, we have new guests and some people that you might have seen but weren't introduced to. This is Thomas and Nathan."I point to them.

"Howdy Y'all." Said Nathan.

"I'm pretty sure we've met actually." Said Thomas.

"My name is Masaru Ametsuchi, but I prefer Sage," Sage said.

"And I'm Alexander, but I prefer Alex. I believe I speak for both of us when I say that it's a pleasure to meet all of you," Alex said, looking at Sage, who nodded.

"Samson Jaeger," the ranger greeted with a bow of his head as he ignored the silver orb floating behind him. "At your service."

"My apologies, my name's Barricade, but you can call me Nathan." Said Nathan.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves, I believe it is only customary for you to return the gesture," Sage said.

"Geez, you really are a ninja aren't you? You've been giving off that vibe, but to pull such a clean change of feel like that is certainly something expected of one." Alex said, looking at Sage from the corner of his eyes.

"You're just realizing that? I thought the headband and face mask would've been a clear indication. Then again, I'm not exactly wearing my mask right now... eh." Sage replied, crossing his arms.

"Anyway. " I say to them. "I'm taking all of them for a tour. Next stop? Sweet Apple Acres."

"Another place I've never been," Sam muttered before he hit the heel of his fist to his other palm. "Actually, I could use this to get an accurate feel for enemy territory! Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Yeah, And it's also not like you haven't known about them before you got here anyway," I say.

"Actually, I haven't officially met them because I live in the Everfree and sneak around Ponyville whenever I do visit back in my Equestria," Sage said.

"Me and Nathan where Displaced to Equestria Girls universe's." Said Thomas.

"And my Equestria is stuck in a war that has forced every free being into the Castle of Two Sisters," Sam said, putting his hands in his pockets. "The closest I've been to my Ponyville is the Battle for the Everfree."

"Yeah. I guess." I rub the back of my neck. I then wave it off. "Pinkie will give you a party when we're the done the tour." At that moment I vanished to avoid a shot from the party cannon. I reappear. "PINKIE!" I say short and loud. "Why'd you aim it at me?"

"Because I knew you'd avoid it!" She smiled innocently. She then frowned and began to bang the cannon. "This always jams." It then fired again and I ducked to avoid a punch bowl. The punch bowl soared towards Sage, who quickly vanished in a blur, reappearing next to Lightningman and revealing Alex, who had been standing behind him.

"Genki-ippai." Alex deadpanned, getting covered in punch and receiving a new hat immediately after. "You suck, Sage."

"PFFFT! HA! Reflex?"

"Hahaha... That's a classic." Said Nathan.

"It's not that funny." Said Thomas.

"It kinda funny." Said Nathan.

Sam let a little smile cross his face. "Glad to see that some things never change," he said with a lighter tone.

"Anyway..." I roll my eyes. "SWEET APPLE ACRES! HO!" I grab them all and apparate us to the farm.

"You know... I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing all those apples." Sage said.

"Two things. One. I agree, and if they're anything like the ones from my Equestria, they're heavenly. Two, what the (beep) keeps letting you speak before me most of the time?" Alex asked.

"(Beep) if I know. Fate? Heard she can be a (beep) sometimes."

"Eh..."

"Knowing this universe's lack of a fourth wall, I'd say the reason Sage almost always talks first is because of your Author." Said Thomas.

"That sounds creepily accurate." Said Nathan.

"Can we please not talk about some higher power using us as puppets?" Sam said, a small tick in his eyebrow as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Because to quote a certain chilly individual, ain't no strings on me." The silver orb behind him sank a little and drifted away from him a bit.

"If you're like me. It's not a higher power. It's just you from the future." I state

"I actually highly doubt that," Samson muttered, throwing a look over his shoulder at the silver orb and forcing his brother to sink a bit lower.

"Well, it makes some form of Sense." Said Nathan.

"Yeah, I'd rather believe me from the future is in charge of all of this bull(Beep) then some higher being." Said Thomas.

"I like to think that one's imagination is the window to parallel universes and alternate realities that only you can access unless you write or type it somewhere. Also, Samson, why so harsh on the silver, wingless Zelda fairy?" Sage asked, turning to Samson. Alex followed suit, also curious.

"I think it's best we didn't pull the pin on that grenade...," Chris answered hesitantly, floating a little higher.

"Yeah," Samson agreed before his teeth grit together. "Let's not explode in front of a bunch of people were still getting to know."

"The fairy is Samson's other personality. Chris. I don't see a difference appearance wise." I smirk underneath my mask

"Hahaha... That was both offensive and funny." Said Nathan.

"I have to agree with him on that one." Said Thomas.

"Enough of that. We're here on a tour, not a roasting parade." Sage said.  
"So says the firebender."  
"I haven't had a roasted dragon in a while."  
Alex shuffled slightly away from Sage, who only smirked evilly.

"Riiight...," Sam said slowly before he rolled his shoulders and cleared his throat. "But Sage is right about the tour."

"Yeah." I nod. I then smell something. I look around and smell my clothes. "WHOA!" I back up. "Guys. You continue on the tour. Ask the author for the next location. I need to get myself clean. I haven't had a shower in a few days." I turn and disappear.

"Well... Now what? Explore the orchard or next location?" Alex asked.  
"I have a pretty good idea since I, admittedly, tend to steal apples from here now and then, so my vote would have to go to next location," Sage replied.

"I'm down for a change of scenery." Said Nathan.  
"As am I." Said Thomas.

"Oh. Thomas? Nathan? I think I figured out a way back for you. Basically, all of our universes have a specific target code that needs to be shown for you to get into your world. Thomas? I Think I'm close to yours. It's EQG-WM2001." Said the Author.

"Cool, at least I'll be able to get back home. Think I'll stick around till the end of the tour first tho." Said Thomas.  
"Does that mean I can stay even after he leaves?" Asked Nathan.

"If you want to. Yeah." You could almost hear the author nod. "I haven't figured out your universe coordinates yet. But I'm close. It's something like Blank-TF1876. Which universe are you from? MLP or EQG?"

"EqG, like Thomas." Said Nathan.

"Ok. Then yours is EQG-TF1876."

"Cool, I'll be sticking around awhile then." Said Nathan.  
"Well, I'm still leaving after the tour." Said Thomas.

"Alright. Next location then." There was a snapping sound and everyone was at Sugarcube Corner.

"Now this place I've really wanted to see," Sam said with a wide grin before his brow twitched and he looked over his shoulder at Chris. "...What? I've got a sweet tooth." The orb said nothing, only bobbed in the air a bit as if to shrug.

"I've got a sweet tooth also." said Nathan. "Where do I order?" He asked.  
"I'd assume over there at the register," said Thomas.

"Five says Pinkie shows up when the bell rings," Alex said, gently elbowing Sage.  
"Deal. Anyone else want in on this?" Sage asked, walking up to the counter.

"I'd get in on that action, but there's a cop right here." Said Thomas, Nathan holding up a rude gesture in response.

"I'd go for that," Sam said before something seemed to suddenly strike him. "But I don't have any bits... which also means I can't buy anything... (Beep)."

"no problem." said the author. a faint jingling was heard and growing louder. suddenly a bag crashed through a window that took minimal damage and the bag landed in front of Samson

"Um...," Samson hummed as he picked up the bag and checked inside. "Thanks?"

"I don't know if that's legal or not." Said Nathan.

"*beep* if I know, but I haven't gotten arrested for it yet. Then again, my existence isn't a well-known thing." Sage said.  
"I just summon bits from my vault when I need them, so I haven't had a reason to find out," Alex said.

"it's not illegal." the author said. "and even if it was, I have diplomatic immunity."

"Fair enough." Said Nathan.  
"OK, let's eat." Said, Thomas, as he walked up to the followed, trying to hide the giddiness he felt.

"Anyway..." the author's voice faltered. "(Beep). guys? get Silent. Tell him the manticores are here. ill get your food."

"I'll go get my stuff. Let's meet up at town hall. Yo Author, you willing to unlock my Spirit Energy? The swords I left behind have a slashing ability that's fueled by it." Sage said, barging out the door.  
"If you do that for him then how about my Equestrian magic?" Alex asked. "I'd like to whip out some fire damage and I need magic to activate the runes. The Author hesitates before saying this.

"fine. But this is Silents fight. he was the one who provoked them." the author unlock their powers

Sam let out a sigh as he sat the bag on the counter. "This job is never done, is it?" He muttered before starting towards the door. "If Silent doesn't handle this quick, I'm getting my hands dirty."

"You Author, bring in some popcorn, I wanna watch this fight." Said Thomas.  
"Who the (Beep) is Silent?" Asked Nathan.

"Hold on." there's a crack and a young pegasus colt in a white coat covering his face appears before them. "This is Silent Power."

"Nice to meet you Silent." Said Nathan holding out his fist for Silent to fist bump.  
"Sup Tick-Tack?" Asked Thomas.

"Call me that again and ill give you worse than a damaged shoulder plate." Silent said in his unusually deep-voiced as he hoof bumped Nathan

"He damaged your shoulder plate?" Asked Nathan.  
"He had a great audition, but it'll never happen again." Said Thomas.

Silent smirks before running behind Thomas and jamming his sword into a thigh plate. prying it off and leaving the wiring completely open and giving silent the choice to make the leg useless or not. "try me, you tin can."

"Is it wrong to want to hurt a child?" Asked Thomas.  
"Yes, yes it is." Said Nathan.  
"Don't care." Said, Thomas, as he kicked Silent over to the Manticores. "(Beep)ing worth it." He said.

he shook his head and looked at the manticores. "you want to settle your fight with me? im busy with him." he pointed at Thomas. "deal with him first and ill fight you." the manticores roared and charged at Thomas.

"You little (Beep)." Said, Thomas, as he pressed the button that lets him grow. "You really wanna take me on you pussy cat's?" He asked as he stepped on one crushing it. "You know, I just realized Fluttershy is going to hate me for that." He said.  
"Well, then it's a good thing you're leaving after this." Said Nathan.

"I knew they wouldn't be a challenge. I just didn't want to fight them. BYE." with that Silent left


	51. Chapter 51

"Probably best he jumped ship," Samson muttered with a tick in his brow, turning away from the carnage left behind. "Fluttershy wouldn't be the only thing he'd be dealing with. Now, if you'd all excuse me, I'm going to go try and settle this before any more lives have to be taken." With that, he started towards where the other manticores had run off to.

"Might as well come with you." Said Nathan.

"Doesn't seem like I have anything better to do right now," Alex said, following them.

Just then there was a crack as Lightningman appeared in a fresh suit and smelling much better. "There we go. What did I miss?"

"A lot." Said Nathan. "First off, Manticore's started looking for a colt named Silent, who then tricked them into fighting Thomas, who killed two of them making them go back to chasing Silent. Then Thomas left fearing the wrath of Fluttershy, can't blame him there. Now we're all going to fight a bunch of Manticore's with Silent." He said.

"Also, Sage is getting his stuff. Although, he might already be helping Silent if his speed back at the library is anything to go by." Alex added.

I frowned at the news. "Ok. but I wanted to give him a card so he can call me when he needs me. ehh. ill give it to him later."

 _"Not to be a stick in the mud,"_ Chris said, the silver orb floating up next to them. _"Buuut, we may want to catch up before Samson can screw something up in a temper."_

"Right. I also had an idea about that psycho dude in his head." I nod

Chris jerked back for a moment before zooming to catch up with the superhero. _"How did you know about that!?"_ The orb half demanded, hysteria already forming in his voice.

I give him a deadpan look. " I was in your head. There's clearly another person in there. I just took to calling him psycho because of your powers."

The orb shimmered in what seemed to be a shiver before replying. _"He's sealed,"_ Chris murmured. _"There's no way he can get to us..."_ The voice didn't sound very sure as it shook, the orb's light dimming slightly.

"Well, if worse comes to worst, the Author can completely unlock my power and I can seal him up tighter than Fort Knox in a black hole," Sage said, suddenly appearing with his swords in his hands.  
"First of all, holy (bleep)!" Alex shouted. "Second, are those swords Sandalphon and Nehema from Date A Live?"  
"Someone knows their anime weapons."  
In Sage's left had was Sandalphon and in his right was Nehema.

Sandalphon:  
. /date-a-live/images/f/f7/Tohka_%26_Shido%27s_first_ /revision/latest?cb=20160526034125

Nehema:  
. /rev

"Lightningman; when I leave, give Thomas's card to me. I've got a gut feeling I'll see him again soon." Said Nathan. "Now, let's go fight some Manticores." He said. I nod.  
"alright." I put my hands on their shoulders and apparate us all to the manticores. I quickly form a megaphone with my aura and yell "STOP!"

"You guys certainly took your time," Samson greeted, kneeling on the ground as Pink Static sparked over him and was starting to pulse through the ground toward the manticores.

"Hey. I needed a shower." I shrug as I walk towards the manticores. I frown at them and speak. "παιδιά. Αφήστε. Δεν θέλεις να μας πολεμήσεις. Ένας από μας θα μπορούσε να σε σκοτώσει χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη. Τι θα συμβεί όταν είμαστε τρεις;"

"Three? Counting Silent, there are six of us here." Sage said.

"How did you...?"

"Spent a few centuries in a Greek dominant world. Had to learn the language quickly or I would've been picked out like a large black dot against a white background." Sage replied. "Also, who do you refer to when you say 'One of us could kill you without a second thought'? And where did Thomas go? He would make our numbers seven instead of six."

"I said Three? I thought I said 5." I shrug. "Im not very good at Greek."

"We dont need seven people tho, the five of us is overkill for this amount of Manticore's." Said Nathan.

"(Beep) that. Even with just Spirit Energy, I, myself, am overkill for just 5 manticores. I could beat their (beep)es in a heartbeat. Literally." Sage said.

"I'm kinda the same. While I can't beat them solo, Yolkendov and Ragnarok certainly can, even with their powers sealed." Alex said.

"I can seriously just put bullets in all there heads." Said Nathan. "Me, the weakest one here, can kill all of them easily." He said.

"Or we could take the pacifist route and wait for me to finish my nature spell so we don't have to do any more _killing_ today!" Sam said through gritted teeth, the pink-colored electricity reaching one of the manticores and establishing a mental link with the monster.

"Exactly." Sage said.

"Heh. I can only imagine what you'd tell the girls. 'Hey girls! I just got back from kicking some Greek mythological butt with a God, a Demon King, a guy in a WarMachine suit, a Power Ranger, a colt with the deepest voice I've ever heard, and a guy that's biologically half lightning!'. Sounds like another bar joke, except with more (beep) kicking." Alex joked, looking at Nathan.

"Our lives are probably gonna be filled with bar jokes like that." Said Nathan.

"A man walks into a bar with a slab of asphalt. He says to the bartender 'A beer please, and one for the road.'." Sage joked. "There's your bar joke. Would you like another?"

"No, I think I've had enough today, it's not even 5PM yet." Said Nathan.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere~" Alex sang.

"True enough." Said Nathan.

"One down," Samson muttered as the manticore he'd been communicating with made its way back towards the Everfree. "And now for the others." Another burst of Pink Static sent a shockwave of the colorful electricity dancing over the ground towards the remaining monsters.

"The peaceful approach, I am both pleased and annoyed with that solution." Said Nathan.

"Peaceful approach, huh... Gabriel: Solo!" Sage declared. A huge church organ rose from the ground behind Sage, with the keyboard rising in front of him. "Ya'll might wanna cover your ears. Solo is a hypnotizing ability that uses sound waves."  
Gabriel (Solo):

. /date-a-live/images/6/63/Hagun_ /revision/latest?cb=20141204131505

"Well (beep), better hop to it." Alex said, summoning a pair of earplugs and putting them in his ears.

"huh." i cover my ears.

"This is gonna be interesting." Said Nathan as he turned off his audio receptors.

"Fire at will," Sam muttered, Green Static dancing over him alongside the pink before a wall of air surrounded and condensed around his head. The silver orb that was Chris hesitated a moment before flying towards the young man, fusing with his body with only a small jerk from the ranger. Sage disappeared from his spot, reappearing a moment later.

"Silent's good now."

"Hold on a sec." Alex said, throwing up a sound deflecting barrier with a net-like dome of fire on the outside to keep onlooking ponies out. "Alright, hit it!" Sage nodded before lifting his hands to rest just above the keys.

"Sing, Gabriel, sing." With those words, he slammed his hands upon the spectral keyboard.

When he finished, he lifted his head and revealed his eyes, which were closed and previously hiding in the shadow of his hair. Alex took that as the cue to lower the barriers. "Leave, and never return." Sage said, eyes open and glaring at the remaining manticores, all of whom turned away and strode back to the Everfree, disappearing into the dark forest. Alex removed his earplugs as Gabriel sunk back into the ground.

"Well that's over." Said Nathan as he turned his audio receptors back on.

"d... did you just do a naruto song?" i blink a few times. "never liked it, but i will admit it was a good instrumental."

Sam groaned as he got to his feet, wiping the sweat from his forward. "You can get out now," he murmured tiredly, Chris' orb leaving his body quickly as the Green and Pink Static died down around him. "Whew... that was exhausting..."

"Funny story there. This body of mine is descended from Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, and all of the other academy students that made a reappearance in later episodes. I was actually born with the name Masaru Uzumaki Uchiha. My grandmother on my dad, Keiichirou Uzumaki's, side was a Hyuuga and my grandmother on my mom, Minami Uchiha's, side was a Yamanaka. My grandma was part of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. So, yeah, my sis and I had some serious stuff to live up to, and boy did we do so. We became so powerful individually that the Hokage was forced to have us leave. Four years, one war, the death of a goddess, and two new Rikudo Sennins later, I was wearing a custom made Hokage robe, the hat, and sitting in my new office for the first time." Sage said.

"You off your soap box?" Alex asked.

"Yep, sorry."

"you lost me as soon as you started saying the names. like i said. never liked it."

"Eh, to each their own." Sage said.

"So, now that that's done, what next? To be honest, I'm a little disappointed by the lack of fighting, but getting to see not only Sandalphon and Nehema in person, but Gabriel too, was a nice experience." Alex said, crossing his arms.

"now you get these." said the author as a bag of baked goods dros in front of them.

"Sweet, sweets!" Sage said before he was stopped by Alex's magic.

"Share." Alex said, staring at Sage with a deadpan expression.

"Oh, fine. Killjoy. Not like I wasn't planning to in the first place." Sage said, picking up the bag and taking a baked good before passing the bag to Alex, who also took a baked good before handing it to Nathan.

"Hold on." Said Nathan as he threw the bag into the air then turned into his cop car mode and his holoform stepped out of the car and cought the bag then took a sweet out of the bag. "Not bad." He said after he took a bite.

"You gonna pass the bag or lay claim to the whole thing?" Samson questioned jokingly, quirking an eyebrow as he grinned.

"Here ya go." Said Nathan passing the bag to Samson.

"Thank you, sir," the ranger said, taking the bag before reaching into it. He pulled out a pastry with a spark in his eye, biting into it before holding the bag out to Lightningman. "Et tu, Lightning?"

"Ehh. What the hell. It's not a peanut butter or sugar cookie. So I'm fine." I begin to eat. "Also, not allergic, I just don't like them." There as a distinctive gasp from somewhere and some wind rushing as I said that.

"Aaand cue that one episode from season 7, but with far less RD and pie, and a lot more lightningman and cookies. Possibly." Sage said.

"Season 7?" Alex asked.

"Well, yeah. Haven't you heard of season 7 yet? The finale was recent."

"Nope. Got displaced sometime after season 4 ended. 'Woke up', per se, a few days before EQG."

"Then you're in for a treat. If your Equestria is anything like the source verse, you'll meet Starswirl at some point. Also, Pinkie's possibly related to the Apples." Sage said.

"Well (beep)."

"Oh... Um... I also haven't fully watched season 7 yet. I'll need to catch up when I get back home in the Equestria Girls Universe."

"Wait, what?" Asked Nathan. "Your from the EqG world?, And the show still exists there?" He continued.

"well, i believe so. im from the future relative to this time. so the first equestria girls could either still be the past, or its the correct time. either way, it should be home."

"And here I thought things were complicated in my world," Sam said, scratching at his temple for a moment before he let his eyes fall and crossed his arms. "Speaking of, I should probably be getting back. There's... something I- _WE_ need to take care of..."

"ok. here." i hand you an Unknown Shores card. "simply say where you want to go and youll be there. but to go across dimensions you need to known the coordinates. I believe yours are MLP-PR1352. And if you need my help, simply say 'request MLP-D901'"

"Thanks," Samson said, taking the card and holding it up for a second. "Hope you enjoy trashing bots as much as you enjoy kicking the (beep) outta would-be princes. Anyway, I'll see you guys around." He stopped and cleared his throat. "MLP-PR1352." A portal opened up behind him and, with a small wave of his hand, he turned and walked through it, the doorway closing behind him.


	52. Chapter 52

"And 5 was whittled down to 4." I turn to them "continue the tour?"

"(Beep) it, why not?" Sage and Alex said at the same time.

"Dew please," Sage said. Alex breathed a fiery middle finger in response.

"Sorry, but I'm the one with the fire right now," Alex said.

"Mm. Sorry, last I checked, some of the Spirit Energy I have belongs to a fire spirit." Sage said. "Let's shut up before we start trying to one-up each other and end up fighting. Besides, we have a tour to get to."

"Fine."

"Oh right." the author said. there were a few clicks. "your powers are restored, you were trustworthy through all this. I don't see anything that would make you turn against, so you're fine." his voice then hardened. "but I swear you this, you turn against us, I will completely wipe away your powers instead of locking them up." The SAO fragments float back together to form the skull from earlier

"So, where to next?" Asked Nathan.

"Carousel Boutique, then finally Fluttershy's Cottage."

"Alright, let's a go!" Said Nathan.

I place my hands on their shoulders and with a crack, we reappear inside carousel boutique. "here we are. Sweetie Belle! you here?" there's a tromping down the stairs as three fillies and Silent come to see us.

"I just realized, don't think I ever meet my CMC... Well, either way, it's nice to meet you three." Said Nathan.

"You too, Mr clank." sweetie belle said as she banged on the metal of his leg. Silent laughed. "you've been spending too much time with me."

"Actually, my name's Barricade or Nathan if you prefer." Said Nathan.

Sweetie looked at him. "So... ratchet then?"

"No, that's a friend of mine." Said Nathan.

Sweetie Belle tilted her head and looked at her friends before taking some of her knowledge from button mash and said this. "Ratchet and Barricade... I'd ship it."

"Well, I already have a girlfriend, so..." Said Nathan.

"So?" she tilted her head. "there are such things as herds."

"Not where I come from." Said Nathan.

She blinked a few times. "and were the ones in school?" Silent was struggling to keep himself from choking on air while he was laughing.

"I don't know how to respond to that." Said Nathan.

"Would you like a shovel to help dig that hole your making for yourself?" I said

"No, I think six feet is deep enough." Said Nathan.

"Anyway." I laugh. "I think we're done here. Fluttershy's?

"I'm down." Said Nathan. "How about you guys?" He asked looking at Sage and Alex.

"Hold on," Alex said, bursting into black smoke and reappearing as a black wolf with a red, fire-like underside. "Ready."

"Hold up," Sage said before collapsing into a blob of black and neon red flesh, his clothes shattering like items in SAO, then reforming as an orange, nine-tailed fox with black lips and fur going from his eyes to the tips of his ears. His eyes were also a dark red and slit-like cat eyes. He rose to just above Alex's height as a wolf and had hands instead of paws attached to his forelegs. "K, let's get haulin'," Sage said, his voice deeper and scratchy.

Alex (minus armor):

Masaru:

"Your trying to make Fluttershy more comfortable with you by making yourselves into animals?" I blink a few times and smile. "Wish I thought of that." I apparate us in front of Fluttershy's cottage. I knock on her door. "Fluttershy? You in there?"

"I'm gonna be the odd Bot out here, aren't I?" Asked Nathan.

"technically, your another species instead of being human or equestrian."

"Fair point." Said Nathan.

Fluttershy opened the door and looked at us. She then saw the two new animals and her jaw dropped.  
"Who are these cuties?" She flew over and began to pet them

"I'm Alex, but the form I'm in right now is called Shade. I'm a Fire Wolf and God." Alex said.

"And I'm Masaru Ametsuchi, but I perfer to be called Sage. The owner of the form I'm in right now is the Nine-tailed Demon Fox, Kurama. He's been with me practically since I was born." Sage said. "I'm also an Incarnation and far stronger than Shade at full output, but I'm barely scratching the surface of my power currently. The rest is sealed."

"Same here, but mine is limited by a gem called a Rage Ruby."

"They talk?" Fluttershy smiled. "That's wonderful. Come in. Come in." She flies inside

"Not even gonna question the giant robot." Said Nathan as he transformed and his holoform gets out of his alt mode following the others inside.

"You're with me. Fluttershy trusts me. It's that simple."

"Fair enough." Said Nathan.

"I'm surprised she hasn't freaked out about a God being near her. Then again, I don't exactly have an intimidating or divine presence." Alex said.

"That's because she trusts us, just as lightningman said." Sage replied.

"Yeah. She is my marefriend after all." I kiss her head.

"You go man" said Nathan.

Sage smiled slightly. "Anyway, there's definitely a lot of nature energy here. It might be enough for Sage mode, but that's a test for another time." He said.

"This place does have a peaceful and relaxing atmosphere. Can we chill here for a bit? This place has put me in the mood for a nap." Alex asked, moving to lay down by the couch.

"Now that you mention it, I'm also getting sleepy." Sage yawned, heading towards the space just under the window next to the door to the backyard and laying down, resting his tails next to his body.

"Sure. Fluttershy won't mind." I point outside to a shady tree. "Try there. That's a good place to nap."

"Sweet." They said, jogging to the tree and settling in for a nap.

"I think it's time I left man." Said Nathan. "Give me your card and I'll be on my way." He said.

"Ok." I conjure three new copies of 'Unknown Shores' "Give one of these to Thomas. The Second one is a spare just in case somebody else needs my help occasionally. You remember your dimensional coordinates right?"

"Yep, EQG-TF1876." Said Nathan as a portal opened. "It was nice meeting you dude, tell next time." He said walking through the portal.


	53. Chapter 53

I smile and look out at the two humans/animals now taking a nap under the tree. I smile. I then heard a rustling coming from a path out of the everfree forest nearby. I widen my eyes as zecora came out.

"What? I gently say. I hurry to the sleepers and shake them awake. "Guys. guys. Wake up."

"Mmn, what is it?" Sage said groggily as he woke up.

"Is it those manticores again?" Alex asked as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Worse. It's that racist episode."

"Fun times," Sage said angrily.

"(Beep)in' _hate_ genuine racism." Alex said, his dark red fur beginning to glow and small embers formed and dispersed at random.

"Yeah." I turn to see Fluttershy flying out towards Sugarcube Corner. "Well, it's almost time for the episode to start. Turn into humans. We'll meet Twilight."

They nodded as they took off running back to Ponyville, Sage turning into a rolling ball of black and red flesh before becoming human again, clothes reforming as he ran, as Alex burst into smoke, which rose and reformed as a human again before both took off flying, one with Ki and the other with a pair of grey and black wings. I smile and twist with a crack and reappear beside Twilight with another crack. To my surprise, she didn't flinch.

"Hello, lightningman." She sighed as she looked at the sky. "This is a gorgeous day isn't it?"

"Rainbow Dash must have gotten up early for once and cleared all the clouds away," Spike said as he sat on Twilight's back.

"I bet all of Ponyville is going to be out enjoying the sunshine." She then noticed that the streets were abandoned. "What? Where is everypony?"

"I would love to tell you but I have no clue how lightningman is handling his future knowledge situation, which Alex and I share to a degree," Sage said, landing next to lightningman. "Alex has immersed himself with the populace and is putting up a façade of cluelessness. He'll be joining us later for you know what." Sage said to lightningman.

"How I deal with this is, I usually let the friendship lesson go undeterred unless there's something that isn't necessary or there's something that I'm able to manipulate without interfering too much," I say. Just then we heard a voice.

"Psst! Twilight! Spike! Come here! Come! Here! _Hurry!_ Before she gets you!" Pinkie Pie said inside of a dark Sugarcube Corner. We all went and joined her.

"What's going on Pinkie? Why are you standing her alone in the dark?"

"Oh. I'm not alone." Just then, the rest of the mane 6 became visible.

"Are you lightningman?" Sage and I turned around, revealing the owner of the unfamiliar voice to be a gray Pegasus with spiked, zebra-striped mane and tail, the former being slightly swept back. His cutie mark was a black lightning bolt with white wings.

"That's Alex. His name in this form is Shade Blitz. He asked us to act like we've never met him." Sage whispered in my ear.

"Yeah." I nod "what did you need?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Shade Blitz. It's my understanding that you've recently replaced Blueblood as Equestria's Prince?" Alex said.

I blink a few times. "It's also my belief that that news wasn't supposed to be known until after the Grand Galloping Gala."

"I _miiight've_ lent him Rasiel for a bit while we were flying," Sage said loud enough for only me to hear. "Thankfully I told him about Rasiel's ability to change the future since everything written in it is or is made fact. It's my only reality warping Angel."

Rasiel:  
-WITw3C4wC20/WBBxJLb3LbI/AAAAAAAAZn0/Lelk9LufA-MPXV2GMNg14YkNaOHHKhKcACJoC/w530-h363-n/2b68c9951f5db3e1b2fc061567923e33%

I look at him for a few seconds. i then groan. "note to self, keep tight hold over universe border so that (beep) like this doesnt happen."

"If it helps any, we're very picky about what we do when it comes to the timeline." Alex said. "Anything that can completely change the course of events is literally treated like Pandora's Box."

"And we don't (beep) with Pandora's Box." Sage added.

"ok." i sigh. I then see the mane 6 looking at the Shadeblitz.

"Um... We know your one of those humans." Rainbow Dash said as she poked him.

"They don't." Alex said, gesturing outside.

"True, But they've been seeing humans for the past few days regularly." Twilight pointed out. "I think they can handle one more."

"Then how about this, I'm a Pegasus cuz I wanna be. Or would you rather me be a Night Fury or Deadly Nadder? Both are dragons, by the way. Small, but still dragons." Alex said.

"Now that you bring it up, I could use some Night Fury and Nadder DNA." Sage said.

"NO!" They all yelled.

"I don't want to deal with another dragon," said Fluttershy.

"Anyway. Can we please continue on with the show?" I ask.

"Yeah. What are you all doing here in the dark anyway?"

"We're hiding from her." Applejack said as she pointed out the window to zecora in the cloak. Just then, Zecora looked over here and everyone except Twilight ducked out of the way.

"Did you see her? Did you see Zecora?" Asked Applebloom.

"Apple Bloom! I told you never to say that name." Applejack said.

"Racist." I cough quietly into my fist

"Tell me about it." Sage said. "Did some social experiments a while back and got negative results with everything _but_ zebras and ponies."

"Anyway. I saw her glance this way." Twilight said

"Glance Evily this way." Said Pinkie Pie.

"... And then a bunch of you flipped out for no reason."

"No good reason? You call protectin' yer kin no good reason?" Applejack said.

"Against anything dangerous? Of course not. But against one lone being? Yes. I call it a terrible reason." I said

"Honestly, the worst she'll do is throw a stun potion at you. She's a shamaness, not an evil enchantress. A good friend of mine too, taught her some potions that only I could teach her to make." Sage said. I then sigh.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. Let's just let the show continue." I say to sage.

" soon as my sister saw Zecora ridin' into town, she started shakin' in her lil' horseshoes." Applejack said as she began to shake applebloom

"Did not!" She said.

"So I swept her up and brought her here."

"I walked here myself!"

"For safe keepin'."

"Applejack, I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!"

"Not from that creepy Zecora."

"She's mysterious." Fluttershy whimpered

"Sinister." Said Rainbow Dash

"And spoooooky!" Said Pinkie Pie

"You also considered me all three. And look how I actually was." I mumbled.

"No comment." Sage deadpanned. Alex broke out in a loud bout of laughter as he fell to the floor.

(Masaru's face:  
/temp/akatsuki_ )

Twilight groans as Zecora lowers her hood to reveal her striped mane. Everyone else gasps

"Will you cut that out?" Twilight asked

"Just look at those stripes! So garish!"

"She's a zebra."

"A what?" Everyone except twilight asked.

"A zebra, and her stripes aren't a fashion choice Rarity, they're what she was born with." Rarity then faints

"Born where? I've never seen a pony like that in these parts, 'cept... _her_!"

"She was born in Zebrica. A faraway place." I said as Twilight nodded

"Yeah. Where does she live now?"

"That's something else odd about her. She lives in the Everfree Forest!" Applejack said There was a crash.

"SPIKE!" Twilight yelled.

"SORRY!" He yelled from the kitchen.

"The Everfree Forest, the only place in Equestria that's like home... for most humans. I practically lived in a forest back home called the Forest of Death." Sage said.

"Sounds like fun." Alex said.

"It is, when you're top dog."

"Heh, yup!"

"listen. This might be a joke to you, But the Everfree forest just ain't natural." Applejack said. "The Plants grow."

"The animals care for themselves." Fluttershy said quietly

"And the clouds move ..." Rainbow Dash began

"all on their own!" All three cried. I blink a few times and groan.

"That's the (Beep)ing definition of natural."I said

"I've seen worse. Ain't nothing to worry about." Sage said.

"And that wicked enchantress Zecora lives there doing her evil... stuff! She's so evil I even wrote a song about her!" Pinkie Pie said

"Here we go." Rainbow Dash groans

"She's an evil enchantress, She does evil dances, And if you look deep in her eyes, She'll put you in trances. Then what will she do, She'll mix up an evil brew, Then she'll gobble you up, In a big tasty stew. Soooo... _Watch out!_ " She sang

"Wow. Catchy." Twilight deadpanned

"It's a work in progress." Pinkie said

"This is all just a lot of gossip and rumours. Now tell me; what exactly have you actually _seen_ Zecora do?"

"Well... Once a month, she comes into Ponyville."

"oooh," Twilight says sarcastically

"Then, she _lurks_ by the stores."

Twilight gasps. "Oh, my." She rolls her eyes

"And then, she digs at the ground," Fluttershy said

"Okay, I'm sorry. But how is any of this bad? Maybe she comes to town to visit?"

"Yeah! Maybe she's just tryin' to be neighborly." Apple bloom said

"And maybe she's not lurking by the stores, maybe she's _going_ to them, lurk free, to do some shopping?"

"Yeah! Everypony likes to shop. You know what I think?" Applebloom said again.

"Apple Bloom! Hush and let the big ponies talk." Applejack scolded

"Says the one who's knickers were shivering." I heard Sage mumble.

"Yeah, no kidding." Alex mumbled back. Applejack glares at them both while Applebloom mumbles under her breath.

"W-what about digging at the ground? You've got to admit _that's_ weird." Rainbow Dash said defensively

"What if she's digging for innocent creatures?" Fluttershy said as pinkie continued to sing her song.

"I am sure there is an explanation for everything Zecora does. And if _anypony_ here were actually _brave_ enough to approach her, she would find out the truth." Applebloom hears this and smiles. she leaves.

"You ponies are being ridiculous!" Twilight yelled

"Well, I heard that Zecora eats _hay_."

"Pinkie, _I_ eat hay; _you_ eat hay! Everyone here eats hay."

"Um..." I was just about to correct her before pinkie interrupts me.

"Yeah, but I heard it's the _evil_ way she eats hay."

"How can you eat hay evilly?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Hey! Where's Apple Bloom?" Applejack said.

"Outside." I say to her.

"and zecora's still out there!" Rainbow dash said

"That silly lil' filly! I told her to stay put!" Applejack said.

"Spike, you stay here in case Apple Bloom comes back."

"Will do." He nodded as we all left. A few minutes later we were just bordering the everfree forest.

"Applebloom?" Applejack yelled. We heard a gasp

"You get back here right now!"

"Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!" Zecora warned. I looked at the poison joke. I then looked at the other two humans.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to know what happens to me when i come in contact with Poison joke." I turned to zecora. "Get that antidote ready, I might need it." I say as i grab some poison joke.

"Poison Joke plays an ironic joke. I can destroy any of the Poison Joke that gets on me and therefore avoid any pranking." Sage said.

"Can you do that for me? I'd rather not find out if Poison Joke annihilates my anger control. To put it simple, I'm the Hulk on major steroids." Alex said.

"Yeah, sure. Just hold still." Sage said, putting his hand on Alex. Blacklight burst forth from his hand and completely covered Alex. They stayed this way for a few moments before the virus receded and Sage's had was reformed. "There, that should do it."

"I almost feel violated."

"Look, I may be an Incubus, but I'm most certainly _not_ a rapist." Sage said.

"Yeah, he'll only make You want to rape Him."

"Not gay either. I'll tell it to you straight, I'm the most violent, non-sexually oriented incubus you'll ever meet. I'm also straight." Sage said, crossing his arms.

"non sexually orientated incubus... are those even a (beep)ing thing?"

"Treat it like Pinkie and don't question it." Sage said.

"Question what?" Masaru asked

"Exactly."

"fine." i roll my eyes

"Anyway, what next? Return to Ponyville?" Alex asked.

I look at the girls, they were already leaving. "looks like it." i cross my fingers. "for the love of god let my joke not be my lightning being taken away."

"Oh, speaking of lightning, as I'm sure you've already guessed, I have a huge array of abilities of all sorts, and quite a few are lightning based. I may be able to give you some of my power or help you find ways to copy some techniques like Chidori or some Lightning Dragon Slayer spells. Heck, I even have some Electric-type Pokemon moves I might be able to teach you. That is, if you're up for it." Sage said. "Also, watch you're joke end up being the ability to utilize water. If that happens, then I'm either calling you Aquaman or Sharkboy until it's cured."

"That'll be a heck of a sight." Alex said.

"Yup!"

"you call me either of those, i dont care how fucking overpowered you are, i will strangle you and make you dance like a goddamn puppet." I say. darkning came with his voice in sync with mine for the whole thing.

"Normally, I'd do it anyway, but I feel like the Author would have my (beep)." Sage said.

"Probably."

"yes i would." he said "now get to the house, its already dark and i want to see if every reaction is unique between alternate versions and future/past versions of me with poison joke."

"Well shoot, if it's dark out then I can use Shadow Sneak to get back. **Type Slate: Ghost**. **Shadow Sneak**." Sage said, a dull purple plate appeared briefly behind him before he sank into the shadows of the trees around us.  
"Well if he's gonna do that, I'm gonna go flying as a Night Fury." Alex said. "You wanna join? I have a saddle."

"Sure." i shrug. "lets just hurry."

Alex burst into smoke, reforming as a black Night Fury with grey stripes that had a leather saddle, stained the same grey as his stripes, on his back. He also bore amber eyes instead of green eyes. He motioned for me to hop on with his head. I nod and hop on, grabbing hold around the neck Alex flares his wings before flapping hard, launching us into the night sky towards Ponyville. The flight was a short one and we arrived to my place silently. Sage rose out of the shadow of a nearby bush soon after.

"Ok. you can go choose your beds." i open my door. i then get an idea and conjure a code lock for my door. it asks, "who is the most powerful of the princesses?" i type in the answer and lock my door

"Alright, sweet. I'll probably meditate the night away since I don't really sleep anymore." Sage said.

"Well, I'm tired so I'm off to bed. I'd put a sock on my door but, well... I think we all know what that means." Alex said.

"G'night."

"Night." Alex said before picking a room and hopping in bed, leaving his swords and disk nearby.


	54. Chapter 54

When I woke up, I was... different. It was also 5 in the morning, But that's beside the point. I smiled brightly and began to bounce around. I pull out my wand and begin to construct a bunch of stuff outside. It took a few hours before sage and Alex woke up. Sage watched with a confused look.

"The heck are you doing Cat in the Hat?"

"It's like he's tripping balls and somehow made it contagious..." Alex said.

"Like that one episode from Rick and Morty."

"Rick and Morty?" Sage stared at Alex before shaking his head and looking away. "What?"

"You've missed a lot," Sage said. It looked like I didn't notice you guys. I finally finished constructing. I look around for something to load into it. My face then brightened and I put a random pot on my head. I climb into the cannon.

"We should stop him or make sure he doesn't die... Rasiel." Sage said, summoning the Spirit and a fountain pen.

"Cartoon... physics… apply… to lightningman… upon… impact... while under… the effects… of… Poison… Joke. There, we _should_ be good to go now."

"Should probably follow him just to be sure," Alex said, summoning his wings

"Ya don't say," Sage said, a transparent white aura surrounding him. "This is gonna look like Tom & Jerry: Benny Hill edition."

"Pfft. No kidding."

The cannon fired. There was a distinct "WHEEEEEE!" As I was sent soaring through the air. Smoke trailing off behind me. But the smoke turned and made it's way to Sage and Alex. It reformed into Sam.

"GUYS! I found out what the effect of Poison joke is on him. His body becomes insane, and his real mind is almost completely numbed from the real world, so he isn't in his true senses right now." Sam was yelling worriedly.

"Well, crud. I can only think of two definite ways to stop him long enough to dunk him in the antidote and that's sealing him or trapping him in another dimension. Or I could try using my Sharingan to put him under a genjutsu... heck, maybe even the metal I produce as a bearer of the Rinnegan could allow me to control him temporarily, so long as I'm fast enough." Sage said.

"Well, whichever you pick, it will still be useless if we can't find him," Alex said.

"Right, let's go," Sage said, taking off after lightningman. Alex followed shortly after, quickly catching up and flying alongside Sage.

Sam followed blankly. "Shari what now?"

"Sharingan. Copy Wheel Eye. It's basically my go-to for learning things quickly. I used it to learn Greek in under a week. It also has multiple abilities like Susanoo, which is... better to understand if you see it, Kamui, which is an ability that grants me access to another dimension or the ability to 'phase' through objects, etc. Every Sharingan is a little different, that is, every Mangekyou Sharingan." Sage said. "Mangekyou means Kaleidoscope." Sage clarified when he noticed Sam giving him a confused look again.

"Alright then, but I already have a plan. water and electricity don't mix, so make a water cage and cut a bit of skin off him."

"Hmm... Question, how long can lightningman survive without air? I may have a technique or two that can restrain him." Sage asked.

"Hes still human." Sam deadpanned

"Right then, the Water Prison Technique probably wouldn't be the best idea in that case. Still leaves waterbending though!" Sage said. Some time passed before we found lightningman again. Sage flew above him as Alex and Sam landed nearby. Sage looked around, checking to be sure the Mane Six weren't nearby and that the area was clear. He angled himself so that he was parallel to the ground before making three quick shapes with his hands before putting his right hand next to his mouth, with his index and middle finger straight.

"Water Style: Raging Waves!" He shouted before his cheeks swelled up. Water burst rapidly from his mouth, slamming lightningman into the ground and soaking the entire area around him. Sage kept this up for a few short moments before the water stopped and he began bending it. He restrained lightningman by making water surround his entire body except for his head, then made a thick dome of muddy water to insulate lightningman's lightning. I looked around myself before walking out of the water.

"You forgot to cut a bit of skin off! If you forget to do that, water has no effect on him!" Yelled sam

"I didn't think you meant that literally!" Sage shouted. Sage threw a shuriken at lightningman before making a plus with his index and middle fingers of both hands. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin!" The lone shuriken multiplied and became a blizzard of sharp metal as lightningman became covered in lacerations and shuriken. Sage repeated the waterbending process from before, but thickened the water that trapped lightningman' body and mixed in some dirt, making it mud.

"Now will it work?" He asked Sam. Sam saw electricity pouring out the wound.

"Until it heals, yes." she nodded

"He heals using lightning?" Sage asked. "I might be able to slow it down by eating or absorbing it."

"Who said it used lightning?" Sam asked. "Since he only has half his body to care for, he heals faster than normal."

"Half his body? The (beep) does that mean?" Alex asked.

"Mm, says here that half his body is lightning." Sage said, holding Rasiel. "So all I need to do to keep him down is remove his lightning as an active healing factor and damage him when he gets too healed, right? And by removing his lightning, I mean by the methods I mentioned earlier." He clarified.

"His lightning is the only thing keeping him there." Sam deadpanned. "plus if you take it away, half his body is permanently useless. J-just go and check on the episode. Ill keep an eye on him here."

"Alright, but I'm leaving a bending spirit here to make sure he stays down. Vaatu, you're up." Sage said. The aforementioned spirit emerged from Sage's chest and circled the muddy sphere like a snake before stopping, keeping a keen eye on lightningman. "Give him a knockback blast if he gets too rowdy."

Vaatu:  
. /vsbattles/images/c/cb/Vaatu_mega_by_ /revision/latest?cb=20151023125909

"But of course, Masaru. Surely you can trust me enough to manage him on my own." Vaatu said in a scratchy, baritone voice.

"You've been with me for nearly twenty millenia. If my extreme lack of worry regarding you behaving isn't a sign of trust, I don't know what is." Sage said. "C'mon Alex, let's go check the episode progress. Oh, and Vaatu? Sam's in charge til lightningman is back to normal. Different world, different rules."

"You sound like a parent." Alex said.\

"Piss off." Sage said.

"I wouldn't know about parents." Sam shrugs. "ive only been alive for a week or so."

"Wow, that's... wow." Sage said.

"Yeah, and your putting me in charge of a millenium old creature."

"So it seems. Is there a problem with this arrangement? Vaatu is perfectly capable of following directions, so I honestly don't see the problem." Sage said.

"No. i just wanted to point out the irony."

"Mm... well anyway, Alex and I are gonna go check the progress. Hopefully Zecora has that antidote whipped up and ready." Sage said. He and Alex walked off in search of the girls, leaving Sam to watch over lightningman with Vaatu.

"Author, forget about me and dad. keep an eye on those guys and make sure we dont get plot deviations." Sam said as the author went and watched the two

Twilight was searching through a bunch of books looking for a cure and a reason for her horn.

"No no no no no! None of these books have a cure! Ugh! There has to be a real reason for this! An illness? An allergy?!"

"A curse?" Suggested Spike.

"I said a _real_ reason. Something that points to something _real_ ."  
"How about this one?" He said as he pointed to a book that was unopened.  
" _Supernaturals_ "? Spike, the word supernatural refers to things like ghosts and spirits and zombies, which are as make-believe as curses. This book is just a bunch of hooey!"

"Then how would you explain my Angels? Or the invisible curse marks that cover my body? You only live once, Twilight. If you ask me, it's worth a shot. Then again, it _is_ your library and horn, so what would I know?" Sage said, walking in through the door. "And another thing, the Edo Tensei wouldn't work if ghosts weren't real."

"That's because you're from an alternate reality," Twilight yelled.  
"But what if you're wrong, Twilight? What if this really is a-" Spike was interrupted by Pinkie Pie.

"Ah pfurse!"

"A purse? How could it be a purse?"

"Pinkie? What happened?" Twilight asked as she trotted up to her.

"Pee pah Zthecora! Sthe put a cursthe on me!"

"Hey, say it, don't spray it, Pinkie!" Spike complained. Suddenly there was a thud.

"Ow." Another one. "OW! She's" Thud. "Tring to say." Thud. "Zecora." She crashes through the door. "She slapped us all with a curse!"

"I'm afraid I have to agree." Rarity said as she stepped in covered with hair.

"I hate to say I told ya so, Twilight, but I told ya so!" Yelled A tiny Applejack "It's a curse, I tell ya!"

"But Fluttershy... seems just fine!" Twilight said as she looked at Fluttershy.

"Yes, there doesn't seem to be a _thing_ wrong with her." Rarity said jealously

"Fluttershy? Are you okay? Is there something wrong with you? Would you care to tell us? So... you're not going to tell us? Yes, you're not, or yes you will?" Twilight asked

"Good gravy, girl! What's wrong with you?!" Applejack yelled.

"I don't want to talk about it," Fluttershy said in a rich baritone.

"Her voice is deeper than Vaatu's... huh..." Sage said.

"Y'know, the show never clarified if that was the only effect that Poison Joke had on her. I wonder how her animal friends reacted." Alex said to Sage.

"I DONT WANT TO HEAR MY MAREFRIEND IS A GUY!" a very distinct yell was heard just then. SPike bursts out laughing.

"This is hilarious! Look at all of you! We got: Hairity, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie, Apple Teeny, Flutterguy, and... uh... I got nothin'... Twilight Sparkle. I mean seriously, I can't even work with that."

"This is no joke, Spike. Now start looking for more books so I can find a cure!" Twilight said

"I think we'll find a cure to this curse at Zecora's place!" Rainbow Dash said.

"It's not a curse!"

"I agree with Dash! We'll go to Zecora's and force her to remove this hex!" Applejack said.

"It's not a hex either!" Twilight yelled as applebloom stood by spike.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't followed Zecora in the first place, none of this would have happened. I just gotta fix this." She left.

"Now where does she think she's goin' this time?" Applejack muttere as she jumped onto applebloom.

"I don't care what you say, Twilight. It's time to pony up and confront Zecora. Come on, girls. Are you with me?" Rainbow Dash looked at them all.

"Sure, why not." Sage said, yawning.

"What he said." Alex said, also yawning.

"Ah am-pft!" Spluttered pinkie.

"And I as well." Rarity said

"Uh, I don't know. Seems awfully dangerous." Fluttershy said.

"How about you, Applejack? Applejack?" Rainbow Dash looked around.

"Pf-she's gone-pft!"

"So, I'm in the mood for a little fun. Who wants to ride on a giant wolf with ten tails? Or perhaps a giant beetle with six wings?" Sage asked.

"I vote giant wolf!" Alex said excitedly.

"We don't have time for that! Where's applejack?" All the girls began to search around for her Just then Twilight noticed something else.

"Apple Bloom is gone too!"

"I bet they went after Zecora."

"Well we better go find them. Come on girls, let's go."

"Uh... Spike? Are you coming?" Fluttershy asked as they were leaving with difficulty.

"Nope! Uh... gotta stay here and look for a cure." Spike thought for a few seconds before brightening. "Twilight Flopple!"

"Offer is still on the table..." Sage said weakly. Alex patted him on the back.

"I feel ya, Sage. I'm still up for the wolf ride, if that's any consolation." He said. "But we should still get going."

"Right." Sage said, nodding. The girls were running towards the everfree forest

"C'mon girls. We've got to get to Zecora's. Hurry!" Twilight yelled

"Easier said than done." Rarity said.

"Hey, wait for me!" Rainbow calls as she crashes.

"Rainbow! Thank Celestia! There's no time to lose! I need to get to Zecora's pronto! Giddy-up pony!" Applejack puts a muzzle on her.

"Ex-CUSE me?" Rainbow asked angrily.

"YEEE-HAW!" Applejack yelled as she bucked Rainbow's side Which caused her to start flying. "No, Rainbow Dash. Other way!" They began to fly. After a little bit, Rarity and the girls end up in front of Zecora's house.

"Oh. I look horrible!"

"Plis place plooks horrible!" Pinkie Pie said as she moved rarity's hair out of her face.

"Oh my. That place really _does_ look horrible. Nice decorations, if you like creepy!" The girls then notice Zecora brewing a potion and speaking in her native language.

"Sthe sthtole my sthong! Shthe shtole mm mm!" Pinkie Yelled.

"She stole your song?" Rarity asked.

"Oh Pinkie. Doesn't sound anything like your song." Twilight shook her head.

"Hmmph." Pinkie gestures to Fluttershy who sighs and begins to sing.

"She's an evil enchantress, And she does evil dances, And if you look deep in her eyes, She will put you in trances. Then what would she do? She'll mix up an evil brew, Then she'll gobble you up, In a big tasty stew. Soooo... Watch out."

"You up for just walking in and seeing what's up?" Alex asked Sage, whom shrugged.

"Sure. Maybe there's some things she can teach me that my Zecora hasn't." The duo walked into the hut, leaving the six to sort themselves out.

"You saw those terrible things. _Now_ do you believe us Twilight?" Rarity said as none of them noticed.

"Scary looking masks, confusing incantations, and a great big bubbling cauldron?Everything is pointing to Zecora being... _bad_. Or... what if Zecora is just making soup?" Twilight suggested feebily.

"Mmm! The perfect temperature for ponies, I presume. Now, where is that little Apple Bloom?" Zecora looked around.

"Or... what if she's making Apple Bloom soup?!" Twilight cried.

"I'm comin' for ya, Apple Bloom!" Applejack yelled as she crashed through the door.

"Terrible timing, Z. Now the six mares out there are flipping out over nothing." Sage said.

There was a bunch of confusion before Zecora yelled "No! You know not what you do! You've gone and spilled my precious brew!"

"We're onto you Zecora. I didn't want to believe that you cursed us, but the evidence is overwhelming!"

"You made me look ridiculous."\

"You made me _sound_ ridiculous!" Said Fluttershy.

"You made me speak ridiculously!" Pinkie Barely manages to say.

"You ruined my horn! And I don't even know what happened to Lightningman! I haven't seen him all day! What did you do to him?"

"The _Poison Joke_ screwed him over mentally and now he's twice as hyper as Pinkie and as animalistic as Fluttershy's animals. Sam told us how to restrain him and now he's back in town with Vaatu keeping him down til the antidote is us up too." Sage grumbled.

"First things first, getting this mess cleaned up." Sage's eyes flashed light blue briefly before the cauldron was levitated back to it's spot and it's contents drawn from the floor and back into the cauldron. "There, much better."

"and How _dare_ you! You destroy my home, destroy my work. Then rudely accuse _me_ of being a jerk?"

"You put this curse on us, now you're gonna uncurse us."

"It is unwise to venture down this road. Your actions will make my anger explode!"

" _Where is Apple Bloom!?_ " Twilight yells

"Zecora! I think I found all the things ya asked for. What in Ponyville is goin' on here?" Applebloom asks as she walks in.

"Apple Bloom! You're okay!" Applejack yells happily

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asks confused.

"Because Zecora is an evil enchantress who cursed us and was gonna cook you up into soup!" Applebloom and zecora look at each other before laughing.

"Oh Twilight. Did those silly fillies finally get in yer head? You know there's no such thing as a curse."

"Apple Bloom, sweetie. You can't just stand there and tell me this isn't a curse." She says as she points to the ailments.

"This _isn't_ a curse."

"If you will remember back, the words I spoke were quite exact."

"It was a warnin'. About that blue plant. It's called Poison Joke."

"That plant is much like poison _oak_. But its results are like a joke." Zecora chuckles

"What in the hay does that mean?" Applejack asks

"It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead, this plant just wants a laugh."

"Will somepony please talk normal?" She looks at everyone else.

"I think what she's saying is that when we ran in to save Apple Bloom, we ran into the poison joke. All our problems are just little jokes it played on us." Twilight says

" _Little_ jokes?! Very funny." Applejack huffs

"Okay, fine. But what about the cauldron?" Rainbow Dash asks

"And the chanting?" Fluttershy adds

"And the creepy décor?" Rarity finishes

"Treasures of the native land where I am from. This one speaks 'hello', and this 'welcome'." She points to different faces.

"Not welcoming at _all_ , if you ask me." Rarity says quietly.

"The words I chanted were from olden times. Something you call a nursery rhyme."

"But the cauldron... The Apple Bloom soup?" Twilight asks

"Lookie here Twilight. That pot of water wasn't for me, it was for all these herbal ingredients. The cure for poison joke is a simple old-natural remedy. You just gotta take a bubble bath!"

"But I tried to find a cure in all my books and couldn't find anything. What book has this natural remedy?" Twilight asks shocked

"Here is the book, you see? Sad that you lack it in your library." Zecora hands a book to her.

"Actually, I do have this book, but I didn't look inside because the title was so... Weird. _Supernaturals: Natural Remedies and Cure-alls That Are Simply Super_. I...I... I'm so sorry, Zecora. I had the answer the whole time if only I had bothered to look inside." She lowers her head in shame.

"Maybe next time you will take a second look, and not judge the cover of the book." Zecora shakes her head and smiles.

"Zecora? Would you be kind enough to mix up another batch of the herbal bath?" Twilight asks

"Mix it up I certainly will. Yet I am missing an herb from Ponyville."

"But whenever Zecora comes to town, all the shops are _mysteriously_ closed." Applebloom glares pointedly at the mares in the room.

"Oh, well... I think we can help you with that." Twilight smiles.

"Can we head back my way? No one has teleported here like I have." Sage asked.

"Fine. Just teleport us outside of town. If we teleport right in, there might be a bad reaction." Twilight told him.

"Alright, just put your hooves and hands on me and we'll be off." Sage said.

"You know Instant Transmission don't you?" Alex asked, putting a hand on Sage's shoulder.

"Yep," Sage replied, putting two fingers to his forehead. All the girls shrug and put their hooves on Sage. Once everyone was making physical contact, Sage used Instant Transmission and teleported everyone just outside all thanked him and began to walk inside of ponyville. After a little bit there was a gasp.

"Look Rose! How awful!"

"The wicked enchantress has cursed them all."

"The horror, the horror!" This began a panick and everyone ran into their houses. Twilight walked up to one of them and knocked on the door. Daisy looked out to see Twilight.

"Daisy, we need to talk."

"And cue the next scene." Sage said.

"NOT YET!" yelled Sam as she ran past. Sage turned around to lightningman looking like Sledge from Rainbow Six Siege. He was holding his hammer. He then swung it at him. "BEGONE THOT!" It made contact and sent him into a tree

"VAATU! WHAT THE (beep) HAPPENED?!" Sage yelled, pulling himself from the tree with his ki and readying for a fight. Said dark bending spirit came over and settled next to Sage, cautiously watching lightningman.

"He healed faster than I thought Masaru." Vaatu said. "I've been trying to stop and trap him for half an hour." He frowned. "He got me at least twice with that hammer." Lightningman looked at vaatu and roared a battle cry. "Uh oh." Vaatu disappeared barely avoiding a swing to the head.

"Ho (beep)." Sage said, shocked. "Alright Vaatu, take a break." The dark spirit rushed back into Sage, quickly disappearing.

"Alright Masaru, you got this. His world, his rules. You've faced worse odds." Sage whispered to himself. A red gauntlet with yellow spikes and a emerald gem appeared on Sage's right arm. " **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker**!"A deep voice said. Red, dragon-like armor covered in yellow spikes, emerald gems, and a segmented tail starting just below the neck appeared on Sage's body. Said human quickly took advantage of his armors strength and blocked another swing from lightningman.

"Zecora, hurry up with the antidote. Alex, get ready to levitate it in a giant ball so I can smack lightningman into it." Sage ordered before focusing back on the fight.

As Sage and Alex tried to attack me, a song began to play

I began to dodge to the beat and made the hammer disappear. Sage tried to punch me, but i jumped over him and punched him in the back. Alex, seeing how quickly Sage was attacked, switched to a defensive pattern, throwing bolts of various magics and other things while teleporting when lightningman got close to maintain range. Meanwhile, Sage was standing still as a statue before his armor suddenly turned silver, gaining an extremely polished metallic sheen and a matching silver aura. After that, Sage seemingly disappeared, immediately reappearing next to lightningman and attacking. Lightningman seemed to be made of smoke or something as Sage's fist went through him, Lightningman smiled as his body seemed to be shifting, his skin seemed to be moving and being replaced by lightning. Half his body was still natural body, but it was just moving to different parts of his body to avoid attacks. Alex took a moment to boost his output and pulled his ruby from his pocket and held it up. It continued to float in place as Alex lowered his hand, soon beginning to spin. As it spun faster, Alex exposed his chest and braced his body. The ruby suddenly stopped and was glowing intensely before slamming into Alex's sternum and fusing with his body, which started growing grey scales made of stone. Once the transformation was done, Alex stood there as a half-dragon and watched the fight between lightningman and Sage before shortly joining in, throwing a stone scaled fist at lightningman. Lightningman got hit and was sent into a wall. He smiled and jumped down, brushing splinters of wood off his costume and out of his body, occasionally sending sparks of lightning onto the groud lighting up the grass for a second or two before evaporating from the wind. He began to bounce up and down on the balls of his feet excitedly. He ran forward, he was just about to punch the dragon before disappearing with a crack and reappearing on him.

"WHOO HOO!" I yelled as Alex tried to throw him off. Sage realized what was going on and quickly summoned Rasiel again, writing something down that removed lightningman's cartoon physics. The moment this happened, Alex fell backwards in an attempt to damage lightningman. He slammed lightningman's back into the ground, which caused the half-dragon's horns to smash into the electric hero's abdomen. There was an unmistakeable SQUISH! as he struck my abdomen. the cartoon physics were the thing allowing me to move my physical matter, without it... it turns back to normal.

"Did somebody call for internal bleeding? No? That sucks. Welp, better start healing." Sage said, walking over to the duo. Alex got up and turned to look down at lightningman's prone form as Sage began healing him. Once Sage was done, the red-haired duo jumped backwards into fighting positions.

"who's dat deklan?" I said whoozily. "ooh dats nice. im smelling colours now." I reach toward the sky and giggle childishly. "ids like colored wader." I get up and dance a bit before collapsing and snoring. Sage and Alex blinked owlishly at the sleeping hero, before they both shrugged and walked over to him. Sage, being immune to lightning due to his Lightning Rod ability, hefted lightningman onto his shoulders and began walking to the spa.

"I hope they have that bath ready." He said.

"Same." Alex replied. Later, as Sage, Alex and I went into the spa. The ponies were soaking in the tub. and getting their bodies back to normal. I was still fast asleep.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _My friends and I all learned an important lesson this week: Never judge a book by its cover. Someone may look unusual, or funny, or scary. But you have to look past that and learn who they are inside. Real friends don't care what your "cover" is; it's the "contents" of a pony that count. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that will last forever._

 _Your faithful student,_

 _Twilight Sparkle_ " Once finished the letter Spike sent it.

"Miss Zecora, I would love to get the recipe for this bath. It's simply luxurious!" Lotus Blossom asked

"Heads up!" Sage shouted, kicking Alex into the bath before jumping in after him.

"OW!" *splash* "(beep) IT, SAGE!" The half-dragon shouted once he surfaced. Sage laughed, lightningman still on his back. Once he calmed down, he laid lightningman against the edge of the bath and rested in the water, which was up to his neck.

"So now we wait, right? I'd rather not have to kick his (beep) again." Sage said, looking at Alex.

"I'd assume so, but I'm not the super genius here." The god replied. A few seconds later, I began to wake up. I gasp and stood up.

"What happened? Did I hurt anybody? TELL ME!" I yell urgently. I began to shake Alex.

"A bending spirit and the only redheads in the room. No one else." Sage said. "Now can you stop shaking the half-dragon?"

"Half-dragon?" I asked blandly. I look at Alex and ask "fod faal ausul drey hi meyz hef dovah?"

"Rul mu lost unt wah zind ko hi." Alex replied.

"Oh look, a language I haven't learned yet." Sage commented. Alex looked at him and smirked. He then frowned. "You're lucky there isn't any profanity in Dovahzul." The rage god said.

"HA!" I laugh aloud. "You had to go dragon to beat me!" I smile and shake my head. "That's amazing. But terrifying if my body goes nuts again. I couldn't do anything. My mind was basically drunk and high at the same time."

"You were running on cartoon physics, of _course_ we upped the ante. Heck, you made me use Balance Breaker too." Sage said.

I felt my abdomen. "I was on cartoon physics?" I deadpan. "Then why am I leaking electricity?" To prove my point I pull up a bit of my costume to show a wound leaking electricity. "If, i was on cartoon physics, i would have just been blown backwards and not harmed, i would have been elastic."

"You were riding Alex like a Jockey from Left 4 Dead when I used Rasiel to remove your cartoon physics. It just so happens that said God of rage started to slam you into the ground back first before I could tell him what was up. The impact caused his horns to press into your abdomen and gave you internal bleeding, which I healed, but don't be surprised if your urine and stools are red for a day or two." Sage answered, reclining against the side of the tub next to lightningman, eyes closed in relaxation.

"that...makes more sense than i care to admit."

"If that makes sense then I'm doing it wrong. Your universe says that one must bs their way through explanations. Then again, I did excel in science and reading." Sage said.

"Same here. We're oddly alike." Alex pointed out.

"your obviously the same author." i say.

"(Beep) did I say yesterday?" Sage said.

"You prefer to think of it as someone using metal one way interdimensional portals and windows." Alex said

"Was I asking you?" Sage asked Alex.

",No but I don't give a (beep)."

"honestly? i dont care right now." i groan. "im in too much relief knowing someone didnt get hurt."

"Sis would kick my (beep) if she found out I let an innocent get hurt." Sage said.

"You have a sister? Why isn't she here?" Alex asked, turning to Sage.

"Yep. Probably the best sister anyone could ask for, even if she's the shortest Amazon out there. As for why she isn't here, that's because, as far as I know, she's KIA." Sage replied.

"sorry for your loss." I say.

"Thanks, but I'm sure she pulled some last second trick and is somewhere out there. Probably just as powerful as I am, and likely just as old. If I am right, then I hope to see her again some day." Sage said.

"im really struggling not to say shes the same as you two."

",Oh she is. I have no doubt about that. That being said, if she _is_ still alive, then she went through 25 years of blindness in one eye after using Izanagi. Maybe both eyes, since they were both closed when I last saw her." Sage said. "As much as I like to talk about sis, we'd be better off changing the subject unless you all want me going on a huge rant."

"yeah." i sigh and rub my eyes. i then snap my fingers. "Oh. i forgot." i pull out two cards. i give them to Sage and Alex. "im still figuring out your dimensional coordinates. As you guys are tougher to pinpoint than the others. but here. i still had a mild bit of my mind this morning." The redhead duo took the cards, looked at them briefly, then stowed them away before pulling two items out of nowhere. One was a gem, much like the one currently embedded in the chest of the only half-dragon in the room, and the other was a three prong kunai with kanji on the handle.

"These are our tokens. Since this isn't a displaced verse, we can't just leave and expect them to suddenly appear when the portal closes. That being said, it's not likely that tokens will start popping up at random, but I can get rid of the chance of it happening if you'd like." Sage said.

"Also, you're welcome to summon us if you need a hand or just wanna hang out." Alex said, to which Sage nodded.

"oh. I don't need those." I shake my head. " I can just request you on my card once I know your dimensional coordinates. And you can use those cards to do the same for anybody else as long as you know theirs." I smile. "you just need a notebook on standby to keep them all down. It's simple."

"If you say so," Sage said. The duo put their tokens away and settled even deeper into the bath.  
"I wonder when we'll have to leave," Alex said.  
"Soon, I'd assume. It's always soon." Sage replied.

"at the minimum? as soon as I figure out your coordinates or you figure them out yourselves. It always begins with either MLP or EGQ. MLP in your guy's cases. Followed by a dash and two letters representing your franchise thing. then 4 numbers. Mine is MLP-D9013. My numbers are my birthday."

"I was talking about the spa..." Alex trailed off.

"Oh!" I say in realization. "yeah, I don't know."

"Eh, let's just relax till it's time to go," Sage said, practically melting into the bath water.  
"You know what would make this even better?" Alex asked, a faint orange-red glow in his mouth.

"NO!" I yell. "I don't want to be cooked alive and I don't think the girls would like that either. " all the girls shook their head

"Jesus, dude! I was just gonna heat up the water! A makeshift hot spring sounds nicer than a hot tub, right?" Alex said.  
"If it helps, I can bend the fire so it doesn't burn anyone." Sage pitched in.

"sorry. im just really jumpy now."

"Nah, it's cool. So, hot spring time or no?" Alex asked.  
"Please say yes. I haven't been to a hot spring in a very long time." Sage said.

"yeah. fine." I pull out a notepad. "it'll give me time to figure out your coordinates. You guys are both MLP right?"

"Mine is anthro," Sage said.  
"Pony ponies here," Alex said, unleashing a small stream of fire, with Sage bending it away from anyone.

"ok." I begin to mumble while writing things. "Sage, how old are you? and what month is it for your birthday? Alex same questions."

"Mmm... physically I'm 25 but time wise I'm 20,461," Sage said.

"Physically 14 but time wise I'm 1,365," Alex said.

"ok. Sage? Your MLA-SM2025. Alex? Your MLP-AM1314"

"SM/AM?" They asked.

"yeah. Sage and Multiple. Alex and Multiple."

"Ah." They said.

"Welp, Blacklight has my (beep) covered. Hows about you, Alex?" Sage said.

"Artemis has mine," Alex said. "So... Now what? Just chill?"

"I'm 'cool' with that," Sage answered, a mischievous look on his face. "How about it, lightningman?"

"as long as you don't make any more puns, ill grace you with my electrifying personality."

"Well if we do make more puns, I'm sure our exit will be shocking," Alex said.

"And our landing thunderous," Sage added. Both looked at lightningman with (beep)eating grins.

"god damn it." I groan. I then shake reach into a pocket. "uhh... mind explaining this?" I pull out Sledges Hammer.

"Who the (bleep) does that belong to?" Sage asks.

"Sledge from Rainbow Six Siege. Why do I have it?"

"Beats me, never played Rainbow Six," Sage said.  
"I've never even heard of Rainbow Six til now," Alex said.

"... you're kidding me... you're not kidding." I groan and hop out, sending electricity through my body to heat myself up and dry myself off. "come on you two."

Alex and Sage stepped out of the tub, the former raising his body temperature, which caused the colour of his stone scales to darken, before infusing from the ruby in his chest, while the latter bender all the water off.  
"Where we off to?" Sage asked.

"my house. I don't know how much you saw during your short stay, but I have my Xbox with me."

"Sweet," Sage said.  
"What games do you have?" Alex asked.

"what games? hard to say the names of them all. how many games? 127."

"We're set then," Sage said.  
"If you want any other games, just ask us and we'll magic them up," Alex said, to which Sage nodded.

"mine are downloaded."

"Your point? You seem to forget that you're housing a reality warper and a user of chaos magic." Sage said.  
"He has a point." Alex chimed in.

"ehh true." I shrug and soon enough we are at my house. "come on. it's upstairs." once there I turn everything on and put Siege on.

"Isn't Rainbow Six a singleplayer game?" Sage asked.

"yeah, which is why..." I use my aura and lightning to create a second Xbox. " I did this."

"And what about the other red head? Or are you going to play Rainbow Six on your own and leave us to our own devices?" Alex asked

"you guys are gonna play." I smile. Suddenly there was a voice from the walls.

"Um... Lightningman?" I frown.

"yeah auth?"' There was a distinct groan.

"you... may get another visitor." Suddenly there's a crash from outside and I instantly knew I was gonna get a headache.


	55. Chapter 55

In the crash site laid a creature. Said creature was a pony, with a mint green coat, dark brown hair that fell over his eyes, big brown chocolate eyes, and his right arm completely covered in bandages.

"Why is everything spinning?" the mysterious pony asked as he clutched his head.

"Welcome to Ponyville, where the weird (beep) happens." Sage said.  
Alex snickered before offering the newcomer a hand.

"Wait what? Hold on. Who even are you?" the pony asked the stranger in front of him.

"Name's Alex. This is Masaru, but he prefers Sage." Alex said, pointing to Sage. "And this thunderhead is lightningman."

"Sup." Sage said.

"... oooook then. Nice to meet you all I guess?" the pony said uncertainly.

"And your name is?" Alex asked.

"Oops. Sorry about that. I'm Mason Solstice," said Mason as he rubbed his neck.

"Sooo... Human turned Pony or shapeshifter?" Sage asked.

"What's a human?" asked Mason.

"Us, basically." Sage said.

"I thought you were a Saiyan?" Alex said.

"Technically, I'm actually a sentient shapeshifting virus." Sage replied.

"Oh. That explains a lot." Alex said.

"so your just a pony? huh. my world barrier is getting weaker than i thought if ordinary..." I take a second look at you. "earth ponies are dropping out of the sky. usually its beings with superpowers or something." I rub my face. "god, I may need to convert my house into a hotel at this rate. id make decent enough business."

"Aw man, did I break something again? I swear my right arm was completely covered. Did I miss a spot?" said Mason as he inspects his right arm.

"right arm?" I frown. "whats wrong with your arm?"

"Well, it's easier for me to show you," Mason said as he uncovered his right arm, which was strangely normal. "Can anyone here used magic?" asked Mason.

"What type? Alex and I can use chaos and harmony magic while I can also use light and dark magic." Sage said.

"Anything that is remotely magic. Now what I want you to do is to shoot me with magic" answered Mason.

Sage and Alex immediately fire off a beam of harmony magic at Mason.

"(Beep)! Why did that happen?" Alex asked.

"Cuz (beep) you, that's why." Sage replied. Mason quickly put up his right arm and block the attack. More accurately, as soon as the beam touched his right arm, it broke into pieces, before fading away into nothingness.

"...well that explains why you fell through the barrier. you do have powers." I bury my face in my hands. "and I guarantee you sooner or later I'm gonna fight you. I have with everyone else."

" _Mm_... Well (beep), there goes my Fairy Tail magic. I wonder if my 'artificial anti-magic' would work on you though..." Sage said.

"And with that goes practically everything I have if you go berserk or something," Alex said.

"Wait, you have anti-magic too? And why do I have to fight you guys? " asked Mason.

"We didn't say you _had_ to fight us. It's just that lightningman was going berserk a few hours ago due to Poison Joke and we ended up pulling some serious stops to try and beat his (beep) in before I realized that he was still running on the cartoon physics I gave him this morning, so I removed it. Alex and I are still a bit on edge about that." Sage said. "Also, yes. I have 'anti-magic', although it's actual name is demon energy."

"Oh, so I guess I cancel out your demon energy too," guessed Mason.

"Wait, you can cancel out artificial anti-magic?" Sage asked.

"Well to be really technical and specific, anything that is supernatural, I can break. Actually 70% sure that my arm can defy god itself, " Mason explained.

Lightningman and Sage stared at Alex, who bore a deadpan expression.  
"Can it be overpowered? Like, let's say someone has enough speed on their side to cross a universe in seconds, or enough physical strength to literally punch a red supergiant out of existence. Perhaps the ability to warp the very fabric of reality through the use of a book full of nothing but facts, even if it never existed before?" Sage asked.

"eh. he can't cancel my lightning. that's not magic."

"And I have a normal body, so one good smack on the head can knock me out" added in Mason.

"Right, then. No One Punch ability." Sage said.  
"One Punch ability?" Alex asked, looking at Sage.  
"I can literally one-shot anything at full output. That talk about punching a sun out of existence? Did that. The speed thing as well." Sage answered.

"Soooooooo now what?" asked Mason. The duo shrugs before looking to lightningman.

"huh? oh sorry. I blanked there. but we should probably show you around the place and give you an idea of the timeline you landed in."

"Alright then, so where do we start?" asked Mason.

"probably show you around my house where you'll stay until I figure out your dimensional coordinates."

"Right. So where do you live anyway?"

"There," Sage said, pointing to lightningman's house.

"yeah, you crashed on my lawn." I smirk under my mask. "ill need a few bits of compensation."

"Sure, how much do you want?" asked Mason pulling out his money bag.

"Dude, I was joking." I shake my head. "It's fine. I can probably get one of the girls to help me fix this. Besides, I won't need money after season one." I open the door for them

"Fix what?" Sage said, putting his favourite book away.  
Lightningman looked back, only to find any sign of the magic-nullifying pony's entrance has disappeared except for the pony himself.

I groan. "I still need to get used to that book. I know that I can technically do the same thing. But I still need to get used to that."

"I don't mind lending its Inverse form." Sage offered. "I'll need to set something up so you can summon it if you accept, though."

"Dude. I don't need it. I have the author right here. Where I go, he goes."

"K, just checking," Sage said. "So... tour time. Again. Did we even finish ours?"

"Who cares, we're having fun," Alex answered.

"Actually. I believe you did finish yours except for Rarity's place." I frown. "God, I need better organization if I'm gonna be a prince and an Ambassador."

"Make Twilight your secretary. Problem solved." Alex said.

As Alex, Sage, Mason and I walked inside, there's was a loud wubbing coming from nearby. I look around and saw an unstable portal forming. Suddenly a large being came flying at us. Everyone except me manages to jump out of the way, but I was sent crashing with the being landing on me.

"...Ow..." I groan.

"Where the actual (bleep) am I?" Asked the being in a very monotone voice. "And did I just beep?" He asked.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled as I tried to push him off

"Oh (bleep) sorry," said the being as he stood up.

I stand up and crack my back. "That hurt." I look at you. "You... seem oddly familiar."

"Yes, of course, im SoundWave," said the being. "The Transformers Prime version of him" continued SoundWave.

"Samurai SoundWave." Sage said.

"That sounds bad ass," said SoundWave. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Name's Masaru, but just call me Sage. It's a wonder I can even remember my birth name with how often I'm called that." Sage said. "And this is Alex."

"Sup?" Alex said, holding a hand up in greeting.

"Nice to meet ya," said SoundWave. "And who are you two?" He asked as he turned to me and Mason.

"I'm lightningman," I say and continue to search through my memory for what I remember him from. "I've met a transformer displaced before."

"Really? What was his name?" Asked SoundWave.

"Barricade."

"No (bleep), I've met him as well," said SoundWave. "Wait, that's right he gave me and Thomas these cards and said they were from you, Lightningman" he continued. "Glad I finally get to meet you" he continued. "Now, you didn't answer me when I asked who you are," he said looking at Mason.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, lost in thought for a moment there. I'm Mason," introduced Mason as he returned from dreamland.

"Don't worry about it, Mason. I do it too." Sage said. "Usually to sleep. Hehe."

"Nice to meet ya, Mason," said SoundWave. "So how many of you actually meet Barricade and Thomas?" He asked.

"Mason got here a minute before you did. but everyone else of us met him. May I see that spare card that I made?"

"Oh, oh yeah," said SoundWave as he handed me the card.

I look at it for a few seconds. "ah. yeah, it malfunctioned. I used too much effort on barricades and Thomas's cards, so I only used half of what was required to make this. I can repair it, but it'll take a while."

"Hey, random question, how did I get here in the first place?" asked Mason.

"Plot convenience," Sage answered.

"The plot is love, the plot is life." Alex said.

"Shut up you two. The world barrier is extremely weak for people or ponies with powers. and with your power? it was a matter of time before you dropped by." I smile. "in more ways than one."

"For some reason, it sounds to me like some godly being decided to make the barrier weak on purpose," said Mason looking up into the sky.

"don't blame me dude." echoed a voice from the walls making Mason and soundwave jump

"Ummm, was that God I just heard?" asked Mason looking at lightningman. Alex and Sage break into hysterical laughter for a few moments before calming down enough to speak.

"OK. First, I'm the only legitimate god here." Alex said. "Second, don't ask me about the barrier cuz I dunno anything."

"Then who was that?" asked Mason.

"Don't you think it's dangerous having a world barrier that weak?" Asked SoundWave

"And that too," added Mason.

"first. that was the author. Or the future me. and second? the barrier will break anyway even if we fix it. Equestria Girls remember? More specifically, Midnight Sparkle."

"What the heck is even Equestria Girls?" asked Mason. "Actually, you know what, I'm just gonna find some apple juice and a good book. Screw all this nonsense," said Mason as he walked in lightningman's house.

"no books are in there! Just my Xbox and a bunch of other crap," I call inside. "And I don't have any food!"

"Oh cool! An Xbox! Do you have Black Ops 2?" called Mason who was currently sitting on the couch.

"...you know what an Xbox is?"

"OK just what the (bleep) is going on in this back (beep)wards dimension?" Asked SoundWave. "It's like if Deadpool was a universe," he said.

"Well yeah! An Xbox is... is..." Mason suddenly cut off with a dead look on his face.

"Mason, dude," said SoundWave. "I think you were a human sent to Equestria and turned into a pony, with no memories of when you were human" he continued. "And you're slowly getting them back" he continued. "Then again I might just be (beep)ing crazy" he finished.

"WARNING WARNING BLACKOUT IMMINENT!" screeched the author. I frown. "wha?" I then pass out from my brain being fried from overuse.

"What the (BEEP) just happened?!" Asked SoundWave.

"He most likely overheated mentally. Best we can do is put him to bed so he can rest and give him some water when he wakes." Sage said.

"Sounds like you've dealt with this before." Alex said.

"There have been times when I released sensitive information about me to unprepared minds, knowing that they wouldn't remember. And even if they did, I'd just erase the memories." Sage said.

"Primus help me," said SoundWave. "Peter would love this dimension" he continued. A few minutes later, I groaned and got back up.

"I'm ok. I just needed to relax my brain." I knock on it a few times. "SAM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!" I yell. Suddenly smoke came out of my wand and reformed into my daughter.

"Dad. I don't have time to manage the inner workings of your brain. I still need to get an education to you know."

"... And how are you doing that?" I ask.

"By going through your memories."

"... Great. I'm going to be teased by my own daughter now." I facepalm.


	56. Chapter 56

"Can Sam be affected by illusionary techniques?" Sage asked. "If she can, then I can give her all the education she needs by the end of the day."

"I'm made of smoke and wood and pure magic. So take a guess." Sam deadpanned at him.

"Yes." Sage and Alex answered.

"'No' isn't in a reality warper's standard or urban dictionary," Sage said. Sam facepalmed, but the smoke just pushed against each other and her hoof went through her head.

"NO YOU IDIOTS! I'm immune to Most illusions unless they are cast from something like our dimension's elements of harmony and I'm willing. And I have a lot of control over said elements. So yeah."

"I'm trying to think of ways to screw your logic over while sticking to the rules," Sage said.

"Just warp reality," Alex said.

"Mmnn." Sage groaned in refusal.

"Wuss." A quick punch from Sage sent the god flying into the distance.

"I feel better now," Sage said.

"Sweet baby Jesus," said SoundWave. "Peter will defiantly love it here, you should give me an extra card to give to Peter" he continued. "Not sure how my other three friends will react to this world, but they'll probably want to at least check it out" he finished.

"Three?" I groan. "(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP) Fine. But you'll have to stay for a while longer while I make them."

"I can live with that," said SoundWave.

"Sage? can you show those two around the place while I get to work on those cards?"

"Piss," Sage said before turning to the new duo. "Alright! First things first, the big man's place." Sage guided them inside lightningman's house.

"I ain't gonna fit through the door, that's most likely gonna be a problem at a lot of places... especially ones with low ceilings," said SoundWave.

"I can have Albion shrink you to half your size or more," Sage said. "Also, we should be quick, I'm positive that dragon breath is hauling (beep) back here to beat me."

"I have no doubts about that," I smirk as I walk inside and go to a room at random that was large enough for experimentation. I close and lock the door. "I'll be out in an hour or so! Just give them the tour! And if you see a parasprite Come to me Immediately!"

"Parasprite? I came here at the right time then" said SoundWave.

"Don't start destroying them until I'm there!" I call as audible sounds of tools banging came out of the room

"Destroy them? Nah man im gonna help Pinkie lead them away, they don't call me SoundWave for nothing" said SoundWave.

"Then at least let Vinyl work with you."

"Now that you mention it, why didn't she help in the original episode?" Asked SoundWave.

"Because she probably couldn't help because her equipment was destroyed,"

"I can help with that should the problem pop up," Sage said. "Anyway, SoundWave, about that shrinking offer."

"Oh, been a while since I actually watched any of season one," said SoundWave. "Probably why I forgot that" he continued. "Oh and Yes please," said SoundWave. "Shrink me to human size" he continued.

"Albion, half dimension. Twice, please." White and blue wings, matching the colour pattern of Alex's, appeared on Sage's back before the blue 'feathers' glowed as a deep, smooth voice spoke.  
" **Half Dimension**." SoundWave shrank to half his size before stopping, but still too tall to fit through the door.  
" **Half Dimension**." SoundWave shrank once again, this time stopping at the perfect size to fit through the door without destroying the doorframe. The wings folded up, now looking like an elytra. "There, that should do the trick. Thanks, Albion." Sage said.

"Happy to help, Masaru," Albion said.

"Awesome!" Said SoundWave as he followed everyone inside.

"So over here we have a couple Xboxes and- AUTHOR! Skip the tour or watch lightningman." Sage said. "Or you could check in with your friendly neighbourhood God of Rage if you want."

"I'd rather not watch the dude that is literally named that god of RAGE and that you pissed off." A crash came from outside. "I rest my case."

"STOP CRASHING IN MY YARD!" I yelled from inside of the locked room.

"Today is gonna be fun, don't you think Mason?" Asked SoundWave.

"... sure," replied Mason not really paying attention.

"That's the spirit," said SoundWave. "Sage, Alex, commence the tour" he continued.

"I'll say it again. Author, watch lightningman. I have a feeling I'm going to go on a rant and I don't want to bother you with it." Sage said.

"Fine." The author groaned as we switched over to where lightningman was. He was currently surrounded by tools that he had created using his lightning and aura. He seemed to be creating the cards with some modifications so it was guaranteed they wouldn't malfunction. He was also creating a machine where he could create them more efficiently with half of the effort as usual. See, usually, he would strain himself on 3 cards. But with this machine. He could create 7 before having to relax and letting his aura and lightning come back.

"Good thing you can create seven, cuss you need to make four," said a guy dressed like Deadpool peaking out from around SoundWave.

"Ware the (bleep) did you come from Peter!" Yelled SoundWave.

"Do you really want the answer to that Wave?" Asked Peter.

"I (bleep)ing hate you," said SoundWave.

"Anyway, im Deadpool, but you can call me Peter," said Peter as he introduced himself to us all, minus SoundWave.

"... we should have a warning system or something, to let us know if someone is coming," said Mason staring at Peter.

"We do, but this is Deadpool we're talking about. He's the original Pinkie Pie." Sage said.

"That is an excellent idea," said SoundWave.

"True that," said Deadpool.

"Welp, anyone wanna go play on the Xbox?" asked Mason.

"X Box? (beep) yeah!" Said Deadpool. 'Did we just beep?' Asked a voice from nowhere. *You shouldn't be surprised, we are in an E rated story* said a second voice from nowhere. "Shut up you two," said Deadpool.

"I'm not even gonna bother questioning that," said SoundWave.

"And we got two more authors. Great," deadpanned Mason

"Its only one author most likely! They know Barricade, so their probably the same author,"I yell. "(BEEP!)" An explosion occurred in the room. "IM OK!" Another one. "Less OK!"

"Actually there just the voices in my head," said Deadpool. "I like it here"

"Aaaaaaand I'm gone. If anyone needs me, I'll be playing Black Ops 2," said Mason as he left.

"I never played that one," said Deadpool.

"I haven't played any of the black ops games," said SoundWave.

"Then sit the (beep) down, we're gonna play a few rounds," said Deadpool.

"TDM ON HIJACKED!" The redhead duo yelled before rushing over to an Xbox. After a few hours of playing games and yelling, with the occasional explosion in the background. (Which had nothing to do with the game.) I soon came out of the locked room with 6 cards. I walked up behind them all.

"YO! Deady! Mason!"

"Hold on! Ha! Suck it Peter!" yelled Mason as he knifed Deadpool's character.

"Don't call me Deady" said Deadpool as he took one of the cards.

"Why not?" Asked SoundWave as he took three of the cards.

"It sounds too much like daddy and only my partners, if you know what I mean, call me that," said Deadpool.

"You're guaranteed to meet Pinkie Pie, you know that right? So get used to that being your nickname here." I deadpan.

"My Pinkie calls me Petey and besides, my Pinkie is my partner," said Deadpool. "So I don't care if she calls me that" he continued.

"Primus I forgot how much I hate you," said SoundWave.

"Yeah well, the pinkie pie here doesn't know you. So I'm introducing you as Deadpool. Besides. 'Petey?' That sounds like your Spiderman."

"Exactly why I don't have a problem with it," said Deadpool.

"...You and Brandon would never be friends." I groan. I then balance a card on top of Mason. i'll still need to figure out your dimensional coordinates, but it should take only half of what that took." Suddenly there were screams from outside.

"Hey, lightningman. Parasprites." Alex said.  
"Free biomass is what I call it," Sage said.

"But... Parasprite plague doesn't happen until the day after Fluttershy finds one." I furrow my brow. "This is something different." Without a word I run through the door and smash it open, booking my way to whatever was happening.

"Time for us to go save Ponyville," said SoundWave.

"I don't really do much saving," said Deadpool.

"Shut up and save some ponies," said SoundWave as he followed me.

"God damn it," said Deadpool as he followed as well.

When we all got to ponyville, I saw a pack of Timberwolves.

"Fuck." I was surprised a bit when I wasn't censored, But I got over it really quickly. "They must be mad about Jasper!"

"We call the fight!" The divine duo said as they stepped forward.

"Kill or spare, lightningman?" Sage asked, keeping his eyes on the Timberwolves.

'The un-censoring was my doing, names MadClap' said a voice from nowhere. 'I'm one of Deadpool's head voices' he continued. *Why did you un-censor an E rated story?* Asked Deadpool's other head voice. 'Because I hate not being able to fucking curse Dr. Bong' said MadClap. *You are extremely annoying* said, Dr. Bong. "Now is not the time guys, got a town to save," said Deadpool. *'Fine'* said MadClap and Dr. Bong.  
"You think timber wolves hate sound? Cuss im about to turn it up to eleven" said SoundWave as he activated a gun on his left arm.

"They hate fire," Alex said as the back his and Sage's mouth began to glow a bright yellow.  
"Let's torch em!" The duo exclaimed before unleashing a rushing stream of fire at the wolves.

"Madclap? Thanks. That's a whole fuckload of a lot easier without having to watch what you're saying. And if we do kill them, their magic will just leave and reform somewhere else." I then smile and crack my knuckles. "So go crazy. After this batch, we're going into the forest." I pull out my cards and activate them all. They all float inside of me, multiplying my power more than a hundredfold. I crack my neck and smile under my mask. Lightning was zapping out of every crevice of my suit and my eyes were glowing lightning yellow. with tinges of Blue at the edges.

"Fire huh?" Asked Deadpool as he pulled an Elon Musk flamethrower out of a pouch on his side. "Then let's torch these motherbuckers," he said as he burnt a timber wolf until there was nothing left.

"So we're torching the Everfree or raiding it?" Sage asked, taking a break from firebreathing.

"Raiding it," I growl as I began to punch every timberwolf I could lay my hands on. "The girls still have a lot of adventures left in that forest, so I want to leave it. All the creatures in it are fair game though." I grabbed two of the Timberwolves and slammed their heads together, causing them to go limp and their heads to explode into splinters.

"Fine, less fun, but fine," said Deadpool as he continued to burn timber wolves.

"At least you have some common sense, who knocked it into you?" Asked SoundWave as he blew apart another timber wolf.

"A chick named Ayumi," said Deadpool continuing his wolf killing spree.

"Sounds like a person from an anime. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised with all the shit I've had to deal with during the past few weeks. Let alone this week alone with all these people." I yell over the flames and the punching.

"Fair enough," said SoundWave.

"She ain't an anime character," said Deadpool.

"If I snap when we raid the forest, give me some space after. I say this because I'm known for snapping when multiple targets are presented for me to kill. It's why many demons call me the Death King." Sage said.

"Geez, dude. Berserker much?" Alex said.

" _ **YES**_." Sage replied, his voice distorted demonically, along with his eyes becoming orange fox eyes surrounded by black sclera.

"... Are we gonna commit genocide?"

"I'm part German, you tell me," Alex said.

"We aren't gassing Jews or passing juice. We're torching firewood like the Boston Tea Party dumped tea." Sage said.

"NO! I draw the line at genocide" said SoundWave.

"Your no fun" said Deadpool.

"I dont give a shit, we are not gonna gill an entire species!" Said SoundWave.

*I agree with Mr. Wave* said Dr. Bong. "'Shut up good doctor'" said Deadpool and MadClap.

Soon enough it was down to the last timberwolf. All of the magic from the rest of the Timberwolves were streaming into this one. It seemed to be getting smarter, stronger and faster than normal. He looked around at us and his fallen brethren and fled into the forest.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T. GET BACK HERE YOU ASSWIPE!" I yell as I followed him leaving everyone else to clean up the mess. A piece of paper came down and landed in Deadpool's hand. It said this.  
" _Hey guys. Can you torch these remains? If they stay there unharmed, when I destroy this timberwolf, the magic will go back to them and make them come back and harm the town again. Thanks. -Lightningman_ "

"Sage, Alex, let's get to work," said Deadpool. As I walked into the woods, lightning was flowing through my body at a faster rate than I had usually experienced naturally. This speed only happened if I purposely pushed it through my system faster by making my heart beat faster. But since my heart was beating faster naturally, the lightning was going through my system faster and make myself glow. I was visible to every creature within the everfree. Especially one. The one that instead of continuing to run, had jumped sideways into some bushes. I checked them and he was gone. Now I was in the middle of a dark and admittedly creepy forest, with a timberwolf that went above and beyond his normal capabilities that want's to kill me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little unnerved. I considered going back for help, but I shook that thought away, Surely I could take on one timberwolf? Everyone else was taking care of the scraps. I slowly went deeper into the forest on the lookout for the glowing green eyes that would signal a death. Either it's death...Or mine. There was a lot of things I could protect against. But a sneak attack from a timberwolf? I would be injured at least. The timberwolf had the territorial advantage. It knew this forest. I didn't. Soon enough, I could hear some growling a flash of claws came out of nowhere. I ducked down and managed to dodge it. But when I straightened up, the timberwolf was gone.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" I frown. I didn't have any sort of location magic. And I couldn't use my lightning on the ground for a sonar pulse since my lightning would just be absorbed by the ground. I was blind. I sigh and try and calm my heart down. Slowly, I started to stop glowing. But there was a disadvantage to this. I could hardly see now. I gulp and continue looking. I soon heard some quiet growling. I looked toward the noise and saw the eyes. I immediately pulled out my wand and yelled.

"REPULSO!" An explosion took place and when the smoke left, I breathed a sigh of relief. There was the magic hanging in midair. I had got him. I was about to leave when Sam came out my wand and began studying the magic.

"Sam what are you doing? Come on!"

"...What if we took it?" A beat.

"What?"

"What if we take this magic and gave it to Jasper? He would become smarter and stronger."

"Yeah, but he might become like the rest of the Timberwolves."

"Can we just try?" Sam turned to look at me with puppy dog eyes. I sigh.

"Fine." I go and grab the magic. I make a cage out of my aura and begin to bring it back. Once out of the forest I whistled for Jasper. "HERE BOY!" He came bounding up and saw the magic. He tilted his head and looked at me. I release the aura and the timberwolf magic flew into Jasper. I could see an immediate difference. His eyes became smarter. But instead of Green, they turn a light blue. Jasper looked at me... and smiled. He bounced on top of me and began licking me.

"Aww. Your welcome boy. Now go ahead and get your dinner ok?" Jasper nods and leaves. I sigh and walk into town, seeing the other guys.

"It's done," I call to them.


	57. Chapter 57

"Sweet. We were just about to charge in after you." Sage said.

"So, what's next?" Asked Deadpool.

"Well, since the danger has passed for today. I think we should give you guys the tour." I look around to see where we were. "I guess we're going to rarity's first."

"Alright, lead the way," said SoundWave.

"Isn't it right there?" Asked Deadpool as he pointed.

"Shut up Peter," said SoundWave.

"He's right. I chose that because it's closest." Soon I opened the Carousel Boutique. But I couldn't open it all the way when it hit something on the other side of the door. I frown and look on the other side. I see Rarity fainted. I sigh and pick her up. I put her on her fainting couch.

"Why did she faint?" Asked SoundWave.

"The better question is, what happened to make faint without the couch?" Asked Deadpool.

"We did just destroy a bunch of timberwolves outside of her store," I say

"Fair enough," SoundWave and Deadpool disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a bucket of water, which he gently poured on Rarity, causing her to jerk awake, much to the amusement of the redhead duo.

"That was fucking hilarious!" Said Deadpool.

"No, it was rude," said SoundWave. "And you two should apologize" he continued.

"S-*snrk*-sorry, couldn't-*snrk*-couldn't help myself," Sage said.

"I've done that before to Cely with Lu and she damns near torched our asses off because of it," Alex said.

"Ignore my friends miss Belle, their idiots," SoundWave said to Rarity.

"HEY! I resemble that remark" said Deadpool.

"You sure do resemble an idiot," I say.

"Damn, straight savage," said Deadpool

"Well, You're going to continue getting it if you don't use 'resemble' properly. It's resent. Not resemble." I then groan. "God, I'm sounding like Twilight here."

"Twas a joke," said, Deadpool.

"Moving on, are you alright Ms. Belle?" Asked SoundWave.

"Y-Yes dears." Rarity wiped her face and got shakily to her hooves. "I just didn't expect more of you." She then sighed. "Let alone a pack of timberwolves outside of my shop."

"Don't gotta worry about those wolves anymore, there's nothing left, we burned their ashes," said Deadpool.

"How do you?- you know what, I don't care," said SoundWave. "Anyway, im glad your OK Ms. Belle" he continued. "Will you be all right if we go to check on the rest of your friends?" He asked.

"I'm coming with you." She said quickly. "Um... To see my friends. Yeah." She nodded and cast a glance at the ashes.

"Alright," said SoundWave.

"We have to bring my least favourite character with us, man fuck this," said Deadpool as he touched his belt buckle. "Later motherbuckers," he said as he teleported away.

"(beep)" said SoundWave. "Oh, we're back to being censored" he continued.

"Hold on." I pull out a card. "Request MLP-DP1405." Suddenly a portal opened and Deadpool was brought back. "Hello again."

"What the fuck?" Asked Deadpool. "Stop abusing the heart of the cards!" He yelled as he teleported away again.  
"Your gonna summon him again aren't you?"

"I'm going to keep doing it until he hears me out." I summon him again. "Dude, you teleported here, now you have to see at least one episode out. Everyone else has."

"OK fine," said Deadpool. "Let's go to Flutter's, she's probably already found that damn parasprite" he continued.

"Question. The most important part of the episode besides the friendship report and you-know-who showing up is Pinkie's one pony band, right?" Sage asked.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" asked Mason, seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"single sentence? rarity faint and Deadpool scold."

"What do you mean?" asked Mason.

"You missed Rarity fainting and Deadpool getting scolded," said SoundWave.

"I'm just gonna teleport to Fluttershy's," said Deadpool as he teleported away.

"Primus damn him," said SoundWave as a portal appeared in front of us. "Let's go" he continued.

"oh and um... pretty much yeah," I said answering Sage's question

"Oh. Sooooo are you guys going anywhere and can I tag along?" asked Mason.

"yeah, we're going to my marefriends place."

"Just ignore me," said SoundWave as he walked over to the portal. "I'll see you all at Fluttershy's cottage" he continued as he walked through the portal and it closed.

"Alright. So who's your marefriend?" Mason asked after Soundwave left.

"Fluttershy." I shrug and smile. "Anyway come on." I wave for them to follow and soon enough, we get to Fluttershy's house. I saw the other guys there waiting for us. I knock on the door.

"What took you guys so long?" Asked SoundWave.

"I don't like teleporting every time I have to go a short distance. I only use apparation if I'm going long distances." I then frown. "I'm pretty sure anyway." I groan. "Unless something is drilled into my brain, then I'll forget it easily." I shake my head. "Getting off topic, we walked here, that's why it took so long."

"Fair enough," said SoundWave.

"You already knocked right? What's taking her so long? Is she even home?" Asked Deadpool.

Just then the door opened and blue eyes peeked out. "Oh! Hi, lightningman." The door opened and Fluttershy flew up and hugged me. I hugged her back

"That's what I get for opening my big mouth," said Deadpool.

"Exactly," I say to him without looking at him. Fluttershy looked and saw the new humans. "O-Oh.. h-hi." She waved a bit.

"Hello Ms. Shy, my name is SoundWave," said SoundWave.

"Sup Flutters, names Deadpool, but you can call me Peter," said Deadpool.

"And that's Mason Solstice," said SoundWave.

"You already met the other two." I gesture to Sage and Alex. "Right now We're just here to give them a tour. It began well enough with us fighting some Timberwolves. Jasper was happy." I smile. While Rarity trotted up to Fluttershy and hugged her. Rarity whispered something in her ear and she nodded.

"Well, since your giving them a tour, then I might as well join you. Also. what did you do with the Timberwolves?" She tilted her head.

"Torched em to ashes and dumped them in a lava dimension," Sage said.

"We're pyrophiliacs," Alex added.

"Isn't the term pyromaniacs?" Fluttershy asked as she moved a bit closer to me and away from them.

"Pyromaniacs are people who psychotically love fire and will burn anything, living or not. Pyrophiliacs are people who love fire but know what to burn when to burn it, and we're. In other words, pyromaniacs with a sense of morale and reason." Sage said.

"you have morals and reason?" I ask in mock shock.

"Don't look at me, im just as surprised as you are," said SoundWave. "I think id keel over and die if I found out Peter had morals" he continued.

"Buck you," said Deadpool.

"Me too." I shrug. "Anyway. Twilight's house we go." We left for her house and Fluttershy and Rarity came with us.

"Yeah I don't have the patience for us all to walk there," said SoundWave as he opened a portal. "Who's taking the portal with me?" He asked.

"I know I am," said Deadpool.

"Anyone else?" Asked SoundWave.

"Hey, guys." Sage and Alex said from the other side of the portal.

"Also yes, we do have morals and reason," Sage said.

"I'm still human and need my exercise. So no." I shake my head. I then groan. "God damn I'm sounding less like myself by the second. Yeah, im going to the portal with you."

"How the hell did you get on the other side already?" Asked SoundWave.

"And that means your all going through the portal," said Deadpool as he jumped through the portal.

"Chaos magic," Alex said.

"Ki," Sage said.

"Aren't you worried that will release Discord early?" Asked SoundWave.

"Don't worry about that." The author said. "I'm currently keeping any chaos energy from reaching him. There's a protective barrier throughout the entirety of the gardens."

Alex had a dark look in his eyes as he glanced at lightningman. "His ass will be mine," Alex said darkly.

"Jesus fuck, dude. The hell happened between the two of you?" Sage asked, surprised.

"He messed with my sisters, and not in a friendly way," Alex said. Sage gained a serious look.

"I swear to everything holy and unholy, if I find your ass beaten, I will make Discord beg to be stoned before kicking your sorry ass into a year-long training session with me," Sage said.w

"Don't count on it," Alex replied.

"There's a gay joke I can make here." I point out.

The mildly angered duo turned to lightningman.

" _ **Don't**_." They said.

"One gay joke? their's multiple jokes, gay and straight, I can make here" said Deadpool.

"Don't," said SoundWave.

"Guys, do you really want to threaten your ambassador while you're here?" I smile

"Fine, fine. Just make sure we're here when Discord shows up." Sage said. Alex settled himself into a corner and closed his eyes, a look of mild anger still on his face.

"Get over yourself Alex," said SoundWave as he stepped through his portal. "We've got more important shit to do right now" he continued as he knocked on Twilight's door.

The door opened. "OH! Hi." She leaned to the left and saw me. I shrugged. Twilight sighed. "So there's more of you guys? What can you do?" she asked before seeing Fluttershy and Rarity and she could barely react before they hugged her.

"Hello Ms. Sparkle, my names SoundWave and as far as my abilities are concerned, I can weaponize sound and open portals to anywhere," said SoundWave.

"Sup, names Deadpool, but you can call me Peter and my ability's are being a violent Pinkie," said Deadpool.

"You already know Alex and I. Our abilities are a bit more complicated and diverse. You've seen only a few of my thousands upon thousands of capabilities." Sage said.

"And you've hardly seen any of mine," Alex added.

"How long have you two been here?" Asked SoundWave.

"We got here yesterday," Alex said.

"Damn," said SoundWave.

"Im getting sick of this shit, did you find any strange small round flying creatures today Flutters?" Asked Deadpool.

"What are you doing Peter?" Asked SoundWave.

"Moving this story the fuck along," said Deadpool.

"Random comment, it's amazing how many ponies don't notice you when you're really quiet," commented Mason as he stands somewhere off the side of the group.

"you are a pony. you're like a background character with them around honestly. Speak up more while you're with us. that should fix it."

" Eh, anything I say will become irrelevant, " said Mason with a blank face. "Honestly, I sometimes think it's better to remain unnoticed sometimes," added Mason with a sad smile.

"Kinda hard for a three-story tall robot to go unnoticed, or a robot of my design in general," said SoundWave.

"And I love being noticed, maybe a little too much," said Deadpool.

"True, I guess it depends on your personality and environment," replied Mason.

"Guess it does," said SoundWave.

"Anyway," said Deadpool. "Flutter's, can you please answer my question?" He asked.

"strange? no. all I met matching that description is this guy." suddenly 2 parasprites fly out of her hair. "huh?"

"Oh thank Stan," said Deadpool.

"Is today Invasion day or tomorrow?" Asked SoundWave.

"invasion day?" twilight mouths to me. I wave it off.

"it's tomorrow. we should be able to finish the tour within the hour at this pace."

"Ware to next?, Cuss I can just portal us there," said SoundWave.

"I have to wait until tomorrow to leave? NNNOOOOOO!" Yelled Deadpool in Darth Vaders voice.

" Actually, anyone feeling kinda hungry? " asked Mason.

"Do you have food or money? Because I don't." I deadpan.

"Pinkies it is then," said SoundWave as he opened a portal.

"At least one good thing happened today," said Deadpool as he leaped through the portal.

"Oh no," I said as I jumped through the portal. The girls looked at each other worried that I had said that and followed me.

"Well, there goes the town," said SoundWave as he went through the portal.

"The hell do you mean by that?" Sage asked as he and Alex went through the portal.

"You ever watch death battle?" Asked SoundWave.

"I'm gonna go on a wild guess and say that something bad will happen if Deadpool meet Pinkie Pie," said Mason

"Most likely," said SoundWave.

"Your a real smart ass, you know that right?" Asked Deadpool.

"Yes," said SoundWave. "But I do it brilliantly" he continued.

"He shines with smartassery," Sage said.

"Thank you, thank you, i'll be here all night," said SoundWave.

"Are you idiots going to stand here while two of the most potentially dangerous people in this universe meet each other?" I Yell

"Oh right," said SoundWave as he grabbed Deadpool by what would be his collar if he was wearing a shirt. "No Pink pony for you without us there" he continued.

"Fuck you Wave," said Deadpool. "Put me down!" He yelled.

"Will you behave?" Asked SoundWave.

"By behave do you mean do everything you say?" Asked Deadpool.

"Yes," said SoundWave.

"Than no," said Deadpool.

"Alright, then I'll just keep a hold of you," said SoundWave as he ripped Deadpool's belt off and tossed it to Lightningman.

"Oh god." I held it away from me. "I don't want to catch crabs or AIDS! Why did you throw it to me?"

"It's a fucking belt, man the help up LightningMAN," said SoundWave.

"This is so fucking embarrassing," said Deadpool.

"Shut up you," said SoundWave.

"Dude. My Friend Brandon suggested the name. I thought it sounded cool. So shut up. I will easily admit that I am far from a man." I glare and crack the belt at him like a whip.

"I ain't into that," said SoundWave.

"Shouldn't that have been my line?" Asked Deadpool.

"If you're that much of a pussy then give the belt to the sentient virus," Sage said, holding a hand out.

"Fuck you, man." I was surprised when the author said. "I purposely took of the censor on that bit."

"Props on growing a pair of balls," said Deadpool.

"You do realize he's pretty much a god right?" Asked SoundWave.

"Yes, but I don't give a fuck," said Deadpool.

"I can literally summon a giant thumb to squish you like a bug, regeneration ability or not. You know that right?" The author told Deadpool.

"Come at me you big electric cock gobbler!" Yelled Deadpool.

"And your gonna die," said SoundWave.

"You're really annoying. I hope you know that." I groan.

"Boy is that the truth." The author said. "I'm glad I didn't have to deal with him in my version of this universe. But right now? You're barred from this dimension for the next week." There's a popping sound and a portal opens up. "You want to go home? Fine. Because of your a bigger pain in the ass than a thousand wasps."

"Yay!" said Deadpool as he got out of SoundWave's grip and grabbed his belt. "See ya later motherbuckers!" as he jumped through the portal.

"Thank Primus he's gone," said SoundWave.

With, that, a giant fist came flying down and began to slam into the ground where the portal disappeared. "FUCK... THAT... DUDE!" The author yelled.

"Yeah." Just then a pink blue zipped by and knock Soundwave off of his feet. When the smoke cleared, Pinkie Pie was standing on top of Soundwave and staring into his mechanical face. "Barricade? Is that you? You look different."

"Pinkie, meet SoundWave," Sage added.

"Pleasure to meet ya, Ms. Pie," said SoundWave. "Could you please get off of me" he continued.

"Soundwave?" Pinkie Brightens even more. "OOH! Can you help me with something? Huh? Huh? Can ya? Can ya? huh? huh? huh?" Pinkie began to bounce on Soundwave's stomach.

"Uh sure Pinkie," said SoundWave.

"YAY!" Pinkie Stood soundwave up and ran to his back. She suddenly pulled a guitar out of nowhere and plugged it into him.

"What are you doing back there?" Asked SoundWave.

"your name is Soundwave. it only makes sense that you amplify sound right?"

"Possibly violating you." Sage translated.

"Fair enough," said SoundWave to Pinkie Pie. "I highly doubt it" he continued to Sage.

"Does anyone know what we're helping Pinkie Pie with?" asked Mason.

"Parasprites?" Alex said.

"Oh right. If I remember correctly, they hate sound right?" asked Mason.

"No, they're attracted to it," Sage said.

"Oh. Whoops, my bad. Anyway we going to try to lead them of town right? " asked Mason making sure of the plan.

"Yep, but tomorrow," said SoundWave. "The episode has to play out" he continued.

"So now what?" asked Mason as he idly started tapping his hoof.

"we shouldn't have brought soundwave here, now the timelines gonna (beep.) up... NOOOOO!"

"Well, it can't get any worse," said Mason.

"there are 4 universal facts. 1. the sky is blue. 2. the sun is hot. 3. pinkie pie shall not be questioned. and 4. the universe will screw you up if you tempt it." I glare at him.

"Pinkie has an electric guitar plugged into his back. The only way it could get worse is if SoundWave became a DJ table." Alex said.

"Next thing you know, she'll be playing a guitar version of some song on YouTube," Sage said.

"Ohhhhhhhh [beep], I just invoke Murphy's law haven't I. Oh hey, that was the first time I cursed, " said Mason.

"I can turn into a turntable actually," said SoundWave as he did just that. "And yes you did temp Murphy" he continued.

"How does one avoid the wrath of Murphy?" Mason wondered out loud.

"You can't, that's just a law of the Omniverse," said SoundWave.

"Omni-what?" asked Mason.

"You know multiverse right?" asked SoundWave.

"Yeah" confirmed Mason.

"Well Omniverse basically says that every dimension in the multiverse has its own multiverse," said SoundWave.

"... my head hurts" complained Mason after thinking about it too hard.

"Mine doesn't, but that's probably because it's the best computer ever made in the entire Omniverse," said SoundWave.

"All the more reason how robots can easily take over the world," deadpanned Mason.

"I wouldn't worry about that, this version of me isn't evil," said SoundWave.

"Yay," said Mason

"So was there a specific song you wanted to play Pinks?" Asked SoundWave.

"Don't encourage that." I glare. "If you do, the timeline is going to screw up. Pinkie? Can you hold off on this until tomorrow please?" Pinkie looks at me and she sighs.

"Alright." She unplugs her stuff.

"Alright that was pointless," said SoundWave as he turned into a robot again.

"Duh. This wasn't supposed to happen until tomorrow." I groan and rub my face. "That was a close shave."

"You can't change the timeline," said SoundWave. "No matter what you do, the future you know will always happen" he continued.

"Probably with your multiverse yes. But this is mine, not yours. Things aren't set in concrete here."

"Possibly, but I doubt it," said SoundWave.

"It's true. you know." The author said. "My experience in this world was nothing like this. So technically I'm a future alternate universe version of the person standing with you."

"That doesn't seem logically possible," said SoundWave. "Given that can be applied to everything in this multiverse" he continued.

"I don't understand everything about it, All I know is that it happened."

"Anyway, who's next?" Asked SoundWave.

"We've done rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Twilight. So now we have Rainbow Dash and Applejack. And before you say anything, they are not with each other."

"Ruin a perfectly good joke why don't ya," said SoundWave sarcastically. "Which one are we picking up first?" He asked.

"Rainbow Dash is a lesbian. So don't try picking her up." I joke

"I couldn't tell," said SoundWave sarcastically. "She's literally a walking pride flag" he continued.

"Anyway. We're going to Applejack's first since I haven't figured out how to fly yet. But I will soon." I vow.

"Right." said SoundWave as he turned into aGlobal Hawkand flew through a portal he made.

"Need I remind you that we are a group of five with three capable flyers? You can hitch a ride with Alex and I can airlift Mason. On top of that, I know the cloud walking spell." Sage said.

"Oh cool, I never flown before," commented Mason.

"Wanna make a bet?" Sage asked Mason. "Five says you'll have a feeling of nostalgia."

"Will you a-holes stop standing in a circle and come through the portal already?" Asked SoundWave.

"honestly? id rather figure out how to fly myself." i then got an idea. i pull out my cards and take a deep breath. "cross your fingers for me guys."

"I don't have fingers," replied Mason looking at his hoof.

"your also apparently buzz killington." i sigh and activate my cards. i groan as i focus all my power on speed and body control. i land on my hands and knees as i began to vibrate, i could feel each individual particle hitting me. i opened my eyes and saw the air particles, i move my foot and put it on them. since i was vibrating at the same frequency as them, they managed to keep me in the air. i take my other foot off the ground and stood on air. it was a huge strain to do this, but i figure if i practice, ill get used to it. i look up and saw you guys moving in slow motion, i relax my mind to slow it down to normal speed. i look down to see myself floating. "holy tartarus."

"Impressive," said SoundWave. "Now would you lot please come through the damn portal?" He asked.

"meet you there." i said quickly and disappeared, not by apparation, but by the running.

"And i left the portal open for no reason," said SoundWave as he closed the portal.

Sage grabbed Mason as Alex teleported to Sweet Apple Acres, before following shortly after the god.

"Took you guys long enough," said SoundWave. A gust of wind kicked up dirt and lightningman appeared. "heyguysheywhatareyoudoingimnotdoingmuchiwasflyingoverherewhenigotanideaabouthowtogoevenfasteriwentandmademyselfsomecaffeineandalcoholandnowimfasterthaneverheyyouthinkicanbeatpinkiepieatspeedeatingnowwhatabouttwilightatreadingorrainbowdashatflyinghuhuhuhyouthinkican?" i said extremely fast as i bounced around.

"Should someone stop him?" asked Mason as he watched lightningman jackhammering himself into the ground.

"Sugar rush," said SoundWave. "Next comes the sugar crash" he continued.

"Imnothavingasugarrushitscaffeineandalcoholwhichnormallywouldbebadformebutwithmyspeeditsgoingthroughmeleavingonlythegoodstuffbutyouarentansweringmyquestionsohtheresapplejack." another dust cloud and im gone next to applejack who just exited her barn.

"He's on a CAFFEINE and ALCOHOL rush, so ignore his dumb(beep)" said SoundWave. "Names SoundWave, nice to meet you Ms. Apple" he continued holding out a hand.

"Hi Applejack," said Mason waving his hoof.

"hi. more of yall? also..." she gestures to me. "why?"

"Cuss me and Mason are the only sane Displaced in this universe," said SoundWave. "And before you say (beep), I know you're not a actual Displaced Lightning man" he continued.

"true." i smiled. i then blink a few times. "whoa. when your body goes faster than normal that means your hangovers go faster than usual too." i rub my temples. "its still like jackhammers though,"

"Why would you think it was a good idea to go faster by drinking caffeine and alcohol in the first place?" asked Mason.

"dude. im 16. im in the world of my dreams and ive been here less than a month. im also full of superpowers and it goes to my head at times. my personality is now in almost a constant flux to me, and i dont know what normal has been for years. i think you should cut some slack on my choices."

"So you're saying your superpowers makes you go crazy?" asked Mason with a raised eyebrow.

"power corrupts. absolute power corrupts absolutely. mine works on a watered down version of that. dangerous overconfidence at times. that confidence makes me a bit crazy yes."

"But then I got a power too, my Magic Breaker. How does that not affect me?" asked Mason.

"yours has limitations. so yours doesnt corrupt that much. keep it that way. dont be like me."

"Hey, remember when I said that my power can break anything supernatural? Do superpowers fall into that category?" asked Mason with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm not sure at all." I said thoughtfully

"It just occurred to me that I could literally _eat_ Smokes McGee and Black Snooty." Sage said.

"Why and how?" Alex asked.

"Cuz why not and I consume corruption to grow stronger. Even my own corruption." Sage answered.

"I find it amazing how easily distracted you all get," said SoundWave.

I deadpan at him. "That's why you're here. So I don't have to keep track of what's actually happening around me. When you leave, that's when i'll pay attention."

"I literally went from evicting Luna from my mind to taming the fauna of the Everfree." Sage said.

"Sooo why are we here again?" asked Mason.

"Tour." Alex said simply.

"Oh right." I snap my fingers. "Now that You've met Applejack. It's time to go to rainbow dash's Place."

"Airlift time! Mason, welcome aboard Incarnation Airlines. Hold your piss n' stuff cuz we ain't got toilets." Sage said before picking the pony up and rising a few feet into the air.

"Where is Rainbow Dash's place anyway?" asked Mason.

"Um. I believe it's somewhere between the Diamond Dogs field and The northeastern windmill."

"Cool, let's go then," said Mason. I begin to run, and my cards were still activated so I was running on the air still. Sage, carrying Mason, followed behind Lightningman along with Alex.

"I hate being the sane one" said SoundWave as he turned into his Global Hawk mode and followed them.

"AM I CONSIDERED SANE?" Mason yelled over the wind rushing past him.

"Not sure yet" said SoundWave.

"Awwwwww," muttered Mason with a disappointed look.

"Don't be sad, makes you look weak" said SoundWave.

"Eh, whatever, everything is more fun when you're crazy, " said Mason.

"He understands!" Sage shouted happily, sharing a gleeful grin with Alex.

"And we're back on the crazy train, Ozzy would be proud" said SoundWave.

"we're here!" I say. I land on the clouds, using the same trick with them like I did with the air.

"And ill just hover here in jet mode" said SoundWave

"Anyone willing to carry me for the entire time we are here?" asked Mason.

"Laser Beak can do it" said SoundWave as a metal bird popped of his back and grabbed Mason by the shoulders with its talons.

" _ **My pone**_." Sage growled, holding onto Mason even tighter.

"Geez, dude. Chill." Alex said. Sage grumbled in response.

"Gah! My ribs!" cried out Mason in pain .

"I am surrounded by idiots," said SoundWave, Laser Beak nodding in agreement.

Sage loosens his grip on Mason in response. "Better?"

"Yes, soooo much better," Mason sighed in relief.

"Who's knocking on Prides door?" Asked SoundWave.

"The one who led us here," said Mason as he pointed at Lightning man.

"You heard the man Lightning, knock on the door," said SoundWave.

I roll my eyes and knock on the door. "Rainbow Dash. It's me." A few seconds later the door opens and Rainbow Dash is looked at all of us.

"How did you guys get up here? Are humans able to walk on clouds?" She asked

"Lightningman is effectively kicking the air, SoundWave is hovering, and Alex and I are using magic." Sage said.

"Yep." Alex said.

"Oh." Rainbow Dash said. "I... Guess that makes sense? I'm not very good with that egghead stuff." She shakes her head. "Anyway. What are you doing here?"

"We're here for a tour. I'm showing them around the place." I smirk. "Later, I'm going to use Apparation like I used with you and Pinkie to the same place." Rainbow Dash looked confused for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"You're going to bring them there? I would love to see their faces."

"There's nothing eggheaded about it." Sage mumbled.

"i have a feeling that this isn't gonna be as fun as Skittles thinks it is, for us anyway" said SoundWave.

"The last time he did it, he challenged Blueblood to a duel." Rainbow Dash said. "And what are skittles?"

"A rainbow colored candy" said SoundWave. With that Rainbow Dash zipped inside and slammed the door.

"YOU AREN'T EATING ME!"

"You... Really should have expected that honestly." I said

"I dont want to eat you" said SoundWave. "And even if i did, which i dont, i dont have a mouth or any other means to consume you" he continued.

"YOUR A ROBOT! YOU CAN JUST PUT SOMETHING ON YOURSELF TO EAT ME! AND IF YOU DON'T, THE OTHERs PROBABLY DO NOW THAT THEY KNOW ABOUT THE CANDY!"

"For Primus sake, you are one paranoid pride flag" said SoundWave.

"Hey. What would you do if you were an ordinary human and aliens showed up on your doorstep saying that you looked like one of their treats?" i ask

"As fair of a point that is, shes known you for a while, shouldn't she trust her friend, being the element of loyalty and all" said SoundWave.

"I've been here less than a month. I'm an alien with the knowledge of the future. Most ponies here are still a little bit wary around me. That includes some of my friends."

"That's (beep)ed up" said SoundWave. "Litarily Bridle Gossip all over again" he continued.

"Dude. They overreacted to a (Beep.)ing Zebra. Guaranteed their gonna overreact to me. They're getting better though. With the constant stuff that I'm doing, I'm slowly making them more used to the shock of something unexpected."

"OK, Rainbow aint coming with us obviously, so ware to next?" Asked SoundWave.

"We visited Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy. Twilight and Applejack. Now it's just time for the place I mentioned." I hold out my arm. "Hold on tight."

"I almost want to drag the living gay pride flag with us against her will." Sage said.

"Same, but we probably shouldn't." Alex said before whispering something in Sage's ear, earning a mischievous grin from both. They walked over and joined lightningman.

"You need to hold on tight or else you're probably gonna lose a leg or two." I say. "Apparation is very tricky when done. It's even trickier when you have passengers. Especially 4 passengers."

"Well your gonna have to hold on to me, i dont have hands right now" said SoundWave. I grab hold of him and everyone else holds onto my other arm.

"Ready?" I turn on the spot and we disappear with a loud crack. It felt like we were going through a small rubber tube from the pressure. Eventually, there's another crack and we reappear in the Royal courtroom in the middle of Day Court.

"HEY, Celestia!" I smile and wave. The nobles groan as they see me.

"Do you do this often?" Asked SoundWave as he transformed into robot mode. "Doesn't seem very politically correct" he continued. "Your majesty" he said as he turned and bowed to Celestia.

"I believe this is the third or fourth time i've done it so far." I shrug. "it's been getting more frequent. Anyway." I clap my hands. "Where's Luna?" I ask Celestia.

"She's in her bedroom. Don't go and wake her up again." Celestia said with the 'Remember what happened last time' face.

"I do recommend you listen to the pony sun goddess" said SoundWave. "Last thing I want is a pissed off pony moon goddess" he continued.

"Finally a human who listens," Celestia says. She looks up to see I was already gone. "Greaaaaaat." Celestia groans. The redhead duo grinned at each other before teleporting to who knows where.

"Son of a glitch" said SoundWave. "And im not a human, im a Cybertonian" he continued.

"I don't care. You get Lightningman. I'll see what those other two are doing." Said Celestia irritably.

"Alright" said SoundWave as he opened a portal right in front of Lightningman making him run through it and back into the throne room. "Sup" said SoundWave.  
-Meanwhile-

"Luna is gonna be pissed!" Sage said to Alex.

"No kidding!" The god replied.

"All of you are children," deadpanned Mason as he watched the chaos unfold.

"I'm sadly not the least bit surprised" said SoundWave.

"I can understand the need to have fun but at least I have some restraint," said Mason.

"Ok, your officially one of the sane ones" said SoundWave.

"Aww.." I frown. I then look through the window. "Soundwave? Look at the moon."

"Scrap" said SoundWave. "We're (beep)ed" he continued.

"I got this," I say as I take a deep breath and apparate to grab Sage and Alex. I charge up my lightning and send a wave of it across the surface of the lightning, burning the paint off. Then, before I let go of my breath, I grab them and apparate back. I take a deep gasping breath. "(Beep.) ME. That sucked. The duo snickered before everyone noticed Sage counting down with his fingers. When he reached zero, nothing happened. The two looked out the window and broke down laughing.

"I told you he would do it!" Sage said in between laughs.  
"Explosive paint was the best idea ever!" Alex said. The moon was decorated with scorch marks that read 'REDHEADS WERE HERE'.

"Fuck both of you." The author and I said at the same time. Just then Luna burst into the throne room.

"WHO DARES DEFILE MY MOON!" She yelled with the royal canterlot. She looked around and saw the redheads, She enveloped them in her magic and began to glare at them.

"Hi Princess Luna," Mason said casually waving his hoof in greeting. Luna merely nods her head at Mason as she continues to almost choke the two that are in her magical grasp

"Should I help them before we have 2 people to bury in the ground?" asked Mason as he watched Sage and Alex struggled in the air.

"No, One of them is a god and the other is a shapeshifting virus. You're fine." Sage summoned his demon energy, eleminating Luna's grip on him while Alex dispersed into smoke, shocking the princess long enough to reform out of her grip.

"Not sure what you were trying to gain from that, but it won't work." Sage said.

"Alright then, sorry guys," said Mason.

"Not you Mason, I was talking to Luna." Sage said. I promptly walked up behind them and smacked them both on the head.

"Don't exploit your powers and take responsibility for your actions. And before you say anything, i know it's me saying it. But it's my story, not yours. Now I have to deal with those scorch marks on the moon. God, I can't breathe up there even. You know how long that's gonna take to do that?" I yell at them.

"Can't you ask somepony to give you a spell to breathe in space?" asked Mason

"Is it possible in this universe?" I turn to luna. She appeared to be thinking for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"nope. Then apparently, ill have to find a way to breathe in outer space by myself." I groan. "Greaaaaaaat." Celestia smirks a little bit at this.

"Well, didn't humans create some sort of suit just for space travel? Just use that," reasoned Mason.

"And you say that you don't know anything about humans," I smirk. "But I would have to get all the materials and refine them, and somehow work out a way to create the suit. And that's not even taking into account how my powers would affect them. And I would, of course, need my powers to fix up the moon, so I would need to figure out a way to use them through the suit."

"Well to be fair, ever since one you mentioned I might be a human, I went to the library and start digging on transformation spells and memories. From my research, I find out about the process of reincarnation and past lives. Ever since that, memories started to come back at an agonizingly slow pace," explained Mason, "And its either find parts for a space suit or potentially dying of lack air in space,"

"...When did you go to the library? We've all been together since you came here. Seriously, is one of your powers to make a copy of yourself and have all it's memories as well?" I ask

"Remember all those times I didn't say anything at all? That was me leaving you guys and going to the library. You yourself said that I was like a background pony," said Mason. "It's honestly amazing how many people don't notice you when you are very quiet."

"That... makes a lot of sense actually," I say. "Use that to your advantage in the future." I smile. "Anyway. I said that I would have to figure out a way to do it. Hmmm...Sage! I need you to give me an ability to turn on and off my cartoon physics at will, please."

"So now what?" asked Mason.

"If I can make my biological being not include my lungs, then I shouldn't have to worry about breathing. My lightning and aura will take care of the oxygen to the other parts of my body somehow,"

"Sure. Also, the scorch marks weren't permanent. They had TF2 physics." Sage said, summoning Rasiel and giving lightningman the ability to activate and deactivate cartoon physics.  
"It was a genius idea." Alex said.

"Screw you guys, It's still gonna take forever." I glare as I turn on my physics and rearrange my body. I then apparate to the moon and begin to clean. Every so often, apparating back and smacking them in the head.

"On behalf of these idiots, sorry for the trouble," said Mason as he apologized to Princess Celestia and Luna.

"Don't know what you could be cleaning up there except smoke. The scorch marks vanished while you were having a chat with Mason." Sage said.

"He's cleaning an illusion." Alex said. Sage stared at him with an annoyed deadpan expression.

"I know it's fucking smoke. But i still have to push it away from the moon."

"Did someone turned off the censor? Cause now I can hear you guys cursing." said Mason noticing the lack of censorship.

"No. I'm just purposely blocking the censor." The author said. "At least for me and my counterpart. For you guys, it's still in effect."

"Now that that's over, it's a pleasure to meet you your majesty," said SoundWave bowing. "And I apologise for my idiotic friends" he continued.

"I second that," added in Mason.

"Anyway. Since you guys are all here." I say once i was finished. "We should get back home." The redhead duo was disappeared after lightningman said this, supposedly teleporting to Ponyville.

"...idiots." I groan. "And I don't remember if I gave them their dimensional coordinates or not."

' _You did, Sage has it written down in here for us._ ' A feminine voice said in Lightningman's head.

"...motherfucker. Your either a split personality of Alex. Their author. Or a family member of theirs." I say and groan

' _Actually, I'm Juubi, the Ten-Tailed Wolf. Sage mentioned me during the whole Bridle Gossip fiasco. I'm sealed in Sage with the other Biju and the Bending Spirits._ ' Juubi said.

"...This is gonna get complicated now isn't it?"

' _Possibl- HEY! THAT'S_ **MY** _DRAGON BONE! GET BACK HERE YOU (beep) FOX!_ ' Laughing was heard momentarily before there was an absence of presence in lightningman's mind.

"We should really get home. Theres a war going on in alex's mind." I sigh

"Are you (beep)ing kidding me?" Asked SoundWave.

"No i am not." I shake my head and apparate us all home.

' _I'm in Sage's mind._ ' Juubi said, masculine cries of distress ringing out in the background. Once we get home i search for the two redheads that had been causing all this. I eventually spot them and i grab them by their necks and drag them back home. Using my aura to trap them so they can't escape even if they used their powers.

"This is (beep)ing bull(beep)" said SoundWave. "I should not have to fix someone else's mind scape" he continued.

"Fix who's mindscape?" The duo asked.

"You two are OK with this so called war in your guys's heads that Lightningman mentioned?" Asked SoundWave.

"Can someone explain how a war in one's mind works?" asked Mason

"What war?" Alex asked.

"He's talking about Kurama stealing Juubi's dragon bone. Don't worry about that, it's sorted out and Kurama is tied up by redwoods." Sage said.

"OK, this is the weirdest and stupidest adventure ive ever been on" said SoundWave. "And ive been to Peter's home universe" he continued.

"Peter's Deadpool, you're used to it being screwed up. This is my universe. It works on half-assed physics. You expect it to make sense at times, but it doesn't when you look at it closely. So just enjoy it." I say.

"Im a logically thinking being, this will never bring me joy, just robot headaches" said SoundWave.

"Then shut down about half of your brain and use only half of your computing power while your here."

"I've already done that, still hurts me brain" said SoundWave.

"Then I can't help you." I shrug. "I've fried supercomputers before. But never have I had to make one stop having headaches."

"I'm just gonna power down until tomorrow when the invasion happens" said SoundWave as he turned into turn table mode and Laser Beak popped off his chest. "I'm leaving Laser Beak with you guys, he better still be alive when I wake up" he continued as he powered down. Laser Beak just stared at all of us from on top of SoundWave.

"Geez." I walk to the turntable and lift it. "Oof. This dude is really fricking heavy." I look at the others. Come on."

"Who gonna take care of Laser Beak?" asked Mason.

"I leave Jasper alone so he can get food for himself. Why not Laser Beak?" I shrug. Laser Beak flies over and lands on Mason's shoulder

"Guess I'm watching him then," said Mason. A device popped out of Laser Beaks head and a recording started to play:

"Laser Beak is a free spirit, the only person he allows to boss him around is me, dont get on his bad side and you'll keep all your toes" when the recording ended the device went back into Laser Beaks head.

"...Alright then, I'm gonna go play on the Xbox," said Mason as he head towards the living room.

I groan and then look at Sage and Alex. "Hey you two. If you want to. You guys can leave. You were already here for an episode and more. You probably have ponies you need to take care of or something."

"Tia and Lu can easily handle themselves. They managed for a few years and Tia has an entire millennium worth of experience ruling alone." Alex said.

"And I'm not widely known or constantly interacted with. On top of that, I do a lot of adventuring. The ones who will worry already know that I won't be gone for long. But, then again, I do have those genetics projects going on... meh, Gaia will handle it." Sage said.

"So, in short, you aren't leaving anytime soon?" I ask

"Unless you tell us to get going then no, not really." Sage said.

"I don't mean to be rude at all, But it's getting hard to keep track of you all. Plus you seem to be getting more out of hand by the minute. It's even worse when both of you are together. I would very much prefer it if you would cause chaos in your own dimensions." I said

"Yeah. The barrier may be protected by plot armour, but you guys are very much likely to break it." The author said.

"Nah, it's cool. It's a lack of a sense of responsibility that makes us like this. It's why I prefer living and doing things on my own. Still miss my sis though." Sage said.  
"Same here, but my sisters live with me. It's easier ruling a nation with three rulers than two." Alex said.

"Ok. You have your cards and both of you know your dimensional coordinates? I don't want you to get lost in the multiverse and having to do trial and error to get home." I say

"To be honest, we dont even need them to get home." Sage said, a portal opening behind him a moment later. "I can open portals."

"Got any hammocks?" Alex asked Sage, walking through the portal.

"HA! Enough to supply a seven universe army." Sage replied, following Alex through the portal.

"Sweet!" The portal closed a moment later and anything the duo might've forgotten disappeared.


	58. Chapter 58

I groan and stretch. "Well, I only have to pay attention to those two now." I sigh as I head inside with the turntable and place it by the door. I go see Laserbeak and Mason playing on the Xbox. I look to the left to see my second Xbox flickering and eventually disappearing in an extremely small and contained explosion of lightning and aura. I smirk a little at getting an idea. "Hey, Mason? i'll be right back. I want to try something outside." I go outside again and begin to form small round balls of lightning and aura in my hand. They had extremely short lifespans. I throw it into the forest and soon enough it explodes.

"Hey, lightningman wanna play, " called Mason from inside, holding another controller.

"I'm outside!" I yell as I continue practicing with the grenades.

"Outside? What the heck are you doing ... outside..." Mason trailed off as he watched lightningman lobbed grenade after grenade into the forest. "Aren't you going to hurt someone in the forest? " Mason asked with concern.

"They're made of lightning, Low-level lightning at that. At the very most you'll get shocked and some bruising. Possibly second-degree burns." I shrug as I turn to him and throw another grenade behind me. "Besides, The animals of the Everfree should know about me by now and avoid this place. And no ponies go into the Everfree. So it should be empty."

"Are you sure?" Mason asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm positive," I smirk as I spark some lightning between my fingers.

"And if someone does get hurt on the off chance?"

"GAH!" A familiar voice sounded off from the forest. A few moments passed before a peeved, pained, and familiar voice sounded off.

"YA THINK!? MAKE ANOTHER BEFORE WE GET ZAPPED AGAIN! AND MAKE IT GO TO THE RIGHT PLACE!"

"SHUT IT SO I CAN!" The other voice responded before the forest fell silent again.

I glare at Mason before groaning. "My life is a Fucking joke right now." I rub my face. "WHOEVER'S IN THE DAMN FOREST! COME OUT RIGHT NOW OR IM THROWING MORE GRENADES!" Moments pass in silence as no one comes from the forest. I groan and send a couple more grenades into it. "If someones pranking me, I will go into it myself and pull you out by the skin of your neck." Still, the forest is silent except for the occasional explosion of the grenades. I groan and walk inside. Looking around for any sign of intelligent life, Only to find shoe prints and a note that read ' _I missed, sue me. -Masaru._ '

I frown. I pull out my card and request Sage. A portal opens up and both Alex and Sage are dumped unceremoniously on the ground in front of me.

"It was an accident okay!? I used Chaos magic to make the portal without realizing it." Sage said.  
"NEIN!" Alex shouted before the two were suddenly sucked into a singularity. "MY TURN!" Were the only words that escaped before the singularity vanished.

I rub my face. "Note to self. Get a target and obstacle course for reality breakers."

A note fluttered to the ground in front of lightningman. It read, ' _I_ warp _reality, not break it. -Masaru._ '

"I DON'T (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)ING CARE YOU (BEEP) (BEEP)," I yell

"You want some apple juice to calm down?" asked Mason as he trotted beside me, holding a bottle of said apple juice.

I groan. "I'm fine," I say as I walk back to the house and sit down once inside.

"Hey, Lightningman?" The author asked.

"Yeah?" I looked up at the sky and frowned.

"I've just realized something..." He began sheepishly.

"What?"

"We've basically been on hiatus for almost a year."

"...Why?"

"Because nobody else is replying and everyone thinks this is dead."

"So... What's going on with the timeline now?"

"Well, everyone that got displaced I sent back, the show is back on track. I'll need to look over some of our past adventures to remember where we were. So, Just bear with me. We'll be back after these messages."


End file.
